¡El nombre es Potter Black!
by DiAlbusBntz
Summary: La secuela de "Primer día de clases", donde Sirius no fue a Azkaban y adoptó a Harry a la edad de veintiún meses y comenzó a enseñar en Hogwarts. ¿Cómo serían las cosas diferentes con Harry creciendo en Hogwarts? Traducción de la historia "The name is Potter Black!" de PadyandMoony.
1. Un estudiante oficial

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

Esta es la traducción de "The name is Potter Black!" de PadyandMoony; a su vez es la secuela de "First day of classes", cuya traducción al español puede ser encontrada en mi perfil.

 **Resumen:**

Esta es la secuela de "Primer día de clases" donde Sirius nunca fue arrestado y pudo adoptar a Harry a la edad de 18 meses. Harry vivió con los Dursley por seis meses, luego poco más de un año después con su padrino. Cuando Sirius es invitado por Dumbledore para tomar el lugar del profesor Binns.

 **Nota del traductor:** Recomiendo ampliamente leer la versión original si es posible. Intentaré actualizar cada semana, con el objetivo de tener capítulos adelantados. Aunque soy de México, intentaré evitar regionalismos. Todos los términos, nombres y lugares del mundo mágico serás tomados de la traducción de Salamandra. Espero que disfrute, y espero su retroalimentación, gracias.

* * *

PaddyandMoony presenta:

 **¡El nombre es Potter Black!**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Un estudiante oficial**

 _Harry James Potter Black_ estaba haciendo su sorprendente viaje a través de la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez. Él había escuchado historias por supuesto, pero nunca había abordado el tren, nunca había pisado la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos. Su padre había estado renuente, pero Harry suplicó y suplicó hasta que se le permitió llegar a la escuela como cualquier estudiante haría.

A las diez y treinta de la mañana, tomo un traslador que su abuelo, no, el _profesor Dumbledore_ , tenía que recordar, había preparado para él y el tío Lunático. Su padre tenía que prepararse para la llegada de los estudiantes. Su padre era el subjefe de Gryffindor. Gryffindor era la única casa que tenía una, pues dado que tía Minnie, profesora McGonagall _Harry_ , tenía sus obligaciones como subdirectora y como jefa de la Casa, ella alegremente había aceptado la ayuda de Sirius el año que el abuelo había tenido un horrible caso de resfriado, y tuvo que hacerse cargo de la escuela durante ese par de semanas en las que el abuelo se recuperó. Él ya no tenía veinte años después de todo. Harry tenía siete años en ese entonces, y se hizo cargo de cuidar a su abuelo, rehusándose a apartarse de su lado solo hasta que el anciano director estuvo bien de nuevo.

Tío Albus se había convertido en su abuelo durante el primer año que Harry vivió en Hogwarts. Tenía cuatro años cuando anunció, _muy seriamente_ una noche en la mesa de los profesores que "tío" era incorrecto para él y que desde ese entonces sería "abuelo". Solamente una persona en la mesa no estalló en carcajadas más tuvo una sonrisa en su cara, que Harry había aprendido a interpretar como que estaba feliz.

Harry había crecido en Hogwarts, educado por su padre adoptivo, Sirius Black y su tío Lunático. Harry no podía ir a la guardería de Hogsmeade porque al inicio aún habían Mortífagos, por lo cual su abuelo había arreglado que Harry fuera educado por Remus Lupin, tío Lunático, en Hogwarts.

Al principio Remus había tenido su propio cuarto, pero no pudo resistirse a las caras tiernas de su sobrino y de su amigo (Remus estaba seguro que Sirius había enseñado a Harry) por lo cual se mudó a los cuarteles de la Familia Black. Durante el verano, ellos vivían en el número doce de Grimauld Place, la casa donde Sirius creció. Sirius heredó la casa cuando Harry tenía cuatro años y su madre murió. Tenía la intención de quemar la casa, pero Remus le hizo notar que con las medidas de seguridad que su padre había puesto, y un par que Dumbledore agregara, no habría un lugar más seguro en el mundo, _excepto tal vez Hogwarts._ Ese verano pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo limpiando la casa y vaciándola de los artefactos peligrosos de los Black, así como los retratos, los cuales Sirius siempre odio mientras crecía en esa casa. Su mayor esfuerzo fue para el retrato de la madre de Sirius que no dejaba de gritar, hasta que Harry se puso un día frente a ella y dijo "Hola abuela". La mujer no pudo más que asombrarse por su nuevo nieto. Sirius estaba muy horrorizado, pero al final cedió y dejaron el retrato impoluto. Lo que no mantuvo fue el elfo doméstico. Dado que el viejo elfo estaba más que dispuesto a la posibilidad de ser liberado, Sirius lo donó a Hogwarts, y aunque aún estaba al servicio de la familia Black, trabajaba en las cocinas de la escuela.

\- ¡Harry! - se escuchó un grito, y entre la multitud Harry observó a Ron Weasley saludándolo. Ron y su hermana Ginny comenzaron a acudir a las clases de Remus dos años atrás, cuando los gemelos empezaron en Hogwarts. A la señora Weasley le habían ofrecido trabajo en la guardería de Hogsmeade, pero como ya no había vacantes para sus hijos más jóvenes estuvo a punto de declinar la oferta, cuando Dumbledore le ofreció los servicios de Remus. Habían estado preocupados de que Harry nuca había interactuado con niños de su edad, y con eso se solucionó el problema de ambas familias. Desde entonces, cuando la señora Weasley se aparecía en el trabajo a diario, llevaba a sus hijos menores a Hogwarts.

\- ¡Ron! - Saludó Harry y corrió hasta donde sus amigos-. Hola Ginny, señora Weasley.

-Hola Harry, Remus, ¿Emocionado?

-Yo también quiero ir- Murmuró Ginny.

-Ginny, estarás en Hogwarts todos los días, en mis clases, ¿O acaso no soy suficiente? - Preguntó Remus.

-No, no es eso profesor. Solamente quisiera ser una estudiante oficial también- Se apresuró a decir Ginny.

-Lo sé- Dijo riendo.

-Creo que es mejor que busquen un compartimiento, los gemelos y Percy ya abordaron - Dijo la señora Weasley dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry, abrazó a cada uno y dijo -. Cuídense ustedes dos, no quiero recibir lechuzas diciendo que no se portan bien como los gemelos.

Ambos chicos asintieron. Harry decidió que era mejor no decir que su padre había empacado productos de Zonko sin que tío Lunático supiera. No es que Harry tuviese planes para bromas, él no era un bromista, pero tenía todas las intenciones de dar instrucciones y productos a los gemelos, que serían más que felices de darles un buen uso. Dijeron adiós a Ginny y Remus les ayudó a subir a un compartimiento vacío.

-Los veo en la selección- Dijo con una sonrisa, la cual se esfumó cuando vio la mirada de temor en la cara de Harry. Se arrodilló frente a su sobrino:

-Harry…

\- ¿Y si me ponen en Slytherin? ¡Papá me matará! ¡Me enviará de regreso!

-No, no lo hará- Dijo tratando de detener la histeria de Harry.

\- ¿Y si soy un squib y dicen que no puedo estar en ningún lugar?

-Ambos hemos tenido pruebas durante años de que ese no es el caso. Recuerdo una vez cuando tomaste la varita de tu padre y todo el gran Comedor estaba cubierto de algodón de azúcar.

-Eso estuvo muy bien- Dijo Ron mientras acariciaba su estómago.

Harry se tranquilizó un poco, el tren empezó a silbar y Remus supo que el chico tenía que vivir. Lo abrazó y dijo –Todo estará bien, Sirius y yo te amaremos sin importar nada ¿Bien? - Insistió mientras el chico asentía. Remus salió del compartimiento y tuvo que saltar a la plataforma mientras el tren avanzaba.

Lo vio desaparecer mientras Harry y Ron se despedían. Ginny corrió tras el tren hasta que desapareció de vista. Remus se despidió y se apareció en Hogwarts. Necesitaba tener una seria conversación con su amigo, y asegurarse de que Sirius no se alteraría si Harry resultaba sorteado en otra casa que no fuera Gryffindor.

* * *

El profesor Black estaba ordenando su oficina. Una gran pila de planes de estudio y listas de nombres.

-Profesor Black- bufó. Desde que aceptó el trabajo, nunca dejó de imaginar la reacción de James y sus burlas. No es lo que haya imaginado mucho, pero Remus lo había hecho notar sin piedad en el departamento de bromas. El infame Sirius Black, uniéndose a quienes en sus años de estudiante habían sido "El enemigo". Dando detenciones (No tantas como, digamos, Snape o McGonagall), disciplinando a los estudiantes. Pero a pesar de todo, Sirius amaba su trabajo. Había sido un Auror y nunca había pensado en dedicarse a algo más. Había aceptado este trabajo por Harry, por su seguridad, pero acabó amándolo. Sirius amaba contar historias, tener la atención de la clase con cada palabra que decía. Amaba hacer sonar las aburridas rebeliones de los duendes como novelas fascinantes. Hubo un toque en la puerta, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, su mejor amigo, su hermano, entró con una mirada seria. Su corazón se agitó, lo primero que pensó fue que algo le había sucedido a Harry y saltó conmocionado.

\- ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Lo Sabía! ¡No debí dejarlo ir! ¡Demasiados peligros! ¡Un montón de Mortífagos esperando para poner sus mugrientas manos en mi pequeño bebé!

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? - Preguntó Remus desconcertado.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haga si vienes aquí como si algo hubiese sucedido? - Chilló un nervioso Sirius.

-No ocurrió nada. Bueno, nada peligroso - Remus suspiró y se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Sirius, indicando a su amigo que hiciera lo mismo-. Tenemos que hablar.

Sirius tomo asiento y espero ansioso.

-Harry tuvo un episodio menor de nervios justo antes de que el tren partiera sobre como lo odiarías y enviarías de regreso, no tengo idea de con quién, tal vez los Dursley…

\- ¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Él lo sabe!

-Déjame terminar-Dijo Remus irritado-. Que lo odiarías si es sorteado en Slytherin, Tuve que asegurarle que no tendrías un problema con eso- Dijo mientras miraba a Sirius fijamente.

-Él no estará ahí- Bufó Sirius.

\- ¿Y si así fuese?

No será así. El estará en Gryffindor.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso. Harry tiene cualidades de un Gryffindor, pero también tiene cualidades de las otras casas: Es ferozmente leal, como Hufflepuff- Remus empezó a jugar con sus dedos-. Es muy inteligente, como Ravenclaw y es bastante astuto, cual Slytherin- Sirius gruñó con esto último-. Y a diferencia de ti o Snape, Harry no tiene prejuicios en cuanto a ese tema. Él ve las cualidades y defectos de todas ellas. Su miedo viene de saber cuánto odias a Slytherin.

\- ¡Hey! no soy como Snape, nunca he discriminado a los Slytherin.

Remus asintió-. Cierto, puedes separar tu desagrado de tu trabajo. Pero odias a Slytherin, porque representa todo de lo que has trabajado para alejarte. El oscuro pasado de tu familia- Terminó mientras alzaba una ceja.

Sirius suspiró y pasó sus manos por su cara-. Amo a Harry - Mordió sus labios-. Lo he amado como si fuera mi hijo, desde que nació. Antes me sentía culpable por que estaba celoso de James por ser su padre, y luego James ya no estuvo más y yo tuve a Harry, a expensas de su vida- Agitó su cabeza tratando de alejar esos recuerdos tristes.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, habrías dado tu vida para salvar la de James si hubieses podido- Dijo Remus dejando su silla y poniendo su mano en la rodilla de su amigo para confortarlo.

-Lo sé- Suspiró profundamente-. No te mentiré, si él fuese un Slytherin, no sería fácil de digerir, pero siempre lo amaré y estaré orgulloso de él.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- Dijo Remus sonriendo.

* * *

Harry y Ron estaban a punto de llenar sus bocas con ranas de chocolate y grageas Bertie Bot de todos los sabores, cuando una chica de cabello esponjoso entró a su compartimiento buscando un sapo. Los miró con disgusto por sus formas de comer, y se introdujo a sí misma como Hermione Granger. Antes de que ellos pudieran decir sus nombres, ella estaba contando que era hija de muggles, sus padres eran dentistas, y empezó a citar los libros que ya había leído, todo en un respiro. Cuando terminó, Ron dijo quedamente:

-Ron Weasley- Entonces ella miró a Harry y notando su cicatriz exclamó-. ¡Eres Harry Potter!

-Sí, gracias por informarme. Y es Harry Potter _Black_ \- Respondió molesto. Las dos cosas que más odiaba eran su fama, y que las personas no reconocieran a su papá.

\- ¡He leído todo sobre ti! - Dijo emocionada.

-Realmente lo dudo, pues nunca he dado una entrevista, y todo lo que has leído son meras especulaciones- respondió quedamente.

Ella se sorprendió un poco, pero eso no la detuvo-. Leí que derrotaste a Quién-tú-sabes, y…

-Mi mamá derrotó a _Voldemort_ cuando dio su vida por la mía. Mi papá me lo explicó hace un par de años.

-Creí que tu padre estaba muerto - Dijo ella sin rodeos. ¡Ya no había tacto!

-Mi primer papá, James, murió para salvarme, fui adoptado por su mejor amigo Sirius Black y ahora soy su hijo- Respondió entre dientes. Ron, sabiendo que a su amigo le incomodaba el tema, le dijo a Hermione lo más educado que pudo-. A Harry no le gusta hablar de lo que pasó, así que déjalo.

Hermione resopló y dijo-. Será mejor que se cambien, ya casi llegamos- Y salió del compartimiento, dejando mudos a ambos chicos.

* * *

Sirius estaba balanceándose nervioso en su silla. Ya había recibido miradas sombrías de todos los profesores incluyendo la de su mejor amigo, por su poco comportamiento profesional. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, McGonagall apareció finalmente, guiando a los de primer año, y en medio de ellos, estaba su pequeño Harry. Él era más pequeño que la mayoría de los niños. La señora Pomfrey nunca pudo determinar si su poco crecimiento era debido al horrendo cuidado de los Dursley durante los meses más importantes que la vida de un pequeño, o si era debido a la fallida maldición asesina.

Harry estaba platicando animadamente con su mejor amigo y Sirius pudo imaginar cuál era el tema. Harry y Ron no eran bromistas como él y James habían sido, pero tampoco eran santos. Podrías parpadear y ellos habrían corrido ya hacia el bosque o habían "tomado prestadas" las escobas de la escuela para un viaje nocturno cuando Ron se quedaba a dormir.

Los estudiantes se formaron en una fila frente al resto de la escuela y el sombrero comenzó su canción anual. No es que Sirius no estuviera poniendo atención. ÉL estaba ocupado teniendo un momento difícil, tratando de no levantarse, y poner a Harry en su usual asiento, entre Lunático y él en la mesa de los profesores. Seguía repitiendo en su mente "Él es un alumno ahora, ese es su lugar. Él ya creció y antes de que lo notes, se estará graduando y conociendo a alguna mujer que se meterá en su cabeza y lo convencerá de escaparse y ¡nunca verás a tu bebé nunca! ¡Enciérralo en su habitación hasta que tenga cincuenta años!" Incluso se golpeó la cabeza, "No, eso no funcionará".

- _Black, Harry James Potter_ \- Dijo McGonagall y Sirius se sobresaltó cuando notó que se había perdido el inicio de la selección. Harry se sentó en el banco de madera por un largo tiempo. Sirius estaba sudando, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? Después lo que pareció una eternidad, el sombrero gritó "¡Gryffindor!" y Sirius suspiró con alivio. Inmediatamente comenzó a aplaudir y a sonreír ampliamente a su hijo, el cual lo saludó antes de dirigirse a su mesa. Desde la esquina de sus ojos pudo ver a Oliver Wood gritar "¡Sí!" y entonces supo que McGonagall sería arrinconada esa noche para cambiar la regla de los de primer año y el equipo. Oliver había tenido puestos sus ojos en Harry desde que lo vio volando en su primero año, y lo había entrenado para la posición de buscador desde entonces. Cuando le dijeron que podría estar entrenando a la competencia, Oliver se sonrojó y dijo que Harry sería un Gryffindor.

Sirius volteó a ver a su mejor amigo sonriente y no pudo más que reír con la mirada encantada de su amigo. No importaba cuánto Remus lo ocultara, Sirius sabía que su amigo también deseaba que Harry estuviera en Gryffindor.

Cuando Minerva se sentó, Sirius no puedo evitar comentar-. Que mal que vas a tener que decirle adiós a esa brillante copa en tu oficina, Severus.

Snape entrecerró sus ojos y siseó-. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

-Vamos, ni siquiera tú puedes negar que Harry tiene talento como buscador y, desde que Charlie Weasley se graduó, Gryffindor no ha tenido un remplazo permanente- Comentó Remus lentamente.

-Los de primer año no tienen permitido entrar al equipo- Musitó Snape.

-De hecho, como el Sr. Wood fue tan amable de recordarme en una larga carta este verano- Dijo McGonagall, y Sirius no pudo más que impresionarse por el fanatismo de Wood-. Los de primer año no tienen permitido tener escobas, pero no hay ninguna regla concerniente al equipo de la casa. Solo se sobreentiende que los chicos no intentarán entrar al equipo. Pueden usar las escobas de la escuela, o digamos, si algún padre o ex alumno donaran escobas a algún equipo, también podrían usarlas.

Snape bufó y miró a Sirius, el cual ya estaba pensando en revisar la revista de escobas que tenía en su cuarto, y la gran bóveda de su familia.

* * *

Harry se dejó caer en su nueva cama con un resoplido exhausto. Él quiso hablar con papá, pero el prefecto Percy ordenó a los de primer año que lo siguieran. Como si él y Ron no pudieran llegar a la torre de Gryffindor con los ojos cerrados. El sombrero tuvo un rato difícil para elegir su casa, dijo que sería muy bueno en cualquiera, pero entonces decidió enfocarse en las cualidades que Harry no tenía, él era inteligente, pero no estudioso; era leal y trabajador, pero era poco temerario para Hufflepuff. Era astuto, pero no ambicioso; el solamente quería que su peculiar familia se sintiera orgullosa, así que _no Slytherin_. Él era valiente y atrevido, y como ya había dicho antes, temerario, el desperfecto principal de un Gryffindor. Harry sonrió, si no fuera por su padre y el hecho que quería pasar el tiempo con Ron, no le habría importado estar en otra casa. EL tenía amigos en todas las casas, y sabía que todas tenían personas buenas y malas. Peter Pettigrew había estado en Gryffindor y tía Andy en Slytherin, y él amaba a su tía Andy.

Harry suspiró e intentó dormir bocabajo, incluso estando exhausto y sabiendo que su papá estaba en el mismo castillo, se sentía nostálgico. ¡Demasiado raro!

 **Continuará...**


	2. ¿Qué pensaste de nuestras clases?

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 2**

 **¿Qué pensaste de nuestras clases?**

Harry y Ron conocían Hogwarts como la palma de su mano. Conocían los pasadizos secretos. Conocían a los fantasmas y a los elfos domésticos. Conocían que pasos dar, y qué día las escaleras llevaban a un lugar. Conocían a los profesores, o eso pensaban. En su primera clase se dieron cuenta que la dulce tía Minnie era la estricta profesora McGonagall. Harry no era ingenuo, él había escuchado historias sobre su tía de los estudiantes mayores, pero siempre pensó que estaban exagerando, pero ese día descubrió que no lo hacían, y aún peor, ella los conocía _como la palma de su mano_ y los miraba severamente mientras daba su plática de "No perder el tiempo y divertirse por ahí".

* * *

— Buenos días Quirinus, no había tenido el tiempo de darte la bienvenida — Dijo Sirius alegremente. — ¿Hallaste una forma de burlar la maldición? Solo tomar un año sabático entre cada uno que enseñas. ¡Eres el primero en estar dos años en el puesto! — Palmeó el hombro de Quirrell y el profesor de _Defensa_ se encogió claramente.

— S-Sí bastante. Si me p-permites, te-tengo un plan de e-estudios que t-t-terminar— Sirius frunció el ceño mientras Quirrell retrocedía. Eso era raro. Algo realmente malo debió haber pasado el año anterior para que Quirrell regresara así. Él no era tan miedoso y nervioso antes, sino lo contrario.

Sirius, por supuesto, justo como Snape, habría amado el puesto de Defensa. Pero Dumbledore les había explicado por qué no podía dárselo a ninguno: El puesto había estado maldito desde que Dumbledore se rehusó a contratar a Voldemort años antes, y ningún profesor había durado más de un año. Quirrell fue el primero en regresar, dado que enseñó un año y espero otro para volverlo a hacer. Dumbledore quería a ambos, Sirius y Snape, de forma permanente en el personal. Snape porque Dumbledore no creía que Voldemort estuviera realmente muerto, la maldición era prueba suficiente de ello y los servicios de Snape serían requeridos de nuevo. Y Sirius por Harry. Aun así, Snape pedía el puesto cada año. A Sirius no le molestaba, le gustaba su trabajo y no pondría en peligro la oportunidad de estar cerca de Harry todo el año, por un puesto de trabajo.

* * *

Otra clase de la cual Harry estaba decepcionado era Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Harry estaba ansioso de aprender de Quirrell por las historias que había escuchado de Oliver, Charlie, Cedric, Angelina, Marcus y muchos otros sobre sus clases dos años antes. Pero ahora, estaba convencido de que todos habían tenido un sueño colectivo porque era absolutamente aburrido. Defensa, era una de las materias favoritas de Harry. Contrario a Ron, Harry había tenido clases extras con su padre y tío Lunático de la materia. Querían que Harry estuviera preparado para defenderse en caso que lo necesitara. Tenían una paranoia respecto a eso. Incluso su padre le había pedido a su antiguo jefe, Alastor Moody, que le enseñara a Harry algunas veces, lo cual le puso los pelos de punta.

A la hora de la comida se encontraron con Ginny en la mesa de Gryffindor. Usualmente siempre comían ahí porque todos los Weasley estaban en Gryffindor, así que no era algo nuevo. Ella estaba muy emocionada contando como ahora que era la única en clase, Remus estaba avanzando más rápido lo que ella aprendía, y que posiblemente vería muchas cosas de primer año, excepto pociones, Remus era malo en pociones. Harry había reído mucho cuando su papá, molestando a su amigo, le había dado un caldero con un gran letrero que decía "Este lado hacía arriba". Para diversión de los alumnos, Sirius había tenido el cabello rosa por una semana entera.

Ginny había estado hablando con Hermione Granger, quien aparentemente estaba fascinada con el hecho de que alguien que no era un estudiante, tuviese tutorías privadas en Hogwarts. Ginny, por supuesto, sin querer estropear el momento por el que Sirius esperaba, _olvidó_ mencionar que Harry y Ron habían tenido clases con ella hasta el último año. Sirius le había prometido fotos y después de todo, le había enseñado el maleficio de los _mocomurciélagos_ para poder tratar con Fred y George.

* * *

Los de primer año tuvieron Historia de la Magia como primera clase el martes, y Sirius estaba sonriendo maliciosamente. Los pequeños entraron a clase. Gryffindor y Ravenclaw. Por supuesto algunos de ellos tenían familiares y la ya lo sabían, pero había varios pequeños inocentes esperando a causar caos.

—Buenos días clase — Dijo.

—Buenos días— Respondieron y pudo escuchar el usual "Oh, es tan guapo" que siempre escuchaba. Para decir verdad, era vanidoso y le gustaba eso. Sonrió con la carcajada que su hijo estaba reteniendo. Había tenido varias novias durante los años, pero nunca encontrando con quien sentar cabeza como hizo James. Pero ellas nunca habían conocido a Harry; solamente introduciría a aquella que con quien sintiera que podría haber un futuro. Harry sabía de sus novias. No había forma de mentirle a su hijo.

—Bien, soy el profesor Black — Dijo agitando su varita y su nombre apareció en la pizarra, tan grande como una casa—. Y comenzaré pasando lista.

Comenzó a nombrarlos conforme ellos respondían hasta que llegó al nombre que buscaba y pausó con efecto.

—Harry Potter… _Black_.

Harry levantó su mano fulminando a su padre con la mirada. Los susurros comenzaron. Incluso se escuchó a Hermione diciendo "¿Acaso dijo Black?"

Los años de experiencia le habían enseñado a que no importaba cuántas veces Harry gritara su nombre completo, las personas dejaban de escuchar con "Potter". Él quería asegurarse de que la escuela entera, y los padres, especialmente los Mortífagos que no fueron a Azkaban, supieran que él estaba con su hijo en todas partes. Incluso pensó en _El Profeta_ , que les contaba a las personas la vida de Harry, la mayoría mentiras, y raramente mencionaba a Sirius o lo que hacía para vivir. Hacer que Harry estuviera más rojo que el cabello de Ron, era algo extra.

* * *

El viernes llegó y Harry comprobó todo lo que había escuchado. El profesor Snape era el más horrible enseñado. Intentó ridiculizar a Harry frente a toda la clase y le quitó puntos cuando Harry respondió todas las preguntas correctamente por ser tan _descarado_. Después de la clase, Harry le dijo a Ron que se adelantara y permaneció fingiendo querer recuperar los puntos que Snape quitó. Después de que el último estudiante salió, Snape agitó su varita y la puerta se cerró y Harry supo que también había puesto un encantamiento silenciador.

—¿Sí? — Snape alzó una ceja.

—Eso fue cruel tío Sev — Harry también alzó una ceja.

A pesar de las diferencias entre Sirius y Snape, que ahora eran únicamente por diversión en vez de una rivalidad real, Harry a través de mera inocencia infantil y tenacidad había encontrado la forma de calentar el frío corazón del profesor de pociones.

—Sabes por qué — Respondió.

—Sí, lo sé, apariencias— Harry suspiró y entonces se dirigió al punto que quería—. ¿Me hiciste algo durante el banquete?

—¿Cómo?

—Me dolió la cabeza. Justo aquí— Dijo señalando su cicatriz—. Fue solamente un pinchazo, pero fue raro. Te estaba mirando en ese momento.

Snape frunció el ceño y se acercó a Harry.

—¿Le contaste a tu padre?

—No, no quise que ustedes dos pelearan— Dijo Harry.

—No hice nada Harry. ¿Qué estaba haciendo cuando sentiste el dolor?

Harry mordió su labio mientras recordaba—. Hablando con Quirrell, él me daba la espalda.

Snape examinó la frente de Harry, pero la cicatriz estaba pálida como siempre—. Si te vuelve a doler dile a Sirius, Remus, Minerva, Albus o a mí de inmediato ¿Entendiste?

Harry asintió—. ¿Qué crees que pasó?

—No lo sé, pero no me gusta. Hablaré con Albus y Sirius. Pensaremos en algo— Revolvió el cabello de Harry—. Ahora vete, y asegúrate de lucir apropiadamente oprimido.

* * *

—¿Qué quieres decir con que su cicatriz dolió? — Dijo Sirius contrariado.

—Exactamente lo que dije— Snape respondió igual de contrariado.

—Caballeros, cálmense— Dijo Dumbledore tras su escritorio calmadamente.

—¿Qué crees que esto significa? Esto jamás había pasado antes— Preguntó Remus.

—Harry pudo tener solamente un dolor de cabeza— Dijo Dumbledore.

—No crees eso— Declaró Snape—. Exactamente en su cicatriz. Ahora, cuando estamos guardando lo que estamos guardando.

—No, no lo creo. Sin embargo, Sirius debería llevar a Harry con Poppy para una revisión. Solo para estar seguros— Dijo Dumbledore.

—¿Crees que Quirrell tiene algo que ver con esto? Es el único factor desconocido— Razonó Remus.

—No puedo sospechar de Quirinus solamente por el dolor de cabeza de un chico— Respondió Dumbledore.

—Pero puedes porque ha estado actuando extraño— Dijo Sirius—. El otro día lo toqué y casi saltó una milla, y él no podía alejarse tan rápido.

—Tal vez los rumores son ciertos y encontró algo que lo asustó. Apenas había salido del colegio, no tenía experiencia de campo— Razonó Dumbledore.

—Pero tendrás un ojo sobre él de todas formas ¿Cierto? — Declaró Remus mas que preguntando.

—Sí. No puedo perder la oportunidad. Pero no quiero sacar conclusiones. Hicimos eso una vez, y de no ser por la extrema convicción en tu amigo Remus, Sirius habría sido enviado a Azkaban sin un juicio. Tú eres la razón por la que nunca acabó así— Dijo Dumbledore gravemente y Sirius se estremeció. Él aún recordaba el juicio, la prueba de _Veritaserum_ y los dementores que no se apartaron de él hasta que Crouch estuvo seguro de su inocencia. No podía imaginar años de eso. Unas pocas horas aún le daban pesadillas ocasionalmente.

* * *

Harry y Ron habían estado disfrutando de una tarde de plática con Hagrid y evitando sus pastelillos de roca cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Cuando Hagrid abrió se encontró con la sonriente cara de uno de sus colegas.

—Pasa Sirius, ¿Un pastelillo?

Sirius estaba a punto de negar cuando Harry dijo —. Claro que quiere, papá _aaaaama_ los pastelillos.

Sirius miro a su hijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa y era obligado a tomar uno de los pastelillos.

Mantuvieron la charla un rato y cuando se despidieron Sirius miro a su sonriente hijo.

—No es gracioso Harry. Me gustan mis dientes, muchas gracias.

—Eso fue una venganza. ¿Sabes el hostigamiento que he soportado? Desde Lavander y Parvati con su "Oh Harry, tu papá es tan lindo, ¿Cómo es fuera de clases? ¿Qué le gusta?" hasta Hermione con "Oh Harry debes saber mucho ¿Crees que puedes enseñarme? ¿Crees que tu papá podría?" ¡Una pesadilla!

Sirius rio y se dirigió a un Ron igual de divertido—. Ron ¿Puedes adelantarte a la torre sólo? Tengo que llevar a Harry a un lugar.

Ron miró a Harry quien se encogió de hombros—. Claro, nos vemos Harry— Y se marchó.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—A ver a Poppy por tu dolor de cabeza— Respondió Sirius mientras lideraba el camino. Harry gruñó.

—¡Pero estoy bien papá! Solo fue un dolor. No debí decir nada.

—Sí, debiste— Dijo Sirius seriamente—. Y si tu cicatriz duele de nuevo, quiero saberlo inmediatamente ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, sí — Murmuró Harry. En la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey examinó a Harry exhaustivamente pero no pudo encontrar nada malo. Al final Harry esperaba expectante, pero nada pasó.

—¿Dónde está mi dulce? — Preguntó.

—Eres un pequeño hombre ahora Harry. Un estudiante de Hogwarts. Los dulces son para los niños pequeños— Dijo ella.

—Pero…— Se quedó boquiabierto y puso su mejor cara tierna.

—Eso no funciona en mi jovencito— Resopló ella y luego sonrió. Revolvió su cabello y le dio una rana de chocolate.

Saliendo de la enfermería Sirius susurró—. Estoy tan orgulloso. Un perfecto merodeador.

Harry sonrió y recordando su conversación con Hagrid preguntó a su padre—. Papá, ¿Intentaron robar la bóveda que Hagrid vació en Gringotts cuando nos lo encontramos en mi cumpleaños?

Sirius se puso rígido—. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—¿Así fue entonces?

—Ese no es asunto tuyo Harry.

—Sí, así fue. Solo evades una pregunta cuando no puedes responder sin mentirme.

Sirius se arrodilló frente a su hijo y le dijo severamente—. Harry, eso es algo que no deberías saber. Por favor no indagues en el asunto. No hay nada de lo que preocuparse.

Harry se encogió de hombros—. Solo tenía curiosidad papá. No buscaré información, lo prometo.

* * *

Snape estaba meditando. Algo estaba mal y no podía decir exactamente qué era. Sabía que Quirrell no haría algo bueno, pero no podía probarlo. El dolor de cabeza de Harry no era suficiente. Sonrió. _Harry._ Aún recordaba la primera vez que el niño trató de hacerse su amigo. Tenía tres años y había estado en Hogwarts por una semana. Se acercó a él durante la cena con un trozo de pergamino y se lo dio con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué es esto? — Se burló del niño. El chico retrocedió un poco, pero respondió de forma valiente:

—Un dibujo _pada_ tu mazmorra.

—Y dime, _por favor_ , ¿Por qué querría un dibujo?

—Porque tío Lunático dijo que eres _guñón_ porque tu mazmorra es oscura. Así que te hice un dibujo _pada_ ti y tiene _colodes_ _pada_ que seas menos _guñón —_ Respondió brillante e inocentemente.

Remus tosió. Sirius soltó una carcajada. Albus palmeó la espalda de Remus y Minerva tenía una mano cubriendo sus sonrientes labios.

Snape miró a Remus—. ¿Eso dijo? Bien, no necesito esto— Trató de regresarle el dibujo, pero Harry no lo tomó.

—No, es _pada_ ti, tío Sevy— Dijo brillantemente y corrió a donde su padre. Snape siguió murmurando "Tío Sevy" mientras miraba al niño y a su llamado tío Lunático alternadamente.

Desde entonces, Harry había dado a Severus un dibujo cada semana, siempre llamándolo "Tío Sevy". Había decidido hace mucho que el hijo de Potter sería justo como su padre. Que no tenía derecho a vivir cuando _ella_ no lo hacía. Pero cada día que él se acercaba, veía más y más de ella. Sus ojos. Su sonrisa. Su determinación de no dejar que se encerrara en sí mismo. La extrañaba, extrañaba todo de ella. Su mejor y única amiga verdadera. Una amiga que perdió por su propia estupidez. Pero Harry nunca sabría. Lo había odiado, pero no lo perdería también. Harry tenía la imagen de él como un espía valiente, nunca consideró que Severus se unió a Voldemort por su cuenta y que luego se arrepintió. No, Harry solamente pensaba en el sacrificó que hizo. El riesgo que había tomado.

Con el tiempo se suavizó un poco pero no lo admitió. Hasta el día que el tonto que Harry tenía por padre le permitió subirse a una escoba sólo cuando tenía cuatro años. Tenía que admitir que el niño tenía talento, pero tenía cuatro años y consecuentemente se espantó con una lechuza que voló cerca de él y perdió el equilibro, cayendo al suelo. Habían logrado frenar su caída, pero Harry se había golpeado la cabeza y desmayado. Él, el espía de la Orden, ex Mortífago, que había estado en varias situaciones de vida o muerte, nunca había estado tan asustado en su vida entera. Habían llevado al niño corriendo a la enfermería y Poppy lo había examinado y declarado que se recuperaría, pero ninguna persona le creyó hasta que Harry se despertó el día siguiente como si nada hubiese pasado. Por primera vez en su vida, Severus Snape, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin pasaron más de doce horas en compañía de los otros sin soltar ni un solo insulto.

* * *

Pese a todo, Harry estaba teniendo una buena vida como estudiante de Hogwarts. En la primera semana Oliver se había acercado a él para las pruebas de buscador y por supuesto, Harry las hizo y fue elegido por sobre los otros pocos que intentaron. No muchos querían que ser el buscador. Era el trabajo más difícil. Los golpeadores siempre intentaban hacer caer al buscador de su escoba, y el buscador no tenía acción hasta que la Snitch aparecía. El problema de la escoba fue resuelto. Después de que fue elegido, su papá había decidido donar un nuevo juego de Nimbus dos mil a la escuela. La donación fue a la escuela y no a un equipo en específico, así que cualquiera de los equipos podía pedir las escobas en cualquier momento. Harry rápidamente solicitó una escoba para todas las prácticas y juegos. Sirius decidió hacerlo así, porque como profesor no podía favorecer a un equipo, a pesar de ser el subjefe de Gryffindor.

Hablando de volar. Su primera lección de vuelo _oficial_ fue programada con los Slytherin. Todos los alumnos tenían que participar sin importar si habían aprendido a volar con la mismísima señora Hooch. Harry gruñó. Si había una persona en el mundo que no le agradaba, ese era Draco Malfoy. Harry se las había arreglado para evitar confrontarse con él cada vez que tenían pociones juntos y él se burlaba de él cuando Snape lo regañaba. Esa era una de las razones por las que le desagradaba Malfoy. Él era uno de los hijos de Mortífagos que tenían que reportar la actitud de Snape hacia El-niño-que-vivió a sus padres. Harry había tratado de ser neutral con Malfoy al principio, pensando que su papá y tía Andy venían de la misma familia oscura que Malfoy y no eran nada como ellos, pero desde que eran pequeños eran forzados a interactuar en eventos públicos en los que tenía que estar presente su papá como líder de la Casa de los Black, o él como heredero de la Casa de los Potter. Malfoy siempre había sido una molestia, algo que le recordaba mucho a su primo Dudley. Harry conocía a Dudley porque una vez al año era forzado a pasar una semana en la casa de su tía para renovar la protección que su madre le dejo.

Ahora tendría que pasar una hora escuchando a su otro molesto primo, sobre que tan bien volaba. Al menos Malfoy era su primo segundo por adopción. Con Dudley compartía sangre.

Los estudiantes corrieron a los terrenos a tiempo para su lección. Veinte escobas nuevas de marca estaban en el suelo en dos líneas. Harry tomó lugar entre Neville Longbottom y Ron. Harry conocía a Neville por los mismos eventos donde conoció a Malfoy y sabía que Neville tenía poca confianza en sí mismo, y eso, mezclado con una escoba era un accidente esperando a ocurrir. También sabía que Malfoy usaría esta oportunidad para molestar Neville y eso solamente empeoró las cosas cuando la señora Hooch les dio instrucciones. Harry decidió ayudar a Neville.

—No temas Neville. La escoba es como un perro, sabe si tienes miedo. Tú eres el jefe. Tú mandas aquí.

—Arriba— Continuó diciendo Neville, pero nada ocurrió.

—Es como hacer cualquier otra cosa mágica. Solo tienes que creer y lo harás. Sin pensarlo mucho. Sabes que puedes controlar la escoba y entonces te obedecerá. Sé que puedes hacer esto Neville.

—ARRIBA— Dijo Neville con más convicción después de las palabras de Harry y la escoba voló hacia su mano. Se sorprendió y sonrió a Harry—. Gracias.

—Los Gryffindor se apoyan entre sí— Dijo Harry imitando una de las frases favoritas de su papá. El resto de la lección fue tranquila.

—Gran clase. Aquellos que estén interesados en continuar, por favor inscríbanse en la lista de mi oficina. Aquellos que no quieran o no necesiten continuar serán descartados. Oh, y diez puntos para el Gryffindor, señor Potter Black, por ayudar a un compañero— Dijo la señora Hooch al final de la clase. Cuando los estudiantes comenzar a alejarse Malfoy siseó—. San Potter no puede resistirse. Tiene que ser el héroe.

—Es Potter _Black_ , primo. Y solamente ayudé a un amigo. ¿Por qué no buscas el significado de la palabra en el diccionario? Sé que solo tienes matones contigo— Dijo Harry cabeceando hacia donde estaban Crabbe y Goyle quienes estaban en su usual posición de guardaespaldas detrás de Malfoy.

—Te crees demasiado porque tu _papi_ es un profesor aquí Potter.

— _¡Potter Black!_ Y al menos yo puedo estar orgulloso de lo que hace mi padre. ¿Qué hay de ti?

Malfoy se puso furioso y con enojo soltó—. Entonces prueba que no necesitas a tu papi, encuéntrame en la sala de trofeos para un duelo a media noche.

—Bien. Ron es mi segundo.

Malfoy palideció y Harry supo que no esperaba que aceptara.

—Crabbe— balbuceó.

—Te veo allá, _primo_.

 **Continuará...**


	3. Cuando los Trolls deciden dar paseos

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Cuando los Trolls deciden dar paseos**

Hermione Granger estaba furiosa, ¿Cómo podía _él_ ser tan estúpido? Ella no tenía intención de permitir que eso ocurriera así que caminó hacia la oficina del subjefe de Gryffindor. Sabía que debería ir con McGonagall, pero el profesor Black se veía más apropiado ahora.

Cuando tocó la puerta, escuchó la voz del profesor Black diciéndole que entrara. Cuando entró, se sorprendió. Dentro estaban los profesores Black, McGonagall, Dumbledore y Snape, y con ellos Potter Black y Weasley.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita Granger? — Preguntó el profesor Black.

—Bueno— Dijo ella. Sabía que no debía arrepentirse—. Harry y Ron aceptaron un duelo con Malfoy a medianoche.

Ron y Harry la miraron.

—Sí, fuimos informados— dijo el profesor Dumbledore tranquilamente—. Un prefecto de Slytherin está trayendo a los señores Malfoy y Crabbe mientras hablamos.

—Oh, ¿Quién les dijo? — Soltó ella sin poder controlarse.

Dumbledore estaba a punto de responder cuando otro toque en la puerta lo interrumpió. Marcus Flint, prefecto de Slytherin y capitán del equipo de Quidditch acompañado de Malfoy, Crabbe y una pareja de rubios que tenían el aire de pensar que eran mejores que el resto de los presentes.

—Oh bien. Lucius, Narcissa, veo que no tendremos que esperar. Gracias señor Flint, señorita Granger, pueden irse— Dijo Dumbledore agradablemente.

Hermione salió, pero no antes de escuchar al hombre llamado Lucius:

—¿De qué se trata esto Dumbledore? Soy un hombre _muy_ ocupado.

* * *

Sirius bufó. Solo Malfoy podía ser tan arrogante.

—Bien, verás Lucius tu hijo retó al mío a un duelo y como mi hijo conoce las reglas, sabe que no puede aceptar un duelo sin el permiso de su padre si es menor de edad. Así que vino a preguntarme. Dado que este duelo será en los terrenos de Hogwarts le pregunté a Albus, y por supuesto Minerva y Severus están aquí como los jefes de casa de los chicos. Ahora, Harry acepta el duelo, así que tú y Cissy solamente tienen que dar su consentimiento— Sonrió Sirius.

Lucius entrecerró los ojos hacía su hijo—. Draco lo hizo, ¿no? — Draco tragó saliva y asintió.

Sirius sabía que Malfoy Jr. Se había puesto en un grave aprieto. Probablemente no tenía intención de tener un duelo y solamente quería meter en problemas a Harry y Ron. Sirius habría apostado su preciada motocicleta, su otro amor después de Harry, a que Filch habría tenido un chivatazo anónimo. Por fortuna, Harry había tenido la misma idea y decidió seguir el protocolo. Sirius pudo haber despreciado a su familia, pero sabía cómo funcionaba el mundo mágico y por ello había enseñado a Harry las costumbres de los _sangre pura._

—Bien, no doy mi consentimiento. Draco nunca debió de haberse rebajado a retar a un sangre mestiza a un duelo y no le permitiré ensuciar el nombre de la familia.

En otras circunstancias Sirius se habría lanzado a la garganta de Malfoy por el insulto, pero dado que eso era lo que quería, solo se encogió de hombros—. Como quieras.

—¿Eso es todo? — Siseó Malfoy. Dumbledore asintió—. Entonces tendré una charla con mi hijo. Permiso.

—Adiós Cissy— Sirius despidió feliz a los Malfoy. Narcissa se veía desconcertada con su primo, quien parecía que se divertía cada vez más.

—Si ya no usarán más mi tiempo me llevaré al señor Crabbe y volveré a mi trabajo —Musitó Snape.

—Adiós Sevvy — Sirius despidió de nuevo y esta vez se encontró con una mirada asesina.

—¡Papá! ¿Tenías que? — Gimió Harry.

—Oh, ¡Pero es muy divertido! — Respondió riendo.

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, así que me iré. Sabia decisión de contarle a tu padre, señor Potter Black— Dijo Minerva y salió. Sirius pudo jurar que Hermione, quien seguía esperando afuera, estaba a punto de desmayarse al ver a McGonagall sonreír.

—Señorita Granger, ¿Necesita algo más? — Preguntó Dumbledore amablemente.

—No — Sacudió su cabeza aún confundida.

—Entonces caballeros, ¿Por qué no acompañan a la dama a la torre de Gryffindor? — Dijo a los chicos. Harry abrazó rápidamente a su padre y él y Ron salieron.

* * *

—¿Qué ocurrió? — Preguntó Hermione mientras avanzaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

—Después de que me calmé, imaginé que Malfoy es más de hablar que de actuar, Así que ¿Por qué retarme? Entonces supe que debía ser una trampa. Los magos y brujas menores de edad no pueden tener un duelo sin el permiso de sus padres así que pensé que tendría que preguntar a papá. Al principio él estaba furioso, pero luego se tranquilizó y llegó a la misma conclusión que yo había llegado y decidió llamar a los Malfoy por su consentimiento. Él sabía que Lucius Malfoy no es estúpido y que seguramente sabría que papá me ha entrenado así que podría ganar. ¡Un sangre mestiza ganándole a un sangre pura! No podía hacer eso así que no aceptó. Entonces yo terminé mejor, porque todos pensarán que Malfoy se acobardó y yo no.

—Pero entonces ¿No debería el señor Malfoy haber aceptado? — Preguntó ella.

—No, porque de esta forma Draco puede decir que habría ganado, Algo que si hubieran aceptado y Harry ganaba no podrían decir. Esto es malo para Draco en la escuela, porque lo arruinó. Pero sería peor para la familia Malfoy si Harry hubiera ganado que rehusarse al duelo— Explicó Ron.

—Esa es una forma estúpida de pensar— Dijo ella.

—Es como los sangre pura piensan, creen que son mejores. Es por eso que Voldemort tenía tantos seguidores, por supuesto no todos piensan así. Mi papá no lo hace, tía Andy tampoco. Mi primer papá y su familia no lo hacían, Los Longbottom combatieron a Voldemort, pero varios piensan así.

De repente Ron se giró hacía Hermione y preguntó mientras entrecerraba los ojos—. ¿Y por qué ibas a delatarnos?

—Bueno, ustedes lo dijeron antes, así que ya no importa— Respondió ella segura.

—Ese no es el punto. El punto es que ibas a hacerlo— Soltó él.

—Ustedes iban a romper las reglas— Gritó ella.

—¿Y qué te importa eso? — Gritó.

—Iban a perder puntos de Gryffindor, creo que eso es muy egoísta— gritó ella de nuevo y se alejó.

* * *

Desde ese día Hermione y Ron no se hablaban. En la opinión de Harry eso había sido un progreso dado que desde el primer día siempre peleaban en vez de hablar. El tiempo pasó y de repente ya habían sido estudiantes de Hogwarts por dos meses, y esta era la fecha más odiada en el calendario de la familia Black. **Halloween.** Diez años desde el día en que los padres de Harry habían sido asesinados. Diez años del día en que Lunático y Canuto perdieron a Cornamenta y a Colagusano. Uno muerto y el otro por algo peor que la muerte. Harry sabía que era un día deprimente para su padre y tío, por lo que pasó a sus cuarteles antes del desayuno. Dijo la contraseña y encontró a ambos meditando en el sofá. Silenciosamente se unió a ellos, después de abrazar a su padre y luego a su tío.

Este era un día triste para él. No recordaba a sus padres, pero extrañaba lo que habrían sido. Era comprensible que, si James y Lily vivieran, él sería hijo de los cuatro, porque su padre y tío estarían igual de presentes en su vida como ahora. Tío Lunático era su padre tanto como lo era su papá. Su papá solamente tenía el título. Él era el padre divertido y tío Lunático era el padre confiable.

No era fácil fingir que era un día normal cuando todo el mundo mágico estaba de festejo. Por supuesto, Halloween siempre había sido un día importante para los magos y brujas, pero después de 1981 se convirtió en una fiesta que celebrar. Excepto para los tres en esa habitación que no tenían nada que celebrar. A veces Harry se sentía egoísta. La muerte de sus padres había ayudado a liberar al mundo de Voldemort incluso si era temporal como dijo su abuelo. Él no creía que Voldemort estuviese realmente muerto, sino solamente debilitado. Pero Harry quería a sus padres, quería conocerlos no solo imaginarlos con las historias que su padre y tío Lunático le contaban. Su abuelo le había prometido dejarle ver una memoria en su _pensadero_ cuando fuera mayor. Dijo que Harry aún era muy joven para darse cuenta que el recuerdo no sería real, y que no podría lidiar con el hecho de verlos hablando y moviéndose y no poder interactuar con ellos. Harry pensó que sí podría, pero los adultos a menudo pensaban así y dado que ellos proveerían el recuerdo, Harry no podía hacer mucho.

Harry se sentó entre su padre y tío en un vergonzoso abrazo triple (Él abrazaba a su tío con sus brazos y tenía sus piernas sobre el regazo de su padre, quien lo sostenía firmemente) por un tiempo hasta que su tío apretó el abrazo, beso su frente y carraspeando dijo—. Eso es suficiente abrazo para todo el día. Tenemos clases a las que ir.

Su padre asintió y también besó la cabeza de Harry. Harry sabía que este día sería especialmente difícil para su padre, sabía que se culpaba a sí mismo por haber sugerido a Pettigrew como guardián secreto y por las cosas que había tenido que enseñar sobre la caída de Voldemort a los alumnos de tercer año. Una vez que le dijo a Harry que, si se sentía triste a lo largo del día, tendría que hablar con de ello en vez de andar por ahí guardando sus sentimientos, incluso si tenían que mover algunos horarios.

* * *

Oh, como odiaba este día y todos los recuerdos que le traía. Apenas acababa de terminar su clase anual sobre la caída de Voldemort. No había ni un solo ojo que no estuviera lloroso en el salón. Nunca lo había. Porque era de saber público por su juicio que él les había dicho que usaran a Pettigrew como señuelo, de cómo encontró sus cuerpos en las ruinas de la casa y al pequeño Harry llorando, su cuna estaba al revés protegiéndolo de los escombros. Los sentimientos encontrados de dolor por sus amigos y de júbilo por Harry. Muchas personas pensaban que Hagrid había sido el primero en llegar porque se había llevado a Harry, pero no, él había aterrizado en su motocicleta segundos después de la explosión. La vio desde la distancia y se apresuró pensando en que podría salvarlos, solo para encontrarlos muertos. Él le había dado el bebé a Hagrid pensando que Dumbledore lo mantendría a salvo y corrió a tomar venganza de Pettigrew, pero fue engañado por la rata que logró escapar. Por años no tuvieron una pista de dónde estaba hasta que Percy Weasley llegó a Hogwarts y en una de sus rondas por el castillo en forma de _Canuto_ captó el bien conocido aroma de Colagusano y finalmente atrapó a la rata. El pobre Percy estaba horrorizado por tener a un asesino como mascota por tanto tiempo, así que Sirius le dio una lechuza como reemplazo. Suspirando se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor para el temido banquete y casi fue arrollado por una veloz y seguramente llorosa Hermione Granger. Frunció el ceño, pero vio a la chica entrar al baño de chicas, él no podría entrar. Quizá debería informarle a Minerva. Mientras seguía caminando también vislumbró a su hijo regañando a un sonrojado Ron Weasley.

—No me importa si lo es Ron, ¡No debiste decir eso! — Dijo la voz de Harry—. Tienes que disculparte.

—Vale, vale, cuando la vea, le diré que no es del todo insufrible— gruñó Ron.

—Dije disculparte, ¡no insultarla más! — Resopló Harry.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? — Sirius levantó una ceja.

—Ron dijo que Hermione era una pesadilla y que nadie la soporta y ella escuchó— Harry miró a Ron.

—Oh, esa es la razón por la que casi fui arrollado por un proyectil de primer año— Dijo caminando junto a ellos.

—Ella estaba siendo una pesadilla, corrigiéndome en clase, siendo una mandona— Trató Ron de defenderse.

—Tal vez solo quería ayudar— Sugirió Sirius, cuando Ron lo miró dijo—. Mira, sé que la señorita Granger necesita trabajar un poco en su actitud, pero tal vez solo estaba tratando de ayudar, solamente que ella no sabe cómo hacerlo sin ser mandona. De todas formas, estoy de acuerdo con Harry, debes disculparte, pero tendrás que esperar, porque la vi entrando al baño de chicas y no puedes ir, así que les recomiendo disfrutar del banquete mientras.

* * *

Oh, ¡Cómo odiaba Halloween! No pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que pasó. Recordó la lechuza que llegó de parte de Sirius, donde decía que había algo importante que necesitaba contarle. Pero él estaba lejos en una misión. Estaba tratando de convencer a un grupo de hombres lobo de si no unirse a la causa, al menos mantenerse neutrales. Aún recordaba cuando el _patronus_ en forma de Fénix se apareció con el mensaje de la muerte de James y Lily, y el arresto de Sirius. Cuando volvió encontró a Sirius esperando a ser transportado a Azkaban. ¡Ni siquiera lo iban a llevar a juicio! Dumbledore pensó que él había sido el guardián secreto y aparentemente había testigos de la explosión. Pero se rehusaba a creerles. Sirius nunca traicionaría a James. Entonces, para convencer a Remus, Dumbledore empezó un interrogatorio y un juicio presidido por Crouch, seguro de que Sirius confesaría bajo los efectos de Veritaserum. Oh, ¡Estaban impresionados! ¡Remus estaba conmocionado! ¿Peter? ¿El pequeño y tímido Peter? El plan habría funcionado, si Peter no hubiese sido un cobarde traidor.

Cuando el juicio terminó llevó a Sirius a casa. Estaba hecho un desastre. Herido, pálido, sufriendo por los efectos de los dementores y el Veritaserum. Llorando y diciendo que él los había matado, que nunca debieron cambiar al guardián secreto sin contarle a Remus. Eso era lo que Sirius quería contarle, sobre el cambio, así Peter podría decirle como llegar a la casa en el valle de Godric. Siendo honesto, Remus pensó que contarle no habría cambiado nada porque el habría pensado que era un buen plan. Él habría estado conforme y nunca habría sospechado lo que Peter haría.

Les tomó una semana dejar de hundirse en sus penas por un segundo y recordar que no sabían que había pasado con Harry. Una chispa emergió en Sirius y entró como un torbellino en la oficina de Dumbledore demandando ver a su ahijado. Dumbledore se negó, diciendo que Harry estaba a salvo y que no debería tener ningún contacto con el mundo mágico. Dumbledore podía ser obstinado con eso, pero Sirius podía serlo más así que fue directo al ministerio y pidió la custodia total. Le tomó casi seis meses lograrlo incluso cuando James y Lily lo habían querido así. El hecho de que había sido sospechoso, y luego probado su inocencia, le había costado. Pero al final el ministerio no pudo anular la magia del testamento de los Potter o continuar negando los derechos de Sirius, así que Dumbledore fue forzado a decirles dónde estaba Harry y tanto Remus como Sirius casi estrangularon al director en el momento. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Petunia? ¡Ella odiaba la magia! Dumbledore estaba sorprendido con tal revelación, pues había creído que ella recibiría a su sobrino y dejaría atrás cualquier prejuicio que tuviera respecto a un inocente niño.

Cuando fueron al número cuatro de Privet Drive, descubrieron que no había sido así. Harry estaba encerrado en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Era alimentado con lo mínimo para sobrevivir y solo lo cambiaban cuando Petunia no podía soportar más el olor. Era muy pequeño para lo debería ser un niño de quince meses, tenía poca interacción con personas y la interacción que tenía era mala y no tenía algún juguete. Era tímido y asustadizo, dos cosas que nunca antes había sido. Poppy había estado furiosa cuando lo examinó. Tenía señales de maltrato, estaba desnutrido y varias rozaduras por el pañal. Tenían trabajo que hacer para ayudarlo a recuperarse. Sirius dejó su trabajo como Auror y durante el primero año nunca perdió de vista a su ahijado. La primera vez que dejo sólo a Harry fue cuando empezó a enseñar en Hogwarts y ese había sido el primer acto de "Rebeldía" De Harry. Había fingido estar enfermo para que Sirius cancelara sus clases. Fue divertido y Remus se regocijó con el hecho de que Harry estaba finalmente empezando a estar lo suficientemente cómodo como para probar sus límites.

Remus miró a su mejor amigo alejar su plato en la mesa de los profesores mientras apoyaba su mejilla sobre su puño, y se sentó junto a él. La posición de Sirius representaba bien sus sentimientos sobre el día. Estaba a punto de alejar su comida también cuando Quirrell llegó corriendo desde el pasillo y anunció que había un Troll en las mazmorras, para caer desmayado al instante.

La postura de Sirius cambió de inmediato. Ambos tuvieron la misma idea y por la cara de Severus, él estaba pensando lo mismo. Un cabeceo de su parte le dijo a Remus que el lidiaría con el tercer piso, así que Remus y Sirius comenzaron a ayudar a los otros profesores a buscar al troll. Antes de que partiera, vio a Harry y Ron seguir a Percy y suspiró con alivio.

* * *

Había hecho una gran cantidad de cosas estúpidas en su vida, pero justo ahora, colgando del cuello de un troll, estaba seguro que esto estaba al inicio de la lista. De reojo pudo ver a Ron sacar su varita y decir «¡Wingardium Leviosa!»

Después de que el troll fue noqueado por su propio garrote, Harry y Ron no esperaron a ver si se despertaría. Tomaron a Hermione y salieron corriendo por sus vidas sin notar hacia dónde iban. Corrieron bastante hasta que llegaron a una puerta y comenzaron a tratar de abrirla. Cuando estuvo abierta, dentro no supieron a qué temerle más: El perro gigante de tres cabezas que gruñía o al furioso profesor de pociones que tomó a los dos chicos por la nuca y los sacó antes de sacar también a Hermione y sellar la puerta tras de él.

Miró a los tres temblorosos niños de primer año y siseó—. Síganme.

Viéndolo cojear Harry no pudo más que preguntar—. ¿Está bien señor?

—Eso no es de incumbencia Potter Black.

—¿Qué estaba protegiendo ese perro? — Aparentemente Hermione había tenido un mal momento manteniendo su boca cerrada.

Snape los miró con furia en sus ojos—. Harían bien en olvidar ese perro y cualquier cosa que vieron ahí— Dijo fríamente, se giró y siguió liderando el camino hasta que se toparon con McGonagall y ¡Oh no! Su padre en el pasillo frente al cuarto de baño de las chicas del que habían salido.

—Encontramos al Troll Severus. Alguien lo noqueó— Dijo Sirius y cuando notó a los chicos siseó—. ¿No deberían estar en su torre?

Harry tragó saliva, pero antes de que pudiera responder, Hermione se adelantó—. Ellos me salvaron. Yo no sabía sobre el troll, y vinieron a buscarme, pero el troll ya estaba en el baño. Ron lo noqueó con su propio garrote. Entonces corrimos hasta que encontramos esa puerta y pensamos que estaríamos a salvo, pero vimos al perro ahí— Dijo ella en un suspiro.

Sirius palideció y para vergüenza de Harry empezó a examinarlo, levantando su túnica y playera mientras Harry intentaba alejarse.

—¿En qué estabas pensando? — Chilló Sirius agitando a Harry— Olvídalo, ¡Obviamente no estabas pensando! — Lo abrazó y siguió agitándolo hasta que McGonagall lo detuvo.

—Tuvieron mucha suerte. El profesor Black tiene razón, debieron decirle a un profesor en vez de venir. Quince puntos menos para Gryffindor por su temeridad. Sin embargo, hicieron lo inimaginable y noquearon al troll, así que cinco puntos para Gryffindor por cada uno. Sirius, por favor escóltalos a la torre. Sí Sirius, a la torre de Gryffindor no a tus cuarteles. También deberías soltar a tu hijo antes de que se sofoque.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la torre y cuando llegaron Sirius dijo gravemente—. Como Minerva ya impuso el castigo que cree necesario— El tono sugería que él no estaba de acuerdo con eso—. No te castigaré ahora, durante el periodo escolar, cuando soy tu profesor. Pero no tendrás permitido volar durante las vacaciones de navidad.

—Pero papá…

—No Harry. Mi corazón casi se detuvo cuando te vi fuera de la seguridad de tu dormitorio. Tienes que entender que tan estúpido y peligroso fue eso. Eres mi vida entera y no dejaré que te pongas en peligro, ¿Entendiste? — Dijo mientras se arrodillaba al nivel de los ojos de Harry.

Sí, lo entendió. Eso no significaba que estuviera feliz. ¿Ya mencionó cuánto odiaba Halloween?

 **Continuará…**


	4. De las tradiciones pasadas

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 4**

 **De las tradiciones pasadas**

La vida en Hogwarts no era nada más que interesante. En dos meses ella había pasado de ser la « _Mandona sabelotodo rara_ » de la escuela a, bueno, _solamente_ «Mandona sabelotodo». Pero ahora tenía amigos. Dos muy buenos amigos. Ron se había disculpado, un poco avergonzado y Harry, bueno en contra de Harry solamente tenía su predilección por ir en contra de las reglas. Pero tal vez eso no era malo, él salvó su vida al desobedecer las reglas. Pobre Harry, después de aquella experiencia penosa con su padre, había tenido una sesión de abrazos y regaños similar con su tío en medio del gran Comedor. Al menos sus padres no estaban ahí. Ron también tuvo un fuerte regaño por parte de su madre, pero al menos ella lo hizo en privado.

Pero había una cosa que les molestaba, a ella y a sus amigos. Aquella trampilla bajo el perro de tres cabezas. Harry le contó sobre el paquete que él había visto tomar a Hagrid en Gringotts el día de su cumpleaños. Aparentemente ellos se encontraron ahí y compartieron un carro. Ese mismo día hubo un robo ahí. Ron insistió que fuese lo que fuera, el profesor Snape estaba tras de ello. Harry no estuvo de acuerdo y Hermione supuso que Harry debía conocerlo bien, aunque pensando en la forma en que se veía que Snape odiaba a Harry, no pudo culpar el razonamiento de Ron.

Pero había otras cosas que venían con su nueva amistad. Justo como lo que estaba pasando. Corriendo hacia Ron sosteniendo el frasco con el fuego que acababa de poner en la ropa de Snape, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que incluso derribó a algunos profesores, incluidos Quirrell, Black y Lupin.

Llegando a donde estaba Ron, pudo ver a Harry atrapar la Snitch, bueno, casi se la tragó, pero lo importante es que aterrizó a salvo y Gryffindor ganó. Ella y Ron corrieron hacia él, pero los profesores Black y Lupin llegaron antes y otra sesión pública de abrazos tuvo lugar. ¡Pobre Harry! Los profesores Black y Lupin era jóvenes, treinta años, o algo así, ellos no deberían de haber olvidado aún cómo avergonzar a un chico de once años. Harry se estaba sonrojando furiosamente y trataba de escapar del agarre de sus guardianes. Cuando lo logró, tomo a Ron y Hermione y los llevo a la cabaña de Hagrid, donde encontraron leche de chocolate y pastel, los cuales Harry y Ron rechazaron y ella pensó que eso era lo mejor.

* * *

—Entonces Harry, ¿Qué ocurrió con tu escoba? — Preguntó Hagrid.

—No lo…— Empezó a responder Harry, pero fue interrumpido por un enfadado Ron.

—¡Snape la encantó!

Harry realmente tuvo que intentar no reírse.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó él.

—Sí, él lo hizo— Declaró Hermione—. He leído sobre maleficios. Tienes que mantener contacto visual y él no estaba parpadeando, cuando incendié su túnica la escoba dejo de sacudirse.

—¿Tú hiciste QUÉ? — Oh, tío Sev no estaría feliz. Su padre, por otro lado, estaría contento por un mes.

—Incendié su túnica para distraerlo— Dijo ella casualmente.

—¿Por qué querría el profesor Snape herir a Harry? — Preguntó Hagrid.

—Porque lo odia y Harry sabe que está tras eso que está oculto bajo el perro de tres cabezas— Dijo Ron.

—¿Cómo se enteraron de _Fluffy_? —Preguntó Hagrid preocupado.

—¿Fluffy? ¿Ese es Fluffy? ¿El cachorro que conseguiste el año pasado? — Dijo Harry perplejo.

—Sí, dulce cachorro— Musitó Hagrid afectuosamente. Los niños lo miraban como si él tuviera tres cabezas—. Ustedes tres dejarán tranquilo a Fluffy y lo que sea que guarda— Dijo severamente—. Ese es un asunto del profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel.

—¿Quién…? ¡Ouch! — Ron estaba mirando a Harry mientras sobaba su muslo.

—Está bien Hagrid. No buscaremos nada. Debemos irnos. Adiós adiós— Dijo Hagrid apresurando a sus amigos hacia la puerta.

—Oh sí— Dijo Hermione y empezó a empujar a Ron—. Tenemos mucha tarea que hacer.

—Pero no quiero hacer tarea— Protestó Ron mientras era empujado.

Cuando estuvieron fuera de alcance, Hermione se dirigió a Harry—. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Nicolás Flamel es un viejo amigo de Dumbledore. Trabajaron juntos en los doce usos de la sangre de dragón. También es famoso por algo, pero no recuerdo por qué.

—Está bien, lo encontraré— Dijo Hermione.

—No Hermione, prometí a papá que no buscaría…

—Y no lo harás, yo lo haré.

Ron la miró orgulloso—. Nuestra Hermione está aprendiendo rápido—. Dijo limpiándose una lágrima falsa.

* * *

Realmente estaba de mal humor. No había pruebas suficientes. Bufó. ¿Qué estaba esperando?

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta y él indicó que entrasen. La puerta se abrió y cerró. Una mirada verde de disculpa se dirigía hacia él.

—¿Estás bien tío Sev?

—Sí, tu amiga no pudo quemarme mucho— Gruñó.

—Ella solo quería ayudar. Y pensó que estabas maldiciendo mi escoba.

—Para tu información, estaba recitando el contra maleficio. Pero supongo que es lo que obtengo por ser un buen actor— Dijo dramáticamente.

Harry rio y se sentó en la silla junto a la de Severus—. Papá piensa que Quirrell estaba maldiciendo mi escoba. Me dijo que no esté sólo con él.

—Y tiene razón. Si yo soy un buen actor, ese hombre es aún mejor. Ha engañado a todos.

—¿Por qué lo hizo?

—No estoy seguro, pero no me gustan las ideas que tengo.

—¿Crees que es un Mortífago?

—Es muy joven para serlo. Aún estaba en el colegio cuando el señor oscuro cayó. Pero nunca se sabe. De lo que estoy seguro es de que alguien intentó tirarte de la escoba y tuve un mal tiempo manteniéndote en ella, aun cuando tu padre y Remus estaban recitando el conjuro también. Un estudiante no podría hacerlo y Quirrell es mi único sospechoso.

Harry mordió sus labios preocupado.

* * *

Este año pasarían Navidad en Grimauld Place. Lo cual no le importaba a Harry dado que no podría volar de todas formas. Los Weasley irían a visitar a Charlie en Rumania y Ginny estaba inaguantable con su plática sobre ver a los dragones tan cerca. A Harry le habría gustado ver a un dragón de cerca, pero incluso si hubiera sido invitado no había forma de que su padre lo dejase ir.

Unos años atrás, los Weasley no habían podido costear el llevar a todos los niños, pero desde que la señora Weasley comenzó a trabajar la situación mejoró un poco. No mucho, Ron aún se quejaba de tener que usar la vieja varita de Charlie y de no tener una mascota. Eso siempre había sido un asunto delicado de Ron, su falta de dinero, mientras Harry era el heredero de dos de las más grandes fortunas del mundo mágico. Los Black, siendo el hijo adoptivo del jefe de la familia, y los Potter, la cual obtendría cuando cumpliera diecisiete años. Justo ahora su padre era el albacea. Usualmente era bastante generoso con el dinero que le daba a Harry, pero después de confabular con tío Lunático, su papá había llegado a la conclusión de que había sido muy indulgente con Harry y decidió quitarle el dinero hasta nuevo aviso. Así que, para comprar sus regalos de Navidad, Harry tenía que darle a su padre una lista de lo que quería comprar, y a tío Lunático le decía qué comprar para su padre, lo cual significaba que Sirius sabía que tanto gastaba en él dado que Lunático le pedía el dinero. Simplemente no sabía qué tendría como regalo. La semana anterior a las vacaciones ya tenía todo lo que quería. Su padre se burló de eso y dijo que se estaba convirtiendo en un segundo Lunático.

Pasó el domingo con su padre y tío. El tiempo se había ido volando y se encontró a sí mismo corriendo por pasadizos y atajos para llegar a la torre de Gryffindor antes del toque de queda. Cuando estaba pasando por una habitación para llegar de un corredor a otro, se encontró con un extraño espejo. No se habría detenido, pero vio a más de una persona en el reflejo de reojo. Retrocedió y se paró frente al espejo. Soltó un grito de sorpresa al reconocer a las personas. Junto a su reflejo, estaban mirándolo sus padres biológicos. Su madre con sus ojos verdes, su padre con su cabello alborotado. Junto a él, estaba su padre adoptivo riendo con un brazo alrededor de los brazos de James. Tío Lunático estaba a su lado también sonriendo y al otro lado de su madre estaba tío Sev, con la guardia baja como Harry lo había visto pocas veces, sonriendo como pocos sabían que podía. Junto a su mejor amiga, pero no escondiéndose, no usando nombres para llamarlos en frente de todos para guardar las apariencias. Así habrían sido, serían, hubieran sido en un mundo sin Voldemort. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parado viendo a James alborotar su cabello, a Lily abrazarlo. Cuánto tiempo miró a Cornamenta, Lunático y Canuto bromear o a Lily y Sev sonriendo y charlando justo como había imaginado. Unas manos fuertes lo sujetaron y le dieron la vuelta, entonces se encontró con unos preocupados ojos cafés.

—Harry, ¿Estás bien?

Miró a su tío y luego al espejo. _Ellos_ aún estaban ahí, excepto ahora había dos Remus y uno estaba intentando llamar su atención.

—Harry, regresa, solamente es una ilusión— Dijo pasando una mano frente a la cara del chico y girándolo hacia él.

—Todos están ahí. Somos felices, mis padres también y tú y papá, tío Sev no tiene que fingir— Dijo con voz perdida.

Remus sonrío con tristeza—. Es una ilusión Harry. El espejo de _Oesed_ muestra tu más grande deseo. Nos estás viendo en un mundo que todos queremos, pero no es real. Solo es un sueño y un hombre sabio me dijo «No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir».

Harry asintió y tragó aire dolorosamente.

—Te llevaré a tu dormitorio y hablaré con Albus para sacar esto de aquí. Ron y Hermione se preocuparon cuando no llegaste después del toque de queda y alertaron a Sirius y Minerva. Te hemos estado buscando por un par de horas.

Harry asintió y salió con él, no sin antes lanzar una última mirada al espejo.

* * *

Harry se estiró en su cama y se levantó. No se quitó la pijama y bajo a la cocina para desayunar. Él adoraba desayunar en pijama, pero solo podía hacerlo ahí. Al pie de las escaleras saludó a su abuela.

—Hola abuela.

—Hola Harry, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Su abuela era una mujer muy extraña. Siempre era educada y bien portada cuando él estaba en la casa, pero si su papá o tío Remus iban sin él, ella gritaba por horas. Su padre trató cada hechizo que sabía y un par de métodos muggles para quitar su retrato, pero no tuvo éxito.

—Bien, gracias. Llegamos ayer por traslador, pero estabas durmiendo— Para alivio de Sirius—. Papá tenía que ver a los Gryffindor partir dado que se tomaría las vacaciones y dejaría a Minnie lidiar con los demás.

—¿Y fuiste sorteado en?

—Gryffindor.

—Sin duda influencia de que ese bueno para nada de tu padre— Arrugó su nariz —. Vergüenza de mi carne. Espero que te hayas comportado como un noble Black debe.

—Sí, lo hice — No había necesidad de hablarle del troll, o del duelo.

—Bien, ahora vete. Necesitas alimentarte.

—Buenos días, madre — Se escuchó la voz de su padre desde arriba de las escaleras.

—Hummm —Murmuró ella y las cortinas a los lados del retrato se cerraron.

Sirius agitó su cabeza y sonrió a Harry. Él también estaba en pijama. Poniendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Harry y comenzando a avanzar a la cocina dijo —. Bien, ¿Qué clase de travesura y desastre causaremos hoy, joven Harry?

* * *

La mañana de navidad amaneció brillante y Canuto estaba trotando hacía la habitación de su amigo. Si había un día en el cual no le molestaba pararse temprano, era el día de navidad. Entró en la habitación y se abalanzó hacia la cama. Lamió la cara de la durmiente persona y salió corriendo antes de que el grito de Remus de «¡Ugh, Sirius!» terminara. Entonces procedió a hacer lo mismo en la habitación de su hijo y estaba trotando a través de los pasillos hacia la sala de estar cuando el grito de «¡PAPÁ!» terminó.

Impaciente, movió su cola mientras se sentaba junto al enorme árbol de navidad. Dos figuras malhumoradas aparecieron.

—Peor que un niño— Gruñó Remus—. Harry nunca fue así.

Canuto no se molestó. Se transformó y sentó entre su enojado amigo y su hijo que aún estaba rascando sus ojos con sueño.

—¡REGALOS! — Chilló y empezó a repartirlos.

—Sirius, ¿Ves a tu hijo gritando y saltando? — Preguntó Remus irónicamente.

—Eso es porque no aprecia las cosas buenas de la vida— Respondió Sirius.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Harry cuyo cerebro aún estaba dormido, mientras mecánicamente rasgaba la envoltura de papel.

Sirius y Remus estaban mirando hipnotizados al objeto desenvuelto. De alguna forma, Sirius sabía que debería estar gruñendo, pero eso no evitó el flujo de recuerdos.

Harry finalmente despertó con la belleza de la capa y balbuceó—. Es… Ésta es…

—La capa de invisibilidad de tu padre— Dijo Sirius con voz ronca.

—Tuvimos muchas aventuras con esa capa. Te hemos contado todo sobre ellas, Harry— Dijo Remus sonriendo.

Harry tocó la capa cuidadosamente y antes de que se pusiera de pie y la probara, leyó la nota que traía y soltó una carcajada.

Cuando Harry estaba de pie, y todo lo que se podía ver de él era su cabeza, Remus tomó la nota y también rió. Sirius salió del trance de sus recuerdos sobre otro chico de once años con lentes y cabello desordenado corriendo por ahí sin cuerpo y tomó la nota de la mano de Remus:

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Tu padre James dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto, incluso cuando Sirius habría querido que la tuvieras antes. Estuve bastante tentado en dejarlo correr por ahí como un niñito, pero ¡Ay de mí! Minerva me detuvo._

 _Utilízalo bien._

 _Feliz Navidad_

 _Abuelo_

—Creo que es algo que podemos decir que Minerva hizo bien— Dijo Sirius tratando de sonar solemne. Por las fuertes risas de los otros dos ocupantes de la sala, pensó que debió fallar miserablemente.

—Hummm…— Gruño Sirius— Voy a abrir mis regalos ahora— Y tomó uno con la letra de Harry. Siempre abría antes el de Harry que el de Remus, después cualquier otro que el profesorado y su prima hubiesen enviado. Arrancó el papel e inhaló profundamente. Frente a él había un marco de plata que tenía un ciervo, un lobo, un perro y un lirio tallados con varias versiones de James, Lily, Remus, él mismo y Harry. De reojo vio que Remus tenía un regalo similar.

—¿Les gustaron? — Preguntó Harry preocupado—. Son para sus oficinas. Noté que no tienen muchas fotos de la familia en ellas y decidí hacer un collage con algunas de sus años en Hogwarts y después de. Tuve que pedirle ayuda al abuelo para reunir los álbumes fotográficos y me enseñó a hacer las copias. Intenté bastante obtener solamente fotos de ustedes cuatro y no de, bueno, ya saben. ¿Está bien?

En un segundo Harry había sido atrapado por Remus y Sirius en un triple abrazo.

—Es perfecto— Susurró Remus y Sirius asintió sobre la cabeza de Harry.

—Pero, ¿Cómo los conseguiste? Nos diste tu lista, y este marco no estaba en ella. De hecho, recuerdo que el regalo de Lunático era un libro.

—Así es, y el de Sirius era una playera de los Chudley Cannons—Dijo Remus—. Oh, ese era el de Ron. Pensé que era raro que compraras una playera de los Cannons para Sirius, pero creí que seguías molesto por tu castigo.

—Ordené y pagué los marcos cuando me dejaron andar por el callejón Diagon con Hagrid. Tomó un rato para que estuvieran listos. Tuve que elegir un montón de fotos de sus años de Hogwarts. Pero tenía que poner algo en la lista así que agregué los regalos de cumpleaños de Ron y Hermione del próximo año— Dijo radiante y feliz de su propia astucia.

* * *

Se despertó tarde, sintiendo pavor de tener que reunirse con Albus y los demás alegres miembros del personal para el festín de Navidad. La única persona que él quería ver, se había marchado a Londres, e incluso si estuviera en el castillo tendría que mantener su fachada de odio. Aunque sabía que Harry hallaría una manera de escabullirse a sus cuarteles por un abrazo e intercambiar obsequios. Y hablando de regalos, los miró junto a su mesa de noche. Se estiró y acercó cautelosamente a ellos. Había cuatro regalos. Uno de Albus y Minerva por supuesto. Uno de Harry y uno que temía bastante. Nunca sabría por qué el lobo y el perro callejero insistían en darle un regalo. Siempre temía que explotara frente a él. Aunque nunca había pasado, Severus estaba seguro que lo estaban llevando a un estado de falsa seguridad. Los apuntó con su varita tratando de encontrar el de Harry y levitando el de los merodeadores lejos de él. Cuidadosamente desenvolvió el regalo de Harry y jadeó con sorpresa. En un hermoso cuadro de plata con figuras de calderos y hierbas talladas, encontró fotos suyas y de Lily en la escuela. Imágenes que pensó se habían perdido para siempre. Ahí estaba ella, sonriendo con él, discutiendo una poción. También encontró algunas fotos con Harry, ¿Y si alguien las descubría? También había una nota y sonrió después de leerla.

 _Querido tío Sev,_

 _Encontré estas fotos en las cosas viejas de mamá. Mi abuelo me ayudó a hacerlas y a poner un hechizo de ocultamiento. Cualquiera que no sepa la verdad de nuestra relación, verá una copia de tu diploma de maestría de pociones. Incluso si alguien lo sospecha, pero no se lo decimos, no podrá ver estas fotos. Puedes tenerlas en tu cuarto en vez de en tu oficina si quieres. Solamente pensé que querrías algo para recordar a mamá._

 _Feliz Navidad._

 _Harry_

Cuidadosamente puso el marco junto a su cama y lo miró fijamente. Perdiéndose entre las memorias de la hermosa bruja de su vecindario. Su primera verdadera amiga. Por un largo tiempo su única amiga, hasta que Harry apareció y le mostró que no tenía que estar sólo y triste todo el tiempo.

* * *

Harry y Sirius estaban montando en la motocicleta voladora del segundo. Irían a visitar a tía Andy y tío Ted para desearles una feliz Navidad, aunque el almuerzo había acabado ya. Los Tonks usualmente pasaban la Navidad con la familia de Ted y Sirius y Remus llegaban en la noche.

—Okey cachorro, veamos la lista. ¿Casco de seguridad encantado? — Preguntó Sirius.

Riendo, Harry respondió—. ¡Listo!

—¿Encantamiento de seguridad para menores de edad?

Harry trató de moverse en su asiento y sin poder hacerlo dijo—. ¡Listo!

¿Chamarra calientita y hechizos de temperatura para que Andy no me regañe por llevar al pobre niño durante este clima tan gélido en esta peligrosa maquinaria del infierno, listo?

—¡Listo!

—Muy bien, entonces podemos irnos— Dijo encendiendo el motor y abriendo la puerta de la cochera—. Oye cachorro, ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que Snape estará haciendo hechizos de detección y mirando sus regalos este año?

—No lo sé, el año pasado fue un mes entero.

—Tal vez rompamos un récord. Nunca pensé que la mejor manera de jugarle una broma a Snape, sería no hacer alguna— Sirius rió mientras se elevaban por los aires.

 **Continuará...**


	5. Merodeadores jóvenes en acción

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Merodeadores jóvenes en acción**

La primera cosa que Hermione hizo cuando encontró a sus amigos en la sala común después de navidad, fue dejar caer sobre la mesa en la que estaban jugando ajedrez uno de los más grandes y pesados libros que Harry había visto.

—Lo encontré.

—¿A quién? — Preguntaron los chicos al unísono y Hermione giró sus ojos impacientemente.

—Nicolás Flamel, y sé tras de qué está Snape.

—Hermione, no creo que el profesor Snape— Comenzó Harry, pero ella lo interrumpió.

—Nicolás Flamel es el único creador de la _piedra filosofal_. Una piedra que es conocida por poder convertir cualquier metal en oro y producir el elixir que da a quien lo bebe la vida eterna— Dijo ella de forma didáctica—. Eso es lo que ocultan bajo la trampilla.

—¿Quién no querría oro ilimitado y la vida eterna? — Preguntó Ron—. Apuesto que Snape no puede esperar para poner sus manos en ella.

—No es Snape — Dijo Harry irritado, entonces respiró y trató de razonar calmadamente—. Miren, sé que no es la persona más amable — Con los bufidos de sus amigos agregó—. Bueno, es un bastardo, pero el profesor Dumbledore confía en él. Además, sé que mi papá sospecha de Quirrell.

—Oh, vamos Harry, ¿Quirrell? Tiene miedo de su propia sombra— Bufó Ron.

—Lo sé, pero no siempre fue así y papá me dijo que nunca estuviera a solas con él. Piensa que él fue quien estaba maldiciendo mi escoba, pero no puede probarlo.

—Pero, ¿Por qué lo haría? — Trató de razonar Hermione.

—Ron ya lo dijo, ¿No? ¿Quién no querría oro ilimitado y vida eterna? — Respondió Harry.

—Bueno, esperemos que no sepa cómo pasar a Fluffy— Dijo Ron.

—Pero Fluffy no será la única defensa, eso sería muy fácil— Dijo Hermione frunciendo el ceño.

—No, recuerdo que algunos de los profesores estaban haciendo algo más que preparar clases durante el verano. Incluso volvimos antes porque papá estaba haciendo la mayoría de las labores de jefe de casa por McGonagall — Dijo Harry mordiendo sus labios.

—Entonces, por lo menos hay una protección más, McGonagall, debe ser algo de transformaciones— Hermione comenzó a contar con sus dedos—. ¿Quién más?

Harry arrugó su frente tratando de recordar—. También estaban Sprout y Flitwick. Estoy seguro que Snape hizo algo y creo que Quirrell también.

—Oh, genial. Entonces nuestros dos sospechosos estuvieron involucrados en su protección. Eso es hermoso —Soltó Ron y Harry meneó su cabeza ante la insistencia de sus amigos respecto a Snape.

* * *

Las clases tomaban prácticamente todo su tiempo. Estaban tan ocupados que casi se olvidaron de la piedra. No había mucho tiempo para discutir el tema a solas dado que Ginny había acabado sus estudios previos a Hogwarts y ahora, mientras su madre trabajaba, ella pasaba mucho tiempo en la sala común con ellos. Remus había finalizado sus clases para que no se aburriera durante su primer año. Él le había ayudado a estar un poco sobre el promedio, pero no quería que ella fuera tan sobresaliente en primer año al saber más que los otros. Ese no era el estilo de Ginny, _era más_ _de Hermione_ ser así.

También las bromas habían ido en aumento, aparentemente los gemelos habían sido inspirados por algunos de los amigos de Charlie en la reserva y trataban de poner en práctica lo aprendido. No podías dar un paso sin ser atrapado por una bomba fétida, ser colgado de cabeza por un hechizo gravitatorio o tener que hablar todo el día con rimas.

Harry se divertía, no solamente con las bromas, sino también con el hecho de que los gemelos estaban evitando ser atrapados por su subjefe de casa, Filch y el mejor amigo del primero. Sirius y Remus estaban bastante irritados de que estuvieran superando a los merodeadores y juraron hallar su secreto.

* * *

—¿ _Tú_ vas a hacer _qué_? — Preguntó indignado.

—Me escuchaste perfectamente bien — Sonrió el otro.

—¡Objeción!

—Esto no es un tribunal, Sirius— Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente.

—Entonces yo lo haré— Dijo Sirius firmemente.

—No puedes. Eso no sería justo, ¿O sí? — Dijo Snape sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Oh, claro, porque tú vas a ser _tan imparcial_ — Respondió Sirius.

* * *

Cuando regresó a sus cuarteles, encontró a Harry dando vueltas en una de las sillas giratorias de su escritorio y sobre este, una capa plateada. Genial, el perro callejero y el viejo loco le daban a Harry más formas de hace travesuras.

—¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita?

Harry detuvo la silla y muy seriamente dijo—. Ron, Hermione y Ginny están tratando de decidir si debería romperme una pierna o saltar desde la torre de astronomía.

—¿Perdón? — Alzó una ceja.

—Wood nos acaba de decir que te ofreciste para arbitrar el partido y creen que estaría más seguro saltando desde la torre que sobre una escoba.

—Puede ser — Dijo mientras se sentaba en la otra silla.

Harry se puso serio —. ¿No vas a perjudicar a Gryffindor o sí?

Severus suspiró—. Tendré que beneficiar a Hufflepuff, Harry, pero estoy seguro de que tus habilidades de buscador te permitirán atrapar la Snitch antes de que yo haga demasiado daño.

—Los Hufflepuff no estarán felices. Nos les gusta ser vistos como la casa que necesita ayuda. Cedric estaba bastante enojado con el hecho de que la señora Hooch no va a arbitrar y no precisamente porque piense que maldecirás mi escoba de nuevo — Snape se encogió al escuchar «De nuevo».

—Lo sé, pero desafortunadamente él y sus compañeros de casa tendrán que recibir la «ayuda». Si yo no actuase en contra de Gryffindor o peor, en contra de ti, las personas harían preguntas. Y si hay alguna cosa en la que concuerdo con Black y Lupin, es que uno de nosotros debe estar cerca por si Quirrell intenta algo. Y creo que Los Hufflepuff estarán de acuerdo que ni Black o Lupin son mejores opciones.

Harry sonrió al imaginar a su padre y tío arbitrando.

* * *

El partido fue mejor de lo que Harry esperaba. Logró atrapar la Snitch en un tiempo récord, permitiendo que Snape solamente diera dos penales a favor de Hufflepuff sin razón alguna. Dumbledore asistió a ver el juego lo cual no solamente sirvió para controlar a sus tíos y a su padre sino también para darle a Severus una excusa para no ser tan _encantador_ como siempre. También ocurrió una pelea entre Ron, Neville, Malfoy y sus matones, y aunque Ron y Neville salieron bastante desaliñados, Harry supo que haberle puesto un alto a Malfoy, significaba mucho para Neville. Cuando Harry salió de los vestidores vio a Snape yendo hacia el Bosque Prohibido. Dudó mientras mordía sus labios, pero decidió ir hacia el castillo. Si tío Sev lo sorprendía espiándolo Voldemort se vería como la persona más amable en todo el mundo.

* * *

—¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Mi propio padre! — vociferó Harry.

—Lo sé Harry, lo sé — Simpatizó Ron.

—No entiendo por qué te quejas dado que tienen razón — Dijo Hermione sin comprender.

Estaban caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid. El tiempo había volado y ahora estaban a nueve semanas de los exámenes finales.

—Pero, pero… — Harry trató de contener sus palabras—. Eso es hipócrita de su parte. Tío Lunático dijo que mi primer padre nunca lo hizo y ahora espera que nosotros lo hagamos.

—Bueno Harry — Hermione trató de razonar—. Las personas crecen. Y espero que eso le haya pasado al profesor Black.

Harry la miró con terror.

—Ya sabes, dado que ya compartiste tu punto de vista, los profesores nos están dando mucha tarea, tal vez deberíamos estar estudiando en lugar de visitar a Hagrid — Apuntó ella.

Ron también la miró horrorizado.

—Así que no es suficiente que nos esté dando todas esas tareas, _mi propio padre_ también espera que ignore a mis amigos— Dijo Harry dramáticamente y Ron asintió. Hermione bufó y golpeó la puerta de la cabaña.

La puerta se abrió y un atormentado y sudoroso Hagrid en delantal apareció frente a ellos.

—Oh, hola chicos, que bueno verlos. Estoy un poco ocupado por el momento, no puedo entretenerme— Dijo Hagrid y cerró la puerta. Los tres chicos se quedaron mudos. Harry tocó con más fuerza. Hagrid abrió de nuevo y Harry escabulléndose entre él y la puerta dijo—. Sí Hagrid, nos encantaría entrar.

Dentro de la cabaña Harry sintió como si hubiera entrado a un sauna. Todas las ventanas y cortinas estaban cerradas y había un llameante fuego bajo un caldero.

—¿Qué es eso? — Preguntó Hermione mientras ella y Ron miraban dentro del caldero.

—Nada, nada. Ahora niños, ¿Por qué no salen y se divierten en este maravilloso día?

Harry se acercó a sus amigos cuando Ron chilló—. ¡Hagrid! ¿Cómo conseguiste un huevo de dragón?

¿Qué? Muy bien, a esto no se refería Harry cuando dijo que quería ver a un dragón de cerca.

* * *

Estaba dando los toques finales su ensayo, sentada en su escritorio, moviendo sus colgantes pies mientras hacía un puchero con sus labios. Remus siempre dejaba que hicieran la tarea en el tiempo de clase; decía que serían consumidos por tareas una vez que entraran al primer año así que debían aprovechar la oportunidad de tener tiempo libre y para jugar antes de eso. Usualmente él leía y escribía artículos mientras ella hacía su tarea, pausando su actividad de vez en cuando para resolver alguna duda.

—Pst.

Levantó la mirada, pero Remus seguía sentado completamente absorto escribiendo su artículo «Criaturas mágicas, ¿Las entendemos?» así que se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención al ensayo.

—Pst.

Sintió que un guijarro le golpeó el muslo. Miró en dirección de donde fue lanzado y vio a Harry, Ron y Hermione haciéndole señas desde la puerta. Hizo un movimiento con su mano para indicarles que esperaran. Escribió rápidamente la última frase de su ensayo, apartó sus cosas y prácticamente se lanzó al escritorio de Remus poniendo su ensayo sobre la pila de pergaminos. Remus pareció sorprenderse un poco y mirando a Ginny preguntó agradablemente:

—¿Todo listo entonces?

—Sí — Dijo ella mordiendo su labio preguntándose si la dejaría ir, o si eso sería demasiado.

—Entonces puedes ir y reunirte con los sinvergüenzas lanzadores de guijarros afuera— Dijo sonriendo. Ginny escuchó quejidos viniendo desde la puerta. Sí, no había algo que se le escapara a Remus.

* * *

—¿Tiene un qué?

—Un huevo de dragón y lo está incubando en su cabaña — Repitió Harry lentamente.

—Y aparentemente descubrió que es un Ridgeback noruego— Resopló Hermione.

—¿Un qué? ¿En su cabaña? — Seguía repitiendo Ginny.

—Pensamos en preguntarle a Charlie si puede venir antes de que salga del huevo, pero nadie puede enterarse o Hagrid estará en problemas, me refiero a un problema en Azkaban — Harry trató de recalcar el problema.

—¿Y dónde es que intervengo en todo esto?

—Bueno, — Empezó Hermione—. Primero pensamos en enviarle una lechuza, pero las de la escuela no son tan rápidas y para cuando tuviéramos una respuesta, el huevo podría haber eclosionado. Entonces Harry recordó que tu hermano llama por la red flu a tu casa dos veces a la semana. Pensamos que podrías decírselo por ahí.

—Puedes decir que tienes un asunto de hermano mayor que hablar con él, así mamá y papá te dejarán a solas con él — Dijo Ron.

Harry sabía que Bill y Charlie fungían como hermanos mayores para los otros Weasley. Los ayudaban con asuntos que no tratarían con el señor o la señora Weasley, los cuales respetaban la privacidad que los niños querían.

—Está bien, creo que él llamará mañana. Espero que aún tengamos bastante tiempo— Dijo con preocupación, y los otros se veían igual de preocupados. «¿En qué estaba pensando _él_?».

* * *

—Entonces, ¿Qué están planeando? — Preguntó ansioso.

Remus apartó los ojos del artículo que estaba leyendo, por lo que pensó era la centésima vez y de nuevo respondió a su amigo.

—Como dije antes; no tengo idea. No los seguí para espiarlos — Y regresó al artículo.

Sirius estaba ansioso, casi saltando en sus talones frente al sillón donde Remus estaba sentado dentro de sus cuarteles.

—Oh, ¡Vamos Lunático! ¡Esto tiene que ser algo grande si no pudieron esperar a que terminara su clase! — Exigió Sirius.

—Eso no cambia el hecho de que no tengo idea de qué están tramando— Dijo Remus sin dejar de poner atención al artículo esta vez. Realmente debió haberse encerrado en su habitación si quería terminar de leer esto.

* * *

—¿ÉL TIENE UN QUÉ?

—Calla, o mamá y papá pueden oírte — Pidió Ginny a la cabeza de su hermano en la chimenea. Miró en dirección a la puerta desde su posición en rodillas frente al fuego y suspiró con alivio. Volvió a mirar a su hermano.

—¿Puedes venir por él? Hagrid estará en muchos problemas si alguien lo averigua. Quiere criarlo y amansarlo en su cabaña— Suplicó.

—Oh sí, qué gran idea, _criar a un dragón en una cabaña de madera._ ¿Por qué no lo pensamos antes en la reserva? — Dijo Charlie sarcásticamente.

—Sabes, eso no ayuda— Regañó a su hermano cruzando los brazos.

—Bien, veré qué puedo hacer. No puedo ir, pero tal vez algunos amigos que vienen a verme pueden pasar. Pero tendré que pedirles que partan antes o el huevo puede eclosionar. Mañana te diré qué puedo arreglar y me mantienes informado. Buena idea decirme ahora en vez de enviar una lechuza— Alabó él.

—No fue mi idea, fue de Harry — Se sonrojó.

—Siempre he dicho que ese chico puede pensar bien, adiós hermanita.

* * *

Dos días después los cuatro niños estaban de nuevo en el horno de Hagrid, es decir, su cabaña. Estaban rogándole que dejara que los amigos de Charlie se llevaran el huevo. Usaron cada argumento que tenían, pero fueron ignorados completamente por Hagrid. Claro que le dijeron que un dragón adulto era peligroso y que la madera no era inflamable, cosas que no molestaron a Hagrid en absoluto.

—Pero va a estar sólo — Dijo Ginny —. No tendrá ningún amigo dragón, ¿Quieres eso Hagrid? En la reserva tendrá muchos amigos dragones y Charlie dijo que puedes visitarlo cuando quieras.

Ella sabía que estaba usando chantaje emocional, pero honestamente, ¿Qué opción tenían? Y Ginny, siendo la más joven y única chica de siete hijos era una experta en el chantaje emocional y ojitos tiernos. Harry tuvo que admirar eso.

Hagrid estaba comenzando a mostrar señales de derrota con sus palabras así que Harry agregó—. Vendrán pasado mañana. Así el huevo eclosionará en la reserva. Charlie dijo que es más sano para un dragón viajar como huevo que como un bebé — Bueno, eso no era exactamente lo que Charlie le había dicho a Ginny, era algo más como «Es más seguro para todos los involucrados lidiar con un huevo que con un dragón», pero Hagrid no _necesitaba_ saber eso.

* * *

El plan había sido puesto en acción. Harry y Ron, siendo los únicos del grupo que conocían mejor el castillo, dado que Ginny estaría en casa, tomaron el huevo de manos de Hagrid y lo llevaron a la torre más alta, donde verían a los amigos de Charlie a media noche. Usando la capa de invisibilidad de Harry y un par de pasadizos que conocían bien pudieron evitar a Filch y a la señora Norris. Una vez en la torre, Harry tomó la capa y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica. Realmente amaba qué tan pequeña se podía hacer la capa. Esperaron un rato hasta que los amigos de Charlie llegaron. Sujetaron la caja de madera que Hagrid había preparado para el huevo en un arnés entre dos escobas. Hagrid quería que la caja estuviese caliente, así que Harry la encantó con un hechizo de temperatura, después de que, para sorpresa de Harry, Hagrid pusiera un oso de peluche dentro.

—Así Norberto no estará sólo durante el viaje — Dijo él.

Harry estaba realmente agradecido de que se estaban librando del huevo antes de que eclosionara, pues pensó que Hagrid estaría más unido a él de lo contrario, si nombrar a un huevo no era estar unido ya.

Del alivio que sentían de que el huevo se había ido, Harry y Ron se olvidaron de la capa de invisibilidad de camino a la torre de Gryffindor. Casi habían llegado cuando girando una esquina vieron a Draco Malfoy con uno de los profesores.

—Se lo estoy diciendo, escuché a los Weasley, Potter y Granger diciendo que estarían en la torre más alta a media noche hoy — Estaba diciendo él mientras el profesor respondía.

—No me importa qué escuchaste, no tienes derecho a caminar por la escuela durante la noche — Entonces se detuvo y clavó su mirada en Harry y Ron. Malfoy sonrió maliciosamente y Harry intentó hacerlo débilmente.

—Hola papá — Agitó su mano un poco.

Sirius entrecerró los ojos Y Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de estar viendo a su tío Sev.

—¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos fuera de su dormitorio? — siseó peligrosamente. Harry y Ron tragaron saliva, pero no respondieron. Sirius arrastró a los tres a su oficina.

—No me importa qué noble razón tenía alguno de ustedes para estar en los pasillos a esta hora. Como dije, eso no les da el derecho — Harry pensó que era divertido que un merodeador dijera eso, pero no externó su sentimiento—. Esto les costará cincuenta puntos a cada uno y una detención a determinar.

—¿Qué? — Chillaron Harry y Ron.

—Eso no es justo — Protestó Malfoy—. Vine a decirle a McGonagall. Solo está haciendo esto por Potter.

—¿No estabas fuera de tu dormitorio, señor Malfoy? — Preguntó Sirius peligrosamente y Malfoy decidió callarse—. Como habrás notado, resté más puntos a mi casa que a Slytherin, así que sé cuidadoso de ver a quien llamas imparcial. Los llevaré a ti y a Ron a sus respectivos dormitorios, mientras el señor Potter _Black,_ — Recalcó la última palabra mirando fijamente a Malfoy—. Vendrá conmigo para una charla de padre e hijo.

Harry tragó saliva de nuevo. Ahora estaba en problemas.

 **Continuará...**


	6. Ninguna buena causa quedará impune

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 6**

 **Ninguna buena causa quedará impune**

Una vez que entró en lo que le gustaba llamar los cuarteles de los merodeadores, Harry vio a su tío leyendo recostado en el sofá. Remus alzó una ceja al ver a Harry y la cara de furia de Sirius, el cual fue directo a su habitación desde donde se escuchaban sonidos de romper cosas. Harry mordió su labio y se quedó de pie en medio de la sala. Remus le indicó que se sentara junto a él y lo recorrió con la mirada. Harry no quería que su tío se estresara dos días antes de la luna llena, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—¿Quieres decirme qué ocurrió? — Preguntó calmadamente. Harry negó con su cabeza. Odiaba la calma con la que Remus hablaba cuando hacía algo malo. Preferiría que le gritara y despotricara como hacia su padre. Esto le hacía pensar que él estaba muy decepcionado.

Sirius regresó de su habitación después de calmarse un poco. Solo un poco.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres decirme por qué estabas en los pasillos durante la noche cuando _te dije_ sobre las sospechas que tenemos de Quirrell? — Preguntó a través de sus dientes.

—¿Qué? ¿Estabas fuera de la cama, Harry? ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Remus a Harry.

Harry, por su parte, estaba mirando sus zapatos con mucho interés. Remus puso una mano en la barbilla de Harry e hizo que lo mirara. Y ahí estaba. _La mirada_ de Remus que hacía te sintieras como si estuvieras gateando en un hoyo y agonizando. Tragó saliva y con una voz débil dijo:

—Estaba ayudando a un amigo.

—¿Qué amigo? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no viniste a pedirnos ayuda? — Preguntó Sirius.

Harry agitó su cabeza. Para decir verdad, nunca pensó en pedirle ayuda a su padre. Para sus adentros pensó que eso habría sido mejor.

—No puedo decirte — Susurró.

—¿Este amigo vale lo suficiente para que arriesgues tu vida de tal manera Harry? — Preguntó Remus.

—Nada es…— Comenzó Sirius.

—Deja que Harry responda, Sirius.

Harry asintió.

—Espero que este amigo aprecie lo que has hecho Harry. Como sea, Sirius tiene razón. Nada vale la pena como para que arriesgues tu vida de forma tan tonta. Tienes que prometer que la próxima vez vendrás a decirnos, ¿Entendido?

—Lo prometo — Dijo Harry con voz queda.

—No sé qué castigo que impuso Sirius como profesor, pero te pondré uno como tu exprofesor. Tendrás una detención con Severus mañana por la noche— Dijo Remus calmadamente y los ojos de Harry se abrieron.

—¿Qué? Me va a matar.

—Por más que odie admitirlo — Dijo Sirius—. Snape se preocupa por ti tanto como nosotros. Así que tiene el mismo derecho que nosotros de regañarte y castigarte. Y no puede hacerlo en público. Mañana por la noche te escoltaré a sus cuarteles bajo la capa.

—Relájate Harry. Severus tendrá todo el día para calmarse — Dijo Remus. Conociendo a tío Sev, Harry no pensó que eso fuera una buena idea.

—Ahora ve a tu habitación, Harry. Dormirás aquí esta noche — Dijo Sirius. Harry se levantó y miró a su padre y tío, sintiéndose como la peor persona en el mundo, y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

Una vez que estuvo seguro que Harry dormía, Sirius comenzó a despotricar.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo? De todas las cosas, no preocuparse por su seguridad. ¿Cómo puede alguien ser tan tonto?

—Sí, imagina _eso,_ — Dijo Remus sarcásticamente—. Imagínalo andando por ahí con un hombre lobo.

Sirius dejo de dar vueltas y miró a su amigo—. Esto es completamente diferente. Harry sabe muy bien lo que hicimos.

—Sí, lo sabe. Pero aún tiene once años, Sirius. A esa edad nos creíamos inmortales, no es diferente para Harry. Probablemente ni siquiera pensó que estaba arriesgando su cuello. Seguramente se olvidó de Quirrell.

Sirius bufó, caminó un poco y volvió a bufar. Con un suspiro se dejó caer junto a Remus en el sofá.

—No puedo ni imaginar que haría si le hubiese pasado algo.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco — Respondió Remus exhalando lentamente.

* * *

En la mañana, Harry no sabía a qué temerle más. Dar la cara a sus compañeros de casa por perder puntos o a sus tutores. Se vistió con el uniforme escolar que estaba junto a su cama y tomó su mochila. Harry supuso que Kreacher había llevado sus cosas. Entendía por qué a Sirius no le agradaba el elfo, él había servido a los padres de Sirius y por ello creía todo lo que decían, por lo cual Sirius dejó su hogar. Pero Kreacher no era tan malo cuando te tomabas el tiempo para hablar con él y Harry lo había hecho. A veces, cuando era pequeño, se quedaba en las cocinas con los elfos domésticos cuando su papá estaba dando clases y su tío recuperándose de la luna llena. En esas ocasiones Harry se había hecho amigo de todos los elfos, incluyendo a Kreacher. Podría haber visto al elfo como Sirius hacía, pero a los cuatro años Harry no entendía realmente por qué a su padre le desagradaba.

Entró a la sala de estar donde encontró a su tío preparando sus cosas para clase. Harry mordió sus labios y comenzó a moverse nerviosamente. Remus alzó la mirada, puso sus libros a un lado y caminó hasta donde Harry. Se arrodilló frente a él e hizo que lo mirara. Harry preguntó quedamente:

—¿Papá y tú me odian ahora?

—No, cachorro, ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—Papá no está aquí.

—Fue a contarle a Severus lo que pasó.

Harry se encogió. Remus suspiró y seriamente dijo—. Lo que hiciste ayer fue algo muy tonto y esperamos que no se vuelva a repetir — Harry asintió—. Estábamos tan enojados porque te amamos mucho y porque te pusiste en riesgo. No hiciste algo malo Harry, solo tomaste una mala decisión. Eso no te hace una mala persona ni hace que olvidemos las razones por las cuales estamos orgullosos de ti o por las cuales te amamos. ¿De acuerdo? — Harry asintió tímidamente y Remus lo abrazó.

En esa posición Sirius los encontró cuando volvió a sus cuarteles. Carraspeó y Remus besó la coronilla de Harry. Tomó su mochila y se marchó mientras miraba a Sirius y murmuraba «Tranquilízate». Sirius lo despidió. Harry no nada de esto dado que estaba interesado en sus zapatos de nuevo. Comenzó a volver a la realidad cuando sintió una de las manos de su padre en su hombro y la otra en su barbilla. Cuando alzó la mirada, él estaba ocupando la posición de Remus.

—No voy a discutir contigo o a preguntarte cuál de tus amigos es por el que hiciste todo esto, especialmente después de la charla que tuve con Hagrid — Los ojos de Harry se abrieron—. Él piensa que eres un chico bueno que no debe ser castigado. Tengo el presentimiento de que su vehemente defensa hacia ti, se debe a tu escapada nocturna, pero no quiso dar detalles — Harry soltó el aire que no notó que estaba conteniendo.

Sirius alzó una ceja—. Qué bueno que heredaste los rasgos faciales de Lily y no los de James. Acabas de confirmas mi teoría.

Harry se inquietó y quedamente dijo—. Lo siento.

Sirius suspiró y dijo—. No, no lo lamentas — Harry se movió para protestar—. ¿Lamentas lo que hiciste para ayudar a Hagrid? — Harry negó con su cabeza—. Entonces solamente lamentas que te descubrimos.

—No — Protestó Harry—. Lamento que olvidé pedir ayuda a ti y a tío Lunático. Estaba tan enfocado en que el abuelo no se enterara que nunca se me ocurrió. En verdad lo lamento papá. Ni siquiera recordé a Quirrell, nunca se me ocurrió que estaba arriesgando mi vida, nunca pensé que é podría hacer algo. Prometo que acudiré a ustedes la próxima vez.

Sirius hizo una mueca y dijo—. Realmente espero que eso no sea necesario, pero de lo contrario acude a nosotros, ¿Bien?

Harry asintió fervorosamente. Sirius sonrió, lo abrazó y besó su cabeza.

—Lo siento cachorro, estaba tan nervioso anoche que me alteré — Mordió sus labios con fuerza—. Creo que exageré al quitarles tantos puntos, creo que ni nosotros perdimos tantos puntos en alguna de nuestras aventuras. Pero no creo que Minerva hubiese sido menos ruda, no con…— Se detuvo abruptamente.

—¿Con la piedra filosofal siendo guardada aquí? — Sugirió Harry.

—¿Cómo sabes? — Sirius lo miró con sospechoso.

—¡No busqué nada papá! A Hagrid se le escapó que lo que sea que estuviera guardado ahí abajo tenía que ver con Nicolás Flamel y Hermione se figuró el resto. ¡No estuve buscando nada papá! — Dijo desesperado.

Sirius los escrudiñó—. Vale, pero te quiero a ti y a tus amigos lejos de ese asunto tanto como sea posible.

Harry asintió vigorosamente, _realmente_ no quería ver a su padre enojado de nuevo.

* * *

Como Harry predijo, los Gryffindor se enfadaron con Harry y Ron y no tuvieron miedo de demostrarlo. Las únicas personas que les hablaban eran Hermione y Ginny, quienes sabían lo que había pasado, y Neville. Harry supuso que eso era porque Neville sabía lo que se sentía ser un marginado.

—No se preocupen chicos. Hermione obtendrá todos esos puntos de vuelta en un parpadeo, y no es como que sea tan malo. Con Malfoy perdiendo puntos y los dos partidos que ganamos, aún estamos segundos y Slytherin no está tan a la cabeza — Dijo él tratando de subirles el ánimo. Harry solamente deseaba que el resto de sus compañeros de casa tuvieran el mismo optimismo.

Eso no era nada comparado a la temida detención. A las siete en punto su verdugo, emmm, su padre, lo escoltó bajo la capa de invisibilidad a las mazmorras donde dejó a la capa y a Harry a su propia suerte. Harry estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Permaneció parado en medio del lugar mientras Severus terminaba de calificar algunos ensayos en completo silencio y sin mirarlo por cinco minutos. Snape sabía muy bien cómo hacer tortura psicológica.

Finalmente, Severus subió la mirada, elevó una ceja y miró a Harry un rato antes de preguntar.

—¿Pretendes estar ahí toda la noche?

Harry no respondió y rápidamente se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

—Como puedes ver hay una pluma, tinta y pergamino frente a ti. Quiero que escribas cien veces:

«Nunca volveré a ser un tonto y arriesgar mi vida con alguna descabellada idea que pueda darles a mis tutores ataques al corazón.»

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. ¿Eso era?

—¿Y bien?

Harry comenzó sin esperar a que su tío cambiara de opinión y decidiera usar las famosas cadenas y los látigos que el señor Filch siempre mencionaba.

Al cuarto para las nueve, Harry había terminado, y después de escribir «Darles a mis tutores ataques al corazón» por centésima vez, se estaba sintiendo como la peor persona del mundo de nuevo. Nunca pensó que sus tíos y padre se preocuparían tanto. Todo lo que había pensado había sido en evitar a Filch para evadir una detención, pero su ardid no había sido diferente a las aventuras de los Merodeadores que había escuchado. Excepto que ellos no habían tenido a un mago oscuro sin nada mejor que hacer, que encontrarlos en un corredor oscuro.

—Terminé, señor — Dijo mordiendo sus labios.

Severus extendió su mano y tomó el rollo de pergamino. Le dio una mirada y satisfecho incendió el pergamino que prontamente desapareció. Harry lo miró sorprendido.

—No puedo permitir que alguien encuentre lo que te hice escribir. Ahora ven aquí — Dijo señalándose a sí mismo. Harry se levantó lentamente y se paró frente a la silla de Severus, el cual puso sus manos en sus hombros y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Entiendes por qué esto fue tan estúpido?

Harry asintió.

—Responde en voz alta.

—Sí, señor.

—Sé que no es justo Harry. Sé que cualquier otro estudiante puede y no respetará el toque de queda algunas veces, yo mismo lo hice, pero por más que queramos darte una vida normal, no podemos pretender que eres como cualquier otro estudiante. Sé que Ron no tuvo un castigo doble y eso puede verse injusto, pero Ron no está en la lista de los más buscados del Señor Tenebroso, ni siquiera está en su radar. Tuvimos que hacer esto para que pienses en lo que habría pasado si hubiera sido Quirrell el que estuviera patrullando esa noche en vez de Sirius. Sé que el director quiere más pruebas, pero sé que él fue quien estaba maldiciendo tu escoba y el que dejó entrar al Troll. La especialidad de Quirrell son los Troll. ¿Entiendes esto?

—Sí.

—¿Prometes no quebrantar el toque de queda nunca más?

—Sí.

La cara de Severus se suavizó y lo abrazó.

—Salvaste mi vida Harry. Me diste un propósito, no me quites eso — Susurró y Harry tuvo la impresión de que no se suponía que escuchara eso, así que permaneció quieto abrazando a su tío.

Después, Severus escoltó a Harry hasta la torre bajo la capa y le dijo que, si alguien le preguntaba, dijera que estaba en un castigo extra con Sirius.

* * *

—¡Ellos me odian! Ya pasó una semana y nadie quiere hablarme. Incluso comenzaron a hablarle a Ron de nuevo, pero no a mí, _no_. Es como si lo que yo hice fue peor de alguna manera y todos saben que ya tuve una detención, con otra que aún tengo que cumplir — Despotricó Harry. Sabía que estaba siendo infantil. Sabía que tenía once años, casi doce, y los chicos de doce años no se quejaban de lo injusta que era la vida sentados en el regazo de sus abuelos, pero Harry estaba deprimido.

—¿Tal vez piensan eso porque tu padre fue quien quitó los puntos? — Razonó Dumbledore.

—Como si eso fuera mi culpa. Papá dijo que tía Minnie habría hecho lo mismo.

—Probablemente. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tus compañeros de casa están molestos, y cuando las personas están molestas, difícilmente son racionales — Apuntó Dumbledore. Harry cruzó sus brazos y bufó.

—Sabes, cuando llegué a la escuela no era muy popular, sino lo contrario. Llegué aquí con lo que llamarías una mala reputación y las personas me temían.

—¿De verdad? — Preguntó un Harry perplejo. No podía imaginar a su abuelo de otra forma que no fuese amado y respetado por todo el mundo mágico.

—Oh, sí — Dijo jugando con uno de los muchos artefactos en su escritorio en vez de mirar a Harry, perdido en sus recuerdos—. Mi padre había sido sentenciado en Azkaban por atacar muggles y muchos creían que sería como él.

Harry estaba sorprendido. El padre de su abuelo había odiado a los Muggles. No pudo resistirse y preguntó—. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Dumbledore le sonrió dudando un poco, como si contemplara si podía contarle a Harry su secreto.

—Si no quieres…

—No, está bien. Nunca le he contado a nadie, solo Aberforth y yo sabemos la verdad, pero las personas involucradas en este secreto, se fueron hace mucho — inhaló profundamente—. Tuve una hermana, Harry, su nombre era Ariana. Ella fue vista haciendo magia por unos muggles y la atacaron. Debido al ataque se volvió inestable y trató de reprimir su magia, pero eso no funciona Harry, nuestra magia tiene que fluir, tiene que ser empleada, es parte de nosotros. Tenía siete años y se volvió insegura. Mi madre tuvo que cuidarla todo el tiempo porque si se ponía nerviosa o se agitaba, podía hacer volar todo a su alrededor. No tenía control. Enfurecido, mi padre buscó venganza, pero cuando fue arrestado dejó que todos pensaran que odiaba a los muggles, así el Ministerio no podría llevarse a Ariana. Si se hubieran enterado la habrían encerrado en San Mungo y nunca la habríamos vuelto a ver. No la habrían cuidado bien. Así que él murió en Azkaban, por su hija.

—¿Y todos pensaron que ustedes eran oscuros por eso?

—Como puedes ver, a veces hay más sobre la historia de lo que sabemos. Pero reaccionamos a lo que conocemos.

—¿También murió? Me refiero a Ariana.

Dumbledore asintió con tristeza—. Después de que mi madre murió en una de las ocasiones que Ariana perdió el control, tuve que cuidar de ella. Pero era joven y quería el mundo, no quería estar atrapado en casa cuidando a una niña inestable. Tuve un amigo que quería lo mismo que yo y comenzamos a hacer planes. Creí que la llevaría conmigo y que todo estaría bien. Aberforth, en toda su crudeza, fue sabio y no tuvo problema diciéndonos eso. Mi amigo no estaba feliz y la pelea comenzó. Intenté detenerlos y pronto estuvimos en un duelo triple. Uno de los hechizos golpeó a Ariana. Nunca supe cuál — Finalizó con un suspiro.

Harry lo abrazó y dijo—. No es tu culpa abuelo, intentaste parar, tomaste una mala decisión y tío Lunático dice que eso no te hace una mala persona.

—Sí, Remus es muy sabio al decir eso — Dumbledore sonrió sobre la cabeza de Harry. Nunca le había contado eso a nadie, ¿Cómo el chico hizo que se abriera así? ¿Cómo le había mostrado que no tenía que guardarlo para sí mismo?

* * *

Una semana antes de que los exámenes finales comenzaran, Harry y Ron fueron informados de su detención y se encontraron con el Señor Filch a las once de la noche. Harry pensó que era muy irónico que cumplieran una detención en la noche por estar fuera de la cama, pero sabiamente decidió no decir nada. Filch llevó a Malfoy, Ron y a él hasta las lindes del bosque donde encontraron a Hagrid. Malfoy, por supuesto, gimoteó que había hombres lobo en el bosque y Harry no pudo más que rodar sus ojos ¿Acaso la luna llena no había pasado ya? Y el único hombre lobo cercano pasaba la luna llena en su habitación roncando con Canuto. Pero claro, Malfoy nunca sabría _eso._

Se suponía que debían hallar a un unicornio herido. Hagrid los internó en el bosque donde siguieron un camino de sangre plateada. Encontraron algunos centauros que no hicieron más que decir que Marte estaba muy brillante. Cuando el rastro de sangre se dividió, Hagrid los separó en dos grupos. Malfoy Harry y Fang (De acuerdo al susurro de Hagrid, Harry podía defenderse del «molesto bobalicón» mejor que Ron).

Partieron para buscar el unicornio, y lo hallaron. En un claro encontraron al hermoso unicornio derribado y una figura encapuchada sobre él. Draco Malfoy, siendo el chico valiente, comenzó a gritar y corrió de vuelta con Fang a sus talones, dejando a Harry inmóvil en el claro. La criatura encapuchada se lanzó hacia Harry, el cual por puro instinto de supervivencia comenzó a chillar «Impedimenta» y «Protego». Eso alentó el progreso de la criatura, pero Harry no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría mantenerlo así. No podía moverse y sintió a la oscuridad acercarse. De repente escuchó un galopeo y a alguien escabullirse. Perdió la conciencia mientras sentía a dos brazos fuertes cargarlo.

* * *

Una vez más Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Severus Snape estaban junto a la cama de un niño pequeño. Esta vez estaban en los cuarteles de los merodeadores en vez de la enfermería. Albus no creyó que fuera apropiado para la escuela entera saber lo que había ocurrido. Incluso ellos no sabían qué había pasado exactamente. Cuando Ron y Hagrid llegaron corriendo al castillo, el segundo sosteniendo a un inconsciente Harry, todo lo que les dijo fue que el centauro Firenze había salvado a Harry de una criatura que juraba era alguna forma de Lord Voldemort. Severus había ido en busca de Malfoy, al cual encontró escondido bajo las sábanas en su dormitorio. Malfoy no fue de mucha ayuda, solamente le contó del momento en que hallaron al unicornio y de la figura encapuchada. Severus no pudo preguntar más, pues después de todo tenía que fingir que su única preocupación había sido Malfoy y el chico estaba bien, alterado, pero bien.

Después estaba Dumbledore. Nunca quería volver a ver la mirada brillante del viejo tonto. Dumbledore había decidido la detención. Había dicho que Hagrid estaría todo el tiempo con los niños y que por ello no habría peligro alguno. Él había sospechado que Voldemort era quien había estado matando a los unicornios para beber su sangre y pensó que Harry lo identificaría. Severus se había controlado, pero Sirius no hizo tal cosa. Ambos, Remus y Severus tuvieron que mantenerlo a raya y Dumbledore fue rápidamente expulsado de la habitación.

Pensando racionalmente, sabía que Dumbledore necesitaba saber si en verdad era Voldemort y no algún codicioso profesor quien estaba tras la piedra. Sabía que Dumbledore realmente había creído que Harry estaría a salvo. El hombre había aprendido a amarlo como a su propio nieto, a pesar de que Severus sabía que cuando Harry había derrotado a Voldemort, Dumbledore lo había visto como una forma de terminar todo, pero eso ya no era cierto. Harry había logrado entrar al corazón de Dumbledore, de la misma forma en que lo había hecho en el corazón de Severus. Pero Dumbledore aún era Dumbledore y tenía que pensar en la seguridad de toda la escuela. Pero justo ahora, ninguno de los tres hombres en la sala estaban interesados en ser racionales.

La señora Pomfrey había dicho que Harry solamente necesitaba descansar. Harry podía saber la forma de realizar los hechizos, pero había una razón por la cual eran enseñados en cuarto año. Era necesario mucho esfuerzo para lograr mantener un escudo como Harry había hecho. Magos mayores se habrían sentido cansados. Harry era muy joven para poder hacer eso y después irse caminando.

* * *

Siempre había oscuridad, verde y la cruel risa, pero ahora la risa no venía de la oscuridad, sino de una figura encapuchada. Quería salir, quería luz, quería alejarse de esa risa. Había una voz que lo llamaba, él quería hasta ella, pero la risa no lo dejaba ir. Peleó con valentía para llegar a la voz, la voz que conocía.

—Shhh, todo está bien cachorro. Estás a salvo, no dejaré que nada te ocurra — Dijo la voz y Harry encontró su camino hasta ella cuando se dio cuenta que pertenecía a su padre, quien lo estaba sujetando como a un bebé y haciendo sonidos de silencio, pasando una mano por su cara. Harry no hizo ruido alguno, solamente dejó que su padre lo meciera como cuando era pequeño y tenía pesadillas. No vio a las dos figuras caminando hacia la puerta ni escuchó su conversación de susurros.

* * *

—No ha tenido una pesadilla así desde hace mucho, ¿O sí? — Preguntó Severus aun cuando conocía la respuesta.

—No — Remus suspiró—. Dejó de tener pesadillas sobre resplandores verdes y la risa cruel que lo dejan así hace unos años. Es sobre esa noche, pero era muy pequeño como para recordarlo a conciencia.

Severus observó las figuras que se mecían en la habitación suspirando—. Desafortunadamente no será la última vez que tenga esa pesadilla.

Remus asintió sombríamente.

* * *

Ron y Hermione habían estado bastante aterrorizados cuando Harry les contó lo que había ocurrido y sobre quién creían los adultos que había estado matando a los unicornios, pero de alguna manera no compartían por completo el terror de Harry sobre lo que podría ocurrir. Sí, tenían miedo de que Voldemort volviera, pero estaban seguros de que, aunque Dumbledore no tenía pruebas suficientes para echar a Quirrell, este no se atrevería a hacer algo con el director en la escuela. También estaba el hecho de que Ron aún creía que Snape era un candidato más probable que Quirrell.

Harry creyó que eso era el resultado de haber escuchado por parte de su padre, tíos y abuelo sobre Voldemort más que ellos, o tal vez porque, como había dejado saber a los adultos, su cicatriz no había parado de arder desde esa noche en el bosque. Realmente deseaba que fuera eso porque estaba interfiriendo con sus exámenes. Tío Sev le había dado una poción para el dolor, pero no había funcionado, dejando al profesor bastante molesto con la eficiencia de sus pociones.

El último examen llegó y cuando estaban caminando hacia la cabaña de Hagrid para comer pastel de roca y beber té por última vez en el curso, un horrible pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Harry.

 **Continuará...**


	7. Caminando con el enemigo

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 7**

 **Caminando con el enemigo**

Estaba calificando los exámenes de fin de curso cuando una indescriptible lechuza entró a la oficina. Tomó el sobre y observó el sello del ministro. Lo abrió, leyó la carta y entonces maldijo en un par de lenguajes que conocía. Se puso de pie y con apuro se dirigió hacia la oficina del director. ¿A qué demonios estaban jugando? ¿Y por qué ahora? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? Bien, ¡No dejaría que pasara!

* * *

Corrieron tan rápido como pudieron hasta la oficina del director. Uno de ellos gritó la contraseña y subieron a las escaleras giratorias. Los otros dos estaban tan preocupados que no tuvieron oportunidad de asombrarse con la belleza de la oficina, la cual estaba vacía. Harry miró a uno de los retratos.

—Tío Phineas, ¿Dónde está mi abuelo?

Hermione lo miró y musitó «Abuelo», pero Harry no tenía tiempo para explicaciones.

—Vaya, no vienes a hablar conmigo en todo el año y ahora, con la arrogancia que es tan común en los insufribles niños vienes a gritarme pidiendo información…

—Tío Phineas, no tengo tiempo para tus quejas, necesito saber dónde está mi abuelo, ¡Es una emergencia! — Dijo irritado.

—Todo es una emergencia para ustedes, mocosos…

—Bien — Miró a otro retrato—. Profesor Dippet, ¿Usted sabe?

—Sí, de hecho…— Comenzó Dippet, pero fue interrumpido.

—El perro callejero ese que es tu padre vino aquí muy alterado con una misiva del Ministerio y ambos se fueron a Londres — Respondió Phineas con un bufido al ser reemplazado por Dippet de esa forma.

—Gracias tío, profesor Dippet — Asintió y trató de salir de la oficina de forma calmada, pero una vez fuera chilló a sus amigos.

—¡Se fueron! ¿Cómo pudieron irse?

—¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó Ron igual de ansioso.

Hermione mordió su labio y comenzó a correr. Sorprendidos, los chicos corrieron tras ella, hacia la oficina de la subdirectora.

—¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Profesora McGonagall! ¡Tiene que hacer que el profesor Dumbledore regrese! — Chilló Hermione abriendo la puerta sin tocar antes.

McGonagall estaba perpleja ante la abrupta entrada del sonrojado trío.

—¿Qué significa esto? — Dijo con voz severa.

—Hagrid le contó a un extraño cómo pasar a Fluffy. Creemos que está tras la Piedra Filosofal, ¡Mi abuelo se fue y Quirrell tiene el camino abierto! — Chilló Harry.

La primera intención de McGonagall fue regañarlos por saber más de lo que deberían, pero el desliz de Harry al llamar «Abuelo» a Dumbledore le dijo que el chico estaba realmente preocupado pues nunca lo había hecho. Por supuesto ella sabía de las sospechas de Dumbledore y de tres jóvenes profesores acerca de Quirrell.

—No tengo que recordarles a ustedes tres que no busquen problemas y dejen a los adultos lidiar con esto. Le contaré a Dumbledore de sus sospechas y no molesten. Fluffy, por obvias razones, no es la única protección. Ahora quiero que los tres suban a sus dormitorios y permanezcan ahí el resto del día, ¿Está claro?

En silencio, salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la torre. Hermione vio a Harry morder sus labios de forma pensativa y él los miró.

—Los veré arriba en la torre.

—Harry, la profesora McGonagall dijo…— Comenzó Hermione.

—No iré a buscar a Quirrell, solo le haré saber a alguien más nuestras sospechas, para estar seguros.

Asumiendo que se refería al profesor Lupin, ambos asintieron y se marcharon, pero Hermione no perdió de vista a Ron fruncir el ceño o la última mirada que le lanzó a Harry.

* * *

Odiaba ir al Ministerio. No importaba quién eras, o en su caso, con quién estabas, siempre tomaba una eternidad pasar todos los filtros de seguridad. Finalmente, después de una hora de repetir sus nombres y que sus varitas fueran revisadas una y otra vez, estaban frente a la puerta del idiota a cargo, perdón, quiso decir el Ministro Fudge. Y no estaba nada tranquilo como cuando leyó la maldita carta.

—¿Qué significa esto Fudge? No tienes ningún derecho legal de anular la adopción de Harry. Tu gente ya intentó alejarlo de mí una vez, ¡Y no funcionó! — Rugió.

—Sirius tiene razón, Cornelius, esa carta no tiene fundamento alguno. Me encuentro bastante decepcionado de tener que recordarte eso — Dijo Dumbledore en su siempre placiente voz, la que te hacía sentir bastante pequeño.

—¿Qué carta? — Balbuceó Fudge.

—Ésta carta — Gruñó Sirius agitándola frente a la nariz del ministro.

—No enviamos esa carta, no firmé eso, ¡Es apócrifa! — Alegó Fudge.

Sirius estaba a punto de morder su cabeza cuando un terrible pensamiento cruzó por su mente. Dumbledore ya estaba apuntando su varita a la carta, la agitó y la rodeó un resplandor rojo. Color incorrecto. Una firma auténtica debería brillar en color azul. ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan estúpidos y no revisar? Sirius salió de la oficina como un vendaval.

—Lamento el malentendido, Cornelius. Ten un buen día — Dijo Dumbledore antes de seguirlo.

—Quirrell — Escupió Sirius mientras avanzaban hacia los ascensores—. Él sabía que pediría tu ayuda y que ambos vendríamos.

—Sí, eso me temo. No gastemos más tiempo Sirius.

* * *

Ron estaba sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, con sus codos recargados sobre sus rodillas, mordiendo sus uñas, lo cual era un logro dado que estaba agitando sus rodillas de arriba hacia abajo sin parar. Hermione estaba caminando frente a él.

—¿Qué le toma tanto tiempo? ¿No debería estar aquí ya? — Preguntó ella retorciendo sus manos.

Con el comentario los gemelos se acercaron para saber qué ocurría.

—¿Podemos ser de ayuda? — Preguntó Fred.

—No — Respondió Ron—. Estamos esperando a Harry, ya debería estar aquí desde hace un rato.

—Ah, entonces podemos ser de ayuda — Dijo George y desapareció en las escaleras. Ron y Hermione miraron a Fred pasmados, pero él solamente les dijo que se calmaran. Después de un corto tiempo, George regresó.

—Nada de qué preocuparse. Está caminando abajo, en el corredor del tercer piso con el profesor Quirrell.

Aparentemente eso era para preocuparse, porque Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia la puerta.

* * *

—Tenemos que decirle a alguien — Dijo Ron mientras corrían hacia la oficina de McGonagall, pero nadie estaba ahí—. ¿Ahora qué? — Preguntó.

—El profesor Lupin — Dijo ella.

Ron miró por la ventana, la luna estaba casi en su cenit.

—No, él está, hummm, ocupado con una cosa esta noche.

—Creo que el profesor Lupin pensará que la seguridad de Harry es más importante que lo que esté haciendo.

—No es como que pueda elegir — Dijo Ron mordiendo sus labios—. Hay otra persona, pero no sé.

—Bueno, no es como que tengamos opción, vamos — Dijo Hermione.

* * *

Habían pasado la trampilla y el lazo del Diablo. Quirrell estaba pensando cómo atrapar la llave voladora para abrir la puerta.

—Puedo atraparla por usted — Dijo Harry.

—¿Parezco estúpido, niño? — Respondió Quirrell.

—¿En verdad quiere la respuesta? — Si iba a morir, al menos diría lo que quería. Después de todo, el encantamiento de ligadura de cuerpo que Quirrell puso en él le impedía moverse, pero no hablar. Había intentado decirle a su tío Sev sobre Fluffy, pero aparentemente Quirrell lo había estado acechando, esperando el momento en que estuviera sólo. Al parecer tenía órdenes de obtener la piedra y matar al chico. Harry no podía determinar por qué aún no estaba muerto.

Quirrell decidió montar una escoba y después de perder la llave varias veces, en las cuales Harry sabía que podría haberla atrapado, descendió, abrió la puerta, levitó a Harry frente a él y comenzó a avanzar para encontrarse con un enorme juego de ajedrez. «Tía Minnie» pensó Harry con afecto y tristeza.

—Supongo que tenemos que jugar — Dijo Quirrell arrastrando las palabras.

Tomó el lugar de una de las piezas e hizo flotar a Harry hasta el lugar de otra. Harry solamente esperaba no ser sacrificado, pues el juego era brutal.

Milagrosamente lograron salir intactos. Harry estaba suspirando cuando se hallaron frente a un Troll. Con un perezoso movimiento de su varita, Quirrell asestó un encantamiento seccionador en su boca, matándolo al instante.

—Tengo un talento especial con los Troll — Sonrió con la sorprendida mirada de Harry.

En la siguiente sala fueron atrapados por muros de llamas. Una fila de botellas sobre una mesa y un pedazo de pergamino que Quirrell leyó en voz alta estaban frente a ellos. «Buen viejo tío Sev» Pensó Harry con cariño. Su tío siempre decía que los magos no tenían ni una pizca de lógica, bueno, él había dicho que ni magos o muggles tenían una pica de lógica, y no lo había dicho de forma tan amable.

Le tomó algo de tiempo a Quirrell descifrar el acertijo. «Mientras más, mejor» Pensó Harry. Para entonces Ron y Hermione ya lo estarían extrañando y con suerte, buscando ayuda.

Una vez que pasaron por el fuego, se encontraron en la última de las cámaras, pero no había una piedra sobre un pedestal como Harry había imaginado. La única cosa que había era el espejo de Oesed y Harry se preguntó si podría ver el reflejo de su padre y tíos Lunático y Sev una vez más antes de reunirse con sus padres biológicos. « _Lindo pensamiento, Harry_ » Se dijo a sí mismo, pero la verdad es que estaba aterrorizado y no podía hacer más que pensar y dar respuestas impertinentes.

Quirrell estaba frente al espejo examinándolo y murmurando. Harry escuchó las frases «Presentar la piedra» y «¿Cómo la obtengo?» cuando decidió poner atención y mirar la espalda de Quirrell. Su cicatriz volvió a arderle y no le gustó saber lo que significaba. Entonces lo escuchó.

—Usa al chico, el anciano idiota seguramente le dijo cómo.

Harry tuvo el presentimiento de haber averiguado por qué aún no estaba muerto. Sintió desvanecerse el hechizo de ligadura de cuerpo y sus piernas ser dirigidas por alguien más. Decidió pararse de la mejor forma que podía. La ayuda debería estar en camino y no había forma en que permitiera que Voldemort obtuviera la piedra. Estaba frente al espejo, pero no vio a su familia, en su lugar vio el reflejo de sí mismo parpadeando.

—¿Qué es lo que ves, Potter?

—Nadie debería olvidar que mi nombre es Potter _Black._

—No juegues conmigo, niño — Dijo Quirrell tomándolo bruscamente del cuello y sacudiéndolo.

—Me veo como capitán del equipo de Quidditch y con la Copa de las Casas — Mintió.

Quirrell lo lanzó hacia un lado y volvió a mirar el espejo. Harry pensó que podría tener suerte y aprovechar la distracción de Quirrell para escapar, cuando la voz volvió a hablar.

—Miente, déjame hablar con él.

—¿Está seguro, maestro? — Preguntó Quirrell y Harry comenzó a pensar que tenía algún tipo de desorden mental cuando él empezó a desenvolver su turbante y Harry descubrió que Quirrell no había estado haciendo voces. La cicatriz de Harry volvió a arder mientras miraba la fea cara de Lord Voldemort, quien parecía estar residiendo en la nuca de Quirrell.

—¿Por qué no eres un chico bueno y me das esa piedra para que Quirinus pueda matarte rápidamente en lugar de dolorosamente, Harry?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando — Dijo Harry tratando de sonar valiente, pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado con las sacudidas de terror que su cuerpo estaba teniendo.

—Estoy hablando de la piedra en tu bolsillo, Harry. No querrás suplicar por tu muerte como tu patético padre hizo, ¿O sí?

¡Mi padre no era patético y no suplicó! — Gritó Harry.

—No, tienes razón — Dijo Voldemort riendo, pero no era una risa cálida como la de tío Lunático, o el divertido ladrido que hacía su padre, o incluso la grave que tenía tío Sev, no, aquella era una risa cruel—. El opuso resistencia, lo hizo, bastante entretenida e inútil, pero suficiente plática, ¡Atrápalo! — Ordenó y Quirrell se lanzó hacía Harry y lo sujetó de los brazos.

Harry nunca había sentido un dolor como ese, ni siquiera en el bosque. Su frente estaba estallando, no podía pensar o escuchar. De repente el dolor desapareció y Harry alzó la mirada para ver a Quirrell observar sus manos y tartamudear—. ¡Quema, maestro!

Harry las miró y notó que estaban rojas, incluso percibió el olor de carne quemada.

—¡No me importa! ¡TOMA LA PIEDRA!

Quirrell volvió a lanzarse hacia Harry, pero este puso sus manos en su cara. Mientras Quirrell gritaba por el dolor, lo tomó con fuerza del brazo. Estaba sintiendo mucho dolor, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era que, si Quirrell estaba distraído por el dolor, no podría obtener la piedra. Lo sujetó tanto como pudo, pero podía sentir a la oscuridad acercarse. Logró escuchar una voz familiar decir su nombre entre los gritos de Quirrell, entonces, no supo más.

* * *

El lobo estaba caminando en círculos. Algo le ocurría a su cachorro, podía sentirlo. Gimoteó y rasguñó la puerta, incluso cuando sabía que su contraparte humana la había sellado muy bien. ¡Tenía que llegar hasta donde su cachorro!

* * *

Estaba corriendo por los pasillos con el pequeño e inerte cuerpo entre sus brazos. ¿Había llegado demasiado tarde? ¿Cuánto tiempo había tardado en salir de las cámaras? Había logrado apartar a Quirrell de él bastante rápido. Se estremeció con la imagen del espíritu de Voldemort dejando el cuerpo de Quirrell ante la muerte. No había nada que hacer por él. Habría muerto una vez que Voldemort hubiera dejado su cuerpo, incluso sin lo que Harry había hecho.

Corría tan rápido como le era posible. Podía escuchar la respiración de Harry volverse más débil cada segundo, ni siquiera se detuvo al ver a las dos figuras que encontró en uno de los pasillos, las cuales ahora lo seguían y uno de ellos usó su varita para abrir las puertas de la enfermería. La señora Pomfrey salió de su oficina.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Harry? Oh, mi… Acuéstalo ahí — Dijo señalando una de las camas.

—Ahora salgan — Ordenó ella—. Déjenme hacer mi trabajo — Agitó su varita apuntándola hacia los tres hombres.

Estaba bastante sorprendido de haber sido echado de la enfermería por un fuerte viento y escuchó las puertas cerrarse.

—¿Qué ocurrió, Severus? — Preguntó el envejecido director.

Severus lo miró con la mirada perdida. Vio la misma expresión en el rostro de Sirius, el cual aún estaba mirando las puertas, como si de esa forma pudiese estar con su hijo, como si el hecho de que no las viera fuera a causar que Harry los dejase.

—Quirrell, él tomó a Harry — Respondió, nunca dejando de mirar las puertas—. Weasley y Granger fueron a buscarme, estaban preocupados. De alguna forma los gemelos averiguaron que Quirrell lo estaba llevando al corredor del tercer piso. Cuando llegué, Oh, dios, creí que era muy tarde. Quirrell chillaba de dolor, pero no me importó, solamente escuché los gritos de dolor de Harry, y pese al dolor, no lo soltó, lo seguía sujetando.

—¿Qué hay de Quirrell? — Preguntó Dumbledore.

—Muerto. El señor oscuro estaba ocupando su cuerpo y cuando lo abandonó, Quirrell murió.

—¿Estaba poseído?

—No, Albus, él sabía lo que estaba haciendo — Severus lo miró fijamente—. ¡Te lo dije! — Gritó—. Todos lo hicimos, pero insististe en darle una oportunidad. Las segundas oportunidades son buenas, ¡Pero algunas personas no las merecen! — Y caminó hacia una silla. Ni siquiera se movió cuando vio a un lobo trotar hasta donde estaba Sirius, ni cuando lo vio poner su hocico sobre la mano de este, lloriqueando. Lupin estaba bajo los efectos de la poción matalobos, no había riesgo, estaba bajo control, pero se preguntó cómo se había liberado a sí mismo.

El lobo guió a Sirius hasta una silla y subió a la que estaba a un lado, poniendo su cabeza sobre su regazo. Sirius lo acarició de forma mecánica, sin apartar la mirada de las puertas.

* * *

Horas más tarde la señora Pomfrey salió de la enfermería y puso una piedra roja en la mano de Dumbledore con fuerza. Miró a Sirius y al lobo que acababan de levantarse de sus sillas.

—Hice todo lo que pude. Tuve que darle todas las pociones restaurativas que tenía. Está física y mágicamente agotado y no creo que despierte en un par de días, pero sobrevivirá. Cuando despierte tendrá que descansar y no se preocupen si se cansa constantemente. Pueden quedarse con él, pero por turnos. Como dije, dormirá un par de días y lo último que necesita es que todos ustedes lo agobien a la vez.

* * *

—Pero, ¿Ginny nunca pierde clases? — Escuchó decir a una voz a la distancia.

—No, porque en el día siguiente a la luna llena, usualmente teníamos sesiones de estudio con cualquier profesor que estaba disponible para cuidarnos, a veces, incluso la señora Pomfrey. Así nadie lo notaría o se daría cuenta. Si faltábamos una vez al mes, los estudiantes hablarían y los padres se quejarían.

—Eso es tonto, dijiste que es perfectamente seguro.

—Así es. La poción matalobos le permite mantener su mente y evita que se lastime a sí mismo. Esa era la peor parte de la transformación, antes, él solía herirse y le tomaba días recuperarse. Ahora solo necesita un día y es más que nada porque permanece despierto toda la noche y por el esfuerzo mágico de la transformación. El profesor Lupin dice que este trabajo lo salvó, pues de otra forma no habría podido conseguir la poción y se estresaría mucho. Ahora solo es un pequeño inconveniente con el que tiene que lidiar, pero no amenaza su vida ni nada por el estilo. Vivirá tanto como cualquier otro mago.

Decidió que estaba muy cansado y volvió a dormir. Aparentemente Hermione había descubierto el pequeño problema peludo de tío Lunático.

* * *

Miraba a su hijo dormir, rogando que despertara. Ya había estado inconsciente dos días. _Su hijo._ Aún recordaba la primera vez que Harry lo había llamado «Papi», el sentimiento de dicha y de culpa. Él no era su padre, era James. Intentó decírselo al niño de dos años y medio, pero él solo rodó sus ojos y dijo:

—Él mi «plimel» papi, tú mi «otlo» papi.

La simple lógica infantil. Le tomó un tiempo dejar de sentirse culpable y de tener pesadillas de James acusándolo de saber que Peter era un espía y de hacer todo lo posible para robar a su hijo. Después de muchas charlas con Lunático, se dio cuenta que no estaba tomando el lugar de James, pero ahora era «Papi». La dicha de escuchar la palabra nunca desapareció.

Cuando se apareció en casa de los Dursley con el trabajador del Ministerio que supervisaba el caso, tenía miedo de que Harry no lo reconociera, pero descubrió que no era así. Encontró a un niñito asustado encerrado en la alacena. Cuando dejo de temblar ante la voz calmante de Sirius, alzó la mirada y comenzó a decir «Canu-do» con su pequeña voz. Corrió hasta los brazos de su padrino para ser cobijado por ellos para toda la vida.

Sirius lo había llevado directo a Hogwarts, donde Poppy había tenido dificultades para revisarlo porque él no quería estar lejos de su padrino, hasta que cedió y se sentó sobre la cama mientras sostenía con fuerza una de las mangas de Sirius. Pero aun así ella no podía acercarse sin que el niño comenzara a temblar. La otra persona que Harry reconoció fue a Remus. Cuando este apareció, Harry comenzó a gritar «Lunádico» y se acercó a él. Cuando Remus lo cargó, Sirius descubrió que su manga y también su brazo estaban en poder de Harry.

Sirius presentó su renuncia al cuerpo de Aurores en cuanto Harry se quedó dormido. Tenía que darle toda su atención a su ahijado y no necesitaba el trabajo. Moody se había rehusado y había dicho que solamente aceptaría una petición de ausencia, pero Sirius sabía que no podía ser más un Auror, no podía tener un trabajo tan peligroso. Si algo le ocurría no habría forma de que el Ministerio dejase que Remus cuidara de Harry. La única razón por la que escucharon a Remus decir que Sirius era inocente, había sido porque Dumbledore quería convencerlo de que había sido el culpable, de otra forma, Remus habría gritado y gritado, solo para conseguir una celda junto a la de Sirius.

Se estremeció al pensar qué habría sido de Harry si él hubiera ido a Azkaban. No creía que los Dursley lo hubiesen matado pues Petunia quería la protección que el sacrificio de Lily le daba a ella y a su precioso Dudders. Esa era la razón por la cual aceptaba las visitas anuales. Pero Harry no habría sido feliz, seguramente sería su elfo doméstico, claro, si no lo mataban de hambre o abusaban de él física y mentalmente, como hacían ver los moretones que tenía el pequeño de casi dos años de edad.

Sirius había querido matar a los Dursley, pero sabía que Harry necesitaba la maldita protección, así que dejó que los Dursley trataran con Remus. Él era bueno para controlar su temperamento, Sirius tenía que aprender a hacerlo. Contrario a la creencia popular, un hombre lobo no combatía a su contraparte todo el mes, pues no había un lobo interior. Cualquier otra noche del mes, era tan normal como todas las personas. En la noche de luna llena se transformaba en un lobo y olvidaba quién era, pero solo esa noche, mas las personas no creían eso y cualquier señal de furia de su parte, era interpretada con miedo de que dejara que el lobo interior ganara. Por eso Remus trataba con los Dursley: Era capaz de hacer a un lado su enojo, algo que Sirius no lograba.

La puerta se abrió y apareció no otro más que Remus luciendo como un Kneazle que se había tragado un hada. Se sentó en la silla al otro lado de la cama de Harry y alborotó el cabello del chico, sacudiendo alguna invisible pelusa y Sirius no pudo resistir más.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hiciste? ¿Qué sabes?

—Oh, nada. Solamente di un paseo por la oficina de Filch.

—¿Alguna razón en particular?

—Sí.

—Y, ¿Qué encontraste ahí?

—La pregunta es _qué_ no encontré ahí. Más precisamente en el cajón de «Objetos Confiscados Altamente Peligrosos» — Sonrió y Sirius se puso impaciente.

—No tengo idea sobre qué quieres decir.

—Bueno, verás, cuando Ron y Hermione nos contaron que Fred y George sabía exactamente dónde y con quién estaba Harry, comencé a pensar.

—¡NO! — Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

—Oh, estoy bastante seguro, eso explicaría por qué nunca los hemos atrapado. Ni siquiera Filch conoce este castillo como tú y yo.

—Dignos sucesores — Dijo Sirius con alegría.

—¿Quién es digno? — Dijo una voz proveniente desde la cama y ambos se sobresaltaron.

—¡Harry! Estás despierto — Chilló Remus ayudando a su sobrino a sentarse mientras Sirius le daba de beber agua.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es un digno sucesor? — Dijo Harry tratando de postergar el momento en el que sabía que tendría que hablar de lo ocurrido.

 _¡Quema, maestro!_

Remus lo miró fijamente—. Los gemelos Weasley, sospechamos que encontraron y descubrieron cómo usar el Mapa del Merodeador.

—¡Wow!

El Mapa del Merodeador era un objeto legendario para Harry, el cual siempre había querido usarlo, pero de acuerdo a lo que le dijeron Sirius y Remus, Peter Pettigrew había perdido el mapa a manos de Filch en su séptimo año cuando fue descubierto deambulando. En ese momento no les importó a los merodeadores dado que estaban a punto de graduarse de Hogwarts y creyeron que algún futuro bromista lograría hallar el mapa, pero Harry recordaba que una vez Remus le había contado que cuando había nacido, James se había lamentado de no tener el mapa para dárselo a su hijo, e incluso tenía un plan para rescatar el mapa de manos de Filch, pero nunca pudo ponerlo en acción. En todos sus años enseñando en Hogwarts, Sirius y Remus nunca habían pensado en hacerlo.

Harry jugueteó con el vaso en sus manos hasta que Sirius lo tomó con delicadeza y lo puso en la mesa junto a la cama.

—Cachorro, necesitamos saber qué ocurrió — Dijo Sirius apartando algunos cabellos de la frente de Harry.

Harry negó con su cabeza. No quería contarles, lo odiarían, había matado a un hombre, no era mejor que Voldemort.

—Harry — Dijo Remus con suavidad tomando una de las manos de Harry, el cual se apresuró a intentar apartar su mano. No tenía derecho de tocar a alguien tan bueno como Remus—. Sabemos lo esencial, pero necesitamos entender qué pasó mientras estabas a solas con Quirrell, para poder ayudarte.

Harry alejó su mano de las de Remus y cruzó sus brazos, negando con su cabeza efusivamente.

—Ha… — Comenzó Sirius, pero fue interrumpido por una voz proveniente de la puerta.

—¿Puedo hablar a solas con Harry?

Los tres alzaron la mirada y vieron a Severus Snape parado en su forma más desolada junto a las puertas de la enfermería. Pareció que Sirius protestaría, pero cuando Remus lo detuvo comprendió que tal vez Snape era la mejor persona para tranquilizar a Harry. Remus tenía una clara idea de qué era lo que estaba atormentando a su sobrino, no es que no hubiera tenido que matar en la primera guerra, pero él había sido mayor en ese entonces y había tomado la decisión de entrar al conflicto. Se apresuró a salir con el protestante padre y cerró las puertas con un encantamiento silenciador.

Snape se sentó en la silla que previamente había ocupado Remus y espero en silencio a que Harry hiciera el primer comentario. Después de un rato escuchó un susurro.

—Lo maté.

Severus suspiró, un chico de once años no debería pasar por algo así—. Técnicamente, no lo hiciste. Su destino fue sellado cuando dejó que el Señor Oscuro lo poseyera de manera voluntaria, cuando dejó que el Señor Oscuro lo usara para sobrevivir. Él habría muerto de todas formas debido al daño hecho por el Señor Oscuro, incluso si hubiera sido liberado y estuviera sin lesiones. Irónicamente lo que lo mantenía vivo era el Señor Oscuro, pero pronto su magia se habría agotado y Voldemort habría dejado atrás un caparazón vacío, tal como hizo. Tus acciones solamente aceleraron el proceso.

—Pero lo aceleré, y yo sabía que él estaba sufriendo, estaba gritando «¡Quema, maestro!» y no lo solté. Solo quería alejarlo de la piedra y esperaba a que alguien llegara antes de no soportar más — Dijo Harry rápidamente con voz queda, como si fuera un horrible secreto que no quería que nadie escuchara.

Severus limpió los rastros de lágrimas en la cara de Harry con sus pulgares y haciendo que lo mirara dijo—. Tienes razón, no puedes ni imaginar el horror que habría causado el Señor Oscuro si hubiera obtenido la piedra. Desearía que no hubieras tenido que tomar esa decisión, pero hiciste lo correcto. Eso no te hace una persona mala. Voldemort mató por placer y poder, lo que tú hiciste fue por amor a las personas que quieres, y es ese amor lo que impidió que Quirrell te tocara, el mismo amor que Lily te tuvo y por el cual salvó tu vida hace tantos años, y ese sacrificio vive en tu sangre, en tu piel.

La mirada verde de tristeza era intensa y Severus continuó—. Algunas veces tenemos que hacer cosas terribles e inimaginables para proteger a los que amamos. Tus padres, Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore y… — Vaciló—. Yo mismo, todos tuvimos que matar en la primera guerra, pero lo que diferencia lo que hicimos de lo que Voldemort y sus seguidores hicieron, es que nosotros no tuvimos elección, ellos nos cazaban. Nunca hemos dejado de lamentar lo que hicimos, eso nos hace diferentes a él — Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se levantó para sentarse sobre la cama, abrazando a Harry. Acarició en círculos su espalda y su cabello mientras dejaba que Harry digiriera todo.

Había estado reluctante de agregarse a sí mismo a la lista, pero sabía que no era tan inocente. Sí, únicamente había matado de forma directa al servicio de la Orden. Voldemort pensaba que las habilidades de pociones de Severus eran demasiado valiosas como para enviarlo al campo de batalla, pero él no era tonto, sabía que sus pociones habían ayudado a los Mortífagos a lograr su cometido. ¿Cuántas vidas sin rostro había arrebatado indirectamente? No lo sabía, pero se sentía más culpable de ellas que de las que había tomado al combatir a Voldemort, las que había tomado en defensa propia y para defender a otros.

Se había unido a las filas de Voldemort lleno de odio y amargura. Odio por la crueldad que representaba su padre, odio que hizo que perdiera a la persona más importante en su vida, eso era lo que más lamentaba: Que ella hubiera muerto odiándolo, odiando la persona en la que se había convertido. Había peleado contra Voldemort buscando su perdón. Tal vez, algún día lo obtendría. Tal vez él perdonaría sus propias tontas decisiones.

 **Continuará...**


	8. Y el año termina

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Y el año termina**

Después de que la conmoción inicial terminó, un pequeño pensamiento cruzó por la mente de Harry.

—Él te vio — Dijo preocupado.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Severus sentado en la cama.

—Fue tu voz la que escuché abajo en la cámara, fuiste tú, Voldemort te vio, ¡Lo sabrá! Ya no puedes ser un espía.

Severus suspiró. Había esperado que Harry no pensara en eso. Él y Dumbledore ya habían decidido qué hacer.

—Puede que no me reconociera — Dijo, pero con la mirada escéptica del chico añadió—. Probablemente me vio. Albus y yo hablamos sobre eso, pero si en algún momento debo estar a su lado de nuevo, iré y sí él me pregunta diré que nunca sospeché que estuviera con Quirrell, que solo estaba tratando de detener a un mago codicioso y tratando de permanecer en buenos términos con Dumbledore. Solo podemos esperar que lo crea.

—No — Dijo Harry negando desesperadamente con su cabeza—. Es muy peligroso.

—Si el señor tenebroso algún día vuelve Harry, _necesitaremos_ espías y yo estoy en la mejor posición para hacerlo, pero no quiero que te preocupes sobre eso. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando sea necesario.

Harry no se calmó con sus palabras. Dumbledore siempre había creído que tarde o temprano Voldemort volvería, y a Harry le preocupaba lo que le pasaría a su familia. Todos ellos eran parte del paquete, pero tío Sev era quien tenía la posición más peligrosa. Una pequeña sospecha de parte de Voldemort le costaría la vida.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarme tío Sev? — Preguntó con cansancio mientras se dejaba caer en el regazo de su tío.

—Tus amigos vinieron a buscarme. Creyeron que habías ido con Remus a contarle tus sospechas, pero la luna estaba casi en su cenit y aún no habías vuelto. El joven señor Weasley sabía que no podías estar con Remus dado que nunca deja que estés con él horas antes de la luna llena. Creo que incluso sospechó que nunca tuviste la intención de acudir a Remus pues habría sido de poca ayuda esa noche, así que acudieron a mí. Corrí hasta allá y tuve que atravesar las trampas. Tenía miedo de llegar muy tarde.

—Ron fue a buscarte tío Sev, creo que estás perdiendo tu encanto — Dijo Harry intentando de bromear, pero sus ojos ya estaban cerrados. Severus paso una mano por su cabello, incitándolo a dormir.

* * *

Cuando Harry volvió a despertar encontró a Sirius junto a su cama calificando algunos trabajos.

—Hola cachorro — Saludó alegremente.

Harry se estiró y dijo—. Hola papá.

—Hagrid estuvo aquí antes, quería verte. Le entregó a Dumbledore su renuncia, pero él no la acepto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? — Harry estaba sorprendido.

—Parece que cree que fue su culpa— Sirius miró a Harry y alzando una ceja dijo—. Tengo que reconocértelo Harry, en todos mis años en Hogwarts _nunca_ contrabandeé huevos de dragón.

Harry sonrió tímidamente mientras se sentaba apropiadamente.

—Mantengo mi palabra de que debiste acudir a mí, pero ahora entiendo que hubo más en la aventura que salvar a un amigo de una detención. Hagrid pudo haber sido enviado a Azkaban por eso, así que levantaré la prohibición que te di cuando todo eso ocurrió.

Harry sonrió, no por el dinero pue sabía que podía pedirle a su padre lo que quisiera, pero significaba que su padre lo había perdonado.

—¿Cuándo saldré de aquí?

—Si tienes suerte, para el banquete — Harry hizo un puchero—. Realmente te heriste hijo, es mejor que no te esfuerces mucho.

—Es aburrido.

—Lo sé — Dijo Sirius riendo.

Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y una pequeña cabeza se asomó entre ellas. Sonrió y miró hacia afuera.

—Está despierto — Dijo corriendo hacia un asiento junto a la cama.

—Hola Sirius.

—Hola Ginny — Dijo Sirius mientras se ponía de pie.

Neville, Ron, Hermione y los gemelos siguieron el ejemplo de Ginny y formaron un extraño círculo alrededor de la cama de Harry.

—Bien, los dejaré a solas jovencitos, pero no hagan que Harry se canse demasiado.

—¡PAPÁ!

—No me mires así, Poppy dijo que necesitas descansar bien— Dijo Sirius caminando hacia la salida. Cuando las puertas se cerraron tras él, el ataque comenzó.

—¿Quirrell te secuestró?

—¿Snape te salvó?

—¿Te enfrentaste a quién-tú-sabes?

Harry no tuvo tiempo de responder ninguna pregunta así que puso sus dedos en su boca y silbó con fuerza.

—¡Muy bien! Ahora pueden hablar — Dijo mientras atraía su atención—. ¿Cómo supieron lo de Voldemort?

—La escuela entera sabe lo que pasó — Explicó Hermione—. Cuando fuimos a buscar al profesor Snape, Sir Nicolás nos vio y creo que cuando Snape nos mandó a nuestros dormitorios Nick lo siguió.

Genial, ahora toda la escuela sabía que Severus lo había rescatado, así que en el improbable caso de que Voldemort no lo hubiese reconocido, sus Mortífagos estarían encantados de decírselo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste? — Preguntó Neville tímidamente.

—No lo sé exactamente — Harry se encogió de hombros—. Me dijeron que el sacrifico de mi mamá no permitió que Quirrell me tocara. Todo lo que sé es que él estaba sufriendo y yo lo sujeté y esperé a que alguien nos encontrara hasta que me desmayé.

—Creo que Snape no es tan malo entonces. Me esforzaré para no llamarlo «Idiota grasiento» en la cara — Dijo Ron.

—Sería mejor no llamarlo así — Dijo Ginny.

—Imposible — Chillaron Ron, Fred y George al mismo tiempo.

Con intención de cambiar el tema y sintiéndose travieso, Harry preguntó de forma inocente.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo supieron ustedes dos dónde estaba?

—Hummm ya sabes, Hummm suerte — Murmuró Fred. Los demás miraron a George de forma escéptica.

—¿Enserio? ¿Suerte? — Dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Que mal entonces, creo que tendré que decirle a tío _Lunático_ que se equivocó.

—¿Quién? — Preguntaron Neville, Ginny y Hermione. Harry había sido muy cuidadoso de no llamar a Remus «Tío Lunático» en compañía de otros estudiantes y solo sus mejores amigos no habían sido privados las historias de los merodeadores. Fred y George aún estaban murmurando «Tío Lunático» cuando Ron habló.

—Entonces él cree que sabe, ¿ _Canuto_ piensa lo mismo? — Agradecido de que su amigo había comprendido rápidamente, Harry tomó el bate. Ron no era tan tonto como las personas creían.

—Sí, pero creo que están equivocados dado que fue suerte, ¡Ay! estarán decepcionados — Fingió un suspiro haciendo que Fred y George salieran del trance. Fred miró a Harry y George miró a Ron, y comenzaron a sacudirlos.

—¿Los conocen? ¿Conocen a los merodeadores? — Gritó Fred.

—¡Díganos! — Demandó George.

Hermione y Ginny intentaron de alejar a Fred de Harry mientras Neville intentaba soltar el agarre de George sobre su hermano.

Sirius asomó su cabeza justo a tiempo para ver a Neville sujetar con fuerza a George y a Hermione lanzar a Fred a una silla.

—¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Todo está excelente papá — Respondió Harry.

Muy reluctante y con una expresión que mostraba que no lo habían engañado, Sirius salió.

—Suéltalo Harry — Dijo George—. ¿Los conoces?

—Puede, puede que no — Dijo Harry mientras examinaba las yemas de sus dedos.

—Harry, ¡Necesitamos saber! — Chilló Fred con desesperación.

—Eso no es tan difícil de adivinar — Dijo Ron.

—¿De quién están hablando?

—Los Merodeadores, un grupo de bromistas que asistieron a Hogwarts hace como veinte años atrás, y tenían los apodos de Lunático, Canuto y Cornamenta — Respondió Ron.

—Y Colagusano — Dijo Fred pensando que sabía algo que los demás no.

—Yo no le recordaría eso a Lunático y a Canuto, Fred — Dijo Harry fríamente.

—¿Por qué no?

Hermione rodó los ojos y dijo—. Es obvio, ¿No es así? Cuatro amigos que vinieron a Hogwarts hace veinte años. Si supones que los sobrenombres tienen significado, entonces Lunático es el profesor Lupin por…— Se detuvo y miró a Neville.

—Está bien Hermione, lo sé. El profesor Lupin era un muy buen amigo de mis padres y cuando Ron y Ginny comenzaron a tomar clases, él me ofreció un lugar y le contó a mi abuela de su condición. Ella dijo que no había problema, pero no quería que me fuera todo el día, así que fui educado en casa.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bueno, él es Lunático; escuché que la forma de animago del profesor Black es un perro, por lo tanto, Canuto.

—Así es, y mi primer papá se transformaba en un ciervo, Cornamenta.

—Eres el heredero de los Merodeadores — Dijo Fred sin aliento.

—Hemos sido educados por uno, ¡Hemos estado en presencia de dos durante tres años! — Chilló George con histeria.

Sirius escogió ese momento para regresar—. Muy bien la visita…Hummm — Se quedó sin aire al ser tacleado por los gemelos que lo sujetaban con fuerza, arrodillados.

—¡LO AMAMOS PROFESOR CANUTO! — Dijeron dos voces al unísono. Sirius solo pudo mirar a su sonriente hijo.

* * *

La Señora Pomfrey privó a Harry de sus cuidados y lo dejó salir justo a tiempo para el banquete de despedida. Gryffindor no pudo competir en el último partido, por lo cual Slytherin ganó la copa de Quidditch solo por veinte puntos, así como la copa de las casas, superando a Gryffindor que estaba en segundo lugar, por cincuenta puntos. Hermione había logrado recuperar algunos de los puntos que Harry y Ron habían perdido, pero no fue suficiente. Aún con ambas copas perdidas, los Gryffindor ya le hablaban de nuevo a Harry, el cual atribuyó eso a su encuentro con Voldemort.

El profesor Dumbledore carraspeó—. Otro año se fue y ahora debemos enfrentar el momento del año en el no harán más que descansar. Sí, sé que detestan los días sin tarea, clases y detenciones, pero no teman, los estarán esperando en septiembre. Hasta entonces, deben ser fuertes — El Gran Comedor se llenó de risas—. Antes de que deje que disfruten de este delicioso banquete, debo dar algunos puntos de último minuto. Para la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley, por considerar las nociones y ver más allá de lo que sus ojos permiten, quince puntos cada uno.

Los aplausos comenzaron y Hermione y Ron lucían estupefactos—. Al señor Harry Potter Black, por su sorprendente valentía y por encarar situaciones extrañas, veinte puntos. Y esto llama a un cambio de decoración — A la vez que Dumbledore aplaudió, los estandartes verdes y plateados que adornaban el Gran Comedor se volvieron escarlatas y dorados, y la mesa de Gryffindor estalló en aplausos y celebraciones.

Harry pudo ver de reojo a su tío Sev estrecharle rígidamente la mano a McGonagall. Era la primera vez que Gryffindor y Slytherin estaban unidos por la copa.

Todo el comedor estalló en carcajadas cuando Sirius se lanzó hacia Severus, abrazándolo y gritando «¡Finalmente juntos Sevvy!». Incluso los Slytherin intentaban retener carcajadas, mientras Remus intentaba alejar a su amigo de la mirada asesina de Severus.

* * *

El viaje hasta King's Cross fue bastante normal. Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville estuvieron en un compartimento del tren y compartieron varios bocadillos deliciosos que los elfos domésticos le habían dado a Harry cuando se despidió de Kreacher. En el andén Harry conoció a los señores Granger e intercambiaron números telefónicos; luego, él y Remus, el cual había estado en otro compartimiento para darles privacidad a los niños, caminaron hasta un callejón vacío para aparecerse en una sombría esquina de Privet Drive. Caminaron hacia el número cuatro y Remus tocó el timbre. Después de un momento la puerta se abrió para revelar a una mujer rubia con expresión de disgusto.

—Buenas tardes Petunia, ¿Cómo estuvo tu año? — Dijo Remus con amabilidad. Harry realmente admiraba el talento de Remus para mantener un tono amable sin importar la situación.

—Están aquí — Resopló.

—Sí, aquí estamos.

—Bien, entonces entren antes de que los vecinos los vean — Dijo impacientemente.

Harry y Remus entraron y se dirigieron hacia la habitación más pequeña de la casa, donde encontraron una litera, un escritorio y dos sillas.

—Qué agradable mujer — Dijo Remus mientras cerraba la puerta y Harry sonrió.

Harry odiaba estar en la casa de los Dursley, pero era la única manera de mantener la protección de su madre. Además, su abuelo le había confirmado que dicha protección lo había salvado en el encuentro con Voldemort. Fue así como se dio cuenta de qué tanto la necesitaba. Mientras pudiese llamar hogar a la casa donde habitaba la sangre de su madre y tuviera la intención de volver cada año, la protección duraría hasta que cumpliera los diecisiete años, no importaba si tenía otro hogar.

Puso su mochila en la cama superior, así su tío podría ocupar la de abajo. Sirius y Remus había sido reacios: Solamente dejarían que Harry volviese a Privet Drive si uno de ellos permanecía con él. Petunia no quería tener a un mago en su casa y mucho menos a dos, pero Sirius le había dicho que no necesitaban la protección porque podían poner otros hechizos en Harry. Era una mentira, pero ella _no necesitaba_ saber eso. Dado que ella quería la protección para su familia y para sí misma, tuvo que aceptar. Petunia podía llamar «fenómenos» a los magos, pero sabía que eran personas antes que fenómenos, además sabía que muchas personas no tendrían problema alguno en tomar venganza contra ella por lo que su hermana le había hecho a su maestro, incluso si ella se había alejado del mundo mágico, y había decidido que no estaría desprotegida.

Harry suspiró y se preparó para la peor parte de su año.

* * *

Como había esperado, Harry se la estaba pasando mal, y se ponía peor con el hecho de que nadie se molestaba en responder sus cartas.

—Los niños usualmente no escriben cartas todo el tiempo — Había dicho Remus, pero eso no había cambiado el humor de Harry.

Durante dos semanas estuvieron sin salir de la casa. Remus y Harry evitaban salir pues los Dursley habían esparcido el rumor de que estaban locos y no apreciaban mucho todas las miradas, así que pasaban casi todo el día en la habitación: Harry haciendo su tarea y Remus sus investigaciones y escribiendo artículos para revistas bajo algún alias; en ellos tenía varias ideas controversiales expuestas y no quería atraer la atención respecto a que _el niño que vivió,_ vivía con un hombre lobo.

La única conversación que Harry tenía con alguien que no fuera Remus, era con su padre mediante un espejo de doble sentido. Sirius estaba en Hogwarts tratando de dejar todo listo para septiembre, así podría llevar a Harry hasta King's Cross.

En la opinión de Harry, el peor momento del día era la cena. Su tío Vernon partía temprano a trabajar, así que no lo veían para el desayuno o la comida, pero durante la cena no tenía problema para burlarse de Remus, Harry, y los padres de este. Más de una vez Harry notó como los nudillos de Remus se ponían extremadamente blancos mientras sujetaba su tenedor y cuchillo. Incluso casi podía escucharlo rechinar los dientes. Harry sabía que su tío, como él, se estaba conteniendo.

Si Harry salía de la casa tenía que enfrentarse a la pandilla de Dudley. Afortunadamente sus tutores y Moody le habían enseñado defensa Muggle y era lo suficientemente rápido como para apenas librarse de ellos. _Apenas._ En una ocasión se tropezó y Piers Polkiss había llegado hasta él y lo había golpeado en el estómago. Estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo, cuando un muy enfurecido Remus Lupin había aparecido de la nada y fácilmente había alejado a Piers de Harry. El resto dela pandilla había huido, pero Remus tuvo tiempo de sujetar a Dudley de su collar.

Remus entonces había llevado a ambos chicos y a Harry hasta la casa de los Polkiss y le había dicho de forma ruda a la señora Polkiss que la próxima vez levantaría cargos en contra de su hijo. Entonces arrastró a Dudley hasta Privet Drive, donde desde su habitación Harry pudo escuchar gritos.

—Mi Dudders nunca haría eso. ¡Seguramente estaba tratando de defenderse de ese maldito fenómeno! — Exclamó Petunia.

—¡Cuatro contra uno Petunia! Te advertimos que no toleraríamos nada como esto. Iré a empacar y Harry y yo nos iremos de una vez — Gritó Remus y Harry notó que se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Después de un segundo de silencio, Petunia dijo con pánico:

—No, espera. Hablaré con Dudley, esto no volverá a suceder.

—Más vale que no — Dijo Remus fríamente y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Rápidamente, Harry se sentó en la cama e intentó lucir de forma inocente. Remus azotó la puerta tras él y comenzó a caminar por la habitación, haciendo tronar sus nudillos y abriendo y cerrando sus puños.

—Cómo éstas… _personas_ — Dijo—. Pueden estar relacionados con Lily está fuera de mi entendimiento.

* * *

Harry corrió hasta la sala de estar de Grimauld Place y se lanzó sobre Sirius, abrazándolo como si no hubiese mañana. Sirius lo cargó un momento y luego lo bajó al suelo.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo. Si alguna vez lo olvido, te permito que me golpees muy, muy fuerte — Dijo Harry sin soltarlo.

—Nunca te he golpeado — Dijo Sirius _seriamente_ mientras veía como su mejor amigo se dejaba caer en un sofá exhausto, como si no hubiera descansado ni un momento en semanas.

—Así de mal — Dijo estremeciéndose.

—Juro que cada año se pone peor — Dijo Remus con cansancio.

—Bueno, basta del mal humor — Dijo Sirius sonriendo—. Hora de divertirnos, ¡Verano del merodeador!

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

—Bueno, Charlie Weasley me contactó. Aparentemente los Weasley tenían intención de invitarte a ir con ellos en Navidad, pero como estabas castigado cambiaron de idea. Así que Charlie dijo que podemos ir a visitar a Norberto.

—¿Enserio? — Dijo Harry saltando sobre sus talones.

—Sí, sí. Una semana en la reserva. Volveremos justo a tiempo para la luna llena.

—¡Genial! ¿Escuchaste eso tío Luná…? — Dijo Harry dándose la vuelta, pero se detuvo al ver la escena tras de él.

Harry y Sirius comenzaron a reír. Poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, Sirius le indicó a su hijo que salieran de sala, dejando así a un pacífico Remus durmiendo en el sofá.

* * *

La estadía en la reserva fue genial. Harry tuvo tanta diversión que ni siquiera notó la ausencia de cartas. Vio a Norberto, quien aparentemente era _Norberta._ Era tan grande como la cabaña de Hagrid y Charlie había dicho que crecería aún más. Harry no podía creer que había estado dentro de aquél huevo.

Vio más dragones y a los cuidadores tratando de someter a aquellos que estaban heridos, pero no dejaban que nadie se les acercara. Se necesitaban bastantes hechizos para tranquilizarlos.

Harry pudo volar en la Nimbus 2000 que había recibido en su cumpleaños y había jugado con Canuto, como no había podido hacer en Londres.

Remus estaba en el cielo. Cuestionaba a los cuidadores sobre los cuidados de cada dragón y su regulación. Harry podía ver rollos de pergamino invisibles ser escritos en la mente de su tío.

Después de todo, la familia Lupin-Potter-Black tuvieron unas vacaciones maravillosas y lograron olvidarse de los Dursley, pero se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa cuando regresaron a Grimauld Place.

 **Continuará...**


	9. ¿A dónde fueron las cartas?

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 9**

 **¿A dónde fueron las cartas?**

—Me pueden decir, por qué no he escuchado o visto ni un pelo de ustedes las últimas ¡TRES SEMANAS!

—¿Qué? — Preguntó un desconcertado Sirius mientras Harry miraba con temor el furioso rostro de Severus.

—Harry te escribió varias veces, Severus, tú eres quién no contestó — Dijo Remus contrariado.

—No es cierto. Escribí muchas cartas que no fueron respondidas — Severus se retorció como un niño berrinchudo—. ¿Y dónde estaban? He esperado en ésta maldita casa por TRES DÍAS con ese irritante retrato y sin una pista de su paradero, ¡Todo lo que sabía es que podrían haber estado muertos!

—Estábamos en la reserva de dragones, ¡Se lo dije a Albus! — Gritó Sirius en respuesta. No le gustaba ser regañado.

—Albus está en la reunión anual de la Confederación Internacional de Magos, yo estaba en La Hilandera; no he tenido contacto con él. Hasta hace una semana creía que los Dursley estaban siendo un problema, pero cuando pasó la fecha de regreso de Harry y no tuve noticias, vine hacia aquí.

—Estoy seguro que esto es un malentendido — Dijo Remus intentando tranquilizar al hombre que los fulminaba con la mirada, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano. Severus estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Remus lo interrumpió.

—Mira, Harry te escribió. Él no ha recibido ni una sola carta de nadie desde que el verano comenzó — Dijo —. Ahora deja de actuar como un niño de dos años, lo estás asustando.

Severus salió del trance. Miró a Harry, el cual estaba temblando. Se acercó al chico y mientras se arrodillaba frente a él puso una mano sobre su hombro. Pretendió no notar como Harry intentó alejarse.

—Lo siento — Murmuró Harry.

—No, yo lo siento. Estaba tan preocupado que entré en una histeria los últimos días. Sobrerreaccioné y créeme, no quería asustarte.

Harry sonrió y Severus revolvió su cabello sonriendo.

—Ahora que estamos calmados — Dijo Remus—. ¿Qué ocurrió con las cartas? ¿Tuviste problemas con otra correspondencia, Severus?

—No, solo con Harry — Contestó después de pensar un momento.

—¿Recibiste cartas de Ron, Ginny, Neville o Hermione? — Preguntó Sirius a Harry.

—No, les escribí a todos excepto a ti papá, porque tenemos el espejo, pero ninguno respondió.

—Llamaré por la red flu a los Weasley para ver si recibieron algo — Dijo Remus—. Llama a Hermione, Harry.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que alguien está interceptando mis cartas? ¿Por qué lo harían?

—No lo sé, pero vamos a averiguarlo — Dijo Sirius saliendo junto a Remus con dirección a la cocina.

Harry se acercó al teléfono que Sirius había instalado para comunicarse con Petunia y marcó el número de Hermione.

—Hummm, Hola, ¿Puedo hablar con Hermione, por favor?

…

—Soy Harry.

…

—Sí, bien, señora Granger. Fuimos a la reserva de dragones, estuvo genial… Oh, perdón. Mi tío está usando _la mirada_. Necesito preguntarle algo a Hermione, perdón, no puedo hablar más… Gracias.

Harry se meció sobre sus pies mientras esperaba. Severus comenzó a rodar sus ojos; no le gustaban los teléfonos. Creía que tenía más sentido ver a la persona con quien hablaba.

—Hola Hermione, ¿Recibiste mis cartas?

…

—No, tampoco las recibí.

…

—Hummm.

…

—No.

…

—No lo sé.

…

—No lo sé.

…

—Ni idea — Severus se tornó impaciente.

—Hummm.

—¡Argh! — Tuvo que resistir la urgencia de tomar el maldito aparato y escuchar los que la chica decía.

—Está bien.

…

—¡Nos vemos! — Harry colgó y alzó la mirada.

—¿Entonces?

—No recibió mis cartas y dice que ella me envió un montón. Creyó que la estaba ignorando; al parecer recibió cartas de Neville, Ron y Ginny, diciendo que no respondí sus cartas tampoco. ¿Puedo verme con ellos en el Callejón Diagon en mi cumpleaños? Todos irán a comprar los útiles escolares porque también es cumpleaños de Neville, ¡Por favor!

—Ese no es mi asunto, tienes que preguntarle al perro callejero. Y hablando de él, ahí viene con su leal camarada.

—Molly dice que los niños no recibieron cartas de Harry, pero sí las de Hermione y Neville. También dijo que ellos escribieron — Dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en el sofá.

Harry avanzó saltando hasta donde estaba su tío y se sentó junto a él, agitando sus pies mientras Sirius y Severus se sentaron en los sillones frente a ellos.

—Esto no es bueno — Comentó Sirius haciendo una mueca —. SI alguien interceptó las cartas, tienen información sobre ti, Severus.

Harry dejó de mover sus pies abruptamente al escuchar a su padre. Severus permaneció pensativo, recargando su barbilla sobre puño, con el brazo recargado en el sillón.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué las tomaron — Dijo Remus—. Es decir, sabemos que las cartas fueron interceptadas, ¿Por qué no leerlas y volver a enviarlas? Esto no parece un error que alguno de los Mortífagos que evitaron ir a Azkaban cometería.

—Pero, ¿Por qué? — Preguntó Harry con preocupación —. ¿Por qué alguien se quedaría mis cartas? No tiene sentido, solo soy un niño. No pueden esperar obtener información valiosa de las cartas de mis amigos.

—Eso depende de qué es lo que consideran valioso — Dijo Snape—. Puede que no sepas información importante, pero así pueden averiguar quiénes son importantes para ti, para poder usarlos.

—¿Entonces mis amigos están en peligro por mi culpa? — Preguntó Harry asustado.

—Harry, esto no es tu culpa — Dijo Remus quedamente tomándolo del antebrazo.

—Pero no estarían en peligro si no fuera por mí. Ustedes no...

—Sí, lo estaríamos — Dijo Sirius inhalando profundo e inclinándose hacia el frente—. Harry, los tres estuvimos bastante implicados en la guerra y por ello siempre seremos objetivos. Los Weasley son la familia de traidores a la sangre más grande, los Longbottom no estuvieron inactivos tampoco, y Hermione es hija de Muggles. Siempre serán objetivos, con o sin ti.

—Remus tiene razón, esto no parece el trabajo de un Mortífago — Dijo Severus frunciendo el ceño—. Además, los que evadieron la prisión no son tan estúpidos para intentar algo tan arriesgado como atentar contra la vida de alguna de estas personas. Son objetivos potenciales por ti, pero tu fama los protege. Un atentado contra alguien cercano al Niño Que Vivió sería muy publicitado.

Remus suspiró y se puso de pie—. Como sea, no descubriremos nada hoy. Deberíamos desempacar y prepararnos para más tarde. ¿Quieres pasar la noche con Severus, Harry?

Harry asintió y Severus sonrió con algo de malicia—. ¿Te olvidaste de la poción en tu pequeño viaje?

Remus sonrió agradablemente—. No del todo. Creí que apreciarías pasar tiempo con Harry, pero si es un inconveniente para ti, Harry estará perfectamente a salvo en su habitación mientras Canuto y yo estamos en el sótano.

—Harry no es un inconveniente — Musitó Severus.

Remus sonrió y le guiño un ojo a Harry. Sirius ni siquiera intentó contener su risa.

* * *

Aquella noche, mientras Canuto y Lunático pasaron una pacífica velada en Grimauld Place, Harry y Severus la pasaron en La Hilandera. Severus había heredado la casa de sus padres y la había conservado por su valor sentimental. Detestaba los recuerdos que tenía de su padre, pero al mismo tiempo apreciaba aquellos donde aparecían su madre y Lily. La chica había vivido a un par de calles y la había observado por un largo tiempo antes de decidir acercase a ella para decirle que era una bruja. La había observado y había detectado las señales mágicas. Había planeado bastante la forma en que la introduciría a _su mundo_. Bueno, las cosas no habían salido según el plan, pero al final ella se había convertido en su mejor amiga.

Había sido pobre, aun cuando su madre era parte de una antigua familia sangre pura, pues fue hasta tiempo después que había obtenido la fortuna de los Prince al ser el último heredero, pero en ese entonces su madre había sido expulsada de la familia por casarse con un Muggle. Y cuando ese Muggle se tornó violento hacia su esposa e hijo por su magia, los Prince no habían hecho nada para ayudarlos, condenándolos así al maltrato de Tobías Snape.

Eileen había amado profundamente a Severus y lo protegió tanto como pudo, muchas veces atrayendo la furia de su padre hacía ella, y esa era la razón por la cual había conservado la casa: Eran tantos los recuerdos horribles de su padre como aquellos donde el amor estaba presente, amor de las dos mujeres que habían visto algo que valía la pena en él. El odio hacia su padre lo había guiado hasta Voldemort, pero el amor de su madre y de Lily lo habían hecho reflexionar, y en aquella casa, él podía sentir la presencia de ambas.

Al principio, cuando comenzó a enseñar, no cuidaba mucho la casa, en la cual parecía que nadie habitaba, pero cuando Harry ingresó a su vida, el pequeño quería conocer dónde vivía Severus, y este comenzó a limpiar. Pidió a Dumbledore dos elfos domésticos prestados y así la casa volvió al estado prístino en que Eileen la mantenía. Incluso había una habitación exclusiva para Harry.

Harry adoraba ir la casa y escuchar historias sobre la infancia de su madre. Ahí podían ser libres, pues no había un mago o bruja en kilómetros y a los Muggles no les podía importar menos quiénes eran ellos dos.

Estaban cenando mientras Harry le contaba todo sobre la reserva de dragones a Severus, y Severus le contaba a Harry sobre la investigación que había estado haciendo, de la cual solo sabían ellos dos, cuando escucharon un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Harry. En un parpadeo Severus estaba de pie con varita en mano. Dudó un momento, pero no había forma de dejar a Harry solo en la cocina así que susurró:

—Permanece detrás de mí en todo momento.

Harry asintió y siguió a Severus silenciosamente. Cuando subieron las escaleras, Severus le indicó que se quedara en la pared junto a la puerta. Pateó la puerta y enseguida apuntó su varita directo a un elfo doméstico. Un muy emocionado elfo que estaba saltando en la cama de Harry.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es tu amo? — Preguntó Severus y Harry se asomó desde la puerta.

El elfo detuvo sus saltos y bajó al suelo.

—Dobby, señor — Dijo enrollando sus orejas.

—¿Quién es tu amo? — Repitió Severus.

—Dobby no puede decirlo, no se supone que Dobby esté aquí, señor. ¡Pero Dobby tiene que advertir a Harry Potter, señor! — Respondió el elfo agitado y se lanzó hacia la lámpara que estaba en la mesa de noche. Severus fue más rápido y lo sujetó por la funda de almohada que vestía.

—¿Qué es lo que debes decirle a Harry? — Preguntó gentilmente después de sentarlo en la cama.

Al escuchar su nombre, Harry ingresó a la habitación, permaneciendo detrás de su tío.

—Harry Potter no debe volver al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Cosas terribles pasarán Y Harry Potter debe estar a salvo — Chilló Dobby.

—¡Pero yo vivo ahí! — Protestó Harry y Severus lo silenció con la mirada.

—¿Qué cosas terribles, Dobby?

El elfo intentó tomar la lámpara de nuevo y una vez más Severus lo capturó en el aire.

—No te castigues, Dobby. En ésta casa los elfos domésticos no se castigan a sí mismos — Dijo Severus seriamente.

—El señor Profesor es muy amable. El amo siempre dice que el Profesor Snape es un bastardo grasiento, pero el amo se equivoca.

Harry se rió, pero rápidamente intentó disimularlo con una fuerte tos cuando su tío lo miró por segunda ocasión.

—¿Así que tu amo me conoce? ¿Quién es tu amo?

—Dobby no puede decirlo — El pequeño elfo sacudió su cabeza efusivamente—. Dobby tendrá que castigarse por estar aquí. Dobby no debería estar aquí, pero Dobby debe proteger a Harry Potter, señor.

—¿De qué? — Preguntó Harry.

—Dobby no puede decir — Chilló.

—Dobby — Dijo Severus—. Como profesor de Hogwarts debo saber si algo pondrá en riesgo a los estudiantes.

—No, Dobby no puede. Dobby intenta mantener a Harry Potter lejos de Hogwarts, pero no puede lograrlo. Dobby pensó que, si detenía las cartas de Harry Potter, Harry Potter no regresaría, pero Dobby escuchó a Harry Potter y a usted profesor, señor, hablando del nuevo año escolar.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú eres quién tomó mis cartas! — Chilló Harry—. ¡Devuélvemelas!

Dobby, con timidez, apareció de la nada un montón de cartas atadas con una cuerda y se las ofreció al chico que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Si Harry Potter promete no volver a Hogwarts, puede tener sus cartas — Dijo el elfo.

—¡Yo vivo ahí! ¡Mi papá y mi tío están ahí! ¡Mis amigos! ¡Mi abuelo vive ahí! ¡Mi Tío…! ¡Los otros profesores están ahí! — Exclamó.

—Dobby, ¿No sería mejor decirnos lo que va a ocurrir para que podamos detenerlo? — Preguntó Severus amablemente tratando de hacerlo razonar.

El pequeño elfo negó con su cabeza vigorosamente y jalando sus orejas con sus manos dijo—. No, Dobby no puede. Dobby lo lamenta mucho, pero Dobby no puede dejar que Harry Potter vuelva — Dejó caer las cartas, chasqueó sus dedos, y el caos comenzó: Todos los muebles y objetos comenzaron a moverse alrededor de Dobby, el cual desapareció con otro chasquido antes de que los objetos se detuvieran.

«¡Ahora estamos en un grave problema!» Pensó Severus desde el lugar hasta donde fue empujado por una colcha.

—¡Tío Sev! ¡Hizo magia! — Chilló Harry histéricamente desde el suelo.

—Sí, lo hizo — Gruño Snape.

—Pero, tío Sev, ¡El detector! ¡Sabrán que estoy contigo!

—No te preocupes, pensaré en algo — Dijo levantándose del suelo y agitó su varita para poner todo en su lugar. No había razón para evitar usar magia ya. Nunca usaba magia en la casa cuando Harry estaba con él, debido al detector que el Ministerio de Magia tenía en los magos menores de edad. Sabrían si se hacía magia alrededor de Harry. Sabrían la dirección y ligarla a Severus tomaría solo un segundo. ¿Cómo explicar que Harry Potter estaba en su casa y que no pareciera que fuera por su propia elección? Tenía que actuar rápido. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Lucius o algún otro ex colega se enterase.

Apresuró a un muy nervioso Harry escaleras abajo justo a tiempo para ver una lechuza entrar zumbando. La carta del Ministerio para Harry.

Una idea se le ocurrió y le sonrió a Harry. Era lo suficientemente buena para permitirse usar magia una vez más.

Se aseguró de poner su mejor cara de «Murciélago de las mazmorras», se dirigió a la chimenea y la encendió. Lanzó los polvos flu y gritó «Mafalda Hopkirk, Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Ministerio de Magia». Después de una sensación de nauseas, su cara estuvo frente a frente con una pequeña bruja que usaba lentes cuadrados y tenía un montón de pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Miró en dirección a la chimenea, al enfurecido hombre.

—¿Puedo ayudarlo, señor?

—¡Sí! — Gruñó—. ¡Soy Severus Snape, profesor de pociones de Hogwarts y acabo de recibir una carta diciendo que se realizó un uso inadecuado de magia en mi casa! Quiero hablar con el imbécil que la envió.

—Sé quién es usted, señor. ¿Su casa dice? ¿Dónde está? — Preguntó nerviosamente.

—La calle de La Hilandera — Respondió secamente.

—Oh, mi… ¿Esa es su casa? Envié la carta a Harry Potter Black. Ese es un vecindario Muggle, no sabía que esa es su casa, señor — Dijo casi suplicando.

—Entonces, Dumbledore me obliga a cuidar al insufrible mocoso mientras su padre está indispuesto, ¿Y soy atacado por lechuzas del Ministerio? ¿Se supone que deje de hacer magia solo por cuidar al pequeño héroe? ¡Es un ultraje! Quiero hablar con el responsable. Le mencionaré esto a mi buen amigo Lucius Malfoy y estoy seguro que él estará más que feliz de llevar ésta situación al mismísimo Ministro Fudge.

—No, no, por favor, señor. Esto no volverá a suceder en el futuro. Por supuesto que debí haber revisado si era la residencia de un mago, arreglaré el error y cancelaré la notificación. Por favor, señor, no lleve esto al Ministro Fudge — Suplicó.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer — Bufó y sacó su cabeza de la chimenea. Miró a un preocupado Harry.

—Eso debería ser suficiente. Para esta hora mañana todo el Ministerio sabrá que Severus Snape fue obligado por Dumbledore a cuidar a un chico que claramente él odia, o ella hará desaparecer cualquier prueba de que estuviste aquí y nunca le dirá a nadie.

—¿Estás seguro, tío Sev? — Preguntó nervioso.

Severus se puso de pie, agitó el cabello de Harry y guiándolo hacia la cocina—. Positivo. No soy un Slytherin por nada, ¿Sabes? Ahora sigamos cenando — Después de pensar un momento agregó—. Creo que es mejor comenzar a mantener nuestra fachada también aquí, nunca se sabe cuándo quieran venir a revisar en persona.

Gruñó. Genial, el elfo les había quitado el único lugar donde no tenían que preocuparse por nada. Tenía la vaga impresión de haber visto al elfo doméstico en algún lugar, pero no recordaba dónde. Lo estaba volviendo loco, ¡Por Merlín, era un espía! Es lo que debería hacer; ¡Poner atención a los detalles! ¿Dónde había visto al elfo? ¿Pero no era esa la mejor habilidad de un elfo?

No ser visto.

* * *

—Entonces, al menos sabemos que las cartas no fueron leídas — Dijo Sirius escoltando a Harry hacia fuera de la casa.

—Asumimos eso, pues no parece que hayan sido abiertas — Lo corrigió Remus saliendo tras él—. Aún no sabemos a quién le pertenece ese elfo.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía «Deja de preocupar a Harry» —. Sí, pero todas estaban _cerradas_ — Dijo.

Se detuvieron en la esquina más oscura de Grimauld Place y Sirius tomó la mano de Harry—. ¿Listo cachorro? — Harry asintió y de repente fue engullido por la sensación de ser apretado por todas partes. Cuando la sensación se detuvo se encontró a sí mismo en un callejón cercano al Caldero Chorreante.

Entraron al bar, saludaron a Tom y se dirigieron al pasadizo hacia el Callejón Diagon, donde encontraron a los Weasley, los Longbottom y los Granger en la heladería Florean Fortescue. Tan pronto como los vieron, dos pelirrojos idénticos corrieron hacia ellos.

—Profesor Lunático, profesor Canuto, es un placer verlos. Por favor, muéstrennos sus técnicas — Chillaron.

Harry escuchó a su tío gruñir y se dirigió hasta donde sus amigos—. Hola chicos. Feliz cumpleaños Neville — dijo palmeando el hombro del muchacho.

—También para ti Harry, ¿Qué te regalaron?

—Oh, compraremos una mascota para mí, creo que una lechuza. Tenemos la de la familia, pero me gustaría una que fuera solo mía.

—Eso es muy lindo — Dijo con amabilidad la señora Weasley—. Oh, dejen de molestar a Sirius y Remus, ¡Honestamente! — Bufó.

Sirius agitó su mano quitándole importancia al asunto—. Está bien Molly, son chicos buenos.

La señora Weasley le dirigió una mirada que claramente decía que ella creía que los gemelos eran de todo, excepto _chicos buenos_.

—Entonces, ¿A dónde? — Preguntó Harry.

—Ginny ya tiene su varita — Dijo Ron—. Aún tenemos que comprar los libros y los ingredientes de pociones, y tú necesitas ir a la tienda de mascotas.

—Y a la tienda de Quidditch — Respondió Harry.

—¡Obviamente!

—Perdona, pero no es obvio, ¿Para qué querríamos ir ahí? — Preguntó Hermione y recibió miradas de sorpresa de parte de los Weasley, Neville, Harry y Sirius.

—¿Qué quieres decir con «Para qué querríamos ir ahí»? — Preguntó Sirius débilmente.

—No todos son fanáticos acérrimos del Quidditch, Sirius— Explicó con calma Remus.

—Pero, Lunático — Dijo Sirius desesperado—. ¡Quidditch!

—Está bien, papá — Harry palmeó el hombro de su frustrado padre—. Podemos ir primero a ver la tienda de Quidditch, te sentirás mejor — Dijo empujándolo a él y a Ron, quién tenía el mismo aspecto. Hermione estaba bufando, cuando escuchó a su madre decirle a su padre:

—Creo que el Quidditch es para ellos, lo que el fútbol es para ti, cariño.

—Completamente entendible — Se defendió a sí mismo el señor Granger.

Cuando lo artículos de calidad de Quidditch entraron en su vista, los niños se sorprendieron de inmediato.

—Miren, es la nueva Nimbus dos mil uno — Dijo Ginny mientras miraba la escoba. Ron comenzó a recitarles a los demás las características de las escobas mientras Remus siguió a Sirius, el cual se dirigió directamente al mostrador.

—Señor, ¿Puedo ver una de esas? — Dijo Sirius apuntando la escoba.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? — Preguntó Remus.

—Comprando el regalo de cumpleaños de Harry, por supuesto — Sirius rodó los ojos mientras el vendedor invocaba la reluciente escoba.

—Creí que le compraríamos una _lechuza,_ no otra escoba — Dijo Remus seriamente.

—Pero, Lunático, mírala, ¡Harry necesita lo mejor! Hasta tiene elementos de seguridad y todo.

—Harry _ya tiene_ una muy buena escoba que le compraste justo el año pasado.

—Lo sé Lunático, pero mira ¡Seguridad! — Sirius intentó razonar con su amigo.

—Sí señor, tiene los mejores aditamentos de seguridad del mercado — Dijo con preocupación el vendedor. Parecía que no deseaba nada más en el mundo que patear a Remus hasta fuera de la tienda.

—Harry está muy feliz con su escoba — Dijo Remus tomando la escoba de las manos de Sirius y poniéndola en el mostrador.

—Pero es la misma escoba que el resto de la escuela tiene, ésta es la mejor. Harry necesita lo mejor para ganar — Musitó Sirius tomándola de nuevo.

—¿Estás diciendo que Harry solo puede ganar si la escoba es la mejor? Eso es denigrar sus habilidades de vuelo.

—Eso no es lo que dije — Respondió Sirius ofendido.

—De hecho, estoy de acuerdo con eso — Pronunció una voz detrás de ellos. Ambos hombres voltearon y gruñeron.

—Lucius — Dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca.

—¿Consiguiéndole a Potter toda la ayuda posible? — Preguntó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

—Estoy comprándole a _mi hijo_ un regalo — Dijo Sirius apretando los dientes.

—Es completamente entendible — Lucius sonrió—. Draco está en el equipo este año, buscador, y Potter no tendrá ninguna oportunidad sin una escoba como ésta. Acabo de comprarle a Draco, y al resto del equipo un lote completo de Nimbus dos mil uno.

—Al menos yo no tuve que comprarle a mi hijo el lugar en el equipo — Sonrió Sirius. Lucius entre cerró los ojos.

—Tenía la impresión de que les habías comprado escobas también — Escupió.

—De hecho — Remus aclaró su garganta—. Sirius compró escobas nuevas para toda la escuela, y creo que el equipo de Slytherin hizo buen uso de ellas. Y eso fue después de que Harry ingresó al equipo.

Lucius lo miró como si fuera una cosa despreciable y miró a Sirius sonriendo—. Cuando tu padre es el subjefe de la casa, es fácil hacerlo.

Sirius dejó caer la escoba y el vendedor se apresuró a atraparla.

—Creo que Harry conservará su escoba y _cuando_ le gane a tu precioso hijo y a su escoba superior, veremos quién ríe — Dijo apretando los dientes y salió dando zancadas de la tienda con Remus pisándole los talones. Harry miró con preocupación a su padre y decidió seguirlo.

Sirius estaba dando vueltas y lanzando miradas a la tienda mientras el rubio salía de ella.

—Hummm, papá, ¿Todo está bien? — Preguntó Harry, pero Sirius no contestó y mantuvo la mirada en la tienda.

—Todo está bien. Tú papá solamente tuvo un pequeño malentendido con el esposo de su prima — Dijo Remus con calma. Harry asintió con entendimiento.

—Mira a dónde va, apuesto a que no es para algo bueno — Dijo Sirius cabeceando con dirección al Callejón Knockturn, donde Lucius acababa de entrar.

Remus suspiró—. Nunca hace algo bueno, Sirius. ¿Por qué no vamos a la tienda de mascotas? Harry ya tiene los ingredientes de pociones, así que le diré a los demás que nos encuentren en Flourish & Blotts — Dijo y se acercó a la señora Weasley. Harry sonrió. Severus siempre le daba ingredientes para pociones de su inventario personal, que él adquiría con los mejores vendedores, no los que tenían todo preparado para estudiantes.

Remus volvió y los guio hasta el _Emporio de la Lechuza_. Sirius, aun así, siguió mirando el callejón Knockturn.

—Ya sabes tío Lunático, podríamos comprar un gato — Dijo Harry inocentemente. Sirius le dio un zape en la cabeza.

—¡No bromees con eso!

 **Continuará...**


	10. Desastre con la prensa

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 10**

 **Desastre con la prensa**

La familia de tres integrantes salió de la tienda de mascotas con una lechuza nival que aparentemente había estado ahí mucho tiempo, algo que Harry no lograba entender, pues era hermosa y vivaz, algo que la haría encajar bien en su familia. Llegaron a Flourish & Blotts donde encontraron una gran multitud. Empujando a varias personas lograron llegar al interior, donde Sirius vio el familiar océano de cabellos rojos.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Preguntó.

—Gilderoy Lockhart está firmando su autobiografía — Respondió Arthur con algo de irritación y Sirius bufó.

—¡No! Lockhart…

—¿Lo conoces, papá? — Preguntó Harry.

—Sí — Remus respondió por su amigo—. Es un idiota pomposo un par de años mayor que nosotros. Estuvo en Hufflepuff y desde entonces buscaba tener fama: Intentó tomar el crédito de algunas bromas de los Merodeadores. James no estuvo muy contento con eso y basta decir que Lockhart terminó siendo víctima de esas mismas bromas.

Harry observó su lista de libros y frunció el ceño—. Necesitamos todos sus libros.

—¡Oh, genial! — Gruñó Sirius—. Apuesto a que la nueva profesora es una admiradora enfermiza.

—¿Aún no saben quién es el nuevo profesor? — Preguntó Arthur.

Sirius negó con la cabeza—. No, no he hablado con Albus desde que comenzó el verano y en ese entonces aún no tenía a nadie.

—Dame tu lista, Harry — Dijo Remus—. Intentaré comprar tus libros lo más rápido posible para poder irnos.

Arthur lo miró ceñudo—. No hay forma, ya lo intenté. Los empleados están ocupados con la firma de libros. Solo pude comprar los de segunda mano porque esa parte de la tienda está aparte.

Harry notó que Ginny sostenía un caldero con varios libros usados dentro. Se acercó a sus amigos y al llegar escuchó decir a Hermione:

—¿Creen que firmará nuestros libros? ¡Escribió todos los de Defensa!

Harry contuvo su risa y casi no resistió al notar que Ron y Ginny estaban haciendo lo mismo. La multitud comenzó a empujar y por más que intentaban mantenerse juntos, la gente los separaba. De repente, Harry y Neville estuvieron en la primera fila, justo frente a un escritorio lleno de libros titulados «Mi yo mágico». Miraron a su alrededor intentando encontrar a los demás.

—¿Ves a alguien? — Preguntó Neville.

—No, creo que están atrás. Papá no estará feliz cuando no me encuentre — Dijo Harry preocupado.

—¡¿Tú papá?! ¿Estás preocupado por él? Mi abuela me despellejará, me dijo que me mantuviera cerca. Estaba junto a nosotros hablando con la señora Weasley sobre Lockhart — Chilló Neville agitando su cabeza—. Fue bastante incómodo.

Harry sonrió con simpatía. Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al casi ser golpeado en la cara cuando la gente frente a él comenzó a aplaudir. Volteó la vista al frente para ver que estaban ovacionando a un hombre rubio vestido con una túnica azul chillón brillante y sonriendo con sus relucientes dientes blancos a la audiencia. Un fotógrafo danzaba a su alrededor tomando fotos. Cuando el rubio volteó para ser fotografiado, vislumbró a Harry.

—No puede ser… ¡Es Harry Potter! — Gritó.

Jaló al chico hasta su lado y comenzó a estrechar su mano frente a la cámara. Harry intentó zafarse, pero Lockhart lo tenía sujetado con fuerza del hombro.

—Una buena y grande sonrisa, Harry. Apareceremos juntos en la primera plana — Dijo entre dientes, sonriendo.

Pero Harry no estaba sonriendo, se estaba retorciendo y desde atrás pudo sentir a Neville intentando soltar el brazo de Lockhart.

—Yo me dejaría ir si fuera usted. Esto no será bueno para su salud — Dijo Harry.

—No Harry, ¡No! A todos les gusta la publicidad — Dijo desde la comisura de sus labios. Se volvió a la audiencia y con voz alta dijo—. Cuando el joven Harry entró a Flourish & Blotts para comprar mi autobiografía, «Mi yo mágico», el cual le daré sin costo alguno, no tenía idea de que tendría mucho más que mi libro — La multitud aplaudió de nuevo y Harry escuchó un grito (¡Suelta a mi hijo!) muy cerca. «Alguien está en peligro», pensó —. De hecho, él y sus compañeros estudiantes tendrán al yo mágico real. Sí, sí, damas y caballeros, con mucho orgullo he aceptado el puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

—¿QUÉ? —Se escuchó un terrorífico grito y Harry conocía la voz muy bien. Su padre tenía la mirada perdida y cara de enfado. Estaba a un par de filas de ellos.

—Sí, sí señor. Acepté la tarea de impartir mi conocimiento supremo adquirido en el campo a nuestros queridos niños, y el joven Harry aquí presente, tendrá la experiencia de aprender del mejor. Sí, por favor, más fotos.

Harry no supo si fueron las palabras «Conocimiento supremo», que el hombre dijera que era «el mejor» o el hecho de pedir más fotos, lo que causó que Sirius se enfureciera aún más y en un segundo logró lo que Neville había intentado hacer. Apartó a la multitud y parándose frente a Lockhart le gritó:

—¡Suelta a mi hijo AHORA! — Se volteó y sujetó la cámara del fotógrafo—. Si veo una sola fotografía de Harry en El Profeta me aseguraré de demandarte a ti y a tu periódico por todo lo que tienen, hasta el último Knut — siseó.

El fotógrafo tragó saliva y desapareció antes de que Sirius pudiese quitarle la cámara. Lockhart, quien aparentemente no sabía cuándo guardar silencio, comenzó a hablarle a Sirius.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo señor. No hay por qué ponerse así. No hay nada de malo en que el joven Harry sea introducido a la publicidad por alguien con tanta experiencia como yo.

Los ojos de Sirius se entrecerraron y se rehúso a pensar en lo que su yo más joven habría interpretado de esa frase. Lockhart podía ser presumido, pero Sirius esperaba, por su propio bien, que el hombre no fuera tan enfermo y estúpido.

—Si lo que dices es cierto y tendremos que soportarte en la escuela, más vale que te mantengas alejado de mi hijo, ¿Fui claro? — Siseó.

—¿Quién es su hijo? — Preguntó Lockhart y Harry golpeó su propia frente, aun manteniéndose cerca de su padre.

—Señor, es Harry — Dijo Neville intentado ayudar.

—Vámonos — Ladró Sirius y guio a Harry y Neville a través de la multitud hasta el grupo, dejando a un asombrado Lockhart detrás. Los chicos se reunieron con Ron, Hermione y Ginny al frente de la tienda.

—¿Estás bien? — Preguntó Ginny.

—Sí, solo algo agitado. Espero que Lockhart haga caso a la advertencia de papá.

Hermione miró a Sirius, quien estaba alejado hablando con los Weasley, Remus y los Granger.

—Sería un idiota si no lo hace — Dijo ella—. Está furioso.

—A papá no le gusta cuando la prensa cree que tienen el derecho de acosarme— Comenzó a explicar cuando una voz, en el mismo tono que la que Sirius había escuchado en la tienda de Quidditch, se escuchó desde las escaleras.

—Papi tiene que proteger al pequeño bebé.

Harry y Ron entrecerraron los ojos y Harry siseó—. ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

—Apuesto a que adoraste ese pequeño espectáculo. No puedes llegar a algún lugar sin que nadie lo sepa — Dijo Draco descendiendo las escaleras y mirando a Harry.

—A Harry no le gusta su fama — Musitó Ginny.

—Oh, la pequeña comadreja va a proteger al bebé Potter ahora— Sonrió.

Harry se hartó con eso, pero siendo honestos, estuvo bastante tentado a dejar que Draco lidiase con Ginny.

—Draco, Draco, apártate —Dijo el señor Malfoy detrás de su hijo—. No es agradable ser visto con tal compañía — Dijo mirando a Hermione con disgusto. Ron y Neville se movieron automáticamente frente a ella. Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero su padre fue más rápido.

—Es mejor que ser visto contigo, Lucy.

Lucius encaró a Sirius y al señor Weasley. Desde el otro lado, los señores Granger se pusieron junto a su hija.

—El nombre es Lucius —Siseó el señor Malfoy—. Arthur, ¿Dando un paseo? No pensaría que tienes tiempo con todas esas redadas — Miró a Ginny y tomó uno de los libros usados de su caldero—. Aparentemente solo lo haces por diversión — Terminó mirando el libro con disgusto.

—¿Enserio Arthur? — Sirius se dirigió al mencionado—. Debiste haberme llamado, siempre disfruto atrapar a un Mortífago con las manos ocupadas— Dijo volviendo a mirar a Malfoy.

—Cuando visite la mansión Malfoy te llamaré— Dijo Arthur sonriendo.

—Cómo te atreves —Dijo Lucius tomando su varita, pero el señor Weasley fue más rápido y lo golpeó en el rostro. Hubo un ruido metálico cuando el caldero de Ginny cayó al suelo pues los señores Weasley y Malfoy comenzaron a pelear. Sirius se unió a ellos, pero no estaba claro si intentaba separarlos o ayudar al señor Weasley. Los niños animaban a Sirius y a Arthur mientras las señoras Weasley, Longbottom y Granger les gritaban que se detuvieran. Finalmente, Remus y el padre de Hermione lograron apartar a Sirius y al señor Weasley mientras uno de los trabajadores de la tienda ayudaba al señor Malfoy a ponerse de pie.

—Caballeros, por favor — Dijo.

Malfoy intentó desarrugar su túnica y arreglar su cabello, pero un moretón crecía sobre su ojo izquierdo. Aún sostenía el libro de Ginny y lo depósito de vuelta en el caldero—. Toma, esto es lo mejor que tu padre podrá permitirse — Entonces salió de la tienda jalando a Draco.

Harry corrió hasta donde su padre, mientras los hijos Weasley iban a donde el suyo.

—Eso fue brillante, papá.

—No lo animes Harry — Dijo Remus con seriedad recogiendo la jaula de la lechuza que había puesto en el suelo—. ¿Olvidas que Malfoy está en el Consejo Escolar? — Dijo mirando a Sirius.

—No ha logrado deshacerse de Dumbledore sin importar cuánto se ha esforzado, y no logrará deshacerse de mi— Dijo Sirius a la defensiva.

—Esa no es razón para comenzar a pelear frente a los niños — Dijo la señora Weasley—. ¡Honestamente Arthur! ¡Y acusarlo de esa manera! Puede causarte muchos problemas.

—No voy a pretender que no sé lo que es— Exclamó el señor Weasley indignado. Su esposa gruñó.

* * *

—¿Puedes repetirlo de nuevo? Creo que tenía algo en los oídos.

Gilderoy Lockhart es el nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras — Dijo muy lentamente.

—¿Qué poseyó a Albus para hacer eso?

—Y Sirius y Arthur golpearon a Lucius Malfoy — Se escuchó desde el sofá.

Sirius, quien estaba parado junto a la chimenea de la sala en Grimauld Place, lanzó a su amigo una mirada asesina.

—Ese idiota pomposo no sabría decir la diferencia entre la maldición asesina y un hechizo estimulante— Chilló Severus desde su lugar frente a Sirius.

—Claro, dímelo — Sirius rodó los ojos.

Remus suspiró y se inclinó hacia el frente—. Miren el lado bueno, al menos sabemos que no está en la nómina de Voldemort. Voldemort no querría a alguien como él.

Recibió dos miradas asesinas.

—No encuentro esto _divertido,_ Lupin — Dijo Severus y comenzó a caminar—. Genial, tenemos a un elfo doméstico loco diciendo que cosas horribles pasarán éste año y, por otra parte, Albus contrata a ese _altanero._

—Para ser justos, tal vez Albus lo contrató antes de la visita de Dobby — Trató de razonar Remus.

—No, fui a Hogwarts después de que dejé a Harry aquí el día siguiente a la luna llena y no había contratado a nadie en ese entonces. Eso fue hace dos semanas. ¿ _En qué estaba pensando Albus?_

El gesto de Sirius se convirtió en un ceño fruncido—. ¿Alguna novedad en el asunto de Dobby?

—No. No tengo idea de qué estaba hablando o de quién es su dueño— Severus suspiró y se dejó caer junto a Remus—. ¿Qué hay de Harry?

—¿Qué hay con él? — Preguntó Remus.

—Aquella noche tuvo horribles pesadillas… Pero pudo ser por el desastre que dejó Dobby— Dijo Severus.

Remus hizo una mueca—. No, tuvo pesadillas con los Dursley también. Más de una vez me desperté y noté que había bajado a mi cama, pero creo que están mejorando. En la reserva no tuvo ninguna, pero posiblemente fue porque estuvo exhausto cada día y ahora son más esporádicas. Aun así, he encontrado a cierto perro roñoso durmiendo a los pies de su cama un par de veces.

Sirius gruñó—. Lo escuché quejarse y cuando Canuto está con él, se calma, ¿Por qué no?

—Es normal — Dijo Severus—. No podemos esperar que pasé a través de lo que pasó y no tenga secuelas, pero es fuerte, no dejará que le afecte el resto de su vida.

* * *

Harry, Remus y Sirius arribaron a King's Cross. Cuando llegaron a la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez observaron a los Weasley atravesarla. Solo la señora Weasley, Ron y Ginny faltaban por hacerlo.

—Ahí están — Dijo Molly—. Creí que ya estaban dentro, llegamos tarde.

—Sí— Remus le lanzó una mirada mortal a Sirius—. _Alguien_ decidió hacer el desayuno en vez de dejar que el elfo doméstico lo hiciera y casi hizo explotar la cocina en el proceso.

Sirius sonrió tímidamente—. No puedes negar que fue divertido — Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Harry.

—Bueno…— Dijo la señora Weasley en tono de desaprobación—. Deberíamos entrar. Iré con Ginny.

Remus asintió y ellas cruzaron la pared. Tomó el carrito de Ron—. Aquí Ron, llevaré tu carrito y Sirius llevará el de Harry, así ambos pueden pasar con más discreción.

Harry y Ron miraron a los dos adultos y sus carritos desaparecer. Comenzaron a avanzar mientras hablaban calmadamente, pero cuando estaban por cruzar, se toparon con pared sólida.

—¡Ay! — Musitó Ron sobando su nariz—. Eso dolió.

Harry tocó la pared—. Está cerrada, ¿Por qué está cerrada? Se supone que se cierre hasta que los padres salgan.

—¿Crees que ellos puedan salir? — Preguntó Ron.

Harry frunció el ceño y mordió su labio inferior. Continuó palpando la pared esperando que dejara de ser sólida. Ron le hizo una seña y cabeceó en dirección al guardia que los miraba divertido. Sonrieron y se encaminaron hacia uno de los bancos.

—¿Deberíamos esperar a que vuelvan?

—Supongo — Dijo Harry mirando el reloj de la pared. Once en punto—. Ya perdimos el tren, los padres deberían estar saliendo, entonces papá puede aparecernos con él— Decidieron esperar, y esperar… Y esperar.

Después de media hora de esperar, ninguna persona salió de la barrera, se estaban poniendo impacientes.

—Tal vez no pueden salir— Dijo Ron—. ¿Qué hacemos?

—¿Cómo llegaron? — Preguntó Harry.

—El auto de papá, ¿Ustedes?

—En la motocicleta de papá. Tío Remus se apareció con mi equipaje, pero papá me había prometido que vendríamos en la motocicleta. La extraña cuando está en Hogwarts y le gusta usarla para todo.

Ron frunció el ceño, suspiró y lo volvió a fruncir—. El auto de papá está dando problemas, pero tal vez podríamos usar la motocicleta de tu padre y seguir el tren, ¿Sabes cómo conducirla?

—Sí, he visto a papá hacerlo muchas veces, aunque nunca lo he hecho, ¿No deberíamos esperar?

—¡Harry! Están atrapados. Tenemos que decírselo a alguien, tenemos que llegar a Hogwarts e informarle a Dumbledore. Es nuestro deber — Finalizó solemnemente.

Harry asintió—. Cierto, tienes razón, vamos.

* * *

Sirius se retorció. Estaba atorado entre Molly y Remus, el tren estaba lleno. La barrera se había cerrado detrás de él y Lunático antes de que Harry y Ron pudiesen atravesarla. Por supuesto, por cuestiones de seguridad, no podías aparecerte dentro o fuera de la plataforma o el tren, así que los padres tuvieron que abordar para poder aparecerse desde Hogsmeade. Golpeó su pierna. Harry y Ron estaban solos en King's Cross. Había enviado a Hedwig, la nueva lechuza de Harry, con un mensaje para que alguien recogiera a los chicos, pero nadie sabía cuánto se tardaría en llegar. Todo podía suceder. Sirius solo esperaba que permanecieran juntos.

* * *

No era tan difícil, _puf,_ su padre siempre decía que Harry era muy joven para conducir la motocicleta. Llevaban volando un par de horas, les había tomado un rato alcanzar el tren pues tenía más de media hora de ventaja, pero gracias a la velocidad de la motocicleta lo habían avistado y comenzado a seguirlo desde entonces. Harry tuvo que admitir que estaba comenzando a tener hambre, pero no había forma de comer, así que continuó con el viaje, con Ron sujetándose a él con todas sus fuerzas. Ron nunca había montado en la motocicleta, y era muy diferente a usar una escoba. Tener el control era una cosa, y confiar en que alguien condujera una gran motocicleta voladora, era otra.

* * *

—¡No puede ser! — Dijo una voz a su lado. Sirius miró a su amigo, el cual estaba viendo por la ventana con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? — Se inclinó hacia adelante y rápidamente se quedó sin palabras.

—¡No lo hicieron!

—¿Qué ocurre? — Preguntó Molly y todas las personas en el compartimiento miraron a través de la ventana.

—¡Voy a matarlos! — Rugió Molly.

—¡Excelente! — Dijo uno de los gemelos. Ninguno de los ocupantes del compartimiento pudo apartar la vista de la enorme motocicleta que estaba volando en el cielo y que comenzaba a subir más y más, escondiéndose entre las nubes.

 **Continuará...**


	11. Siempre hay un vociferador

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Siempre hay un vociferador**

Y… ¡Anotación! Harry estaba muy orgulloso. Habían logrado volar todo el camino hasta Hogwarts sin ningún incidente mayor. Estacionaron la motocicleta junto a la cabaña de Hagrid y se dirigieron hacia el castillo; probablemente los demás apenas estarían saliendo del tren. Subieron las escaleras hablando animadamente y sin poner mucha atención, cuando de repente chocaron con tres personas muy rígidas. Harry tragó saliva.

—Hummm… Hola…— Dijo tímidamente.

—Así que… — Dijo uno de ellos sonriendo con malicia—. El famoso Harry Potter creyó que debería hacer una entrada triunfal.

—Vamos, vamos Severus. Estoy seguro de que tuvieron una buena razón para romper el Estatuto del Secreto, y volar sobre una motocicleta por todo el país — Dijo Dumbledore calmadamente. Harry y Ron volvieron a tragar saliva.

—La barrera estaba bloqueada— Respondió Harry de inmediato.

—Lo sabemos— Dijo McGonagall severamente.

—Sí, así que debíamos decírselos…— Comenzó Ron—. ¿Lo sabían? — Finalizó estremeciéndose.

—El profesor Black envió una lechuza informándonos y pidiendo que alguien fuera a recogerlos. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando recibí otro mensaje, justo después de que había enviado a Severus, diciendo que habían sido vistos siguiendo el tren.

Ambos chicos volvieron a tragar saliva. _¡Oh, oh!_

—Bien, ¿Por qué no vamos a la oficina de Minerva para que podamos discutir su castigo mientras esperamos a sus padres? — Dijo Dumbledore como si los estuviera invitando a tomar el té.

— ¿Mis padres? — Chilló Ron.

—Sí, señor Weasley — Respondió McGonagall, frunciendo sus labios—. Todos los padres tuvieron que abordar el tren porque la barrera también estaba bloqueada del otro lado. Espero que los suyos decidan venir al castillo.

 _¡OH, OH!_

* * *

—¡De todas las cosas tontas por hacer! — Molly estaba gritando. Arthur intentaba calmarla musitando _«Molly, querida…»,_ pero no parecía funcionar—. Tienen suerte de que ningún Muggle los vio o Sirius estaría en serios problemas. ¡Si vuelves a hacer algo así en tu vida Ronald Weasley, te sacaremos de Hogwarts antes de que puedas parpadear!

Ron estaba asintiendo mientras miraba el suelo. Harry, por buenas razones, hacía lo mismo. Cada uno había recibido una detención con McGonagall y solo un pensamiento sumamente rápido de Harry evitó que perdieran puntos.

—No puedo imaginar lo que tuvo que pasar por sus mentes para hacer algo así — Dijo Sirius _seriamente,_ y cuando Molly no lo miraba, agregó en un susurro—. ¿Fue difícil de manejar? ¿Controlaste bien el manillar? Es decir… ¡Completamente irresponsable! — Finalizó en voz alta.

* * *

Sirius alzó la mirada y vio una lechuza familiar volando por el Gran Comedor hacia la mesa de los profesores. Se posó justo frente a él y dejó caer un sobre rojo. Pensó en salir corriendo, pero sabía que no tendría tiempo para ello. Así que, con manos temblorosas lo abrió y el comedor se inundó con la voz de Andrómeda Tonks:

—¡SIRIUS ORION BLACK! ¿TE LO DIJE NO ES ASÍ? PERO NO, ¡TENÍAS QUE IR Y ENSEÑARLE AL POBRE CHICO CÓMO MANEJAR ESA MALDITA COSA POR TODO EL PAÍS! ¡TENÍAS QUE ALENTARLO CON TU OSADO COMPORTAMIENTO! ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBEMOS LIMPIAR EL NOMBRE DE LA FAMILIA BLACK, NO ENSUCIARLO MÁS! ¡ERES UN ADULTO! ¡UN PROFESOR! ¡COMIENZA A COMPORTARTE COMO TAL!

Los estudiantes mayores estaban acostumbrados a la voz de Andrómeda, pues su única hija se había graduado de Hogwarts dos años antes. En ese entonces había sido común ver a su profesor recibir vociferadores cada vez que la joven Nymphadora era atrapada en alguna travesura, usualmente acompañada de Charlie Weasley, su mejor amigo y primo menor. Andrómeda siempre estaba segura de que cualquier comportamiento inadecuado de sus pequeños angelitos era culpa de su primo, así que él era quien recibía los vociferadores.

El sobre se incendió y se convirtió en cenizas rápidamente. El comedor estaba en completo silencio. Con toda la dignidad que aún le quedaba, Sirius asintió a los presentes y se puso de pie. En su camino hacia la salida, golpeó en la nuca a su mejor amigo, el cual no paraba de carcajear.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville se despidieron de Ginny y se dirigieron hacia su primera clase, Herbología, con los Hufflepuff.

—¿Quién envió ese vociferador? — Preguntó Hermione.

—Tía Andy. Es la prima favorita de papá, aunque considerando quienes son sus hermanas, no es difícil de comprender.

—¿Quiénes son?

—La madre de Malfoy, Narcissa, quien es tan engreída como su hijo. La otra es Bellatrix Lestrange, la mortífaga más leal y peligrosa de Voldemort. Está en Azkaban, en cadena perpetua— Respondió dándole a Neville una mirada de disculpa. No les contaría a sus amigos, a menos que Neville quisiera.

—Entonces a eso se refería con «limpiar el nombre de los Black» — Dijo Hermione.

—Los Black tienen una larga reputación de ser una familia oscura, incluso antes de Ya-Sabes-Quién— Explicó Ron.

—Sí, es un tema doloroso para papá porque él se alejó de todo eso. Pero su hermano no lo hizo y cuando se dio cuenta de en qué estaba metido, fue demasiado tarde. Se había convertido en Mortífago y terminó siendo asesinado cuando desertó. Papá no sabe exactamente cómo, pero se siente culpable por haberse ido. Nunca lo ha dicho, pero creo que piensa que pudo haberlo evitado, guiar a Regulus en el buen camino.

Hermione asintió y Harry continuó.

—Incluso después de la derrota de Voldemort, papá no habló con sus padres. Su padre murió poco tiempo después que Regulus y su mamá cuando yo tenía cuatro años; solo conocí a su retrato. De hecho, me agrada. Creo que espera que mantenga el linaje de la Noble Casa de los Black ahora que Regulus murió.

—Pero tú no eres un Black, me refiero, de sangre…— Agregó con la mirada asesina de Harry.

—Sí, lo soy. Primero, porque creo que mi primer papá, James, y papá están emparentados, pero más que nada porque papá me adoptó mágicamente también.

—¿Cómo es eso? — Preguntó ella.

—La adopción mágica involucra un lazo de sangre — Explicó Neville—. Se hace un ritual donde la sangre de ambos, padres e hijo, se mezclan haciendo que el hijo tenga la sangre de sus padres adoptivos. Así que ahora Harry es hijo por sangre de James y Lily Potter, y de Sirius Black.

—Y de Remus Lupin— Agregó Harry. Al ver las miradas de los otros, explicó—. Papá tenía miedo de que, si algo le ocurría, el Ministerio no dejaría que me quedara con tío Lunático, así que cuando hizo el ritual, tío Lunático también lo hizo. Aunque no me adoptó legalmente, lo hizo mágicamente y papá lo nombró mi tutor en caso de que algo le suceda. Espera que, con el testamento mágico y la adopción, pueda pasar toda la burocracia.

Hermione estaba punto de preguntar algo más, cuando Ron la hizo callar.

—Lockhart— Dijo el chico.

Lockhart se dirigía al castillo, del cual los chicos acababan de salir. Harry vio el invernadero hacia el que iban. No había forma de esquivar a su profesor. Solo esperaba que los ignorara. No tuvo tanta suerte.

—¡Harry, oh, joven Harry! Ven, hablemos.

—No quiero— Respondió Harry. Hermione le lanzó una mirada. Los otros dos chicos rieron, pero Lockhart los ignoró.

—Sí, sí, ven conmigo.

—Tengo clase, profesor.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que puedes llegar tarde. Ustedes tres, díganle a su profesor dónde está Harry, vamos, dense prisa.

Ron y Neville le dieron miradas de lástima, y siguieron a Hermione hasta el invernadero.

—¿Mi papá no le dijo que me dejara en paz?

—Oh, Sirius, qué hombre tan gracioso. Estoy seguro que no se refería a eso.

—Estoy seguro de que sí.

—Harry, Harry, Harry — Dijo Lockhart sacudiendo su cabeza—. Escuché… Bueno, claro, todo fue mi culpa. Debí haberme pateado a mí mismo, ¡Volar en una motocicleta hasta Hogwarts, Harry! Esa no es la manera, no, no, no. ¿Te alenté no es así? Una vez en la primera página y no pudiste esperar a tener más, ¿Cierto?

 _«Uh, ¡No!»_ Pensó Harry. Especialmente después de la reacción de su papá cuando su copia de El Profeta llegó en la mañana. Harry estaba seguro de que el editor del periódico nunca olvidaría el vociferador de Sirius Black. El de tía Andy era un suave susurro comparado al suyo.

—Es completamente natural querer más, pero no es la manera de ser tomado en cuenta. Solo, _relájate._ Tendrás mucho tiempo cuando seas mayor. Sí, sé que quieres…

—Hum, hum — Alguien aclaró su garganta detrás de Lockhart, el cual se dio la vuelta y Harry sonrió.

—Gilderoy. Tengo la impresión de que Harry tiene clase de Herbología justo ahora— Dijo el hombre con bastante amabilidad.

—Oh, sí, sí— Dijo Lockhart un poco nervioso—. Solo estaba teniendo una pequeña charla con el joven Harry, Remus.

Remus asintió—. Bueno, creo que _el joven Harry_ debería ir a su clase, o Sirius querrá saber por qué faltó. Y no queremos eso, ¿O sí?

Lockhart palideció con la idea—. Sí, sí, corre Harry, ve a tu clase— Dijo pomposamente.

 _«¡Como si yo fuese el que quería hablar!»_

* * *

—Estaba molestando a Harry de nuevo, ¿No es así? — Dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño; estaban en la sala de profesores.

—Creo que solo quiere estar en buenos términos con Harry. Ya sabes, ganar más publicidad por ser el mentor del _niño que vivió._ El problema, es que a Harry no le gusta la publicidad y Lockhart no ha sabido acercarse a él. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte — Respondió Remus desde uno de los sillones.

—¿Con ese idiota? ¡Tenemos mucho de qué preocuparnos! — Dijo Severus desde el otro lado. Flitwick asintió.

—¿Pueden creer que quiso enseñarme _cómo_ conjurar el encantamiento Patronus para mi clase de sexto? — Bufó—. ¡Por Merlín! ¡Yo fui su profesor!

Los profesores no eran los únicos agraviados por Lockhart. No había un solo chico en Hogwarts que no creyese que era un idiota pomposo. Especialmente después de que les había dado a sus alumnos cuestionarios con preguntas sobre sus gustos personales en lugar de algo que ver con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Misteriosamente, de acuerdo a Harry, ninguna de las chicas parecía compartir su punto de vista, ni siquiera Hermione.

Además, había otro motivo que molestaba a Harry: Colin Creevy. Era un muy vivaz chico nacido de Muggles de primer año, que aparentemente estaba obsesionado con Harry. Muy en el fondo, Harry sabía que el chico solo estaba emocionado con todo lo concerniente a la magia, pero Harry siempre había odiado su fama. Odiaba ser famoso por estar vivo cuando sus padres habían muerto. Como si él fuera mejor que ellos, cuando Harry sabía que su madre lo había salvado. Él no había hecho nada, pero nadie lo veía de esa forma. Lo aclamaban a él, en vez de a su mamá, y Harry sentía que eso era incorrecto.

Y que Colin le pidiera un autógrafo, había sido demasiado. Para agregar dolor a la herida, Malfoy había aparecido y se había burlado de él, causando que Lockhart lo escuchase y decidiera darle otra lección de popularidad después de que ambos posaron para Colin. «¡Argh!». Realmente estaba de mal humor y que su padre se riera de él, no ayudaba mucho.

—Papá, vine aquí para que me ayudes, no para que te rías de mí.

—Lo siento — Dijo Sirius desde su escritorio, quitando algunas lágrimas de su cara—. Pero, ¿De verdad dejó escapar un montón de _Duendecillos de Cornualles_?

—Sí — Respondió Harry riendo—. Y luego salió corriendo, dejándonos, a Ron, Hermione, Neville y a mí, para atraparlos… Idiota.

—Volveré a hablar con él. Si vuelve a molestarte, dímelo— Dijo Sirius después de calmarse.

Harry sonrío y lo abrazó—. Gracias papá, te quiero.

—También te quiero — Sirius besó la cabeza de su hijo.

* * *

La sala de profesores estaba llena. Todos los profesores, incluso Trelawney, estaban ahí cuando Sirius entró.

—Gilderoy, tenía la impresión de que hablábamos el mismo idioma— Dijo calmadamente.

Lockhart palideció y revolvió sus manos—. ¿Perdón?

—Bueno, considerando que creí haber sido claro cuando te dije que dejaras a mi hijo en paz y no entendiste, me preguntaba si tal vez no hablábamos el mismo idioma. Así que te lo diré lentamente: _No_ vas a hablar con mi hijo de ningún asunto no relacionado a la escuela. _No_ te tomarás fotos con él y realmente _no_ vas a alejarlo de sus amigos para pequeñas charlas, ¿Fui claro? — Finalizó acercándose a Lockhart de forma intimidatoria, el cual era más bajo que él. Con cada palabra se había acercado un paso y Lockhart podía sentir su aliento.

Si alguien había puesto atención, habría notado que Sirius había imitado de forma perfecta el estilo del profesor de pociones. Lockhart tragó saliva y asintió.

—Bien— Dijo Sirius. Dio media vuelta y avanzó hasta sentarse junto a Remus, quien le dirigió una sonrisa aprobatoria. Dumbledore carraspeó—. ¿Espero que el primer día de clases haya estado bien? — Un murmullo de acuerdo recorrió la sala—. Remus, ¿Algún alumno se ha acercado a ti?

—No, pero no espero que alguno lo haga en un par de semanas. Además, tener un tutor disponible para los alumnos que necesitan ayuda es algo nuevo para todos.

—Esa fue una excelente idea Albus— Dijo Sprout—. Muchos alumnos no están cómodos con la idea de acudir con nosotros para pedir ayuda sobre los temas con los cuales están teniendo problemas. Tener a alguien neutral para pedir ayuda debió haber sido pensado antes.

—Remus solo estuvo disponible hasta ahora— Dijo amablemente.

* * *

La mañana del sábado la mayoría del equipo de Gryffindor no estaba de buen humor. El único miembro emocionado era Oliver Wood, quien había despertado a todos los miembros del equipo justo al amanecer para practicar, luego procedió a explicar tácticas con diagramas y largos discursos para cada uno. Cuando llegaron al campo, el sol ya estaba bastante elevado y Harry vio a Ron, Neville, Hermione y Colin sentados en las gradas. Harry notó que Ginny no estaba con ellos y frunció el ceño. Tal vez estaba con sus amigas de primer año. Últimamente Ginny no había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos como antes.

Tomó su escoba y dio una patada en el suelo para elevarse. Estaban a punto de comenzar cuando George gruñó.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Katie Bell.

—Miren quiénes están ahí— Dijo George señalando a varias personas en túnicas verdes acercándose al campo. El equipo descendió y Oliver avanzó hasta donde estaba Marcus Flint, el capitán del equipo de Slytherin.

—¡Flint! — Gritó—. Aparté el campo para practicar, no tienen nada que hacer aquí.

—Ah, pero claro que sí— Respondió Flint desenrollando un rollo de pergamino—. Tenemos un permiso especial.

Wood tomó el pergamino y Harry leyó sobre su hombro, reconociendo la letra de su tío Sev:

 _«Yo, Profesor S. Snape, autorizo al equipo de Slytherin para practicar hoy en el campo de Quidditch, en aras de entrenar a su nuevo buscador»._

—¿Tienes un nuevo buscador? — Preguntó Wood.

Harry miró a Malfoy por primera vez—. Sí, mi papá me dijo que Malfoy está en el equipo, olvidé mencionarlo.

Wood observó a Malfoy con desagrado. Harry pudo ver a sus amigos bajar hasta donde estaban ellos.

—¿Qué pasa? — Preguntó Ron—. ¿Qué están haciendo ellos aquí? — Dijo dirigiéndole a Malfoy una mirada de odio.

—Estamos aquí para entrenar— Musitó Malfoy—. Tenemos que acoplarnos a nuestras nuevas escobas— Finalizó y por primera vez el equipo de Gryffindor notó las muy pulidas Nimbus dos mil que cada uno de los Slytherin sujetaban.

—Al menos nadie en el equipo de Gryffindor tuvo que comprar su lugar— Dijo Hermione con un bufido—. Son puro talento.

La mirada altiva de Malfoy se transformó por una de furia.

—¡Nadie pidió tu opinión asquerosa _sangre sucia_ inmunda!

Hubo un colectivo ruido de sorpresa y antes de que alguien pudiese actuar, Ron golpeó a Malfoy y comenzaron a pelear en el suelo. Flint intentó apartar a Ron, pero Fred y George se lo impidieron.

—¡Cómo te atreves! — Chilló Alicia Spinnet mientras Harry alejaba a Hermione, la cual pedía a Ron que se detuviera.

—Lo merece, Hermione— Dijo Harry.

Finalmente, la pelea terminó cu Hagrid, habiendo visto la conmoción, se acercó y separó a los dos chicos, sosteniendo a cada uno con una mano fácilmente.

—¡Rompiste mi varita! — Chilló Ron con furia mirando a Malfoy. Harry vio la varita casi rota en dos pedazos, unidos por algunos cabellos de unicornio.

—Ya basta, ambos— Rugió Hagrid—. A menos que quieran un castigo.

—¡Él me atacó! — Chilló Malfoy.

—¡Llamó a Hermione _sangre sucia_! — Dijo Angelina Johnson.

Hagrid entrecerró sus ojos—. Si gustas, puedo llevarlos con McGonagall y Snape para ver qué quieren hacer con _ambos_ , Malfoy.

Malfoy bufó, pero no dijo nada. Se dio la vuelta y fue a reunirse con su equipo.

—El campo, por favor— Dijo Flint mirando a Wood.

Wood gruñó, pero incitó a su equipo a irse. Harry vio que Flint le dirigió una mirada de disculpa. Marcus y él eran amigos, pero para poder sobrevivir en Slytherin, no podía antagonizar a Malfoy.

Hagrid llevó a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Neville a su cabaña, donde les sirvió chocolate caliente y le explicó a Hermione por qué «Sangre sucia» era un insulto. Ron intentó volver a unir su varita con cinta, pero ya no funcionaba adecuadamente.

—Escribe a casa y pide a tus padres que te compren otra— Dijo Hermione.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Quieres verme morir? — Dijo Ron con preocupación—. Mamá me matará si se entera que estuve peleando.

* * *

Harry corrió tan rápido como podía; pasó por los corredores y los atajos secretos. No puso atención a los retratos que lo regañaban. Su mente era un torbellino.

—¡Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas! — Gritó la contraseña y entró a la sala buscando a alguien. Remus estaba sentado frente a la mesa central con algunos libros abiertos sobre ella y alzó la mirada.

—Harry, ¿Qué…?

—¿Dónde está papá, tío Lunático? — Preguntó Harry con voz nerviosa. Remus bajó su libro y se acercó al tembloroso chico. Lo llevó hasta el sofá y sentó sobre la mesa de frente a él.

—Está patrullando los pasillos ésta noche. Probablemente cerca de la torre norte, ya sabes cuánto disfruta espantar a Sybill— Soltó una suave risa, pero Harry no rió. No era buena señal—. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Recorriendo cada rincón con la mirada, Harry susurró muy suavemente—. Me estoy volviendo loco tío _Lunático_.

Remus palideció—. ¿Qué?

—Estoy escuchando voces— Respondió—. Estaba en detención con Lockhart y escuché una voz que él no. ¡Deberían encerrarme en San Mungo! — Chilló nerviosamente.

—Relájate— Remus trató de tranquilizarlo—. Intentemos razonar y pensar de dónde vino esa voz, antes de encerrarte en una habitación con paredes acolchadas. ¿Qué dijo la voz?

—« _Ven a mí… Ven a mí… Déjame desgarrarte… Matar… Déjame matarte…»_

Remus se puso blanco. Harry aún estaba temblando, e intentó tranquilizarlo de nuevo—. ¿Estás seguro de que no había nadie más ahí? Tal vez alguien quería jugarte una broma; tal vez alguno de los fantasmas o Peeves.

Harry negó con la cabeza—. Conozco todas las voces de los fantasmas y de Peeves, y Lockhart no escuchó nada.

Remus mordió su labio. Harry lo estaba mirando y tenía que pensar rápidamente—. Mira Harry. Veré de qué se trata todo esto, pero no quiero que te preocupes, seguramente solo es una broma, ¿De acuerdo?

Harry asintió no muy seguro.

 **Continuará…**


	12. Escucho voces

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 12**

 **Escucho voces**

—¡AAACHÚÚÚ!

—¿Quieres más? — Deslizó la humeante copa frente a la nariz de su amigo, el cual le lanzó una mirada asesina, sin embargo, el humo saliendo de sus orejas redujo bastante el efecto de la mirada.

Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá completamente envuelto en una manta de lana, con toneladas de pañuelos de papel en un bote a su lado. Remus, quien estaba de pie frente a él, dejó la copa llena de poción pimentónica en una mesa pequeña junto al sofá y se sentó en una de las sillas. Poco después Harry llegó completamente mojado y cubierto de lodo.

—Harry, por Merlín, ¡Sécate o te dará neumonía! — Chilló Sirius y estornudó de nuevo.

—Creo que me dará neumonía si me acerco a ti— Respondió Harry mirando a su padre. Con una sacudida de su varita, Remus secó y limpió a Harry.

—Gracias tío Lunático— Dijo el chico sentándose junto a Sirius y poniendo una mano sobre su frente—. ¿Estás bien papá?

—¡Nooo! — Gimoteó Sirius. Remus rodó los ojos.

—La Señora Pomfrey dice que estará bien mañana si toma su poción.

Sirius hizo una mueca de disgusto y miró ofendido a dicha poción.

—¿Qué trae por aquí hoy, Harry? — Preguntó Remus.

—Bueno, estaba regresando del entrenamiento de Quidditch y Filch me atrapó con el usual discurso de ensuciar el castillo a propósito, complicar su trabajo, etcétera, etcétera. Pero entonces Nick creó una distracción y pude escapar. Es una larga historia, pero me invitó a su aniversario de muerte, ¿Puedo ir? — Preguntó expectante.

Remus y Sirius lo miraron sin saber qué decir.

—¿Puedes repetirlo? —Preguntó Sirius.

—Nick va a tener un aniversario de muerte, ya sabes, es su gran cinco-cero-cero, así que me invitó. Los cazadores sin cabeza, un club al que Nick quiere entrar, estarán ahí y Nick piensa que tal vez mi presencia pueda ayudarlo. Por favor papá, se lo debo.

Sirius lo miró renuente.

—No es nada peligroso o por el estilo, Sirius, solo una fiesta con fantasmas, de los cuales la mayoría conocen a Harry — Dijo Remus despreocupadamente.

Sirius suspiró—. Muy bien, pero no vayas sólo. Aún no sabemos qué es o era la voz que escuchaste, y si algo sucede, los fantasmas no podrán ayudar.

—Vale, veré si Ron, Hermione, Neville y Ginny quieren ir. Apuesto a que a Hermione le parecerá fascinante.

—No he visto a Ginny mucho con ustedes últimamente— Observó Remus.

Harry se encogió de hombros—. Tal vez se junta con los de primer año. Percy la forzó a tomar un poco de poción también, dijo que se veía pálida.

Sirius hizo una mueca y Harry tomó la copa de la mesa y comenzó a moverla en dirección a la boca de su padre, pero Sirius siguió alejándola con su mano.

* * *

—Acaba de empezar su segundo año. Nos dio un buen susto el año pasado, pero está bien ahora. Estarías muy orgullosa de él; fue muy valiente; un perfecto pequeño Gryffindor, justo como tú. Veo mucho de ti en él; también hay bastante de su padre… Cosas buenas. No voy a admitir públicamente que Potter haya tenido algo bueno— Soltó una risa—. Pero hay mucho de nosotros: De mí, de Remus, de Sirius… Incluso un poco de Albus también. Creo que es porque hemos sido muy cercanos. Cuando noto algo que no me gusta de mí en él, me asusto. No quiero que sea como yo, ni que cometa los mismos errores. Remus dice que no será así, que tú y él no me querrían si fuese tan malo; tal vez está en lo correcto, y aunque odio admitir que Remus pueda tener razón en algo, o que él y Sirius son mis amigos, creo que lo son. Seguramente es una señal del fin del mundo: Admitir que Black y Lupin son mis amigos — Suspiró y delineó el trazo de su nombre con su dedo—. Te extraño a diario, hoy más que nunca. Creí que nunca tendría otra luz en mi vida después de que te fuiste, pero me regresaste esa luz en forma de un terco niño y siempre estaré agradecido. No lo merezco… Espero que puedas perdonar lo que hice, no tengo excusas para ello… Te amo— Dejó una rosa sobre la tumba y se alejó, con su capa volando detrás de él.

Otra persona se acercó—. Ya saben, Lils, Cornamenta… Quejicus no es tan malo, se ha ganado mi corazón — Sirius sonrió frente a las tumbas de sus amigos.

* * *

—Eso estuvo interesante — Dijo Ron mientras los cuatro salían de la fiesta de Nick. Estaban hambrientos y se dirigían al Gran Comedor para ver si quedaba algo del banquete de Halloween. La cabeza de Harry se giró rápidamente cuando escuchó una fría voz de nuevo:

— _Desgarrar…Despedazar… Matar…_

Se detuvo en seco y se concentró en escuchar. _¿De dónde venía la voz?_

—¿Escucharon eso? — Preguntó.

—¿Qué? — Preguntó Neville.

— _Muy hambriento… Durante tanto tiempo…_

—¡Eso! ¡Esa voz!

—Harry, no hay ninguna voz…— Dijo Hermione tratando de calmarlo, pero Harry solo la hizo callar e intentó escuchar con más atención.

— _Matar… Es la hora de matar…_

La voz comenzó a desvanecerse y Harry comenzó a seguirla, con los otros tres a sus talones. Estaba subiendo. Siguió corriendo hasta que sintió un escalofrío:

— _Huelo sangre… ¡HUELO SANGRE!_

—¡Va a matar a alguien! — Chilló.

—¡Miren!

Algo estaba brillando en la pared frente a ellos. Se acercaron con cuidado y leyeron las palabras escritas en lo alto de la pared.

 _«LA CÁMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA. TEMAN, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO»._

Mientras seguían acercándose notaron que el suelo estaba mojado; algo parecía haberlo inundado. Hermione inhaló aire con intensidad cuando vieron a la Señora Norris, la gata de Filch, colgando de su cola desde una de las bases de las antorchas.

—¿Está muerta? — Susurró.

Harry se acercó para revisarla, pero Ron lo detuvo.

—Vámonos de aquí— Siseó.

—Deberíamos intentar ayudar— Dijo Harry.

—Harry, eres el hijo del profesor de Historia. Tú mejor que nadie debería saber que deberíamos irnos— Dijo Neville intentando jalar a Harry con prisa.

Pero era demasiado tarde. El sonido de cientos de pasos llegó a sus oídos y vieron a las personas que salían del banquete. Antes de que pudiesen hacer algo, fueron rodeados por los alumnos y un grito se escuchó:

—¡Mi gata!

Mientras Filch se aproximaba a la Señora Norris, Harry escuchó a Draco gritar.

—¡Teman, enemigos del heredero! ¡Los próximos serán los sangre sucia!

—Veinte puntos menos para Slytherin por lenguaje inapropiado, señor Malfoy— Dijo Remus seriamente.

—¡No puede hacer eso! ¡No es un profesor!— Chilló Malfoy.

—Ya verás que puedo— Dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba a Filch, el cual abrazaba el rígido cuerpo de su mascota.

—Argus, permíteme verla, para saber cómo puedo ayudarla— Dijo gentilmente.

—¡Él lo hizo! — Dijo Filch señalando a Harry—. Siempre la ha odiado, desde que era un pequeño mocoso, ¡Él la mató!

—No está muerta, Argus— Respondió Remus con calma mientras inspeccionaba a la Señora Norris, quien seguía en los brazos de Filch—. Llevémosla a un lugar más tranquilo para poder inspeccionarla mejor.

Filch negó con su cabeza mientras miraba a Harry—. No, él lo hizo… ¡Voy a matarlo!

—¡Argus! — La voz de Dumbledore sonó con firmeza mientras se acercaba a los dos hombres—. Haz lo que Remus dice. Llevémosla a otro lugar; la oficina de Remus está girando el pasillo, vamos.

Al parecer, Filch no se atrevía a contradecir a Dumbledore.

—Señores Potter Black, Weasley, Longbottom, señorita Granger, por favor acompáñenos.

Los chicos hicieron caso, y fueron seguidos por Snape, McGonagall, Sirius, y por alguna razón, Lockhart. Cuando entraron en la oficina, Remus colocó suavemente a la Señora Norris sobre el escritorio y él y Dumbledore comenzaron a examinar a la gata. McGonagall llevó al conserje a una de las sillas, donde comenzó a llorar convulsivamente.

Sirius sacó su varita y apreció cuatro sillas para los niños y se paró junto a Harry, con una mano en su hombro y un ojo sobre Filch. Severus permaneció de pie en una esquina oscura pensativo, pero Harry pudo notar que él también tenía su mirada sobre Filch.

Lockhart era el único que no parecía afectado mientras alegremente mencionaba posibles maldiciones que Harry pudo haber usado en la gata y cómo él mismo pudo haberlas prevenido. Harry pudo sentir a su padre apretar la mano en su hombro y estaba seguro de que Sirius atacaría en cualquier segundo a Lockhart. De repente, Lockhart cayó al suelo inconsciente. Hermione gritó y McGonagall camino hacia él y puso un dedo sobre su cuello.

—Debió haberse desmayado, pobre muchacho— Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras lo dejaba en el suelo. Desde el rabillo de sus ojos, Harry vio a Severus guardar su varita.

Después de una eternidad, Dumbledore levantó su cabeza—. No está muerta, Argus, solo petrificada. Aunque realmente no sé cómo ocurrió.

—Pregúntele, él lo hizo— Chilló Filch señalando a Harry con un dedo tembloroso.

—¡YO NO LO HICE! — Gritó Harry.

—Mi hijo no tiene idea de cómo pasó esto. No tiene los conocimientos y aunque los tuviera nunca lo haría. ¡No lo acuses! — Dijo Sirius.

—¡Me odia, siempre lo ha hecho, desde que era un pequeño mocoso y hacía desastres por todo el castillo con sus asquerosas manos para que yo limpiara!

—Está bien, tal vez no es mi persona favorita en el mundo, ¡Pero nunca le haría daño a la Señora Norris solo para vengarme de usted! — Chilló Harry.

—Eso no ayuda, Harry— Susurró Neville con nerviosismo.

—¡Leyeron lo que escribió en la pared, sabe que soy un squib y por eso fue tras mi Señora Norris, matará a todos los hijos de Muggles ahora! — Dijo Filch histéricamente.

—¿QUÉ? — Gritó Harry.

—Oh, por favor, no seas ridículo Filch. Y deja de acusar a mi hijo o…

—Suficiente, Sirius — Dijo Remus seriamente—. Argus está nervioso y no sabe lo que dice.

—¡Claro que sí! — Respondió el conserje—. ¡Ese maldito mocoso…!

—No pudo haber petrificado a la señora Norris— Dijo Dumbledore con cautela—. No tiene el conocimiento para hacer esto, Argus. Pero no temas, la profesora Sprout tiene varias Mandrágoras y tan pronto como crezcan por completo, Severus puede realizar el antídoto y la señora Norris estará bien.

—¿Y qué hay de él? — Filch apuntó de nuevo a Harry—. Quiero verlo expulsado, fue atrapado en la escena del crimen.

—Si me permiten…—Dijo Snape quedamente. Ron, Hermione y Neville se sorprendieron; claramente habían olvidado que estaba ahí—. Creo que tal vez Potter estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado— Harry suspiró con alivio—. Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué él y su pandilla no estaban en el banquete.

—Estábamos en el aniversario de muerte de Nick— Dijo Ron indignado.

—¿Aniversario de muerte, dices? — Preguntó Severus escéptico.

—Sí Severus— Respondió Remus amable—. Sirius y yo les dimos permiso de ir.

—¿Y qué estaban haciendo en el pasillo del segundo piso? — Preguntó Snape.

—Nos dirigíamos al banquete cuando…— Comenzó Hermione, pero Harry la interrumpió.

—Cambiamos de idea y decidimos volver a nuestros dormitorios— Esperaba que Severus entendiera que no podía explicarlo con la presente compañía. Y aparentemente así fue, pues continuó con su manera de ser.

—Eso podría ser, pero aún está el hecho de su comportamiento extraño. Recomiendo la suspensión de todos sus beneficios, digamos… ¿Quidditch, tal vez?

Harry sabía que estaba fingiendo, pero eso dolía.

—Oh, honestamente Severus, ¿Estás tan desesperado que crees que la única oportunidad de Slytherin es quitarle a Gryffindor su buscador? — Dijo McGonagall y Sirius cubrió su boca con una mano para retener su risa.

—Creo, Severus, que no hay pruebas de que el joven Potter Black haya hecho lo que afectó a la señora Norris, y por ello no puede ser castigado — Respondió Dumbledore con calma.

—¿QUÉ? No, él no puede…— Chilló Filch.

—Inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, Argus— Dijo Dumbledore mientras ponía una mano en la espalda del hombre y lo llevaba hacia la puerta—. ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo mientras Remus lleva a la Señora Norris a la enfermería? Estoy seguro de que Poppy estará más que feliz de cuidarla.

Harry estaba seguro que la enfermera enloquecería un poco, pero Remus hizo lo indicado, aun así.

—Longbottom, Weasley, señorita Granger. Los llevaré a sus dormitorios y lo dejaré a él en su oficina— Dijo McGonagall con una mueca mientras levitaba a Lockhart.

—¿No debería revisarlo la Señora Pomfrey? — Preguntó Hermione preocupada.

—No le pasa nada— Dijo McGonagall mientras salían.

Severus cerró la puerta y activo un encantamiento silenciador. Sirius miró a Harry.

—¿Qué fue lo que omitiste?

Y entonces Harry les contó lo que escuchó.

* * *

—¿Así que hay una voz que solo Harry escucha, diciendo que quiere matar? — Dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño—. Eso no ayuda.

—De hecho, eso puede ser una pista, Remus— Respondió Dumbledore despacio desde detrás de su escritorio. Tenía sus manos juntas y su barbilla recargada sobre las puntas de sus índices.

—¿De qué, Albus? — Preguntó Severus.

—Algo a alguien petrificó a la señora Norris. Necesitamos saber con certeza la causa, y el hecho de que únicamente Harry puede escuchar la voz, es de interés. ¿Qué es tan especial en Harry que solo él puede escucharlo?

Severus y Sirius parecían perdidos, pero Remus negó con su cabeza.

—Sé en qué estás pensando Albus, pero no hay forma. La mirada del _Basilisco_ mata, no petrifica. Además, ¿Cómo podría un basilisco andar por el castillo sin ser detectado? No es una serpiente pequeña de jardín, es enorme.

—¿Crees que un basilisco hizo esto? — Preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

—Eso explicaría por qué Harry es el único que escucha esa voz— Dijo Dumbledore—. Y Slytherin era un hablante de Pársel. Tendría sentido que su supuesto monstruo sea una serpiente que únicamente él podría controlar.

—Sí, pero Remus tiene un punto válido— Dijo Severus ceñudo—. Lo que nos regresa al inicio.

* * *

—¿Ellos saben lo que está pasando? — Preguntó Hermione. Estaban sentados en la sala común.

—No— Respondió Harry—. Le dije a papá lo que escuché y dijo que le contaría a Dumbledore. Me pidió que les dijera que no deberíamos estar solos. Caminar siempre en grupos hasta que descubran qué ocurre. ¿Estás bien Ginny?

Ginny, quien había estado sentada con ellos mientras Harry explicaba lo que había escuchado, se veía bastante distraída.

—No te preocupes Ginny. Los profesores descubrirán lo que ocurrió en un parpadear— Dijo Neville intentando tranquilizarla, pero eso solo hizo que su labio temblara y rápidamente salió corriendo hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

—¿Qué le ocurre? — Preguntó Ron asombrado.

Harry se encogió de hombros—. ¿Por qué dijiste que yo debería saber por qué teníamos que irnos? — Preguntó mirando a Neville.

—Por la leyenda de la Cámara de los Secretos— Respondió el chico—. ¿Conocen la leyenda?

Harry y Ron negaron con la cabeza y Hermione pareció interesada.

—La leí hace mucho, pero es algo así…— Comenzó a explicar Neville.

* * *

Harry caminaba despacio mientras mordía sus labios. Sabía que era una mala idea, Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? Estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos respecto a la poción Multijugos. Solo esperaba que su tío nunca se enterara de lo que estaban planeando.

Después de una charla inútil con Myrtle la llorona y un debate sobre quién querría a los squib y a los hijos de muggles fuera de Hogwarts, habían decidido que Malfoy tenía algo que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos. Hermione había logrado que Lockhart les firmara un permiso para sacar un libro de la Sección Prohibida y comenzarían a preparar la poción Multijugos para entrar a la sala común de Slytherin y ver si Malfoy les contaba a sus _amigos_ algo. Harry pensó en preguntarle a Marcus, pero no podía poner al chico en esa situación.

Suspirando Harry le dijo a la gárgola la contraseña, subió la escalera de caracol y golpeó la puerta. Cuando escuchó la voz de su abuelo entró a la oficina. Dumbledore le sonrió desde su escritorio:

—¿Qué te trae por aquí Harry?

—Harry se sentó en una de las sillas—. Bueno, acabo de tener clase con Lockhart…

—Profesor Lockhart.

—Sí, él. Nos contó sobre un hechizo que supuestamente usó para curar a un hombro lobo y pensé que tal vez…

—El hechizo _Homorphus_ no cura la licantropía Harry— Respondió Dumbledore con tristeza—. Los padres de Remus lo intentaron en su momento. Es un hechizo muy complejo y complicado, que unos pocos pueden realizar, pues permite a la persona forzar al hombre lobo a volver a su forma humana, pero no se deshace de la maldición. Se transformará en la siguiente luna llena. Lo único que se logra es volverlo humano antes de que la luna se oculte, y dado que es a la fuerza, daña bastante al hombre lobo.

—Oh, está bien…— Dijo Harry decepcionado—. Solo creí que, tal vez, ya sabes…

—Solamente querías ayudar a tu tío, es natural— Dumbledore sonrió—. Ahora, ¿Por qué no me cuentas todo sobre tus vacaciones y tus primeras semanas en la escuela? No hemos tenido tiempo para estar juntos desde que te fuiste en junio. ¿Dulce de limón?

Harry sonrió un poco y tomando el dulce comenzó a contarle a su abuelo todo sobre la reserva de dragones.

 **Continuará...**


	13. Cuando los secretos salen a la luz

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Cuando los secretos salen a la luz**

 _«¡Ouch! De verdad duele»,_ pensó Harry mientras mantenía su brazo pegado a su pecho. _«¿Dónde está tía Poppy cuando la necesitas?»_

—¡Excelente, camarada! — Dijo Fred sonriendo—. ¡Atrapaste la Snitch aún y con esa Bludger loca!

Harry asintió, pero no dijo nada. Estaba mordiendo su labio inferior tratando de no llorar por el dolor.

—¡Exijo una investigación! — Rugió Wood—. ¡Esa Bludger fue hechizada en un claro intento de eliminar a mi buscador!

—¿ _Tu_ buscador? — Preguntó George alzando una ceja.

— _Nuestro_ buscador… El de Gryffindor… ¡Oh! Tú me entiendes— Dijo Wood con frustración.

—Creo que deberíamos llevar a Harry con la Señora Pomfrey— Dijo Katie.

—No hay necesidad— Respondió Alicia sonriendo mientras acomodaba su cabello—. El profesor Black ya viene, él lo hará.

 _«¡Por favooor! ¡Hay un herido aquí!»._ ¡La última cosa que necesitaba era ver a las chicas adular a su papá!

—Disculpen, chicos, permiso— Dijo una voz alegre—. Déjame revisarte Harry.

 _«¡No! ¡Ayuda!»_

—¡Ah, sí! Esto es muy fácil de arreglar— Lockhart sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a agitar su varita.

—Preferiría que la Señora Pom…—Comenzó a decir Harry, pero Lockhart fue más rápido y de repente el dolor se fue. De hecho, no sentía nada de su previamente roto brazo, el cual ahora le recordaba a un guante de goma.

—Oh, bueno… Eso puede pasar…—Murmuró Lockhart—. Lo impor…

—¿Qué puede pasar? — Se escuchó decir a la voz de Sirius con furia. Lanzó una mirada a Harry y rugió—. ¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho a mi hijo?!

—Verás, tenía un hueso roto, ahora ya no lo tiene— Respondió Lockhart con emoción.

—¡No tiene ningún hueso en su brazo, tú, Imbécil!

—No hay necesidad de ser tan rudo…

 _¡SMACK!_

De repente Lockhart estaba sosteniendo su sangrante nariz.

—¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi hijo! ¡Ahora mira lo que has hecho! ¡Desapareciste todos los huesos de su brazo y lastimaste mi mano con tu nariz! — Chilló Sirius mientras agitaba su mano.

Remus contuvo una risa y rápidamente comenzó a apresurar a Harry en dirección al castillo y lejos de los sorprendidos alumnos. Pasaron frente a un sonriente Severus, quien rápidamente puso una mueca en su rostro. Harry notó que ninguno de los profesores regañó a Sirius, ni siquiera McGonagall.

* * *

Harry se despertó al escuchar un fuerte crujido. Se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba despierto y alerta, además de apuntando su varita hacia Dobby. _«Pobre Dobby, siempre a punta de varita»,_ pensó _._

—¡Dobby! — Exclamó Harry.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? — Cuestionó Sirius entrecerrando sus ojos.

Dobby se veía miserable—. Harry Potter volvió a la escuela. Dobby advirtió y advirtió y Harry Potter no hizo caso a Dobby. ¡Ah! Señor, ¿Por qué Harry Potter no volvió a casa cuando perdió el tren? — Dijo Dobby mientras jalaba sus orejas con sus manos vendadas.

—¿Cómo sabes…? — Preguntó Harry, pero Sirius lo interrumpió.

—¿Tú sellaste la barrera? ¿Tienes idea de cuántos problemas causaste?

Dobby asintió con tristeza—. Dobby se castigó por eso, ¡Pero Dobby tenía que hacerlo! Harry Potter no está seguro en Hogwarts. Dobby observó a Harry Potter, pero Harry Potter dijo que esperaría a su padre para llegar a la escuela, así que Dobby mantuvo la barrera cerrada, ¡Pero Harry Potter vino de todas formas! — Dijo lamentándose.

Sirius suspiró y llevó al pequeño elfo a una silla. Se arrodilló frente a él—. ¿No sería mejor que me digas lo que se supone que ocurrirá? ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a la Señora Norris?

—Harry Potter debe ir a casa. Dobby creyó que su Bludger sería suficiente para…

—¿ _Tú_ hechizaste esa Bludger? — Chilló Harry—. ¡Casi me matas!

Sirius hizo una seña para que Harry no se moviera—. Dobby, entiendo que quieres mantener a Harry a salvo— Dijo con calma. Dobby asintió fervientemente—. Yo también quiero eso, pero para que Harry esté a salvo necesito que me digas quién está atacando en nombre de Salazar Slytherin.

Dobby negó repetidamente con su cabeza—. Dobby no puede señor. Dobby solo quiere que Harry Potter esté a salvo. Harry Potter significa mucho para nosotros, para los esclavos. Los elfos domésticos eran tratados como alimañas hasta que Harry Potter venció al Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Claro que Dobby aún es tratado como alimaña, pero para muchos fue como un nuevo amanecer, un faro de esperanza, y ahora cosas terribles están pasando. Dobby no puede dejar que Harry Potter siga aquí, ahora que la Cámara de los Secretos está abierta de nuevo.

—Entonces no es una leyenda. ¿Fue abierta antes? — Preguntó Harry. Sirius se estremeció—. ¿Lo sabías papá?

—Hummm, sí. Puede que lo hayamos discutido…— Respondió Sirius vagamente—. ¿Sabes quién la abrió, Dobby?

Dobby estaba a punto de golpearse a sí mismo cuando Sirius lo detuvo—. ¿Lo sabes, Dobby? — Repitió.

—Dobby no puede… Dobby lo lamenta mucho…— Y con un chasquido desapareció dejando a Sirius en la misma posición en que había estado sujetando los pequeños brazos del elfo.

—Papá, ¿Qué está pasando?

Sirius sonrió y pasó una mano por su cara—. ¿Sabes sobre la leyenda? — Harry asintió—. Hace cincuenta años se rumoreó que la Cámara había sido abierta. Hubo ataques a hijos de Muggles y una de ellos murió. La escuela estuvo a punto de cerrar, pero entonces alguien fue detenido y expulsado después de la muerte de la chica y nadie más fue atacado. Personalmente, no creo que hayan atrapado a la persona correcta, y Dumbledore tampoco lo cree. Creo que el verdadero culpable se detuvo porque era muy arriesgado.

—¿Quién fue expulsado?

—No puedes decirle esto a nadie, Harry— Dijo muy seriamente. Harry asintió y Sirius inhaló con fuerza—. Hagrid.

—¿Qué? ¡Hagrid nunca…!

—Lo sé. Dumbledore también lo sabe, por eso permitió que Hagrid se quedara. Pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas: Hagrid es un _Semigigante,_ y alguien dijo que él había sido. Eso es todo lo que el Ministerio necesitaba escuchar— Dijo sombríamente mientras se sentaba en la cama en la que había estado durmiendo antes de que Dobby apareciera.

Harry mordió su labio—. ¿Y si alguien piensa que de nuevo es él? ¿O si alguien acusa a tío Lunático, papá?

—Ahora ves por qué quiero resolver esto rápido, ¿No? No solo para detener los ataques. Pero si alguien de mente cerrada en el Ministerio decide observar de cerca al personal de Hogwarts… Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso. Estoy agradecido de que solamente personas en quienes confiamos saben sobre Lunático. No todos los profesores lo saben. Dumbledore quería contarles, pero lo convencí de que solo lo supieran los que habían sido profesores de Lunático, porque ya lo sabían cuando fue alumno. Profesoras como Trelawney o Sinistra, que llegaron después, no lo saben.

De repente hubo un tumulto y cuando Sirius se dio la vuelta observó a Dumbledore entrando de espaldas por la puerta cargando un extremo de algo que parecía ser una estatua, con McGonagall acarreando los pies.

Sirius saltó de la cama y fue a reunirse con ellos, ayudando a poner la figura sobre una de las camas. McGonagall fue a buscar a la Señora Pomfrey y Harry tuvo una buena vista de la estatua, que era ni más ni menos que Colin Creevy.

—¿Está muerto? — Preguntó en un susurro.

Dumbledore lo miró con tristeza—. No, me temo que también está petrificado.

—Tiene una cámara, tal vez tomó una foto de su atacante— Dijo Sirius tomando dicha cámara de entre los rígidos dedos. Cuando la abrió vieron que la película estaba derretida y un denso humo comenzó a salir de ella.

—¿Qué pudo haber hecho esto Albus? — Preguntó Sirius con preocupación.

En ese momento, la señora Pomfrey y McGonagall llegaron—. ¿Qué significa esto? — Preguntó Minerva.

—Significa, que la Cámara de los Secretos ha sido abierta— contestó Dumbledore sombríamente.

—Pero… ¿Quién haría eso? — Preguntó Poppy consternada mientras examinaba a Colin.

—La cuestión no es _quién,_ la cuestión es _cómo_ — Dijo Dumbledore. Sirius miró a Harry ponerse de pie y con la cara pálida. Caminó hacia él—. Volvamos a tu cama, Harry.

—¿Por qué estaba fuera a esta hora?

—No lo sabemos, solo él lo sabe— Respondió suavemente.

—Había un racimo de uvas junto a él— Dijo McGonagall—. Creemos que quería visitarte.

Harry se puso aún más pálido y Sirius tomó su cara entre sus manos e hizo que lo mirara—. Esto no es tu culpa, Harry. No había forma de que supieras lo que le pasaría a Colin, o que vendría. No debió haber estado fuera de la cama y quiero que me prometas que tú no lo harás.

Harry asintió—. Lo prometo, papá.

—Bien, ahora vuelve a la cama. Tal vez Poppy pueda darte un poco de _poción para dormir sin soñar_ — Dijo Sirius mirando expectante a la señora Pomfrey, quien asintió y rápidamente conjuro un frasco con la poción.

* * *

—Sé que fueron ellos, sólo que no puedo probarlo o comprender por qué.

—Seguro ahora te arrepientes de haberle enseñado _Oclumancia_ a Harry — Dijo Sirius sonriendo.

—¡Esto no es divertido, Black!

Remus carraspeó para llamar la atención del enfurecido profesor de pociones—. ¿Qué fue lo que tomaron?

—Cuerno de bicornio y piel de serpiente arbórea africana.

—¿Y para qué sirven?

—Una gran variedad de pociones, de las cuales no veo que necesiten alguna.

—Bueno, dado que no puedes probar que hayan sido ellos, no hay nada que puedas hacer. No, no puedes — Dijo Remus frunciendo el ceño en dirección a Severus—. Si acusas a Harry y resulta que es inocente, nunca te perdonará, lo sabes. Harry puede no ser tan inocente, pero no se toma a la ligera ser acusado de algo que no hizo, debido a lo que _casi_ le ocurrió a Sirius. Antes de hacerlo necesitas pruebas, además, si fue él, debe tener una buena razón para arriesgarse a sufrir tu ira. Harry tiene tu opinión en alta estima y no deberías arriesgarte a perderla. Démosle una oportunidad.

Severus bufó, pero estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

—Permítanme presentarles a mi asistente, el profesor Snape— Dijo Lockhart—. No teman, tendrán a su profesor de pociones en una sola pieza cuando termine.

Harry sonrió, no tenía duda de eso. Que Lockhart permaneciera en una pieza cuando tío Sev terminara, bueno, eso era otra cosa. Había estado ansioso cuando anunciaron el club de duelo, pensando que tal vez el profesor Flitwick, tío Sev, tío Lunático o incluso su papá lo dirigirían. No había necesidad de decir que se había decepcionado mucho de ver que no era así.

Realmente no estaba poniendo atención a lo que Lockhart decía, pero no podía imaginar por qué el muy idiota sonreía tanto. Si Severus lo estuviera mirando con esa mueca de júbilo, estaría corriendo por su vida. Decidió poner atención, pues sabía que su papá y tío Lunático querrían los detalles, los cuales seguramente llegarían de alguna forma a oídos de los demás profesores.

Harry contuvo la risa cuando vio la exagerada reverencia de Lockhart. Sabía, por sus clases de duelo, que nunca se debía hacer eso, ni siquiera en un duelo formal, de una forma u otra era un _duelo_ y no podías darle a tu oponente una oportunidad así.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ — Harry escuchó a su tío pronunciar el hechizo y de inmediato Lockhart salió volando por los aires hacia atrás. Tuvo que morder la manga de su túnica para evitar reírse; Severus había sido muy poco Severus y Lockhart aun así parecía un idiota.

Junto a él, Hermione se preocupaba por la salud de Lockhart. Escuchó a Ron decir «¿A quién le importa?» y la absurda explicación del profesor de Defensa, sobre cómo dejó que Severus lo desarmara. Poco después, formaron parejas para practicar. Severus separó a Harry y Hermione y los emparejó con un par de los Slytherin. Harry sabía que su tío lo hacía para mantener su fachada, pero también porque pensaba que él y Hermione podrían tener controlados a Draco Malfoy y a Millicent Bulstrode, pues después de todo, no había separado a Ron y Neville. Muy pronto el caos comenzó mientras Lockhart gritaba «¡Dije sólo desarmar!».

 _«Honestamente, ¿Qué había pensado? ¿Qué lo obedecerían?»_

Finalmente, Lockhart decidió realizar una demostración con estudiantes, y sugirió a Neville y a Justin Finch-Fletchley, pero Severus hizo que Harry y Malfoy fueran los elegidos. Harry se preguntó qué era lo que su tío tramaba. Se pararon sobre la tarima y Harry vio a Severus susurrarle algo a Draco, pero no se preocupó. Lockhart intentó darle consejos a Harry, pero lo ignoró. Usaría lo que su familia le había enseñado.

Ambos chicos hicieron una reverencia, casi imperceptible, y antes de que Lockhart terminara de contar, Harry conjuró un fuerte escudo que bloqueó la maldición que Malfoy había lanzado en su contra. Cuando pudo mirar, Harry notó que lo que había chocado con el escudo era una serpiente, a la cual no le había gustado nada estrellarse con el escudo. Comenzó a sisear en dirección a Harry, preparándose a atacar.

—No te muevas, Potter— Dijo tío Sev mientras caminaba hacia él—. Yo me haré cargo.

—Permítanme…— Lockhart agitó su varita, pero sólo hizo que la serpiente se elevara tres metros y aterrizara frente a Justin Finch-Fletchley. La serpiente se irritó y mostrando los colmillos se preparó para atacar de nuevo. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y chilló:

— _¡Déjalo!_

La serpiente lo miró fijamente y Harry dijo—. _No ataques a nadie._

— _¿Por qué no?_

— _Porque yo lo digo_ — En cuanto terminó la sentencia vio la serpiente desaparecer. Alzó la mirada y vio la cara de sorpresa de su tío. Miró a su alrededor y notó que todos estaban en el mismo estado que su tío hasta que Justin gritó:

—¿A qué demonios estabas jugando?

Sin esperar a nada, Harry salió rápidamente del salón y continuó corriendo por los pasillos del castillo sin saber a dónde ir.

* * *

— _Papi…_ — _El pequeño Harry de cinco años jaló la manga de Sirius—. Papi, ¿Podemos llevar la serpiente a Brasil? Nunca ha estado ahí…_

 _Sirius sonrió al pequeño—. Oh, ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?_

 _—Ella me dijo— Dijo Harry y corrió hasta pararse frente al gran vidrio que los separaba de la gran pitón. Para sorpresa de Sirius, Harry comenzó a sisear con la serpiente, y luego lo miró—. Ves papi, acaba de decir que nació aquí._

 _Sirius no había esperado descubrir que su hijo podía hablar Pársel cuando había decidido llevarlo al zoológico por su quinto cumpleaños._

 _—Papi… ¿Podemos? ¿La escuchaste?_

 _Eso llamó su atención y se arrodilló para estar a la altura de Harry. Sentó al niño en su pierna flexionada e intentó explicarle—. No, no la escuché. Solamente personas muy especiales pueden hablar con las serpientes, Harry._

 _—Oh..._

 _—Sí, Oh… Pero no puedes decirle a nadie esto._

 _—¿Por qué?_

 _Sirius suspiró. ¿Cómo explicarlo?_

 _—¿Recuerdas cuando te conté sobre el pequeño problema peludo de tío Lunático y por qué nadie puede saber?_

 _Harry asintió—. Porque las personas son estúpidas._

 _Sirius se retorció—. Sí, pero será mejor que no le digas a tu tío que dije eso. Tampoco a tía Minnie, por cierto…— Agregó después de pensarlo—. Las personas tienen miedo de lo que no entienden, y muchas personas no pueden a las serpientes. Sólo muy pocas tienen la habilidad, y lo usaron para herir a muchos._

 _—Eso no es bonito— Respondió Harry con seriedad, cruzando sus pequeños brazos._

 _—No, pero esa es la razón por la que las personas temen a los que pueden hablar con las serpientes. Así que tenemos que guardar este secreto, ¿De acuerdo?_

Harry había asentido y cumplido su palabra. Nadie fuera de su pequeña familia se había enterado nunca, hasta ahora.

—Remus lo encontró— Dijo Severus acercándose a él en el corredor—. Dadas las circunstancias, creo que es la mejor opción para tratar el asunto— Sirius asintió y Severus suspiró—. Lo siento, nunca quise que esto ocurriera. Ese no fue el hechizo que le dije a Malfoy que usara. No sé cómo es que sabe invocar una serpiente, y nunca creí que Lockhart fuera tan idiota como para empeorarlo. Sólo quería que Harry pateara el trasero de Malfoy para ver si eso disminuía la arrogancia del pequeño bobalicón.

—No es tu culpa— Sirius agitó su mano—. No había forma de que predijeras esto. Seguramente Lucius le enseñó ese hechizo a Draco. Ahora solo podemos hacer control de daños.

* * *

En la torre más alta del castillo, dos figuras estaban sentadas contra la pared. La más grande abrazaba a la otra y hacía círculos en su espalda. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que la figura pequeña habló muy quedamente.

—Todos pensarán que soy el heredero de Slytherin.

—Probablemente— Respondió Remus suavemente—. Estarán asustados y te evadirán. Dirán palabras poco amables, pero debes recordar que sabes que no tienen razón y que tu familia y tus amigos también lo saben, y todo comenzará con los amigos que no eran buenos amigos.

Harry asintió levemente y se acurrucó en los brazos de su tío.

—Perdón, ni siquiera lo pensé. Sólo vi a la serpiente queriendo atacar a Justin y grité.

Remus besó la cabeza de Harry y sonrió—. Lo sé, pero también sé que, si hubieras tenido tiempo para pensarlo, habrías hecho lo mismo. Y _eso_ es lo que te hace especial, no el hecho de hablar Pársel.

—¿Crees que fui cobarde por salir corriendo? — Preguntó Harry en voz baja.

—¿Crees que yo soy un cobarde? — Cuestionó Remus y Harry negó con la cabeza—. James y Sirius descubrieron mi secreto alrededor de la Navidad de nuestro primer año. Durante meses me lanzaron no muy sutiles pistas que obstinadamente decidí ignorar. Verás, creí que si fingía que no sabía lo que ellos sabían, no se haría realidad. Finalmente, James se levantó un día y me gritó que, si yo pensaba que no los merecía por tener un « _pequeño problema peludo»,_ entonces yo era demasiado estúpido y que me dejarían de hablar por ser un mal amigo que pensaba mal de ellos.

Harry lo miró con sorpresa—. Todos pueden tener miedo de enfrentar sus problemas de vez en cuando, incluso los Gryffindor. Pero evadir a las personas no es la solución. Tarde o temprano tendrás que encararlos, pero no estarás solo: Tus amigos y tu familia estarán a tu lado. Todo lo que no tienes que hacer es _«hacer un Lunático»._

—¿«Hacer un Lunático»?

—Tus padres decían eso para referirse al evadir un problema: _«Estás haciendo un Lunático, James. Sólo pídele que se case contigo, lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no»_. _«Pero, Canuto, ¿Y si ella dice que no? Me mataré»._

Harry rió con las voces que Remus estaba haciendo. Remus sonrió—. Mi trabajo aquí está hecho.

Permanecieron así, Harry en los brazos de Remus y Remus pasando sus dedos entre el cabello de Harry, hasta que el hombre lobo notó que la respiración de su sobrino se había calmado y supo que el chico había caído dormido. Lo cargó hasta el cuartel de los Merodeadores. Enfrentar al público podría esperar hasta el siguiente día. Remus solo podía esperar que los amigos de Harry fueran tan buenos como James y Sirius habían sido con él.

 **Continuará...**


	14. Enfrentando al público

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 14**

 **Enfrentando al público**

Harry se enderezó y entró al Gran Comedor determinado a ignorar los susurros y las miradas que le lanzaban. Su papá le había preguntado si quería que lo acompañara al desayuno, pero él se había negado. Enfrentaría al público por su cuenta y no protegido por la sombra de un profesor. Caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos y se sentó junto a Ron, el cual lo estaba viendo. Lo miró y con una cara alargada preguntó:

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que puedes hablar Pársel? — Preguntó Ron con la voz herida.

—¿Para que pudieras huir?

Las orejas de Ron se tornaron rojas—. Nunca haría eso y deberías saberlo. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde hace tres años, ¡Creí que me conocías mejor que eso! — Gruñó.

Harry suspiró y señaló al resto del comedor—. Mira alrededor, Ron. ¿De verdad me culpas por no querer que esto pasara? Cuando tenía cinco años papá me dijo que tenía que guardar el secreto y lo hice. No le dije a nadie, ni siquiera a mi familia. Tía Andy, tío Ted y Tonks no lo saben. No sólo fuiste tú, Ron, no le conté a _nadie_ — Dijo apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa y dejando caer su barbilla en sus manos.

Ron miró a su alrededor, fulminando a las personas que los veían—. Bien, no me importa— Dijo mirando de nuevo a Harry.

Harry sonrió y lanzó miradas nerviosas a Hermione y a Neville, que estaban sentados frente a él.

—A mí tampoco— Respondió Neville.

—Que las personas juzguen por algo que no pueden hacer, es estúpido— Dijo Hermione en un tono de «no tiene sentido».

Harry sonrió un poco más. Sintió como una carga se caía de sus hombros. Incluso si todos los demás creían que los mataría con la mirada, aún podía contar con sus amigos. Dirigió su mirada a la mesa de los profesores y vio que Remus lo miraba con duda. Asintió levemente; Remus sonrió y le dijo algo a Sirius, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Severus escuchara sin levantar sospechas.

* * *

A Harry no le gustaba sonar pesimista, pero esto definitivamente no era algo bueno. Cuando la clase de Herbología había sido cancelada por la tormenta de nieve, pues la profesora Sprout necesitaba cubrir a las Mandrágoras, había decidido ir a buscar a Justin y explicarle que le había estado diciendo a la serpiente que no lo atacara. En su búsqueda, se topó a un grupo de Hufflepuff, quienes dirigidos por Ernie MacMillan, discutían por qué Harry era el heredero de Slytherin.

—Habla Pársel y es un Black por adopción. Todos saben que los Black tienen una larga historia con lo oscuro— Dijo Ernie y Harry bufó.

—Pero el profesor Black es tan amable— Lo contradijo Hannah Abbott.

—Sólo nos quiere llevar a un falso sentido de seguridad y apuesto a que entrenó a Harry— Respondió Ernie.

Harry aclaró su garganta y todos se sobresaltaron. Los recorrió con la mirada buscando a Justin. Dijeron que el chico estaba en la sala común de Hufflepuff, donde estaba más seguro. Harry dejó pasar la insinuación, pero cuando se iba dijo fríamente:

—Mi papá es un _héroe_ de guerra y uno de los mejores Aurores que ha habido. El mismo Alastor Moody lo dice. Estuvo ahí para arrestar a los Lestrange con Moody, y una de ellos era su prima.

¡No dejaría que hablaran mal de Sirius! Se alejó furioso hacia los dormitorios de Hufflepuff para pedirle a alguien que le dijera a Justin que lo buscaba, y fue entonces cuando los encontró.

Sobre el corredor había una estatua rígida que era ni más ni menos que Justin Finch-Fletchley, y flotando sobre él, humeante y negro, completamente inmovible, Nick casi decapitado.

No tuvo tiempo de correr a buscar ayuda, pues los Hufflepuff, quienes al parecer lo habían seguido, comenzaron a gritar «¡ATAQUE!» y «¡ATRAPADO EN EL ACTO!». Harry no supo qué hacer.

Comenzó a respirar rápidamente y ni siquiera reaccionó cuando Ernie y Zacharias Smith lo taclearon al suelo y se pusieron sobre él.

—No irás a ningún lado— Dijo Ernie—. ¡Alguien llame a Dumbledore!

Rápidamente el pasillo se llenó de alumnos, y Peeves, quien había visto la conmoción, comenzó a cantar:

 _—¡Oh Potter, eres un zote, estás podrido, te cargas a los estudiantes, y te parece divertido!_

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? — Se escuchó la severa voz de la subdirectora—. Smith, MacMillan, ¿Qué significa todo esto?

—¡Potter atacó a Justin! — Chilló Smith.

—¿Qué? ¡No, no lo hice! — Gritó Harry saliendo del estupor.

—Sí, él lo hizo— Dijo Ernie—. Vino buscando a Justin y se alejó enojado, entonces…

—¡Insultaste a mi papá…!

—… Lo seguimos y lo encontramos solo aquí, momentos después de que nos dejara para encontrar a Justin, así que lo detuvimos.

McGonagall apretó los labios y Harry se estremeció. Eso no terminaría bien.

—Suficiente, MacMillan. Suelta a Potter Black, y tú y Smith lleven a Finch-Fletchley y a Sir Nicholas a la enfermería. Potter Black, sígueme a la oficina del director.

—Pero yo no…

—Dije que vengas conmigo.

Smith y Ernie soltaron a Harry y ayudaron al profesor Flitwick, quien había llegado con McGonagall, a llevar a las víctimas. Harry se puso lentamente de pie y siguió a McGonagall cabizbajo. Incluso tía Minnie creía que él era el responsable, ¡Eso dolía! Ella lo conocía bien.

Caminaron en silencio y entraron a la oficina callados. McGonagall hizo un gesto indicándole que se sentara, y lo hizo.

—Iré por Albus— Dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Harry entrelazó sus manos sobre su regazo y esperó.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora? Realmente espero que no hayas deshonrado el noble apellido Black más de lo que tu desagradecido padre lo ha hecho— Dijo Phineas Nigellus Black desde su retrato en la pared. Harry no respondió, y Phineas bufó—. ¡Jóvenes! No tienen modales.

—Perdona por hacerte esperar, Harry. Estaba con Hagrid resolviendo un problema, sus gallos han estado siendo asesinados— Dijo Dumbledore mientras entraba a la oficina. Se sentó en su silla detrás del escritorio, colocó sus codos en el reposabrazos de la silla, y entrelazó sus dedos mirando a Harry, quien estaba observando sus propias manos.

—La profesora McGonagall me dijo lo que ocurrió— Comenzó Dumbledore.

Harry alzó la cabeza y chilló—. ¡Yo no hice nada!

—Lo sé.

—Los encontré… ¿Lo sabes…? Pero tía Minnie me miró como si pensara que lo hice.

Dumbledore suspiró—. Minerva tiene una forma de hacer que incluso el más inocente se sienta culpable. Eso no significa que ella piense que seas culpable de esto. Solamente quería que me contaras lo que viste, y alejarte de los demás alumnos, quienes, digamos, son algo irracionales.

—Oh…— Respondió Harry lentamente.

—Entonces, ¿Me dirás lo que pasó?

Y Harry le contó todo: Le contó a Dumbledore sobre cómo había ido a buscar a Justin, cómo se encontró con los otros Hufflepuff y de cómo encontró a Justin y a Sir Nick.

—¿Qué está pasando, abuelo? ¿Quién está haciendo esto?

—Tenemos un par de teorías, pero todas parecen tener huecos, Harry. Honestamente, lo no sé— Susurró Dumbledore.

Harry estaba sorprendido. Siempre había creído que Dumbledore tenía todas las respuestas del mundo. Para Harry, escuchar que su abuelo no sabía algo, significaba que era una situación desesperada.

* * *

Los cuchicheos solo empeoraron. Los Hufflepuff lanzaban miradas de odio a Harry y caminaban en grupo cada vez que lo veían. Incluso aquellos que habían sido sus amigos, como Cedric Diggory, lo veían con duda. Eso realmente lo hacía sentirse como basura. Creía que esas personas lo conocían, y ahora, lo trataban así sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al menos, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny y los gemelos no creían que él hubiera hecho algo de eso, aunque Ginny siempre lucía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Los gemelos hacían bromas y molestaban a los demás alumnos por sus estúpidas creencias.

—¡Abran paso al heredero de Slytherin, enserio, mago oscuro pasando! — Gritaban mientras caminaban frente a Harry como guardaespaldas, separando a la multitud.

Pero Harry no era el único que la pasaba mal. Historia de la Magia se había convertido en una clase silenciosa. Donde antes los alumnos preguntaban cosas tontas, o molestaban a su profesor, ahora eran cautelosos con él y pensaban que en cualquier momento los atacaría. Y justo como Harry, Sirius sólo esperaba ansioso un castillo silencioso en Navidad.

Dado que el año anterior habían ido a casa, esta vez era el turno de McGonagall para dejar el castillo, y como muchos estudiantes irían a casa, sólo esperaban poder liberarse de todo el estrés, especialmente dado que los únicos de Gryffindor que se quedarían eran Harry, Neville, Hermione y los Weasley, Sirius esperaba que fueran unas vacaciones calmadas y agradables. Por supuesto, antes de que McGonagall se fuera, había tenido que escuchar la lista completa de lo que podía y lo que no podía hacer mientras estaba al cargo. ¡Honestamente, casi era como si ella no confiara en él!

* * *

Una vez más, el gran perro negro tenía un plan. Trotó por los pasillos de Hogwarts hasta que llegó a la puerta que buscaba y la empujó con una pata. Amaba el hecho de que las contraseñas tontas le molestaban al hombre que vivía dentro, por lo cual debía encantar la puerta para indicar quién podía ingresar a sus cuarteles privados, por lo cual Canuto podía entrar. Personalmente, Sirius amaba las contraseñas. Sus favoritas para ese día eran «Sirius Black es el regalo del cielo en la tierra» y «Amo a Sirius Black». Sólo tendría que ser paciente y esperar hasta que Snape se cansara de tocar y tuviera que usar justo esas palabras para encontrarse con un sonriente Sirius Black.

Atravesó la sala de estar, que era justo como la de los cuarteles de los Merodeadores e ingresó a otra habitación donde había una figura durmiente. Saltó a la cama, dejó caer el paquete que llevaba en el hocico sobre el estómago del hombre, y lamió su cara. Antes de que pudiera ser asesinado, salió de la habitación y se apresuró a llegar a los cuarteles de los Merodeadores.

Dentro, un muy irritado y furioso Severus Snape regresó a su cama dando zancadas y leyó la nota del paquete:

 _«¡Feliz navidad, Sev! Te daré media hora antes de despertarlos. Apresúrate»._

Gruñó al leer el «Sev», pero abrió el paquete y descubrió una brillante capa plateada. Sonrió. Podría despertar a Harry en la mañana de navidad.

* * *

Harry sintió un cosquilleo en su cara, lo alejó con su mano y rápidamente volvió a la tierra de los sueños. La molesta sensación volvió y de nuevo la alejó. Dio la vuelta sobre su cama, se acurrucó más con la manta y estaba a punto de volver a dormir, cuando el cosquilleo regresó. Con molestia abrió los ojos y observó el sonriente rostro de tío Sev, el cual sostenía una pluma.

—¡Feliz navidad, Harry! Creo que tu hiperactivo padre está despertando a Remus justo ahora. Deberíamos ir a la sala antes de que venga y nos arrastre hasta allá.

—¡Feliz navidad, tío Sev! — Harry sonrió con felicidad y abrazó a su tío. Era la primera vez que lo había despertado el día de navidad. En otros años, aunque había pasado la navidad en el castillo, Severus no podía permitirse ser visto entrando a los cuarteles de los Merodeadores. En otros días, podía excusarse al decir que tenía temas que tratar con sus colegas, para mantener las apariencias, pero si alguien lo veía en el día de navidad, sería muy sospechoso.

Harry saltó de la cama y fue a la sala de estar, donde su alegre padre estaba sentado junto al árbol de navidad, siendo fulminado por la mirada de Remus. Harry abrazó a su tío.

—¡Feliz navidad, tío Lunático!

—¡Feliz navidad, Harry! — Dijo Remus y sólo para molestar a Sirius, el cual comenzaba a hacer un puchero con sus labios, comenzó a intentar aplacar el cabello de Harry muy lentamente y a desarrugar su pijama.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Soy tu padre!

Harry intentó acercarse a Sirius, pero Remus se lo impidió.

—Suficiente de eso, Lupin— Dijo Severus golpeando la nuca de Remus—. ¡Black ya sufrió lo suficiente!

Harry corrió feliz hasta donde Sirius y lo abrazó. Sirius regresó el abrazo haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo mientras chillaban «¡Feliz navidad!». Poco después, comenzaron a abrir los regalos y a hacer bromas amistosas. Fue con el sonido de risas en el aire que Dumbledore ingresó a los cuarteles de los Merodeadores para unirse a la celebración. Cuando vio a Severus reír de algo que Sirius había dicho, no pudo evitar pensar en cómo las cosas podían cambiar drásticamente, y como algunos de cambios eran muy bienvenidos.

* * *

Después del almuerzo, Harry fue a la sala común de Gryffindor para darle sus regalos a sus amigos. Ellos habían estado tristes de que Harry durmiera en su vieja habitación, pero entendían que era una tradición para él. Eso no significaba que no los vería.

Sus amigos lo recibieron con la noticia de que la poción Multijugos estaba lista, y que podrían convertirse en Crabbe, Goyle y Millicent Bulstrode, de la cual Hermione había tomado un cabello aquella noche. Neville permanecería afuera vigilando en caso de que los verdaderos Slytherin aparecieran. Aun cuando habían planeado cómo deshacerse de Crabbe y Goyle (con poción para dormir y esconderlos en un armario), y Bulstrode había ido a casa por las fiestas, era mejor prevenir que lamentar.

* * *

—Entonces…— Sirius caminó frente a los tres chicos sentados en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor—. Ustedes tres quieren convencerme de que no tienen idea de cómo fue que la cabeza de la señorita Granger se convirtió en una de gato.

Harry, Ron y Neville asintieron. Sirius suspiró y acarició su barbilla con un dedo.

—¿Por qué será que no creo eso?

—Porque estás siendo escéptico— Soltó Ron—. Está, señor— Agregó por su propio bien.

Sirius lo miró.

—La señora Pomfrey podrá arreglar el asunto más rápido si sabe qué es lo que ocurrió— Dijo en voz baja.

Los chicos tragaron saliva, pero no dijeron nada. El castigo de Sirius no sería nada comparado al de Hermione si ellos decían lo que habían estado tramando. No es como que hubiera servido de mucho, de todas formas: Malfoy no sabía nada que ellos no supieran ya; de hecho, sabía menos dado que Harry sabía quién había sido expulsado por el incidente de la Cámara cincuenta años antes. Al menos habían descubierto sobre la bóveda secreta del padre de Malfoy y Ron ya había enviado una lechuza a su padre con la información. Eso era algo, al menos.

—¿Nada que decir?

 _Silencio._

—¿Ninguna confesión que hacer?

 _Silencio._

Sirius gruñó—. Desafortunadamente no puedo castigarlos sin pruebas, aun cuando sé que hicieron algo. Pero estén seguros de que los estaré vigilando de cerca— Agregó agachándose para estar al mismo nivel que los tres chicos, quienes asintieron y tragaron saliva. Mantuvo la mirada para alargar el efecto y entonces dio media vuelta y se alejó. ¡Una estudiante semi-transformada en gato en su guardia! Minerva nunca se lo perdonaría.

 **Continuará...**


	15. Un diario muy sospechoso

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 15**

 **Un diario muy sospechoso**

—Pero si Ryddle dijo…—Musitó Ron intentando razonar.

—¡No fue Hagrid! — Chilló Harry con histeria—. Mi papá ya me lo había dicho. Es sólo que no sé por qué Ryddle creyó que fue Hagrid.

—Porque estaba escondiendo alguna criatura peligrosa— Dijo Hermione.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que tu papá te dijo? ¿Por qué no nos contaste? — Preguntó Ron enojado.

Harry suspiró. Él, Ron, Hermione y Neville estaban en la sala común discutiendo lo que Harry había descubierto de un diario muy extraño, el cual pertenecía a un chico llamado _Tom S. Ryddle._ Los chicos lo habían encontrado en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, donde alguien había intentado deshacerse de él. Harry lo había guardado en su mochila durante varias semanas sin saber por qué.

Ese día, cuando había sido emboscado por un enano vestido como Cupido, (Una de las brillantes ideas de Lockhart para San Valentín), mientras trataba de huir Harry derramó tinta roja sobre todos sus libros, todos excepto el diario de Ryddle, el cual estaba tan impecable como antes de que el duende rompiera el frasco de tinta. Así que, al llegar a su habitación, Harry intentó escribir en el diario y descubrió que este le respondía. Entonces Ryddle le mostró un recuerdo donde exponía a Hagrid como el culpable de abrir la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry opinaba que Ryddle se había equivocado: Hagrid era conocido por su gusto hacia criaturas peligrosas, y probablemente estaba escondiendo alguna, pero Hagrid jamás heriría a alguien de forma consciente.

—Papá me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie, Ron— Respondió cansinamente.

—Dado que el profesor Black sabe más sobre esto que nosotros, tal vez deberíamos mostrarle el diario— Dijo Neville—. Me parece sospechoso que un diario te responda.

Harry lo miro y asintió—. Bien, mañana se lo llevaré.

—¿Por qué no ahora? — Preguntó Hermione—. Aún falta media hora para el toque de queda.

—Hoy es la noche libre de papá, probablemente está en Las Tres Escobas encantando a alguna bruja— Harry se encogió de hombros.

—¡Harry! ¡No necesito escuchar eso sobre un profesor! — Chilló Ron cubriéndose las orejas con sus manos—. No se supone que los profesores tengan vida social, ¡Son profesores!

—¡Lo sé! Es aún peor para mí. No se supone que los padres tengan vida social tampoco, pero algunas veces he escuchado a tío Remus hablar de alguna novia. Te lo aseguro, necesitaré un montón de terapia, ¡No será barato!

Hermione resopló—. Tu papá y tu tío son bastantes jóvenes Harry, es normal.

Harry la miro y comenzó a reír—. Lo sé, Hermione, sólo estoy jugando. Aunque el número de novias de tío Remus es mucho menos que el de papá.

—Eso no es muy responsable de parte del profesor Black, someterte a…

—No lo hace. Sé sobre ellas, pero nunca las he conocido. Papá y tío Remus han dicho que sólo me presentarán a aquella que sea _la indicada_ , como dicen. Papá nunca ha tenido nada serio con una mujer. Tío Remus un par de veces, pero creyeron que merecían más cuando les contó su secreto— Dijo Harry con enojo—. ¡Enserio _no_ _me_ _agradan!_

—Eso no está bien— Dijo Hermione.

—No lo es— Comentó Neville—. Pero es difícil que las personas dejen los prejuicios, no muchos lo hacen. Descubrirás que somos la minoría, Hermione.

—Cuando eso pasa, papá le dice a tío Lunático que no son buenas para él de todas formas y que un día encontrará a una gran bruja que lo querrá tal y como es. Espero que lo haga, tío Lunático merece ser feliz.

Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había escuchado a tío Sev hablar de alguna bruja. Harry sabía que aún en sus tiempos como estudiante, tío Sev prefería estar en el castillo haciendo sus investigaciones y experimentos con pociones. Hummm… Tendría que averiguar por qué.

* * *

—¿Y el diario fue robado? — Preguntó Remus desde su silla.

Harry asintió desde el sofá—. Se los iba a mostrar después de clases. Lo dejé en mi baúl, pero cuando volví a la torre de Gryffindor, alguien había husmeado en mis cosas, (nada amable, por cierto), y lo único que faltaba era el diario.

Sirius, quien estaba sentado junto a Harry, frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos, pensativo—. ¿A quién dices que pertenecía el diario?

—A un tal Tom Ryddle, ¿Lo conoces?

—Nunca he escuchado de él, ¿Lunático?

—No— Remus negó con la cabeza—. Pero Albus ya era profesor en ese entonces, seguro él sabe. Nunca supe qué alumno acusó a Hagrid. Sólo supimos por qué fue expulsado hasta ahora, porque Albus quiso que supiéramos.

—¡Pero no fue él! — Chilló Harry.

—No— Remus sonrió—. Hagrid estaba escondiendo una Acromántula que obtuvo desde que era un huevo. Según lo que Dumbledore nos dijo, Aragog, la mascota de Hagrid, aún vive en el Bosque Prohibido y tiene un pacto con Hagrid de no atacar a humanos. Las Acromántulas son muy peligrosas, pero no petrifican a sus víctimas.

Harry tuvo un escalofrío. Estaba aliviado de que Hagrid fuera inocente, pero, honestamente, ¿Una Acromántula de mascota?

—Como sea, no hay nada que tus amigos y tú puedan hacer. Hablaremos con Albus y veremos qué es lo que sabe— Dijo Sirius—. Ahora, ¿Has pensado qué materias elegirás para el próximo año?

Harry gruñó—. Hermione no para de hablar sobre eso. Ron elegirá Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Adivinación. Me gustaría elegir las mismas que él, me gusta Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, pero odio a Trelawney. Ha estado diciendo que tendré una horrible muerte desde que tengo tres años. Enserio, ¿Qué tan mala debes ser para asustar así a un niño pequeño?

Sirius y Remus comenzaron a reír. La primera vez que Trelawney había espantado al pequeño Harry diciendo que tendría un terrible accidente, Harry había tenido tanto miedo que no había querido salir de su cama. Sirius no había estado contento: Le había gritado a Trelawney frente a todos los profesores y la había seguido como Canuto a todas partes. En ese entonces ella no sabía sobre su reciente registro como Animago. Había sido un manojo de nervios durante semanas, viendo su propia muerte por todos lados.

—Pero no sé qué más elegir. Hermione va a tomar todas— Sirius frunció el ceño e hizo una nota mental de hablar con McGonagall sobre Hermione.

—Bueno, Estudios Muggles queda descartado dado que vives dos semanas como Muggle al año. No lo necesitas— Dijo Remus—. Quedan Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia. En tu caso, recomendaría Aritmancia; es un montón de matemáticas y siempre te gustaron. Runas Antiguas es básicamente aprender otro idioma. No tuviste problema para aprender latín y francés cuando te enseñamos, pero no lo disfrutaste.

Harry asintió pensativo. Ron no estaría feliz, pero Neville también elegiría Adivinación, así que no estaría solo ahí.

* * *

—Hola señorita Granger— Saludó Sirius con alegría desde su escritorio.

—¿Quería hablar conmigo, profesor? — Preguntó con timidez entrando a la oficina.

Sirius se puso de pie y acomodó la silla para ella. Volviendo a su asiento, dijo—. La profesora McGonagall y yo estuvimos hablando de tus materias optativas. Ambos sabemos que eres una alumna brillante y que podrías tomar todas si quisieras, pero queremos que pienses en las ventajas y desventajas para que hagas una buena elección. La profesora McGonagall pedirá un _Giratiempo,_ ¿Sabes qué es? — Hermione negó con la cabeza—. Es un artefacto que te permite volver en el tiempo para poder vivir de nuevo cierto periodo; de esta forma, podrás asistir a las clases que son al mismo tiempo. Ahora bien, esto es algo muy serio, hay muchas reglas que tendrás que seguir. Jugar con el tiempo puede ser algo muy peligroso, así que tendrás que ser muy cautelosa. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

Hermione asintió con seriedad.

—Como tu profesor y subjefe de casa te estoy presentando todas tus opciones, por eso le pedí a la profesora McGonagall que me dejara ser yo quien hablara contigo para darte algunos consejos como el padre de tu amigo. Si aceptas, estarás bajo mucho estrés, tus días serán más largos que de lo normal y tendrás una carga de trabajo mayor a la que estás acostumbrada. Eso no significa que no crea que puedes lidiar con ello— Agregó al ver que Hermione estaba a punto de protestar—. Pero quiero que lo pienses cuidadosamente. Como profesor no hablaré mal de mis colegas— Dijo e hizo una breve pausa. Silbó un poco, miró hacia un lado y le guiñó un ojo—. Muy bien, el profesor Black se fue. Ahora, como papá de Harry puedo decirte que la profesora Trelawney puede predecir el futuro, tanto como Harry odia el Quidditch.

—¡Harry ama el Quidditch!

—Exactamente, ese es mi punto. Eres hija de Muggles y por ello Estudios Muggles sería algo redundante. Si lo que quieres es tener el punto de vista de los magos, lo cual es lo que la mamá de Harry quería cuando tomó la clase…— Sonrió al ver que la chica asentía—. Tomar Estudios Muggles no te servirá porque la profesora es hija de Muggles. La clase es para que los magos los entiendan mejor, así que Dumbledore la contrató. Si quieres la perspectiva de los magos, pregunta a Ron o Neville, ellos pueden darte una mejor idea que la profesora Burbage. Harry no te ayudará mucho porque pasa tiempo en el mundo Muggle y siempre me he asegurado que conozca su herencia.

Hermione volvió a asentir.

—Eso te deja con tres optativas. Es una más de las que debes tomar, pero es lograble sin el Giratiempo. Tendrás mucho estrés y aún tendrás más trabajo que tus compañeros, pero como dije, eres capaz. Entonces, lo que quiero es que vayas a tu dormitorio y lo pienses cuidadosamente. Si al final del año escolar aún quieres tomar todas las optativas, la profesora McGonagall y yo pediremos el Giratiempo, pero quiero que puedas tomar una decisión informada, y desafortunadamente sé que en su afán de darte todo lo que quieras, Minerva no habría expuesto todas las desventajas del plan, sólo lo bueno.

—Gracias profesor— Dijo Hermione alegremente y salió de la oficina con muchas ideas para analizar.

Sirius de verdad quería que decidiera no usar el Giratiempo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera a hacerlo. De lo que estaba seguro, era que cualquiera cosa que ella eligiera, él estaría para ayudarla. No había olvidado lo estresada que Lily había estado en su tercer año. McGonagall le había ofrecido el mismo trato y para el final del año, Lily era un desastre. Terminó descartando Adivinación y Estudios Muggles, incluso cuando el profesor de Adivinación de ese entonces era mejor que Trelawney, aunque Sirius creía que se había debido al hecho de que James no paraba de «profetizar» que saldría con él.

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Acaso no había estado hablando con ella sobre sus opciones el día anterior?, y aunque estaba sumamente preocupado por ella, sólo podía agradecer que Harry no había estado con ella, y se sentí horrible por eso. ¿No debería estar totalmente preocupado por Hermione y la señorita Clearwater? No debería estar aliviado.

—Me siento igual que tú— Dijo una voz quedamente detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y miró a su mejor amigo—. Te estás preguntado si está bien sentirte aliviado de que no le ocurrió a Harry, Canuto. Te conozco, y siento lo mismo. Es normal, no te hace una mala persona, sólo te hace humano.

Sirius meneó su cabeza intentando alejar pensamientos desagradables—. Cuando la señora Pince nos dijo que dos estudiantes habían sido atacados y que una de ellas era Hermione, en lo primero que pensé fue en Harry. En cómo Harry siempre está con ella, en que podía ser el otro estudiante.

—Yo también, pero no es él. Está bien y ellas lo estarán. Sólo necesitamos averiguar qué está pasando antes de que algo permanente y más horrible ocurra.

En ese momento McGonagall ingresó a la enfermería acompañada de tres nerviosos chicos. Harry, Neville y Ron entraron lentamente, temerosos de lo que encontrarían. Sirius se acercó a sus alumnos y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y otra sobre el de Ron. Remus hizo lo mismo con Neville.

—Hermione estará bien, así como los demás. Será difícil verla así, pero deben recordar que sólo está petrificada, ¿De acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron.

—Antes de que dejemos que la vean, necesitamos preguntarles algunas cosas para que podamos entender qué está pasando— Dijo Remus amablemente—. Las encontraron cerca de la biblioteca y esto estaba en el suelo— Les mostró un pequeño espejo circular—. ¿Saben por qué?

Los tres negaron con la cabeza.

—Harry escuchó esa voz de nuevo— Murmuró Neville tímidamente—. Hermione dijo que había lo había descubierto y que tenía que ir a la biblioteca, pero es todo lo que sabemos.

Remus miró a Sirius. Tendrían que haber ido con Dumbledore. ¿Qué es lo que Hermione había descubierto?

* * *

Las cosas definitivamente se ponían peor. La seguridad había sido incrementada. Ningún alumno podía ir a ningún lugar solo, y para empeorar aún más la situación, Fudge había enviado a Hagrid a Azkaban, y Lucius Malfoy había logrado sacar a Dumbledore del castillo. Harry, Ron y Neville habían estado presentes en ese momento, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, pues querían preguntarle a Hagrid sobre Ryddle, pero ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo. Dumbledore se había marchado dejándoles un muy críptico mensaje sobre pedir ayuda y que realmente él jamás abandonaría Hogwarts por completo. Hagrid les había dicho que siguieran a las arañas, algo que ni tenían intención de hacer, pues sabían lo que hallarían.

Harry había preguntado a su padre, el cual le dijo con una cara sombría que Dumbledore sabía quién había sido Ryddle y que, si encontraba el diario de nuevo, se lo diera inmediatamente a alguno de ellos. Era muy peligroso y estaban casi seguros de que tenía algo que ver con la Cámara de los Secretos. Harry, Neville y Ron decidieron poner más atención en busca del diario, pero no descubrieron ni una pista de quién lo pudo haber tomado. Al principio creían que debió haber sido un miembro de Gryffindor, pero después de recordar algunas de las historias de los Merodeadores, Harry se dio cuenta de que una contraseña no sería impedimento para alguien que quisiera entrar a la torre de Gryffindor. Eso sólo sirvió para que su humor empeorara.

La única cosa buena que había ocurrido, era que los alumnos que habían sospechado de Harry y Sirius, habían decidido que eran inocentes. Al parecer, creían que Harry nunca atacaría a Hermione y Sirius sólo había sido sospechoso por ser su padre. Sirius, Remus y Severus habían comenzado a vigilar más de cerca a Harry. Los alumnos tenían que ser escoltados a clase por un profesor y Harry había notado que, coincidentemente, ellos tres eran los que más veces acompañaban a los Gryffindor de segundo año.

Malfoy actuaba peor que de lo usual ahora que su padre había logrado alejar a Dumbledore. Caminaba por el castillo como si fuera el dueño. En una de las clases de pociones, había dicho que estaba sorprendido de que los hijos de Muggles no se hubieran ido aún, excepto que no lo había dicho de forma amable, y estaba apostando sobre quién sería el próximo en morir. Harry y Neville tuvieron que impedir varias veces que Ron lo atacara.

Severus no regañó a Malfoy, e incluso le siguió la corriente cuando Malfoy le propuso que pidiera el puesto del director; pero Harry había visto el pequeño gesto, casi imperceptible, que los labios de Severus habían hecho, algo que aquellos que lo conocían bien, sabían que significaba que estaba usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para contenerse de estrangular al chico.

Una mañana, pasando frente al baño de Myrtle la llorona, Harry notó que varias arañas de gran tamaño intentaban alejarse del sanitario lo más rápido posible. Cuando se los comentó a Neville y Ron, este último retrocedió unos pasos y le suplicó que no siguiera el consejo de Hagrid.

—No pensaba hacerlo— Dijo en voz baja para que el resto de sus compañeros no escucharan—. Pero él dijo que las siguiéramos, ¿Y han notado que ya casi no hay arañas en el castillo? Es raro, como si quisieran estar en cualquier lugar, menos aquí.

De repente el rostro de Neville se iluminó—. ¿Crees que las arañas están huyendo del monstruo, sea lo que sea?

—Tiene sentido— Dijo mirando pensativamente el baño—. Papá dijo que una chica murió la última vez.

—¿Y…? — Preguntó Ron.

—¿Y si nunca se fue? ¿Y si su fantasma se quedó? — Cuestionó Harry.

—Myrtle la llorona usa el uniforme de Hogwarts, así que murió siendo alumna— Dijo Ron comprendiendo la idea de Harry.

—Tenemos que hablar con ella— Puntualizó Neville mordiendo sus labios—. Aunque será imposible, ¿Cómo evitamos al profesor?

Harry mordió sus labios. Sabía que debía contarle sus sospechas a su papá, pero entonces pensó en que su padre le había contado de la chica muerta, así que debería saber de Myrtle. Probablemente él ya había hablado con ella. Harry sólo hablaría con ella de nuevo y tal vez, descubriría algo que no habían notado antes. Sí, eso haría. No había necesidad de hacer que su papá se preocupara.


	16. Conoce a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 16**

 **Conoce a Tom Sorvolo Ryddle**

Era más fácil decir que hablarían con Myrtle la Llorona que hacerlo. Dado que los estudiantes no estaban a solas ningún momento, Harry, Neville y Ron no habían logrado hallar un momento para entrar sin ser notados al baño de chicas. Si hubiera sido el de chicos, habrían tenido una excusa, pero, ¿El de niñas?

Para empeorar las cosas, en la opinión de Harry, los profesores les informaron que los exámenes comenzarían en una semana. McGonagall les había dado una estricta explicación: El punto de mantener la escuela abierta era para educarlos, lo cual incluía a los exámenes. Sirius preguntó inocentemente si alguno tenía una idea de en qué usar el tiempo que no fuera en los exámenes. Harry miró a su padre y descubrió que no era el único haciéndolo. De hecho, tenía varias ideas de en qué usar su tiempo.

Como Hermione seguía petrificada, los chicos notaron cuánto dependían de ella para organizar sus horarios y resolver algunas dudas. Harry decidió hacer uso del tutor residente de Hogwarts, pero cuando los tres pasaron a la oficina de Remus para agendar una sesión, se decepcionaron al descubrir que no habían sido los únicos con la misma idea y que el horario estaba lleno. Remus había prometido ayudarles en su tiempo libre, pero eso no sería suficiente para cubrir lo que necesitaban. Comenzaron a desesperarse.

Algo bueno que había sucedido, era que McGonagall les había informado durante el desayuno que las Mandrágoras estaban listas, y que las víctimas petrificadas serían revividas esa misma noche. Ron estaba feliz, y dijo que no importaba que no hubieran hablado con Myrtle, pero Harry tenía la corazonada de que el heredero de Slytherin seguía por ahí, y que aún podía herir a alguien.

Además, el extraño comportamiento de Ginny seguía vigente; se había acercado a ellos para decirles algo, pero Percy había interrumpido y dicho que su hermana lo había encontrado haciendo algo que él no quería que la gente supiera. A Harry le había parecido extraño. Conocía a Ginny, y si ella sabía algún secreto sobre Percy, estaría alegre, no asustada y nerviosa. Se había comportado muy extraña los últimos días, especialmente con Harry, y este suponía que la chica aún estaba avergonzada por el enano cantante de San Valentín, algo que Harry había descubierto después que había sido una broma de Fred y George, pero toda la escuela creía que había sido obra de Ginny.

* * *

 _«¿Cómo es que me metí en este embrollo?», se preguntó mientras sentía los efectos del veneno, «¡Oh, cierto! ¡Lockhart!»._

Las cosas parecían mejorar: las Mandrágoras estaban listas y Harry, Ron y Neville habían logrado engañar a Lockhart de camino a Historia de la Magia. Habían planeado hablar con Myrtle, pero McGonagall los había descubierto, y después de pensar rápidamente, la habían convencido que intentaban visitar a Hermione. En la enfermería, descubrieron que Hermione había estado sujetando una hoja de algún libro, y que había descubierto que el monstruo de Slytherin era un _basilisco_ que se movía por las tuberías. Además, la entrada a la Cámara estaba en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona.

Estaban a punto de ir a contarle a Sirius, cuando la amplificada voz de McGonagall ordenó a los alumnos volver a sus dormitorios. Entonces, escucharon la peor noticia: Ginny había sido llevada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Ron, Neville y Harry, decidieron entonces contarle a algún profesor, preferiblemente a McGonagall, Sirius, Remus o Severus, lo que habían descubierto (Ron y Neville no habían estado tan emocionados de agregar a Snape a la lista). Desafortunadamente, el primer profesor que encontraron fue a Lockhart en un corredor, el cual hacía levitar un par de baúles frente a él, en un claro intento de huir. Harry no lo pensó dos veces y con un grito ( _¡Expelliarmus!)_ desarmó al idiota profesor.

—¿A dónde va, profesor? ¿No debería estar buscando a Ginny? —preguntó fríamente. Neville y Ron también apuntaban a Lockhart con sus varitas.

—Bueno, creo que los otros profesores pueden…

—¡Usted es el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! —chilló Neville.

—¡Y todo lo que cuenta en sus libros! —gritó Ron.

—Los libros pueden ser mal interpretados… —murmuró Lockhart.

—¡Usted los escribió! —gritó Harry.

Lockhart rodó los ojos con impaciencia—. Honestamente, ¿de verdad creen que las personas estarían interesadas en escuchar que sólo escribí esas hazañas? ¡Obviamente debían creer que las hice!

—¿Quiere decir que robó esas historias? —preguntó Neville con incredulidad—. ¿Qué hay de las personas que lo hicieron?

—Nada que un pequeño _Obliviate_ no pueda resolver… —bufó Lockhart—. Ahora, si me dan mi varita, sólo aplicaré un hechizo desmemorizante en ustedes y me iré.

—¿De verdad cree que somos tan tontos? —preguntó Ron. Lockhart se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo, señor —dijo Harry de repente—. Verá, sabemos dónde está la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos, y usted irá por Ginny. Ron y yo lo llevaremos. Neville, ¿puedes decirle a mi papá y a los demás lo que ocurre?

Neville asintió y se alejó corriendo. Ron picó a Lockhart con su varita, el cual se puso de pie a regañadientes.

Se dirigieron al abandonado baño de chicas, donde Myrtle les contó que antes de morir, había escuchado a un chico decir algo en un extraño lenguaje, y que cuando había abierto la puerta del aseo, vio un par de ojos amarillos y entonces murió. Harry se acercó al lavabo que Myrtle había señalado y encontró el relieve de una pequeña serpiente en uno de los grifos de cobre. Susurró _«Ábrete»_ en pársel y entonces el lavamanos se hundió en el suelo hasta que una enorme tubería quedó expuesta.

—Supongo que esa es la entrada —dijo Ron.

—Los demás profesores llegarán en cualquier segundo, ellos traerán a Ginny de vuelta —dijo Harry con confianza.

—No lo creo… —susurró Lockhart detrás de ellos. Estaba sonriendo y apuntándolos con la varita de Ron. El pelirrojo buscó en sus bolsillos. _¿Por qué era tan tonto?_ Había puesto su varita en su bolsillo antes de arrodillarse a examinar el lavabo.

—Terrible situación, verán, los chicos intentaron enfrentar al monstruo ellos mismos y fueron capturados por él. Fue demasiado tarde para salvar a la pobre chica y los chicos enloquecieron. Lo lamento tanto… Ahora, Harry, sé tan amable de cerrar la entrada para que pueda borrar sus recuerdos y podamos salir de este horrible lugar.

Harry y Ron miraban la varita. Estaba peligrosamente cerca de la tubería, pero Harry sabía que no podría cerrar la entrada, no mientras Ginny siguiera dentro.

Lockhart se acercó más a ellos y tuvieron que dar otro paso hacia atrás. Harry notó que la mitad de su pie izquierdo estaba sobre el vacío.

— _¡Obl…!_ —Comenzó a decir Lockhart, pero al mismo tiempo, Myrtle gritó detrás de él:

—¡Te olvidas de mí!

Lockhart tropezó y cayó hacia adelante, llevando a Harry y Ron con él hacia la tubería. Cayeron por lo que parecieron siglos. Harry pudo ver otras tuberías saliendo en otras direcciones. De repente, la tubería terminó y aterrizaron con un fuerte estampido sobre el pantanoso suelo de un oscuro túnel de piedra. Harry miró detrás de sí mismo; Lockhart y Ron habían caído un poco lejos de él. Sólo podía esperar que Ron hubiera sido capaz de recuperar su varita, pero esta estaba sujetada firmemente en la mano de Lockhart.

—Creo que esto es suficiente, chicos. Tuvieron su diversión… —apuntó a Harry con la varita—. _¡Obliviate!_

Harry esquivó y conjuró un escudo, pero en lugar de ver el hechizo, escuchó una explosión y pedazos de piedra cayendo. Tosió con el polvo que se había levantado y cuando por fin fue capaz de ver algo, vio un muro de rocas donde previamente había estado parado.

—¡Ron! —chilló. ¿Y si Ron hubiera estado bajo esas rocas? —. ¡Ron!

—Estoy aquí, estoy bien, pero el idiota no… —la voz de Ron llegó de forma apagada—. La varita se volvió contra él… Recibió un golpe duro, está inconsciente.

Harry intentó mover algunas piedras, pero le fue imposible. Estaba atrapado sin forma de salir, y con un basilisco en algún lugar del túnel.

—Tomará años quitar estas rocas —dijo Ron—, no puedo pasar.

Harry sabía que Ginny estaba en algún lugar dentro del túnel, aún podía estar viva, pero, ¿Por cuánto tiempo más? ¿Tenían tiempo de esperar la ayuda? Debía tomar una decisión.

—Ron, intenta quitar algunas de estas piedras. Los profesores que Neville fue a buscar llegarán pronto y podrán ayudarte. Iré a buscar a Ginny, ¡Diles! Necesitaré toda la ayuda posible, pero no podemos esperar… —no espero por respuesta y comenzó a alejarse.

—¡No, Harry! ¡Espera! —escuchó a su espalda.

Siguió andando por el túnel hasta que encontró una pared sólida con dos serpientes entrelazadas talladas sobre la piedra.

—¡Ábrete! —dijo, y la pared comenzó a abrirse mientras las serpientes se separaban. Observó una enorme cámara con pilares de piedra, donde más serpientes se alzaban para sostener el techo. Muy cuidadosamente, Harry entró, expectante a la aparición del Basilisco en cualquier segundo. Mientras recorría la sala, su corazón se detuvo de repente: Justo en medio del suelo, Ginny yacía inmóvil. Corrió hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo.

—¡Ginny! ¡Oh, por favor, Ginny, no estés muerta! —susurró mientras la sacudía y se acercaba más a ella—. Por favor, despierta, tenemos que irnos, vamos Ginny, ¡Por favor!

—No despertará —dijo una voz suave.

Harry alzó la mirada y vio a un muchacho alto, de pelo negro, de alrededor de dieciséis años, recargado en una de las columnas, mirándolo. Extrañamente, tenía los contornos borrosos, como si Harry estuviera mirándolo a través de una ventana empañada. Lo reconoció de inmediato y se puso en alerta.

—¿Tom? ¿Tom Ryddle?

Ryddle asintió. Harry revisó el pulso de Ginny, el cual apenas estaba presente.

—Aún está viva, pero no por mucho… —dijo Ryddle con una expresión que sólo mostraba lo mucho que disfrutaba la situación.

Mientras Harry alzaba la mirada de nuevo hacia Ryddle, vio junto a Ginny el diario que había perdido. Recordó lo que su padre había dicho sobre el diario, y de alguna forma, supo que tenía que deshacerse del diario, y de Ryddle.

—¿Qué eres? ¿Un fantasma?

—Un recuerdo —respondió Ryddle—, preservado en las páginas de mi diario por cincuenta años.

Harry lo miró con sospecha. Algo no estaba bien, Tom parecía muy tranquilo como para estar en un lugar donde un Basilisco podía aparecer en cualquier momento.

—Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, Harry… —dijo Tom mientras avanzaba hacia él con una mirada voraz—. Durante meses he esperado conocerte, y la pequeña Ginny estaba muy dispuesta a contarme todo acerca de ti. Por supuesto, tuve que soportar todos sus tontos y pequeños problemas: la gente que la molesta por su ropa y libros de segunda mano; como nunca estaría a la altura de sus hermanos, y del mejor amigo de su hermano, tú; las personas siempre la verán como la pequeña Ginny que compartía clases con Harry Potter, pero no como una verdadera alumna. Es demasiado aburrido, pero fui muy simpático, paciente. Respondí con palabras amables, ella lo adoró: _Oh, Tom, nadie me entiende como tú. Estoy tan feliz de tener este diario para desahogarme… Es como tener a un amigo que puedo llevar en mi bolsillo._

Ryddle soltó una risotada fría que hizo que Harry sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Recordaba esa risa de sus pesadillas. La recordaba del final del año anterior, pero no podía ser.

—Si es necesario que yo lo diga, Harry, siempre he fascinado a la gente que me ha convenido. Ginny me entregó su alma, y su alma era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Me hice más fuerte a base de sus más grandes temores, sus más profundos secretos. Me hice más fuerte, aún más fuerte que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo suficientemente fuerte para empezar a alimentarla con algunos de mis secretos, para darle un poco de mi alma…

—¡Tú hiciste todo! —dijo Harry entornando los ojos.

—Oh, en cierta forma no hice nada; ella lo hizo. Ella abrió la Cámara de los Secretos, ella mató a los gallos, ella soltó la serpiente que petrificó a cuatro estudiantes y a la gata del squib —susurró dignificado—, yo sólo fui la mente detrás, pero ella hizo todo. Todo es lo mismo.

—No, no lo es. Ginny nunca haría eso con su propia voluntad… —gruñó Harry.

Ryddle volvió a reír—. Tienes razón. Intentó repelerme cuando se dio cuenta de que no recordaba lapsos de tiempo: _Oh, Tom, creo que estoy perdiendo la memoria. Hay plumas de gallos en mi túnica y no recuerdo cómo llegaron ahí…_ Eventualmente se dio cuenta de que ella era quien hacía todas esas cosas e intentó deshacerse del diario, y es cuando tú apareciste. Ginny ya me había dicho todo sobre ti. Oh, no sabes cuánto ansiaba conocerte.

—¿Y por qué querías? ¿Querías saber cómo fuiste derrotado? —preguntó Harry y Ryddle volvió a reír fríamente.

—No eres tan tonto como creía, ¿Cómo descubriste mi anagrama?

—¿Qué anagrama?

Ryddle usó la varita de Ginny, que estaba en su mano, para comenzar a escribir en el aire:

TOM SORVOLO RYDDLE

Luego, agitó la varita y las letras cambiaron de lugar:

SOY LORD VOLDEMORT

Harry lo miró con desdén—. No, lo siento. No uso mi tiempo en juegos de niños… —dijo y Ryddle enfureció. Harry consideró que no era sabio provocarlo, pero sabía que la ayuda estaba en camino, así que debía seguir de pie.

—Reconocí tu risa. Es bastante distinguible.

—¿De verdad? Me encanta ser recordado. Pero como dijiste, quiero saber cómo lo hiciste. Esa es la razón por la cual estamos aquí, Harry. Cuando Ginny volvió a escribir en el diario me enfurecí. Te vio con el diario y entró en pánico; fue a husmear en tus cosas y lo robó. Yo quería hablar más contigo, así que tuve que actuar. Hice que atacara de nuevo con la esperanza de alejar a Dumbledore —sonrió al agregar lo último—, y lo logré. Ginny me contó que él es como un abuelo para ti; no podía tenerlo aquí para protegerte, no, no, no —agitó su dedo, como si estuviera hablando con un niño malo—. El próximo paso era traerte a aquí abajo. ¿Conoces una mejor forma que secuestrando a la hermana bebé de tu mejor amigo? Contaba con el hecho de que sólo tú puedes abrir la Cámara, y claro, tu tonta valentía Gryffindor. Y fui recompensado, estás aquí. Ahora, ¿cómo lograste vencer al más grande mago del mundo?

—¡No lo eres! ¡Dumbledore es el mago más grande del mundo! —chilló Harry mientras apuntaba a Ryddle con su varita.

—¡Dumbledore! ¡Dumbledore fue alejado del castillo por mi simple recuerdo!

—No está tan lejos como crees… —susurró Harry. Su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. ¿Qué podía hacer? Los fantasmas no eran afectados por hechizos, ¿Los recuerdos sí?

Ryddle separó sus labios, pero se detuvo. El sonido de música parecía llegar de algún lugar, música que Harry conocía, música que había escuchado tantas veces era pequeño y había estado asustado en las ocasiones que su abuelo lo cuidaba. Harry alzó la mirada y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Fawkes apareció en medio de un estallido de fuego. Mientras volaba bajo, dejó caer algo en los brazos de Harry, el cual, al bajar la mirada observó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Frunció el ceño; no era momento para mensajes crípticos.

Ryddle comenzó a reír—. ¿Esto es lo que Dumbledore envía a su máximo defensor? ¿Un ave y un sombrero viejo? ¿Te sientes valiente, Harry Potter? ¿Te sientes seguro?

 _No,_ no era así, pero no se lo diría a Ryddle.

El rostro de Ryddle se tornó serio—. Suficiente plática. Quiero saber cómo lograste sobrevivir a mis atentados contra tu vida dos veces. Cuéntamelo todo; Mientras más hables… más tiempo vives.

Harry comenzó a pensar rápidamente. Podía quedarse parado esperando la ayuda, pero mientras más tiempo estuviera así, la vida de Ginny se drenaría más. Tragó saliva con dificultad y decidió que actuaría. Tenía su varita y a Fawkes. Intentaría en un duelo. Tal vez, con mucha suerte, podría derrotar a Ryddle, quien era más grande y tenía más experiencia en las Artes Oscuras que él. ¿A qué estaba jugando? ¡Estaba condenado! Pero era la mejor oportunidad para Ginny.

—Nadie sabe qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió, cómo perdiste tus poderes, pero lo que sé es que yo no hice nada. Fue mí, común y nacida de Muggles, madre quien lo hizo; ella te derrotó. Su sacrificio de amor no permitió que me mataras. Lord Voldemort fue vencido por una bruja nacida de Muggles y te transformó en el ruin ser que eres; escondido, feo, tonto, ¡apenas vivo! —casi gritó invadido por la furia.

La cara de Ryddle se contorsionó, pero rápidamente se tornó en una sonrisa desagradable.

—Entonces fue cuestión de suerte que te salvaras, no un poder especial, sólo un mal cálculo de mi parte… —su sonrisa se alargó más—. Ahora, Harry, veamos cómo te enfrentas al poder del heredero de Slytherin —Ryddle caminó hasta detenerse en medio de los pilares. Miró hacia lo que Harry supuso era el rostro de Salazar Slytherin y comenzó a sisear:

— _Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts._

Harry supuso que era otra contraseña. Sólo necesitabas un megalómano egocéntrico para entender a otro.

La gigantesca boca de Slytherin se abrió, y para horror de Harry, algo salió arrastrándose. Sujetando aún el Sombrero Seleccionador, se levantó y caminó hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared. Antes de cerrar los ojos, susurró _«Wingardium Leviosa»_ mientras apuntaba a Ginny y la levitó hasta una esquina cubierta por piedras, donde esperaba no la encontraran.

Algo enorme golpeó el suelo. Pudo sentir que la serpiente se desenrollaba mientras Ryddle siseaba _«Mátalo»._ Comenzó a correr a ciegas esperando alejarse. Con una mano extendida intentó guiarse, mientras con la otra lanzaba todas las maldiciones dañinas que conocía, pero sabía que eran inútiles; el basilisco era protegido por su propia piel.

Escuchó un siseo y un estridente sonido. De repente algo pesado lo golpeó y salió volando hasta chocar contra una pared. Desorientado, Harry no pudo resistirse. Abrió los ojos y lo que vio hizo que quisiera ponerse a cantar de alegría: Fawkes había atacado los ojos del basilisco, de los cuales emanaba sangre. Estaba ciego, así que era seguro para Harry mirar.

Alentado por ello, Harry comenzó a lanzar más hechizos hacia él, sabiendo que al menos golpeaban el blanco. El basilisco comenzó a agitarse más y avanzó en la dirección de la cual provenían los hechizos. Harry comenzó a correr, pero tropezó y tuvo que usar la mano con la que sostenía el sombrero para frenar su caída. Mientras se levantaba, puso el sombrero en su cabeza para tener ambas manos libres y correr tan rápido como podía.

De repente llegó hasta una pared, y al voltear a su alrededor notó que estaba acorralado. Comenzó a pedir que la ayuda llegara pronto, pero no vio nada. En su lugar, Harry sintió que algo pesado lo golpeó en la cabeza mientras el sombrero se contraía. Tomó el sombrero para sacar lo que fuera que estaba dentro y su mano sujetó la empuñadora de la Espada de Gryffindor. La espada que había visto tantas veces en la oficina de su abuelo. Casi por instinto, Harry sujetó la espada con firmeza frente a él justo a tiempo para que el basilisco la clavara por sí mismo. La espada atravesó su boca abierta clavándose en el paladar.

Harry sintió sangre brotar de su brazo mientras un agudo dolor lo recorría un poco arriba de su codo. Repentinamente el basilisco fue alejado de él por una fuerza invisible y Harry lo vio caer muerto varios metros a lo lejos. Además, vio que uno de los colmillos había quedado clavado en su brazo. Se deslizó por la pared, tomó el colmillo y lo sacó lentamente de su brazo. Sabía que era demasiado tarde; moriría, y Ginny también. Mientras su rostro se tornaba pálido, su temperatura aumentaba y un ardiente dolor lo recorría, vio a Fawkes volar hacia él y escuchó la voz de Remus musitando su nombre.

 _«¿Cómo es que me metí en este embrollo?»,_ pensó _, «¡Oh, cierto! ¡Lockhart!»._

Notó algo caer sobre su regazo y con la vista nublada descubrió que Fawkes había llevado el diario hasta él. Realmente no sabía que era lo que quería que hiciera con él, pero sujetó con fuerza el colmillo que aún estaba en su mano y lo clavo en el diario. Escuchó un horrible grito proveniente de alguna parte, mientras una oscura tinta emanaba del diario y escurría hasta el suelo.

—Harry… —dijo con dificultad la voz de Remus. Notó que unas manos fuertes lo cargaban y dejó caer el diario y el colmillo—. Harry, mírame cachorro. Por favor… No te rindas.

—Perdón tío Lunático. Intentamos ir contigo, Lockhart… —dijo débilmente.

—Sh, está bien —susurró Remus mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro de Harry con una mano temblorosa.

La oscuridad estaba más cerca, pero Harry sintió algo húmedo y caliente caer sobre su brazo, justo sobre la herida causada por el colmillo. Lentamente la oscuridad se fue así como el dolor. Comenzó a enfocar de nuevo y Harry pudo ver a Remus claramente. Dirigió la vista a su brazo y vio a Fawkes llorando sobre este. Sonrío. Fawkes lo había salvado.

—Gracias Fawkes, estuviste brillante.

El ave soltó un feliz chirrido y se alejó volando hasta donde Ginny estaba despertando. Un ejército de profesores inundó la entrada de la cámara y Harry vio a Ron correr hacia Ginny, y a Sirius hacia él. Remus lo abrazó con más fuerza y comenzó a mecerlo. Sirius se unió al abrazo, besando la cabeza de Harry.

Harry no dijo nada, sabía que era más para el bienestar de Sirius y Remus, que para el suyo.


	17. De hermanos

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 17**

 **De hermanos**

—Entonces, ¿el profesor Lupin levitó al basilisco lejos de ti?

—Lo bueno es que lo hizo o probablemente me habría aplastado y hecho papilla — respondió Harry a Hermione, la cual se estaba poniendo al corriente de todo lo que había pasado mientras había estado petrificada.

—¿Cómo llegó antes que los demás? —preguntó ella.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pensativo; no había pensado en eso. Miró a Ron.

—No lo sé. Todos estábamos intentando abrir un espacio y de repente el profesor Lupin desapareció. _Pop_ , como si se hubiera aparecido.

—No puedes aparecerte en los terrenos de Hogwarts —dijo Hermione.

—Tal vez no cuenta como si estuviera dentro de los terrenos porque es muy profundo —razonó Neville.

—¿Entonces porque los demás no se aparecieron también? —preguntó ella. Los chicos sólo se encogieron de hombros. Hermione gruñó y siguió haciendo preguntas, una tras otra, que ellos respondieron pacientemente.

* * *

Observó al cuarteto charlar. Aquella era una de esas ocasiones en las que más odiaba el papel que debía fingir.

Cuánto quería poder abrazar a Harry y asegurarse de que estaba bien justo como Remus y Sirius habían hecho, pero no podía. No con los Weasley, Flitwick y Sprout ahí con ellos. Debía mantener su rostro sepulcral aun cuando por dentro se estaba desmoronando al observar la enorme bestia que Harry había enfrentado, al observar el colmillo que sabía había atravesado a su pequeño. Si Fawkes no hubiera estado ahí… Ni siquiera quería pensar en ello. Habría sido demasiado tarde incluso para el antídoto que llevaba en el bolsillo; lo había elaborado después de que Albus les había compartido su teoría, cuando aún existían los huecos que habían sido explicados después por la teoría de la señorita Granger. Era un hombre preparado, pero el problema, la razón por la cual el veneno de basilisco era tan letal, era que el antídoto debía ser usado casi al mismo tiempo que la piel era infectada pues el veneno actuaba rápidamente: para cuando habían llegado a la escena, Harry podría haber estado muerto. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo con simplemente imaginarlo y tuvo que mirar a Harry hablar animadamente, a salvo y vivo, para calmarse.

Después de que extirparon la espada de Gryffindor del basilisco, y de que Severus realizó un hechizo para preservar la bestia (volvería después a recolectar los materiales), los cinco profesores invocaron escobas y volaron de vuelta a través de las tuberías acompañados de Fawkes. Severus tuvo el desagradable honor de llevar al amnésico Lockhart como su pasajero.

Cuando llegaron al baño, donde Longbottom los estaba esperando, Myrtle la Llorona pareció algo molesta de que Harry y Remus siguieran con vida. Al parecer quería tener compañía y había estado enamorada del hombre lobo desde que este había sido un alumno. El hecho de que Sirius no hubiera aprovechado la situación para molestar a su amigo, era una señal de qué tan agitados que estaban. Oh, bueno, lo recordaría después. Sprout y Flitwick se despidieron de ellos para asegurarse de que los alumnos de sus respectivas casas estuvieran en sus dormitorios, y no como los tres Gryffindor.

Severus sabía que debía hacer lo mismo, pero usando la excusa de que Remus y Sirius estaban actuando más como padres afligidos que como profesores, acompañó al resto del grupo a la oficina de McGonagall, donde encontraron a los padres Weasley siendo confortados por Minerva, y, para su gran sorpresa y alivio, a Albus.

Los Weasley, por supuesto, corrieron hasta sus hijos. Honestamente, Severus pensó que abrazarían a la chica hasta cortarle la respiración, y quiso regañarlos por hacer que el sacrificio de Harry hubiera sido para nada. Milagrosamente, no fue así, la niña estaba bien, aunque algo agitada. Había estado demasiado callada desde que la habían encontrado, y constantemente lanzando miradas asustadas y… _de culpa_ a Harry y Ron. Un segundo después, Severus se vio entre las personas abrazadas por Molly mientras ella le agradecía haber salvado a su hija y honestamente no pudo hacer nada más que mirarla con sorpresa. Desde el rabillo de sus ojos, pudo ver los labios de Harry curvarse ligeramente, pero una firme mirada hizo que el chico se comportara.

Después llegaron las explicaciones. Harry explicó lo que había pasado, cómo se había metido en esa situación y McGonagall tuvo que poner una barrera invisible entre los Merodeadores y el desmemoriado Lockhart. Desafortunadamente, Severus había quedado detrás de la barrera también, y sabía que McGonagall lo había hecho a propósito; después de todo, ella y Poppy eran las únicas personas además de ellos que conocían la verdad. No había forma de poder ocultárselos, no con los puestos que tenían.

Albus preguntó a Ginny cómo había sido que el señor oscuro había logrado encantarla para abrir la Cámara, y entonces Severus comprendió la mirada llena de culpa de la chica y su silencio. Albus debió haber sido un Slytherin, el muy astuto anciano. Harry explicó lo del diario y Arthur regañó a su hija por haber confiado en un objeto inanimado que podía pensar. Entonces Albus les explicó sobre Tom Ryddle, el huérfano mestizo que había estudiado en Hogwarts y después se había convertido en Lord Voldemort. Severus estaba perplejo; nunca había sabido que el señor oscuro era de sangre mestiza, o el heredero de Slytherin por línea materna. Ahora que lo pensaba, aun cuando sabía que Voldemort había estado en Slytherin, nunca había sabido su nombre real. Se había creado un nuevo nombre y botado el antiguo. Severus no pudo evitar notar las similitudes, _el Príncipe Mestizo._ No, no era lo mismo, él tenía algo que Voldemort nunca había tenido, amor, y aún más importante, aún amaba. Y Severus no había sido delegado. Sí, estúpida analogía, pero, ¿el señor oscuro había sido delegado? ¿Quién lo habría pensado?

Albus pidió a Minerva que prepara un banquete y que acompañara al clan Weasley y a Lockhart a la enfermería, a donde Severus quería que Harry fuera también, pero Albus aún quería hablar con Harry. A decir verdad, Severus quería escuchar en persona por qué Albus no les había dicho que Ryddle era Voldemort cuando les había dicho que creía que Ryddle había abierto la cámara la primera vez, y que fueran cuidadosos con el diario.

—Cometí un error. Nunca pensé que llegaríamos hasta esta situación y no consideré necesario preocuparlos. Creí que hallaríamos el diario discretamente y lo destruiríamos —dijo Albus.

—Saberlo no nos habría hecho daño, Albus —dijo Remus tranquilamente—. Habría hecho que estuviéramos más conscientes de la clase de peligro al cual nos estábamos enfrentando. Creíamos que estábamos lidiando con un enfermo y cruel antiguo estudiante que pudiera tener descendientes de los cuales no sabíamos. No alguna forma del más temido mago del último siglo.

Albus lució más viejo y suspiró.

—Sólo puedo disculparme por mi equivocación y prometo que seré más divulgativo en el futuro, Remus.

—Espero que lo hagas —dijo Severus con firmeza—. No podemos ayudar si estamos en la oscuridad.

En ese preciso momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y un enfurecido Lucius Malfoy ingresó a la oficina dando zancadas. Severus casi brincó, _casi,_ y agradeció al cielo que Lucius no hubiera llegado un segundo antes.

—Has vuelto… —dijo Lucius entrecerrando los ojos.

—Yo digo que sí —respondió Sirius observando a Dumbledore, como si se estuviera asegurando de que fuera él—. ¿No lo crees Remus? O tal vez es el gemelo de Albus que no sabíamos que tenía.

Lucius lanzó una mirada a Sirius:

—El consejo escolar lo suspendió y aun así se toma la libertad de ignorarlo y volver a Hogwarts.

—Bueno, verás, Lucius —dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente sonriendo—, los miembros del consejo parecieron estar bajo la impresión…

Severus no prestó atención a la guerra verbal entre Lucius y Dumbledore, donde el último explicó todo lo que había ocurrido y lo que había hecho Arthur Weasley, y dirigió su atención al pequeño elfo doméstico que había acompañado a Lucius; Dobby. Se patearía a sí mismo. Ahí era donde había visto al maldito elfo: la mansión Malfoy. ¿Cuántas veces, cuando había ido a socializar con los Malfoy, había sido atendido por ese mismo elfo?

Cuando escuchó a Harry decirle a Lucius que había puesto el diario entre los libros de Ginny durante la famosa pelea en Flourish y Blotts, todo tuvo sentido. ¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! Si hubiera recordado al maldito elfo, se habría dado cuenta de que Lucius había estado detrás de todo desde el inicio. Estaba tan ocupado regañándose que apenas y notó a Remus y Sirius salir corriendo detrás de Harry. Cuando notó que Lucius también se había ido se pateó mentalmente una vez más y salió corriendo tras ellos.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver a Harry dejar un calcetín en la mano de Lucius, y a este último rasgar el calcetín para encontrar el diario dentro, y darle el calcetín a Dobby. Severus tuvo que resistirse mucho para no reír.

—Vas a terminar como tus padres uno de estos días; también eran unos idiotas entrometidos… —dijo bajando la voz.

Los ojos de Sirius y Remus se agrandaron y ambos se pusieron frente a Harry.

—Mejor ser un idiota entrometido que un idiota que se doblega… —musitó Sirius.

Lucius lo miró con furia y se volvió para irse, llamando a Dobby, el cual aún estaba sorprendido de haber sido liberado. Cuando se dio cuenta, Lucius intentó atacar a Harry, pero antes de que cualquiera de los merodeadores pudiera actuar, Dobby atacó a Malfoy el cual salió volando. Sin otra opción, Malfoy se dio la vuelta y se marchó apresuradamente, no sin antes lanzar una mirada a Severus.

—Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor, Potter, por insultar a tus mayores —dijo para mantener el espectáculo, y cuando Lucius estuvo fuera de vista y Dobby se esfumó después de prometer que no volvería a intentar salvar la vida de Harry, agregó con voz baja—: Quince puntos para Gryffindor por hacer que Malfoy luciera como un idiota.

Severus volvió al presente cuando escuchó a Dumbledore darle la bienvenida a Hagrid y decir que los exámenes serían cancelados como celebración. Después, le dio puntos por valentía a Harry, Weasley y Longbottom, por lo cual, el último parecía sorprendido. Honestamente, Severus creía que Weasley merecía más puntos porque su varita se había vuelto contra Lockhart, atacándolo.

* * *

El final del semestre de verano pasó asombrosamente rápido. Después de asegurarle que la no culpaban de nada, Ginny volvió a su humor habitual e incluso comenzó a hacer amigos de su mismo año. Había estado muy distraída al pensar que Harry casi había muerto por su culpa, pero Harry le aseguró que no habría nada que hubiera podido hacer al respecto.

Una noche, durante la última semana del año escolar, Harry fue despertado a la mitad de la noche por un muy angustiado elfo doméstico.

—Kreacher —dijo Harry con voz somnolienta—, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿estás bien?

—Oh, el amo Harry se preocupa por Kreacher, cuando el amo Harry es quien casi muere y deja solo a Kreacher… —respondió sollozando el viejo elfo.

Harry se levantó rápidamente de la cama e intentó calmar al elfo.

—No, no estés triste, Kreacher. Mira, estoy mucho mejor ahora.

—Kreacher lo lamenta, amo Harry… —dijo el elfo haciéndolo callar—. Pero Kreacher necesita pedir la ayuda del amo.

—¿Para qué?

—Kreacher escuchó que el amo destruyó un objeto que pertenecía Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, y Kreacher necesita que el amo lo haga de nuevo.

—¿Destruir el diario de nuevo? ¿Alguien lo reparó? —Harry palideció.

—No, no, amo —Kreacher agitó su cabeza negando y sacó un guardapelo de entre la funda de almohada que usaba como ropa—. El amo Regulus le pidió a Kreacher destruir esto, antes de que él muriera. Pobre amo Regulus… —volvió a sollozar—. Pero, pero Kreacher no sabe cómo hacerlo. Kreacher intentó, pero nada ha funcionado, así que Kreacher lo ocultó en la mansión Black, y cuando el amo Sirius se deshizo de todo y rompió el corazón de su pobre madre, Kreacher lo guardó, incluso antes de que el amo Harry le preguntara a Kreacher si quería conservar algo. Así que Kreacher conservó muchas posesiones de los Black que el descorazonado amo quería tirar.

Harry dejó pasar los insultos hacia su padre; sabía que sin importar nada, Kreacher y Sirius nunca se llevarían bien. Tomó el guardapelo en su mano y un temblor lo invadió de repente. Algo había mal con ese guardapelo. Intentó abrirlo, pero no lo logró.

—¿Cómo obtuvo esto el tío Regulus, Kreacher?

Kreacher miró las otras camas y Harry comprendió. Hizo que el elfo subiera a su cama, cerró las cortinas y realizó un hechizo de privacidad que tío Sev había inventado llamado _Muffliato._

Entonces Kreacher le contó la más interesante y horrible historia que había escuchado jamás.

* * *

Estaba jugando con el guardapelo de oro en sus manos. Lunático había ido a buscar a Albus y Severus. Retuvo un lloriqueo. Oh, cielos, ¡Regulus! Su hermano bebé. Lo había juzgado mal, había sido tan valiente, al final. Sirius no tenía idea de qué era ese objeto, pero Regulus había muerto para asegurarse de que fuera destruido, y Sirius se encargaría de que así fuera.

Regulus había sido tan recatado, lo opuesto a Sirius. Había sido estudioso, callado y pomposo, muy similar a Percy Weasley. Había creído toda la porquería de los Sangre Pura que sus padres habían apoyado, y cuando Sirius había llegado a Hogwarts y a Gryffindor, hecho amigos con mestizos, traidores a la sangre e hijos de Muggles, Regulus se había distanciado de su hermano justo como el resto de la familia. Cuando Sirius volvió a casa para las vacaciones, Regulus no habló con él. Cuando Regulus llegó a Hogwarts y había sido enviado a Slytherin, ignoró a Sirius en los pasillos, y, herido y enojado, Sirius hizo lo mismo.

Cuando decidió que había sufrido suficiente y dejó la mansión Black para ir a vivir con los Potter, Sirius ni siquiera pensó en Regulus. Se habían vuelto extraños el uno para el otro.

Años después, Sirius recibió una lechuza de su hermano pidiéndole reunirse con él en Cabeza de Puerco. Cuando llegó al lugar, se sorprendió: su siempre respetable hermano estaba desaliñado y tenía ojeras. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y se asustaba con cualquier ruido. Sirius se preocupó, pero no supo qué hacer. Permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, sin saber qué decirle al otro, hasta que Regulus rompió el silencio.

—Tenías razón, Siri —dijo con voz ronca—. Tal vez, algún día, haré que estés orgulloso.

Entonces se levantó y se acercó a Sirius, se agachó y abrazó a su hermano; y Sirius, sin saber por qué, pero sintiéndolo, respondió al abrazo con firmeza. Entonces Regulus se fue en silencio. Esa fue la última vez que vio a su hermano. Unos días después recibió la noticia de su muerte.

—Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Reggie… —susurró Sirius en lágrimas.

Al escuchar el ruido de la puerta abriéndose, Sirius limpió sus lágrimas y miró a Remus, Albus y Severus entrar. Albus tenía una mirada sombría, como si su más profundo temor se hubiera confirmado.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y Albus pidió ver el guardapelo. Sirius se lo dio y lo observó inspeccionarlo.

Albus soltó un fuerte suspiró y dijo:

—Justo la semana pasada prometí que no les ocultaría información sensible, y así será. Llevo tiempo buscando la razón por la cual Voldemort no murió cuando la maldición asesina rebotó, y tenía una teoría que Harry confirmó cuando me dio el diario. Esto, es otra confirmación.

—¿Qué esto, Albus? —preguntó Remus con cautela.

Albus lo miró y con voz firme respondió:

 _—_ Un _Horrocrux._


	18. Fragmentos del alma

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 18**

 **Fragmentos del alma**

La mirada de los tres jóvenes profesores pudo haber sido descrita como cómica, si la situación no hubiera sido tan terrible.

—Con _Horrocrux_ te refieres a… —comenzó Snape.

—Un contenedor para el alma. Lord Voldemort dividió su alma para hacerse inmortal —dijo Albus con calma—. Me contaste, Severus, que Voldemort había alardeado ante sus Mortífagos que había tomado medidas para ser inmortal. Investigué los métodos que pudo haber usado según lo que sé de su personalidad. A Tom Ryddle no le gustaba depender de otros, así que descarté aquellas que lo harían depender de algo, como la piedra filosofal u otras pociones. Pudo haber querido la piedra como un método temporal para construir un cuerpo, pero no para depender de ella. Este fue el único método que halle que no lo obligaría a depender de alguien o algo. Sólo necesito descubrir cuántos hizo y dónde los pudo haber escondido. Ya comencé a buscar lugares; debo confesar, que no previne la ayuda del joven Regulus.

—Entonces... —dijo Remus con voz temblorosa—. Quieres decir que hizo más de uno, ¿dividió su propia alma más de una vez?

Albus asintió.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Sirius.

—Creo que pudo haber elegido hacer siete, pues es el número mágico más poderoso, pero aún necesito confirmarlo. Ya estoy haciéndolo, y puede que necesite a Harry continuar.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó Remus con preocupación.

—No teman, no es para algo peligroso. Sólo quiero usar la influencia de Harry para obtener información de un antiguo colega, tan pronto como lo encuentre. Ha estado evadiendo mis cartas.

—Entonces ya tenemos dos —dijo Severus en tono de negocios—: el diario y el guardapelo.

—Así es —respondió Albus—, creo que el diario fue el primero. No creo que Lucius supiera qué era lo que guardaba, o no lo habría tratado con tan poco cuidado. El diario también confirmó mi teoría de que había más de uno. Si Voldemort hubiera tenido sólo uno, lo habría guardado mucho mejor.

—¿Tienes idea de qué pueden ser los otros? —preguntó Sirius.

—He estado investigando desde que comencé a sospechar. Intenté obtener información sobre qué fue lo que hizo Tom desde que dejó Hogwarts hasta que comenzó a reclutar seguidores para ver si puedo encontrar alguna pista. Creo que deben ser objetos importantes, justo como este. Miren la ese.

Remus tomó el guardapelo y jadeó.

—El símbolo de Slytherin.

—Sí, Voldemort estaba muy obsesionado con su linaje y los fundadores, así que creo que pudo haber buscado alguna reliquia de ellos. Las únicas posesiones de Gryffindor son el sombrero y la espada, los cuales están a salvo, pero sé de una copa perteneciente a Hufflepuff que se perdió; y por supuesto, la famosa diadema de Ravenclaw.

—Esa se perdió cuando Ravenclaw aún estaba viva —dijo Remus negando con la cabeza.

—Lo sé, pero debemos estar abiertos a posibilidades. Y sobre la copa, hace unos años logré obtener un recuerdo de una vieja elfina doméstica que servía a una mujer llamada Hepzibah Smith. Es de la época en que el joven Tom Ryddle trabajaba en _Borgin y Burkes_. Al parecer, Hepzibah era dueña de la copa de Hufflepuff y si no me equivoco, de ese mismo guardapelo. Se los mostró a Ryddle y poco tiempo después fue envenenada. La elfina confesó el crimen y fue enviada a Azkaban —añadió Albus con tristeza.

—¿La elfina? —preguntó Sirius sin poder creerlo.

Albus asintió y gravemente dijo:

—Estoy seguro de que Voldemort confundió a la elfina para confesar.

—Así que debemos hallar cuatro Horrocruxes, considerando que la última pieza es Voldemort… —contó Severus.

—Tres —dijo Albus—, creo que Voldemort eligió muertes significantes para hacerlos, y seguramente planeó hacer uno la noche que intentó matar a Harry. Como sabemos, falló y por ende no logró hacer su último Horrocrux.

—Aun así, son tres Horrocruxes que pueden estar en cualquier lugar… —dijo Sirius—. Y tenemos que destruir esto.

—Al menos tenemos una idea de qué pueden ser —agregó Remus—. La copa es uno, seguramente.

—La espada de Gryffindor será suficiente —dijo Albus—, pero debemos abrirlo —agregó frunciendo el ceño.

Severus tomó el guardapelo y lo examinó, haciendo una mueca dijo:

—Esto es de Slytherin y Voldemort. Debió haberlo cerrado con una contraseña, justo como la cámara. Necesitamos a Harry.

—No quiero que Harry presencie algo como eso —dijo Sirius.

—Yo tampoco, Canuto —interrumpió Remus—, pero es la única forma. Estaremos con él.

—¿A qué te refieres con que investigaste la personalidad del señor oscuro? —preguntó Severus intentando no pensar en aquello a lo que deberían someter a Harry.

—Siempre mantuve vigilado al joven Tom desde que lo conocí en el orfanato en el que vivía. En ese entonces, me mostró que disfrutaba ser cruel y le gustaba ser especial; pero era un niño, aun había esperanza —Severus rodó los ojos. Albus y su necedad de dar segundas oportunidades—. Incluso hice mi propia investigación sobre su linaje, así fue como descubrí que era el hijo de Merope Gaunt. Cuando fui a buscarlo al orfanato y le conté sobre Hogwarts, él estaba seguro de que su padre había sido mago, sin embargo, la matrona me contó que su segundo nombre era debido a su abuelo y que antes de morir, su madre había dicho que su nombre era «Merope», así que yo pensé otra cosa. Los magos suelen elegir nombres más excéntricos que los Muggles: Tom es bastante común, pero no fue sino hasta unos años atrás que descubrí a un Sorvolo Gaunt que había tenido una hija llamada Merope y era descendiente directo de Slytherin. Hace un tiempo encontré a Morfin Gaunt, que había estado encarcelado en Azkaban y tenía un recuerdo de su sobrino, el joven Ryddle. Siguiendo el juicio de Morfin en los periódicos, encontré a un ex empleado del Ministerio que visitó una vez a los Gaunt. Me dio el recuerdo y estaba a punto de revisarlo cuando fui removido. Debo confesar, que aún no he tenido el tiempo de hacerlo. Son bienvenidos de verlo conmigo y tal vez los recuerdos de la elfina y los de Morfin también.

—Los veremos —dijo Sirius—. Primero destruyamos el guardapelo. Deberíamos esperar a que la escuela esté vacía en caso de que algo salga mal; sólo es un par de días. Entonces podemos ver los recuerdos antes de que Lunático y Harry vayan a Privet Drive.

Los otros tres asintieron; Albus se despidió y se retiró. Aún tenía dudas respecto a compartir sus descubrimientos, pero tenía el presentimiento de que así el camino sería más fácil.

* * *

En definitiva, Harry había estado molesto cuando se despidió de sus amigos. Sabía que sonaba estúpido, pero el viaje en tren hacia y desde Hogwarts era parte de la diversión y siempre le había gustado; pero su padre había dicho que tenían algo importante que hacer y que él y tío Lunático se aparecerían a Privet Drive desde Hogsmeade el día siguiente. No es que Harry estuviera emocionado de ir a Privet Drive, pero quería tener sus últimas horas libres de adultos en el tren, donde podría celebrar que Gryffindor hubiera ganado la Copa de las Casas un poco más.

No sabía qué era lo que iban a hacer pues Sirius no se lo había dicho, pero conocía a Sirius, y sabía que fuera lo que fuese, Sirius no estaba feliz de incluirlo. Después de que el último carruaje se marchó, Harry volvió al castillo arrastrando los pies.

En el camino encontró algunos fantasmas y los saludó; uno de ellos era la Dama Gris, que, en opinión de Harry, siempre lucía triste. Cuando entró al cuartel de los Merodeadores encontró a su padre y tíos esperándolo. Su papá sujetaba con firmeza el guardapelo de Regulus en una de sus manos, y lucía como si fuera a enfermarse en cualquier momento.

Remus se acercó a él y puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro. Harry lo miró y notó que él también tenía el rostro serio.

—Harry, vamos a destruir el guardapelo, como te pidió Kreacher —dijo.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.

Remus miró a los otros dos hombres y luego volvió a mirarlo:

—Es como el diario, Harry. Voldemort guardó un fragmento de su alma en este objeto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es un enfermo… —murmuró Sirius.

—Porque estaba intentando hacerse inmortal —dijo Severus sombríamente—. Al dividir su alma y guardando el fragmento en un objeto; se llama Horrocrux. Si divides tu alma y la almacenas en un objeto ajeno, incluso si tu cuerpo es destruido, no puedes morir pues una parte de tu alma aún está intacta. Así es como el señor oscuro no murió cuando fue golpeado con la maldición asesina.

—¿Desgarró su alma? —preguntó Harry horrorizado.

—Creemos que la dividió en seis fragmentos; intentó hacer siete, pero no pudo… —dijo Remus—. Destruiste uno con el diario, creemos que este es otro y Albus está buscando el resto.

Harry asintió. Siendo un mago, sabía que el alma era algo precioso; dividirla era un acto horrible. No sabía cómo, y, honestamente, realmente tampoco quería saber. Dio un respingo cuando sintió una mano en su otro hombro y alzó la mirada para descubrir el preocupado rostro de su padre.

—Preferiría no tener que hacerte pasar por todo esto, Harry —dijo con pesar—, pero necesitamos tu ayuda y no quiero que te enfrentes a ello sin saber nada.

—¿Qué necesitan? —dijo Harry después de asentir.

—Creemos que sólo un hablante de pársel puede abrir el guardapelo —explicó Severus—, Iremos a la Sala de Menesteres y lo abriremos ahí. Usaremos la espada de Gryffindor para destruirlo.

Harry asintió. Había estado en la Sala de Menesteres muchas veces cuando era pequeño y el clima era terrible. La sala se volvía un cuarto de juegos para él y parecía que estaba en el exterior.

—Todo saldrá bien. Estaremos ahí— dijo su papá abrazándolo.

Harry asintió mientras presionaba su cara en el pecho de su padre. Su papá apoyo su barbilla sobre su cabeza y Harry notó que su coronilla casi alcanzaba el hombro de Sirius. Supo que estaba creciendo, y crecer significaba que las cosas no serían simples. Sabía que sus amigos no tenían que lidiar con fragmentos del alma del señor oscuro, pero también sabía que fingir que todo era normal le haría daño.

* * *

 _«Tú los mataste, los mataste a todos: James, Lily, Regulus… Pidieron tu ayuda y los evadiste, ignoraste por completo a Regulus»._

Esas palabras seguían presentes en su mente. ¿Cómo había sabido Voldemort eso? Habían destruido el Horrocrux. Severus le había clavado la espada, pero no antes de que la imagen de Voldemort intentara quebrantarlos. Dumbledore había dicho que se había debido a que Sirius había conservado el guardapelo. Ese fragmento del alma podía sentir sus miedos.

—No es cierto, y lo sabes, Canuto.

Sirius alzó la mirada. Remus estaba arrodillado frente al sillón donde Sirius había estado sentado la última hora encorvado hacia el frente, con la cabeza sobre sus manos.

—No quiero dejarte así solo. Tal vez podemos posponer la visita a los Dursley…

—No —dijo Sirius con firmeza—, tenemos que renovar la protección antes de que el año termine y ya nos estamos acercando al límite. Vayan, estaré bien, ocupado. Tenemos que encontrar esa villa, ¿Pequeño Hangleton, era? Y tengo una idea de dónde puede estar otro Horrocrux. Si mi idea es correcta, tal vez habremos destruido otro Horrocrux antes de que ustedes vuelvan. Tres Horrocruxes en menos de un mes, eso es a lo que llamo eficiencia —agregó intentando bromear.

Remus lucía como si tuviera otra idea, pero asintió. Se puso de pie y fue a su habitación a preparar sus cosas. Al mismo tiempo, Sirius vio a Harry salir de su habitación intentando cerrar su mochila. Sirius sonrió:

—Si dejas las bombas fétidas y los ratones de helado, tal vez podrás cerrarla —dijo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño.

—Te vi empacarlos ayer.

—Sólo es para asustar a Dudley.

—Aunque la idea me atrae, creo que es mejor no hacer enojar a tu tía. El verano antes de que cumplas diecisiete saldremos de ahí con una explosión, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry sonrió y sacó los objetos mencionados. Cerró su mochila y se sentó junto a Sirius.

—¿Estarás bien, papá?

—Sí, no te preocupes. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, creo. Los recuerdos no fueron divertidos, pero entiendo que mi abuelo necesitaba un traductor. Eran bastante grotescas, todas; es decir, me siento mal por Merope, pero los otros… —Harry se estremeció—. Fue horrible volver a verlo en la sala de los Menesteres, pensé que el basilisco aparecería en cualquier segundo. Me alegré cuando tío Sev apuñaló el guardapelo.

—Yo también —dijo Sirius.

Harry lo abrazó y quedamente dijo:

—Lo ayudaste papá, ayudaste a tío Regulus después de todo.

* * *

Salió del edificio con calma y a paso firme. Se dirigió caminando con su mejor andar aristocrático al punto de aparición del callejón Diagon. Si alguien lo viera vestido tan formal no lo reconocería. Estaba usando una túnica negra de seda y una aterciopelada capa negra, la túnica tenía el escudo de la familia Black bordado sobre el pecho y broches de plata. Sostenía un bastón negro cuyo mango de plata tenía el emblema de los Black grabado; había pertenecido a todos los patriarcas de la familia y era el símbolo de poder. Personalmente, creía que llevar un bastón cuando no lo necesitaba era algo estúpido, pero la tradición era la tradición.

Llegó al punto de aparición y dándose vuelta desapareció con un ligero chasquido. Al momento siguiente estaba en Hogsmeade y comenzó a andar hacia las puertas del castillo. No se detuvo a saludar a nadie, sólo siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta de la oficina del director; dijo la contraseña y entró. Ahí encontró a Severus y Albus y les sonrió. Sacó un objeto que llevaba bajo la capa y lo depositó sobre el escritorio.

—Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil —dijo tomando asiento.

—Debo confesar, que fui escéptico cuando dijiste que podrías conseguir otro Horrocrux de forma fácil, pero, mis respetos, Sirius —dijo Albus sonriendo.

—Como Lord Black tengo acceso a la bóveda de Bellatrix en caso de que ella y su esposo no puedan hacerlo, algo que Narcissa y Lucius no pueden hacer. Cuando fueron arrestados yo mismo supervisé al equipo que inspeccionó su casa y no había nada que fuera siquiera similar a la copa o a ese anillo que Ryddle le robó a Morfin Gaunt. Por supuesto, no sabemos qué son los otros Horrocruxes, así que tal vez podríamos investigar en la mansión Lestrange de nuevo; creo que Shacklebolt puede dejarme entrar, pero no creo que hallemos algo. Dudé que, si Bellatrix estuviera guardando algo de su precioso señor oscuro, lo mantendría en la casa, seguramente lo guardaría en Gringotts, así que les hice una visita.

—Tienes que amar nuestro arcaico sistema algunas veces —dijo Severus sonriendo—. Si el señor oscuro pidió ayuda a Lucius y a Regulus para guardar dos Horrocruxes tiene sentido que haya pedido a otro Mortífago, y nadie era más fiel que Bellatrix. Odio admitirlo, Black, pero eres un genio.

—¿Entonces lo admitirías frente a otros? —preguntó Sirius _inocentemente_ y Severus le lanzó una mirada—. Les hice creer que sólo estaba interesado en ver que no tuvieran algo peligroso. Los duendes no hablan, pero es mejor no levantar sospechas. También dejé una réplica de la copa que Lunático hizo antes de irse. No será suficiente si Voldemort o algún experto la inspecciona, pero al menos no echarán de menos la copa. Buena idea, Severus.

—Fue idea de Regulus —dijo Severus—, según lo que nos contó Kreacher.

—¿Qué hay de Pequeño Hangleton? —preguntó Sirius.

—Los registros del Ministerio no tienen información y desafortunadamente hay varios pueblos con el mismo nombre. Tomará algo de tiempo pues debemos revisar todos, y no tendremos mucho tiempo una vez que el año escolar comience… —dijo Dumbledore.

—Puedo empezar a revisar estas dos semanas mientras Harry está en Privet Drive. Estoy seguro de que puedo revisar algún otro después… —dijo Sirius.

—Te ayudaré —sentenció Snape.

—No, Severus —dijo Dumbledore—. Lo siento, pero no puedo permitir que te arriesgues a ser visto mientras buscas la casa de los Gaunt. Si algo sucede y Voldemort regresa al poder antes de que hallemos todos los Horrocruxes, él no puede desconfiar de ti.

Severus frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Sabía que Albus tenía razón, pero eso complicaría la búsqueda.

—Ahora, debemos deshacernos de esto —dijo Albus cabeceando en dirección a la copa.

—Permítanme —dijo Sirius. Tenía un asunto pendiente con cierto espíritu.

* * *

Habían sido sus vacaciones más raras: después de las dos semanas obligatorias con los Dursley, Harry volvió a Grimauld Place, pero su padre lo envió casi de inmediato a La Hilandera. Al parecer Remus y Sirius buscarían por todo el país el pueblo de los padres de Voldemort. Tenían la idea de que podría haber un Horrocrux oculto en la vieja casa donde los Gaunt habían vivido. No tuvieron mucha suerte.

Harry pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con Severus, ayudándolo con sus experimentos y escuchando historias de su madre. Le agradaban aquellas donde Severus atacaba a Petunia; al parecer, ella había estado celosa de su hermana y por eso actuaba como actuaba. Harry intentó entenderla, pero aun así sus comentarios herían.

Ahora, Harry estaba con los Weasley. Pronto los pelirrojos se marcharían a Egipto, pues el señor Weasley había ganado un premio en el trabajo e irían a visitar a Bill, así que Harry y Ron estaban disfrutando las últimas horas juntos. El día siguiente, Harry volvería a Grimauld Place y Ron iría al viaje.

Llevaban un rato jugando Quidditch con Ginny, Fred y George (dos Cazadores en cada equipo y un Buscador en común, Ron) cuando desde el aire Harry vio a una figura salir de la casa.

—¡Harry, baja ahora mismo! ¡Iremos a casa!

Harry descendió rápidamente.

—Pero, papá, ¡se supone que vendrías mañana!

—Cambio de planes.

—Pero, papá…

—¡Ve por tus cosas ahora, Harry! —chilló Sirius chasqueando los dedos y Harry lo miró con sorpresa. Sirius nunca le chasqueaba a él. Fue a recoger sus cosas y volvió a la cocina donde Sirius estaba esperándolo. Usaron la red flu para llegar a casa, donde Harry fue envuelto en los brazos de Remus.

—Gracias al cielo estás bien.

—Estaba jugando Quidditch. ¿Qué pasa?

Sirius lo miró sombríamente:

—Kingsley me llamó para decirme: Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew escaparon de Azkaban.


	19. Las alegrías de ser padre

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 19**

 **Las alegrías de ser padre**

Harry siempre había pensado que su padre era algo paranoico cuando se trataba de su seguridad. Ahora, la paranoia había llegado a un nuevo nivel: Harry no tenía permitido salir de Grimauld Place. Nunca estaba a solas tampoco, y ahora la casa estaba bajo el encantamiento _Fidelius,_ con Dumbledore como el guardián secreto.

Nadie sabía exactamente cómo Bellatrix y Pettigrew habían escapado. La celda de Pettigrew había sido encantada para evitar la transformación del animago, así que rápidamente dejaron de lado esa posibilidad. Honestamente, Harry no creía que fueran a buscarlo, pero su papá estaba seguro de que Bellatrix estaba lo suficientemente loca como para buscar venganza por la caída de su amo.

Tío Ted y tía Andy también se habían mudado a Grimauld Place. Sirius temía que Bellatrix intentara hacerles daño. Tonks no estaba ahí pues vivía en la academia de Aurores, donde aún le faltaba un año para terminar. Había estado viviendo ahí desde su ingreso. Sirius le explicó que muchos Aurores en entrenamiento debían vivir en la academia, a menos que tuvieran dispensaciones especiales, como estar casados.

Tonks llegaba a la casa algunas veces para visitar a sus padres, pero no tenía tiempo para más que decir unas pocas palabras. Harry estaba triste debido a eso, pues desde que ella se había graduado sólo la había visto en las vacaciones de su primer año y la extrañaba mucho. Por supuesto, ella estaba muy familiarizada con Hedwig pues la mantenía al tanto de su vida y ella de la suya. Al parecer estaba disfrutando la academia de Aurores y era la mejor en Disfraz y Ocultamiento porque era una metamorfomaga, y no era buena en Sigilo y Seguimiento, pues era algo torpe. Un día tropezó y cayó en los brazos de Remus; se sonrojó tanto que superó el rojo del cabello de los Weasley. Remus, por supuesto, no dijo nada y se alejó rápidamente con la excusa de entregar uno de sus artículos a su editor. Tonks estaba muy emocionada pues ese año comenzaría el entrenamiento de campo, aunque su madre estaba preocupada por el hecho de que Bellatrix estaba en algún lado.

También habían Aurores en la casa de los Longbottom en caso de que Bellatrix intentara terminar lo que había empezado años atrás. Las mansiones Malfoy y Lestrange habían sido revisadas y en ambas habían Aurores permanentemente. Los Malfoy eran supervisados constantemente.

Harry notó como la gran mayoría de las medidas eran debido a Bellatrix y no por Pettigrew.

En esa noche en particular, estaban cenando cuando las llamas de la chimenea se tornaron verdes. Sirius se puso de pie en un segundo y apuntó su varita en dirección a la emergente figura.

—Baja eso, Sirius. Honestamente, sólo nosotros podemos entrar —dijo Andrómeda regañándolo. Sonriendo al visitante dijo—: ¿Quieres unirte, Albus?

—Eso me encantaría.

Sirius volvió a sentarse haciendo un puchero mientras Dumbledore también tomaba asiento y Twinky, la elfina doméstica, le servía.

—¿Por qué viniste, Albus? —preguntó Remus.

—Por ti.

Remus casi se atragantó y lo miró.

—¿Por mí? —chilló.

—Sí, estoy aquí para pedirte que aceptes el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—¿Qué hay de mi trabajo actual? —preguntó Remus al mismo tiempo que Sirius preguntaba:

—¿Qué hay de la maldición?

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Dados los eventos recientes, no quiero un extraño en Hogwarts. Así que, por un año, tendremos que estar sin tutor. Y respecto a la maldición, espero que al hacer el contrato por sólo un año evitaremos que ocurra algo trágico, además de que dejarás el puesto de todas formas. Espero.

—Eso es arriesgarnos mucho, ¿no? —preguntó Ted. No conocía los detalles de la maldición, pero sabía que el puesto había estado embrujado desde su época en Hogwarts.

—No tengo elección. La seguridad será aumentada y lo último que necesitamos es a alguien desconocido en el castillo —dijo Dumbledore gravemente.

Por dentro, Harry estaba saltando de la emoción: ¡Por fin! ¡Un profesor decente de Defensa!

—Vas a aceptar, ¿verdad, tío Lunático? —preguntó enérgicamente.

Remus lo miró, y al resto del grupo. Sirius prácticamente se estaba cayendo de su silla por los nervios.

—¿Tú qué piensas? —le preguntó.

—No quiero que te pase nada, pero estoy de acuerdo con Albus.

Remus lo miró pensante y asintió:

—Yo también. Acepto.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Dumbledore con alegría—. ¿Continuamos comiendo este maravilloso banquete?

Harry sonrió feliz y vio a Twinky sonrojarse mientras llevaba más comida.

* * *

—Siri… —dijo Andrómeda con calma, acercándose a su primo, el cual estaba sentado en el escritorio de su habitación estudiando algunos rollos de pergamino.

—¿Si? —respondió él alzando la mirada.

—¿Te das cuenta que tu hijo ya cumplió trece años?

—Sí, sé qué tan viejo es.

Andrómeda suspiró.

—Sirius, sé que el tío Orión no era el mejor padre, pero también sé que Harold Potter te incluyó en cierta charla que tuvo con su hijo.

—Oh…

—Sí, oh…

—¿Tengo que? —gimoteó.

—Sí.

* * *

Harry estaba terminando su ensayo de Pociones. Sabía que tío Sev obtenía un placer extra al privar a los alumnos del verano. Alguien tocó su puerta y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Sirius entró inquieto. De inmediato, Harry se preocupó.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo Sirius arrastrando una silla junto a él. Harry se dio vuelta y miró a su padre.

—¿Sobre Bellatrix y Colagusano?

—Ojalá.

—¿Papá? —preguntó con preocupación.

—Bueno, verás, Andy…

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Está herida?

—No.

—¿Está enferma? ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Está muriendo por alguna terrible enfermedad! —chilló histéricamente.

—¡NO! ¡Harry! ¡Cálmate! No le pasa nada a Andy —dijo Sirius intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¿Entonces por qué me espantas así? —preguntó Harry molesto poniendo una mano sobre su pecho.

—Tú eres el que pensó en desastre —dijo defendiéndose. Respiró hondo, y dijo—: Harry, cuando un hombre ama a una mujer, no puede pensar en algo más. Cambiaría al mundo por lo bueno que halló. Si ella es mala, él no lo ve. Ella no hace nada incorrecto. Le daría la espalda a su mejor amigo si él la…

—¿No es una canción Muggle?

—Harry, no quiero estar aquí, pero Andy dijo que debo… —dijo molesto.

—¿Cantar? —preguntó Harry inocentemente.

—No, hablar contigo. Sobre… tú sabes… —Sirius comenzó a tartamudear y a hacer gestos con sus manos.

—No… —Harry tenía una idea, pero ver a su papá entrar en pánico era divertido.

—Sobre lo que ocurre cuando dos personas se aman profundamente —dijo Sirius lentamente, entrelazando sus manos frente a su cara.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando —Harry mantuvo un rostro serio realmente convincente.

—Me refiero a… Ya sabes, Harry, sobre… —Sirius continuó agitando sus manos, como si eso lo fuese a salvar. Su rostro adquirió un bonito color rojo.

Harry contuvo una risa.

—¿Sexo?

—¿Cómo sabes sobre eso? —preguntó horrorizado. Estaba seguro de que era culpa de los descarriados compañeros de Harry. ¡Esos pervertidos! El chico Finnigan no era una buena influencia.

—Tengo trece años.

—Exacto, sólo tienes trece. ¡Eres demasiado joven!

—Entonces, ¿no sabías de sexo a los trece?

—Eso no viene al caso.

—Entonces, ¿qué edad debo tener para hablar de sexo?

—No lo sé… Treinta —dijo Sirius con el rostro lleno de esperanza.

—Entonces, no puedo hablar de sexo hasta que tenga treinta años, pero puedo tenerlo, ¿cierto?

—¡NO! —chilló Sirius—. No hasta que tengas cincuenta.

—¿Me vas a decir que nunca has tenido sexo? —preguntó Harry entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eso no viene al caso —respondió Sirius sonrojándose más.

—¿Y qué hay de mis padres? Tenían veinte cuando nací, lo que significa que tenían diecinueve cuando mamá estaba embarazada.

—Ellos estaban casados… —dijo Sirius. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como quería.

—Entonces, si estoy casado, puedo.

—¡NO! Es decir… Puedes casarte hasta que tengas cien años —su pobre, pobre e inocente bebé hablando de tal cosa.

—Estás aumentando. Dijiste que podía tener sexo a los cincuenta.

—Cambié de idea, tienes que esperar hasta cumplir ciento cincuenta.

Del otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Harry, Andrómeda, Ted y Remus intentaban con dificultad silenciar sus risas. Después de que escucharon más de la discusión, y la mención de un diagrama que al parecer Sirius había invocado, la puerta se abrió y un muy agitado Sirius Black salió. Los miró y dijo:

—¡Uno de ustedes pudo haberme ayudado!

En una seria voz, Remus dijo:

—Eso no viene al caso —Sirius se enfureció y eso sólo causó que estallaran en risas de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry con horror. Estaba parado a la mitad de la sala. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—Ya me oíste —dijo Sirius con calma frente a él.

—¡Pero quería encontrarme con Ron, Neville y Hermione ahí!

—Bueno, yo quiero un hijo vivo, ¡Así que nos apegaremos a lo que yo quiero!

Harry enfureció y salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Se oyó el ruido de cuando azotó la puerta. Sirius suspiró.

—Tal vez estás exagerando —dijo Remus calmadamente—. Bellatrix y Colagusano no se atreverían a hacer algo a plena luz del día en un muy lleno Callejón Diagon.

—¡Bellatrix está demente! Completamente psicótica, no dudaría nada de ella —exclamó Sirius y también se dirigió a las escaleras.

Esa noche Harry se despertó sediento, pero mientras se levantaba, descubrió que sus pies estaban bajo algo pesado. Al investigar, descubrió que la cosa pesada también tenía pelaje. Suspiró y acarició el pelaje de Canuto. Sabía que su papá estaba muy, muy preocupado, pero tenía trece años y no le gustaba estar encerrado por su propio bien.

* * *

—Eres tan lindo cuando haces un puchero.

El adolescente lo miró.

—Me recuerda a cuando eras pequeño. Extraño esos tiempos, cuando hacías lo que te decía.

Recibió otra mirada. Sirius suspiró y miró el camino. Se habían aparecido a las afueras de Hogsmeade donde un carruaje jalado por _Thestrals_ esperaba a los tres. Harry no estaba nada feliz por no haber podido abordar el tren, pero esta vez no era sólo por su bienestar. El hecho de que Harry Potter Black no estaría en el tren había sido muy publicitado. Era una semana antes del inicio de año escolar, así que tenían tiempo de recalcar el dato después de que Harry estuviera seguro en Hogwarts.

Sirius tembló. Comenzaba a hacer frío. Un frío nada natural. Fue cuando escuchó a su propia voz gritar _«¡James, no!»_ que se dio cuenta de qué ocurría. Sacó su varita y estaba a punto de conjurar un patronus cuando escuchó a Remus gritar:

—¡Harry!

Sirius miró a un lado y su corazón se detuvo. Harry estaba cayendo de su asiento completamente inconsciente y convulsionando sin parar. Sirius no lo pensó dos veces.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —gritó al mismo tiempo que Remus y los dos _patronus_ salieron del carruaje. Se arrodilló junto a Harry y tocó sus mejillas. Estaban húmedas y frías.

—¡Cachorro! ¡Despierta! Vamos, mírame.

—Los dementores se fueron —dijo Remus arrodillándose junto a él—. Llegaremos al castillo en un momento.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí? —gritó Sirius enojado.

—Ni idea —respondió Remus sin mirarlo, ayudando a Harry a sentarse—. Nunca vi a nadie desmayarse por los dementores —dijo con preocupación.

—Pero no pudieron… Es decir, no se acercaron a él —dijo Sirius igual de preocupado.

—No, no lo hicieron. Su alma está intacta —dijo Remus a la fuerza. Como si tratara de probar su punto, Harry se movió.

—¿Qué pasó? —dijo con voz somnolienta—. ¿Quién gritó?

—Harry —Sirius comenzó a frotar su frente—, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Como si tuviera gripe. ¿Quién gritó?

—Nadie —respondió Remus con voz ronca—. Casi llegamos, come un poco de esto —dijo sacando una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo.

—Sabes Lunático, tus adicciones me asombran —dijo Sirius bromeando.

—Entonces no comerás —declaró Remus mientras metía un trozo a su boca.

—Pero, Lunático… —balbuceó.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry mientras comía. El color volvía a su cara.

— _Dementores_ —dijo Sirius e hizo una mueca—. Hablaré con Albus. ¿Qué demonios hacen en las puertas? —finalizó mordiendo un dulce de Honeydukes que había sacado de su bolsillo.

—¡Hey! ¿Cómo…? ¡Tú, ladrón! —chilló un ofendido Remus. Sirius le lanzó un beso; Remus hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos.

—Niños, compórtense —dijo Harry quedamente mientras se recargaba en el hombro de su papá con un ligero escalofrío.

* * *

Remus estaba acomodando sus cosas con calma cuando escuchó el retrato abrirse y chocar contra la pared de manera poco gentil. Sabía que no era Harry; apenas había bajado a las mazmorras para ver a Severus. Suspiró y entró a la sala listo para calmar a su tormentoso mejor amigo.

—¿Buena charla con Albus? —preguntó a Sirius, el cual caminaba en círculos por la sala, apretando y estirando sus puños.

—Fudge, ese _idiota_ puso a los Dementores en las puertas.

—¿Acaso se detuvo a pensar que los chicos deben pasar por esas puertas? —preguntó Remus desconcertado.

—¡AL PARECER NO! —Sirius estaba furioso—. Pudo haber puesto Aurores, _pero no,_ ¡eso es tan racional!

Remus suspiró de nuevo y se sentó en el sofá. Miró a Sirius dar un par más de vueltas; con tristeza, dijo:

—¿Quieres hablar de lo que de verdad te molesta?

—¡Sí! ¡El hecho de que Fudge es un idiota!

—¡No eso! ¡Harry escuchó a Lily! —dijo Remus exasperado—. ¡Lo sabes!

Sirius lo miró con una poderosa cara de cachorro regañado que Remus intentó calmarse a sí mismo.

—Creo que deberíamos mostrarle más recuerdos de sus padres. Ya es hora.

—¡Pero, Lunático! Es muy joven, no está listo… —suplicó Sirius.

—¿Realmente quieres que lo que escuchó sea el único recuerdo que tiene de Lily? —Preguntó Remus mirándolo directo a los ojos. Gris pálido chocó con el café.

—No —respondió Sirius quedamente—, pero no sé si estoy listo para verlos y no poder hablarles.

—No sé si alguna vez estaremos listos —dijo Remus seriamente—. Hablaré con Severus. Conoció mejor a Lily cuando era joven.

Sirius asintió con tristeza.

—Le conté a Albus sobre los pasadizos secretos —se estremeció—. No dejaré que Harry salga lo fines de semana de Hogsmeade.

—Sirius…

—¡Ella puede estar ahí! Y, de todas formas, tendría que pasar de nuevo por los Dementores, ¡Y no quiero repetirlo!

—Entiendo —dijo Remus asintiendo—, pero Harry no estará feliz de saberlo. Ya se siente atrapado.

—Lo sé, estaba pensando en un soborno. Darle algo para hacer que se calme.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Remus y entrecerró los ojos al ver la mirada culpable de su amigo—. ¡NO!

—Tú y yo lo supervisaremos.

—No, es demasiado joven. ¿Acaso no recuerdas qué tan tensos estuvieron tú y James?

—No lo dejaré hacer la práctica, sólo la teoría.

—¡Oh, lo siento! ¡No sabía que estabas hablando de tu otro hijo llamado Harry, porque este no se detendrá por una pequeña cosa llama «salud»!

—¡Lunático! —chilló Sirius.

—¡NO!

* * *

Habían estado preparando los ingredientes para los armarios de la escuela por más de una hora. Ya habían preparado las pociones que la señora Pomfrey necesitaría, y se estaban enfriando.

—Entonces, tío Sev, ¿Cuándo me vas a enseñar a hacer la poción _Animagus Ostendo?_

—¿Qué te parece si jamás?

—Oh, vamos. Sé que la tomaste, podría ser un proyecto dual, tú y yo.

—¿Pediste permiso a tu padre?

—Dice que soy muy joven, el muy hipócrita. Ya estaba entrenando a mi edad.

—Considerando que ya pasó por ello a tu edad, sabe que tan difícil y agotador es para un cuerpo tan joven.

Harry hizo un puchero.

—Si esperas a que seas mayor, tu cuerpo estará más preparado para la magia, y el entrenamiento será más fácil y rápido. ¿Recuerdas tu primer año? Cuando tuviste esa detención en el bosque…

Harry se estremeció. Sí lo recordaba.

—Conjuraste un escudo fuerte en ese entonces y tu cuerpo no estaba preparado para ese tipo de magia aún. Por esa razón te desmayaste; lo mismo aplica aquí.

Harry bufó.

—Pero podría sólo tomar la poción y saber mi forma… —dijo suplicante.

—Podrías.

—Y entonces entrenar juntos… —dijo dándole un codazo a su tío.

—No soy tan viejo como para olvidar lo que dije hace un segundo. Además, decidí no completar mi transformación.

—¡Pero tomaste la poción!

—Sí, y decidí que no tenía deseo de completar el proceso… —dijo Severus con firmeza.

—Oh, ¿por qué no? ¿Eres una pequeña ardilla? —preguntó sonriendo.

—No… —respondió Severus sin mirar al chico.

—Oh, ¿un insecto?

—No, mocoso.

—¿Entonces los rumores son ciertos? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Qué rumores?

— _Eres_ el gran murciélago de las mazmorras —dijo Harry bromeando y recibió una fría mirada—. Oh, vamos, tío Sev. ¡Dime! ¡No le diré a nadie que eres una cucaracha!

—¡No soy una cucaracha! —chilló Severus indignado—. Si debes saber, mi forma es la de un lobo negro.

Harry no pudo resistirlo, comenzó a carcajear.

—Y tú no, de ninguna forma, le dirás a los sacos de pulgas que tienes por padre y tío sobre esto… —dijo Severus _severamente._

—Pero, tío Sev… —dijo Harry entre risas—. ¡También eres un saco de pulgas!

—No, no lo soy —bufó.

—Me parece bastante apropiado —dijo Harry sonriendo. Severus bufó de nuevo y lo miró.

—Acéptalo tío Sev. ¡Eres parte del paquete!

* * *

—¿Entonces me dejarás hacer la transformación? —preguntó Harry con sospecha. ¿Acaso tío Sev no le había dicho ese mismo día que era muy joven? ¿Acaso su padre no decía siempre eso? ¿Por qué el cambio de parecer?

—No tal cual —respondió Sirius con calma y le lanzó una mirada de súplica a Remus, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón con los brazos cruzados y una mueca en su rostro, murmurando algo ininteligible e ignorándolo—. Te dejaré hacer la teoría, usar la poción y estudiar la transformación, pero para el entrenamiento real deberás esperar a que tu cuerpo esté más preparado para soportarlo.

—Pero…

—Sin «peros», es esto o nada. Y no creas que puedes hacerlo a mis espaldas; no olvides que conozco las señales y las estaré buscando.

Harry hizo un puchero, pero aceptó:

—De acuerdo.

—Le pediré a Severus que te enseñé la poción. Después de que conozcas tu forma tendrás que estudiar su anatomía detalladamente y leer sobre el proceso de transformación.

Harry asintió, pero suspicazmente preguntó:

—Esto es muy fácil, ¿cuál es la trampa?

Sirius suspiró y lanzó a Remus otra mirada de súplica que una vez más fue ignorada.

—No dejaré que acompañes a tus amigos en las salidas a Hogsmeade.

—¿QUÉ?

—Lo siento, pero es demasiado peligroso, y con los Dementores… Simplemente no puedo Harry. Lo siento.

—¿Entonces esto es un soborno?

—Sí.

Harry estaba a punto de explotar, pero entonces notó el semblante de dolor de su padre.

—Bien… —murmuró. Sirius acortó la distancia entre ellos y lo abrazó.

—Realmente lo siento cachorro. Si pudiera dejarte ir, lo haría.

—Lo sé —susurró Harry.

—No puedo perderte Harry, te amo mucho.

—También te amo, papá.

—Hem… Hem… —Remus aclaró la garganta.

—Creo que Lunático se siente excluido —dijo Sirius y rió. Harry saltó al sofá y se lanzó hacia Remus.

—¡También te amo, tío Lunático!

—Te amo, cachorro.

—¡Todos son amados! —exclamó un feliz Sirius.

—Sí —dijo Harry—. Pero como no puedo ir a Hogsmeade, no les diré cuál es la forma de animago de tío Sev, que acabo de descubrir.

—¿Qué? ¡Harry, tienes que decirnos! —suplicó Sirius.

—No, lo siento, no puedo —dijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su habitación.

—Pero… ¡Harry! —chilló Sirius—. ¡No puede hacer eso, Lunático!

Remus sólo comenzó a reír.


	20. Las alegrías de ser tío

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 20**

 **Las alegrías de ser tío**

—¡NO, HARRY! ¡Ese es el florero de mami!

 _¡Crash!_

James Potter gimió. Corrió detrás del pequeño que se alejaba en su escoba de juguete y finalmente pudo bajarlo del juguete y ponerlo en el suelo. El labio inferior de Harry comenzó a temblar, pero rápidamente se detuvo cuando le dieron un ciervo de peluche.

—Espera aquí a papi, ¿vale?

James miró a su mejor amigo, el cual estaba riendo desde el sofá de la sala de estar y se acercó a la mesa del centro. Se arrodilló y comenzó a juntar los fragmentos de vidrio y las flores.

—Podrías ayudar.

La única respuesta fueron más risas.

—Lily me va a matar.

—¿Mami? —preguntó Harry mientras tomaba una rosa con su pequeña mano y se la ofrecía a James.

—Sí, Harry. Mami va a matar a papi muy, muy lenta y dolorosamente… —explicó mientras cargaba al pequeño antes de que pudiera cortarse y lo sentó junto a Sirius. Besó la cabeza del chico y dijo:

—Tú si me ayudas, mucho más que tu inútil padrino, pero quédate aquí, ¿vale?

— _Anuto._

—Sí, Canuto está castigado por darte juguetes que arriesgan mi salud.

—Aw, vamos Cornamenta. Harry ama su escoba, ¿no es así, cachorro? —preguntó Harry haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño.

— _Fí_ —dijo Harry riendo.

—¿Ves?

James miró a Sirius una vez más y murmuró _«Reparo»_ apuntando con su varita. Los fragmentos volaron juntos y reconstruyeron el florero. Sirius se acercó a inspeccionarlo:

—No creo que fuera exactamente así.

—Tal vez no lo notará… —dijo James con esperanza.

Sirius palmeó la espalda de su amigo.

* * *

—Podríamos embrujarla… —dijo el chico pálido acostado en el campo de juegos. La chica pelirroja junto a él, lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¡No vamos a embrujar a mi hermana, Severus! ¡No quiero ser expulsada después de sólo un año en la escuela!

El chico gimió.

—Lo merece.

—No vamos a embrujarla —dijo con voz firme—. Además, ya cambié el tarro de la azúcar por el de la sal. Veremos si a alguien le gusta el pastel que está horneando.

Severus miró a Lily, impresionado:

—Me gusta cómo trabaja tu mente.

—Ella nos llamó _fenómenos._ ¡ _Nadie_ me llama a mí y a mis amigos fenómenos!

* * *

—Lily Marie Evans, ¿aceptas a James Anthony Potter como tu esposo, para amarlo, cuidarlo y respetarlo, hasta que la muerte los separe? —preguntó el ministro.

—Acepto —dijo Lily. Sus intensos ojos verdes brillaron al mirar directamente a James, como si nadie más existiera.

—Y tú, James…

—Acepto —respondió James mirando a Lily.

—Bueno, sí, ¡pero debes dejarme terminar! —exclamó el ministro. James sonrió con timidez—. Y tú, James Anthony Potter, ¿aceptas a Lily Marie Evans como tu esposa, para amarla, cuidarla y respetarla, hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Acepto —dijo sonriendo.

—Los anillos, por favor —pidió el ministro.

Sirius, quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no se movió. Sólo miró a la feliz pareja. Remus le dio un codazo, y Peter, el cual estaba al otro lado de Remus, intentó ocultar su risa con una tos.

—Oh, sí —dijo Sirius—. Aquí.

El ministro tomó los anillos, sin dejar de mirar a Sirius.

El resto de la ceremonia siguió en paz: intercambiaron los anillos, James besó a Lily como si no hubiera mañana. Harry miró en trance mientras eran felicitados por los invitados y cuando bailaron juntos. Nunca apartó la mirada de sus padres, sólo viéndolos a ellos y a nadie más. Sus ojos brillaban, y junto a él, Sirius dijo con voz ronca:

—Creo que eso es suficiente por hoy. Puedes ver más otro día.

—Se amaban mucho… —dijo Harry mirando a Sirius.

—Te amaban incluso más —Sirius sonrió con tristeza—. Vamos.

Y salieron del pensadero.

* * *

Harry subía y bajaba las puntas de sus pies mientras esperaba que los carruajes llegaran a las puertas del vestíbulo. Los vio acercarse a lo lejos y observó a los alumnos comenzar a llenar los pasillos, buscando a sus amigos. Escuchó una voz familiar a su izquierda:

—¿El famoso Potter es demasiado importante para el tren?

—Cállate, Malfoy —siseó.

—¿O estabas asustado de los horribles dementores? —dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Cómo estuvo tu verano, Malfoy? ¿Te hiciste amigo de los Aurores que vigilaban tu casa?

Malfoy se enfureció; al parecer no quería que le recordaran a su trastornada y fugitiva tía.

—Si fuera tú me cuidaría Potter, no durarás mucho… —musitó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tu querida tía planea tener una reunión familiar? Se llevará una sorpresa entonces. Nunca se acercará a Hogwarts con esta seguridad.

—Ya la evadió una vez, ¿no? —Malfoy sonrió y se marchó, seguido por sus matones. Harry lo miró; no le había gustado esa sonrisa.

—¡HARRY! —escuchó y dio vuelta para ver a Hermione, Ron y Neville corriendo hacia él. Casi se ahogó con la fuerza del abrazo de Hermione.

—¡Hola chicos! ¿Cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones? Lamento lo del Callejón Diagon.

—Está bien —dijo Ron—. Aunque te perdiste la Saeta de Fuego.

—¡Oh, no! —chilló Harry con horror—. La vi en un artículo, ¿la vieron?

Ron asintió y comenzó a describirle cada detalle de la escoba; estaba mostrándole su nueva varita cuando los cuatro entraron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry escuchó todo lo que Hermione había hecho en Francia con sus padres. Soltó varias carcajadas con la historia de Ron sobre cómo los gemelos intentaron encerrar a Percy en una tumba, y con la de Neville sobre su tío abuelo Algie, que estaba algo loco.

—¿Y tú que has hecho? —le preguntó Hermione.

—No mucho —se encogió de hombros—. No me dejaron salir. Vi recuerdos de mis padres en el pensadero.

—Eso es genial —dijo Neville—. Mi abuela me mostró algunos de mis padres el año pasado. Es bonito recordarlos más… Recordarlos.

—Sí, vi la boda de mis papás —dijo Harry rápidamente para cubrir el descuido de Neville—. Creo que los tuyos estaban ahí también, pero estaba poniendo más atención a mamá y papá, lo siento. Pero estaban felices, enamorados. Fue lindo, pero triste, porque pude verlos, pero no hablar con ellos…

La conversación terminó cuando la profesora McGonagall entró con los alumnos de primer año. Lucían aterrorizados, en opinión de Harry. Supuso que él también había sido así de pequeño. Recordaba lo asustado que había estado de que el sombrero lo pusiera en Slytherin y de que su papá lo matara. Sabía que era algo tonto, pero había tenido miedo, ¿qué podía haber hecho? No le hubiera importado si quedaba en Slytherin, pero quería complacer a su padre. Observaron la selección y aplaudieron a los nuevos miembros de Gryffindor.

Cuando el último aplauso terminó, Dumbledore se puso de pie:

—Bienvenidos a otro año a Hogwarts. Tengo un par de anuncios que hacer y uno es tan serio que me parece adecuado tratarlo antes de que seamos deleitados por el maravilloso banquete. Como deben saber debido a la búsqueda que ocurrió en el Expreso de Hogwarts, nuestra escuela está hospedando a los dementores de Azkaban, quienes están aquí por orden del Ministro de Magia. Están apostados en cada entrada de los terrenos y mientras estén con nosotros, nadie tiene permitido salir de la escuela sin permiso. Los dementores no pueden ser engañados por trucos o disfraces, ni siquiera por capas de invisibilidad. No está en la naturaleza de un Dementor entender súplicas o excusas… Es por ello que les pido a todos ustedes que no les den excusa alguna para que los hieran. Los prefectos y los delegados deberán vigilar que ningún estudiante se acerque a los Dementores —Dumbledore tomó una pausa y recorrió el comedor con la mirada para asegurarse de que el mensaje había sido entendido. Harry vio a Percy inflar el pecho con orgullo con la mención de los delegados.

—En un mejor tema —continuó Dumbledore—, me complace anunciar que nuestro antiguo tutor, el profesor Lupin, ha aceptado ser el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Con esto, el comedor estalló en aplausos, con Harry liderando los aplausos de pie en la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry vio a su tío dar una leve reverencia a los alumnos e intentando no ruborizarse.

—Sí, sí, puedo ver que todos estamos felices —dijo Dumbledore sobre los aplausos que cesaron gradualmente—. Joven Potter Black, por favor use su silla para sentarse.

Harry sonrió con timidez y bajó de la silla sobre la que estaba y se sentó en ella.

—También, lamento informar que nuestro profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, el profesor Kettleburn, ha decidido retirarse para disfrutar de los miembros que le quedan. Sin embargo, es un gran placer decirles que nuestro querido Rubeus Hagrid ha aceptado tomar el puesto, además de continuar con sus labores como guardabosques.

El comedor se llenó de nuevo de abrazos y silbidos. Mientras aplaudía, Harry vio a Hagrid limpiar sus lágrimas con un enorme pañuelo mientras Sirius palmeaba su espalda.

—Bien, creo que eso todo lo importarte por ahora. Si el señor Potter Black puede amablemente volver a usar su silla para sentarse, podemos comenzar el banquete —dijo Dumbledore y dio un aplauso.

Harry se dejó caer en la silla y la comida apareció.

—¿Los dementores buscaron en el tren? —preguntó a Hermione mientras se servía.

—Sí —respondió ella—. Fue horrible. Después de que se fueron el profesor Lupin nos revisó. Ni siquiera sabía que había profesores en el tren.

—Usualmente no —respondió Harry—, pero el profesor Dumbledore consideró que era lo mejor para protección. Creo que estaban papá, tío Remus, la profesora Sprout y Flitwick. Entonces por eso Malfoy se burló de mí… —terminó haciendo una mueca.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Neville.

—Me preguntó si estaba asustado de los Dementores —gruñó Harry.

—Como si él hubiera sido tan valiente —dijo Ron—. Fred me contó que Malfoy se escondió en su compartimiento y casi se orinó.

—Aun así —dijo Harry divertido—, todos pensarán eso. Que tenía miedo.

—Cualquiera que tenga un poco de sentido común sabe que no estuviste por su seguridad y por la tuya. Hubo un gran artículo en El Profeta que decía que Dumbledore en persona te pidió que vinieras a Hogwarts por otro medio, así Lestrange y Pettigrew no tendrían alguna razón para atacar. Saben que no tiene nada que ver con los Dementores. No les tienes miedo.

Harry se quedó callado. No les contó sobre lo que había pasado en el carruaje, y de cómo no quería volver a ver a lo Dementores de nuevo.

* * *

Harry y Hermione caminaban hacía el aula de Transformaciones, discutiendo lo que habían visto en Aritmancia ese día, cuando fueron interceptados por dos frenéticos chicos.

—¡Harry! ¡Gracias al cielo te encontramos! —chilló Ron.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Harry mirándolos. Neville estaba temblando y Ron estaba pálido.

—¡Harry, tienes que tener cuidado! —suplicó Neville.

—Estoy siendo cuidadoso. Papá ya me prohibió ir a Hogsmeade y estuve encerrado la mayor parte del verano, y…

—La profesora Trelawney dijo que tendrás una horrible muerte, ¡vio al Grim en tu futuro, Harry!

—¿El qué? —preguntó Hermione, pero Harry comenzó a carcajear.

—Harry esto es serio, ¡el Grim es un presagio de muerte! ¡Mi tío Bilius murió veinticuatro horas después de que vio al Grim!

—Ron —suspiró Harry tomándolo por el hombro—. Trelawney ha estado prediciendo mi muerte desde que tengo tres años. ¡Según ella, debí haber estirado la pata cientos de veces! ¡Además veo al Grim todos los días! ¿O no has visto a Canuto?

—El profesor Black dice que la profesora Trelawney es un fraude —bufó Hermione—. No puedo creer que ustedes dos hayan elegido esa materia en vez de algo interesante como Aritmancia o Runas Antiguas.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

—Calificación fácil —murmuró. Eso no le gustó a Hermione, quien bufó de nuevo y se alejó caminando.

—¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien? —preguntó Ron. Harry asintió y llevó a sus amigos hasta el aula de Trasformaciones. Dentro, hallaron a más alumnos con miradas preocupadas y Harry sólo meneó la cabeza.

* * *

Mientras salían del Gran Comedor después del almuerzo, Harry, Ron, Neville y Hermione fueron detenidos por un sonriente Sirius Black.

—¿A dónde van, caballeros y dama, en este hermoso día?

Harry rodó los ojos y miró a su padre.

—A Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. ¡Queremos llegar antes para darle a Hagrid todo nuestro apoyo!

Sirius sonrió.

—Por supuesto, estuvo muy feliz de aceptar el puesto. Vino a decirnos en cuanto pusimos un pie en el castillo. ¡Abrazó a Harry tan fuerte que tuve miedo de que lo rompiera!

—¡PAPÁ! —dijo Harry sonrojándose.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sirius inocentemente—. Ahora vayan, corran.

El cuarteto salió y Hermione comenzó a reír mirando a Harry, el cual sólo la miró.

—Oh, vamos Harry, eso fue lindo.

—No soy lindo —dijo Harry—. Extremadamente guapo, sí, pero no lindo.

—Y muy modesto —dijo Neville asintiendo. Ron y Hermione estallaron en carcajadas.

—¿Qué le pasó al Neville tímido? —dijo suspirando.

—Se hizo amigo de ustedes, chicos —respondió Neville.

—¡Lo rompimos! —chilló Ron poniendo una mano sobre su corazón.

* * *

El cuarteto lucía molesto mientras volvían al castillo después de la clase. Remus los miró con preocupación y los detuvo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó.

—¡Malfoy es un idiota! —chilló Hermione y Remus se preocupó aún más. Hermione siempre se comportaba tan bien.

—No escuchó a Hagrid e insultó al Hipogrifo —dijo Ron con enojo.

—Si Harry no hubiera actuado rápido y saltado frente a él para quitarlo de en medio, Buckbeak lo habría herido bastante feo —explicó Neville.

Remus miró a Harry con preocupación.

—¿QUÉ? —preguntó.

Harry se encogió de hombros y Remus notó que estaba sosteniendo su brazo cerca de su pecho.

—Estaba vigilándolo. Vi que no estaba poniendo atención y lo conozco; supe que intentaría algo para arruinar la primera clase de Hagrid y no iba a dejar que eso pasara, ¡Hagrid es mi amigo! Entonces, cuando lo vi insultar a Buckbeak lo empujé lejos.

Remus estaba examinando el brazo de Harry, el cual tenía una rasgadura.

—¿El hipogrifo te atacó?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Hermione notando que Harry estaba herido—. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste?

—¿Para que el padre de Malfoy pudiera hacer algo en contra de Hagrid? ¡Ni hablar! ¡Sólo es un rasguño!

—¿Hagrid no vio esto? —preguntó Remus haciendo una mueca.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, me levanté rápido y él estaba regañando a Malfoy y dándole un castigo por no poner atención. No quise arruinar su primera clase —dijo Harry.

Remus suspiró. Sabía qué tanto Harry quería a Hagrid, y convertirse en profesor era un sueño hecho realidad para Hagrid.

—Bien, pero la próxima vez, _cuéntale_ a alguien. Vamos a ver a Poppy.

* * *

—Potter Black, por favor quédese un momento —dijo Sirius mientras el aula se vaciaba.

Harry se despidió de sus amigos y se acercó al escritorio del profesor.

—¿Quieres decirme por qué no dejaste de fulminar con la mirada a Remus durante la cena y el desayuno? Estuvo bastante herido cuando lo notó.

—No lo hice.

—Oh, sí, lo hiciste. Y aunque me da gusto que lances miradas a otro que no sea yo, me preocupa. ¿Qué hizo para merecerlo?

—¡Cree que soy una gallina! —chilló Harry alzando los brazos.

—¿Perdón? —preguntó Sirius desconcertado.

—¡Piensa que soy un cobarde!

—No, no es así.

—Sí, lo cree.

—Nooo…

—Que sí…

Sirius suspiró mientras tallaba sus ojos. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado para causar esto?

—Harry, te aseguro que Lunático no cree que eres una gallina. Ahora, dime por qué piensas eso.

—Él cree que no puedo contra un Boggart —dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Sirius palideció. Miró a su hijo y comenzó a reír. Harry se enojó.

—¡También lo crees!

Sirius se calmó. Muy bien, probablemente reír no había sido lo mejor.

—Harry, no. No estoy riendo por eso.

Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Y decía que no lo hacía! ¡Adolescentes!

—Lunático me dijo que no te dejaría enfrentarte al Boggart, pero no porque crea que no puedes lidiar con él.

Harry alzó una ceja incrédulo y Sirius pensó que el chico estaba pasando mucho tiempo con Severus.

—Sí, claro.

—No, Harry. Con todo lo que has pasado, Remus supone que tu más grande miedo es Voldemort y no creyó que fuera buena idea que Voldemort se materializara durante su primera clase de tercer año. ¡Tal vez en la segunda, pero definitivamente no en la primera!

Harry mordió sus labios, pero Sirius notó que intentaba contener la risa y mantener su valiente ceño fruncido.

—Entonces, ¿cree que soy un cobarde delicado? —preguntó Harry con sospecha.

—No —dijo Sirius con voz firme, reteniendo una sonrisa. Poppy había dicho que Harry era delicado, después de que Sirius había insistido en que lo revisara cuando habían llegado a Hogwarts y Harry no había estado feliz.

—Está bien.

—Entonces… ¿Lunático puede salir de la casita del perro? —preguntó Sirius sonriendo.

—Aún no —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros—. Lo merece.

—¡Harry!

—¡Pudo haberme dicho! ¡Me avergonzó al brincar frente a mí!

 _Oh, el orgullo de un chico._

* * *

Remus estaba en la sala de estar del cuartel de los Merodeadores, calificando algunos exámenes que había dado a sus clases de quinto y séptimo año para evaluar lo que sabían, cuando Sirius llegó luciendo como si supiera algo que él no. Odiaba esa mirada.

Sirius se sentó alegremente en el sofá y subió sus pies en la mesa de centro, recargó su cabeza sobre sus manos entrelazadas y sonrió. Remus entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada a los pies de su amigo. No funcionó; no los apartó de la mesa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto.

Sirius volvió a sonreír. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Remus mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo y se lo ofreció.

—¿Qué es esto? —dijo Remus sin tomar el objeto.

—Una galleta para perro —respondió Sirius feliz—, ¡para que estés alimentado en la casita del perro! Oh, amigo, ¡estarás ahí _un largo_ tiempo!

Remus bufó y se cruzó de brazos mirando a Sirius:

—¿De qué se trata esto?

—Bueno, esto, querido y viejo Lunático, y debes estar envejeciendo como para cometer el error de olvidar qué tan frágil es el ego de un chico de trece años. Se trata de que avergonzaste a tu sobrino frente a su clase _entera_ y pensaste que es… ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah, sí! «¡Una gallina!».

—¡No hice tal cosa! —chilló Remus indignado.

—¿Evitaste que Harry se enfrentara al Boggart saltando frente a él, sí o no?

—Yo… —comenzó Remus, pero cerró la boca. La abrió una y otra vez; dándose por vencido, dijo—: Sí.

Sirius acercó la galleta a su rostro.

—Toma.

* * *

En la siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Harry escuchó de nuevo:

—Potter Black, por favor quédese un momento.

Harry se detuvo. Cruzó sus brazos de manera retadora y no se levantó de su asiento. Mientras el último alumno salía, Remus se acercó a él; su mirada se intensificó. Remus se sentó en la mesa de Harry y con calma dijo:

—Me disculpo por mi… Eh… Falta de tacto en la situación del Boggart. Ahora entiendo que tal vez hubiera sido mejor pedirte por separado que no lo enfrentaras —Harry siguió sólo mirándolo. Remus continuó—. Ahora, como penitencia por ese acto no sólo he recibido miradas asesinas durante los últimos cuatro días, también tuve un terrible caso de hipo porque de alguna manera una extraña poción que me hizo hipar burbujas de jabón terminó de _forma misteriosa_ en mi jugo de calabaza. Sé que merecía las miradas, pero, honestamente, ¿cómo podría haber sabido cuál era el Boggart de Neville? Sí, pude haberlo motivado un poco y hubo algunas carcajadas en la clase, y puede que lo haya disfrutado un poco, ¡pero no fue mi culpa! ¿Podrías hablar con Severus, por favor? ¡No me gusta sospechar de mi comida!

Harry comenzó a reír. Había visto a Remus caminar por los pasillos hipando y expulsando burbujas de jabón.

—Te lo mereces —dijo con firmeza.

Fue el turno de Remus de mirarlo. La mirada se suavizó y dijo:

—Lo siento, Harry, no lo pensé. Sólo creí que debía detener la dinámica antes de que llegara tu turno, pero cuando me di cuenta ya estabas al frente y sólo reaccioné. No creí que fuera bueno que Voldemort se materializara frente a chicos de trece años. Ya es demasiado malo que lo hayas encarado dos veces.

Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —dijo mordiendo sus labios—. Tío Lunático… —agregó quedamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Remus con amabilidad.

—Pensé en Voldemort al inicio, pero entonces… Entonces recordé al Dementor y… No lo sé, sólo…

—Estoy impresionado, Harry —dijo Remus—. Eso implica que a lo que más temes, es al miedo mismo. Eso es muy sabio.

Harry alzó el rostro un poco con el cumplido, pero entonces su cabeza volvió a caer.

—La voz que escuché, era de mamá, ¿cierto? La reconocí en los recuerdos.

Remus suspiró y se puso de pie. Se acercó a Harry y agachándose dijo:

—Sí, estoy casi seguro. Aunque no recuerdes conscientemente lo que pasó, aún está ahí, y los Dementores te hacen revivir tu peor recuerdo. Succionan toda felicidad, pero debes recordarla como la viste en los recuerdos que te mostramos ¿vale? Como la mujer que te amo más que a su propia vida.

Harry asintió. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Remus y permaneció así hasta que su tío paso sus dedos entre su cabello.


	21. Bienvenido a la manada

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 21**

 **Bienvenido a la manada**

Las clases volvieron a apaciguarse después de que Harry habló con su tío Sev para explicarle que Remus sólo había intentado hacer que Neville se sintiera cómodo, y que, honestamente, era su propia culpa que Neville le tuviera tanto miedo.

—No espero que entiendas el sutil arte de intimidar a los alumnos para que no exploten mi salón de clases —dijo Severus con una mueca.

Harry sonrió; sabía que además de que era para mantener las apariencias, Severus lo hacía porque trabajaba con materiales peligrosos y explosivos. Si los estudiantes le temían cometerían menos errores para evitar un castigo. Lo importante era que a partir de ese momento Remus podría beber su jugo sin problemas de nuevo.

Pronto septiembre dio paso a octubre, lo que significó que Harry comenzaría a jugar Quidditch. Oliver Wood estaba más apasionado y desesperado que antes, pues era su última oportunidad de ganar la copa de Quidditch antes de graduarse. Estaba entrenando al equipo aún más y sus discursos se habían vuelto más emocionales.

Con el final de octubre llegó el primer fin de semana de Hogsmeade y la primera lección del entrenamiento de animago de Harry. Se despidió de sus amigos y les dio una lista de los dulces que quería y algo de dinero; después bajó a las mazmorras con la capa de invisibilidad para encontrarse con Severus en su laboratorio privado, donde comenzarían a elaborar la poción _Animagus Ostendo._

Sirius había decidido unirse a ellos por alguna misteriosa razón que Harry descubrió tan pronto como empezaron a trabajar.

—Entonces, Sev, ¿cuál es tu forma? —preguntó Sirius inocentemente desde el banco donde estaba sentado y meciendo sus piernas.

Severus miró a Harry entrecerrando los ojos por encima del caldero que estaban usando.

—¡No dije nada! —chilló Harry alzando los brazos.

—No, no lo hizo —Sirius sonrió y dio un salto para ponerse de pie. Se acercó a Severus e hizo un puchero.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dime!

—La poción _Animagus Ostendo_ es una poción muy delicada que tardará un mes en estar lista… —comenzó a decir Severus, ignorando a Sirius—. Es muy compleja y dado que necesita prepararse con la magia de la persona que la beberá, nadie puede hacerla por ti. Lo que explica por qué Lupin nunca intentó convertirse en animago —dijo burlándose. Al parecer el incidente del Boggart no estaba tan olvidado como Harry creía—. Tendrás que venir en determinadas ocasiones para agregar los ingredientes. Nunca olvides tu capa —agregó con firmeza y Harry asintió.

—¿Un conejo? Un lindo y esponjoso conejo —dijo Sirius adivinando.

—La poción te llevará a un estado meditativo que te mostrará tu forma.

—Lo descubriré de todas formas —musitó Sirius.

—Oh, ¿enserio? _Por favor,_ dime cómo —contestó Severus sonriendo.

—¿Albus no te lo dijo? —Sirius sonrió apoyándose en los talones y llevando sus manos a su espalda—. Quiere que completes tu transformación junto con Harry. Cree que te ayudará si estás en una situación peligrosa.

Harry podía jurar que la temperatura descendía mientras la intensidad de la mirada de Severus aumentaba.

—¡Bien, pues no lo haré! —gruñó cruzándose de brazos.

—Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harás —dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír.

—No lo haré.

—¿Y quién le dirá eso a Albus? Porque yo no.

Severus gruñó y miró el caldero. Comenzó a recitar instrucciones que Harry siguió sin comentar nada para evitar que su tío quisiera lanzarlo al caldero.

—Es una buena ventaja, Severus —dijo Sirius seriamente, sin una pizca de humor en su tono—. Especialmente si nadie lo sabe. Estás en una posición peligrosa, tienes que usar cada ventaja que puedas conseguir. No entiendo por qué te niegas tanto.

—Cualquiera pensaría que te preocupa mi bienestar —bufó Severus.

—Entonces estarían en lo cierto —respondió Sirius con rostro serio. Severus lo miró con sorpresa—. No me importa si no quieres hacerlo, lo harás. ¡Ya perdí a muchos miembros de mi familia y no perderé a otro por un capricho! — chilló Sirius y salió de la habitación asegurándose de azotar la puerta.

—¿Acaba de decir que soy su familia? —preguntó Severus a punto de desmayarse.

Harry sonrió y le dio un codazo.

—¡Te dije que eras parte de la manada!

* * *

El resto del día fue tranquilo después de la gran salida de Sirius. Harry pasó gran parte de él preparando ingredientes y añadiéndolos a la poción según las instrucciones de Severus. Tomaron un descanso para comer lo que Kreacher les había llevado, de tal forma que no tenían que salir del laboratorio ni levantar sospechas. Harry había agregado el último ingrediente del día y aplicado un hechizo de estasis a la poción cuando se oyó un golpeteo en la puerta. Severus la abrió y un sonriente Remus Lupin entró.

—Vine por mi poción —dijo con amabilidad.

Severus dio algunas zancadas hacia otro caldero que estaba cerca del de Harry; llenó una copa y se la dio a Remus mientras fruncía el ceño. Con una sonrisa, Remus bebió el contenido y se estremeció.

—Horrible como siempre —dijo amablemente mientras devolvía la copa—. Entonces, ¿les gustaría decirme porque tuve que lidiar con un adolescente molesto de treinta y tres años?

—Porque no tienes buen gusto para elegir a tus amigos —bufó Severus.

—Papá se enojó con tío Sev —dijo Harry riendo.

—Oh, sí. Lo sé, escuché todo sobre el tema. Estoy aquí para escuchar la otra parte de la historia. ¿Quieres decirme por qué te niegas a convertirte en animago? Las lombrices son animales muy incomprendidos.

—No soy una lombriz —chilló Severus.

—¿Entonces qué? —preguntó Remus con calma, en aquél tono que Harry conocía muy bien de las ocasiones en que se había portado mal y Remus lo hacía confesar. Severus se revolvió en su lugar mientras Remus sólo lo miró con calma, como si no tuviera que estar en otro lugar. Harry debía admitir que los métodos de su tío eran muy eficientes, pues hacían que se sintiera culpable y revelara sus más oscuros secretos. Una vez, cuando Harry tenía ocho años, había confesado haber comido parte de las reservas de chocolate de Remus antes de cenar, cuando Remus lo había estado interrogando acerca de globos de agua sobre la puerta de la sala de profesores. ¡Remus ni siquiera sabía sobre el chocolate!

Harry amortiguó una risa con su puño mientras Severus murmuraba algo.

—No escuché eso —dijo Remus.

—Soy un maldito lobo… —Respondió Severus arrastrando las palabras.

—¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, no dolió —dijo Remus contento—. Ahora, deja de ser infantil, actúa conforme a tu edad y comienza con el resto del entrenamiento.

Severus musitó algo y se retorció de nuevo. Harry sólo volvió a reír, pero sabía que su tío (a regañadientes) había aceptado convertirse en animago y estaba muy feliz por eso. Justo como su papá había dicho, Severus debía usar todas las ventajas que tuviera al alcance de la mano.

—Oh, y Severus, bienvenido a la manada —Remus rió al salir del laboratorio mientras se alejaba hacia una zona segura.

* * *

Por primera vez, Harry estaba teniendo un magnífico Halloween. Su tiempo en el laboratorio había hecho que él y Severus olvidaran la fecha y sabía que Sirius y Remus tampoco habían tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en la fecha debido al _altercado_ con Severus.

Estaba caminando hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde Ron, Neville y Hermione seguro estarían esperándolo con muchos dulces e historias de Hogsmeade.

Honestamente, debió haberlo esperado.

Mientras se acercaba a la torre, alguien lo tomó por la espalda y puso una mano sobre su boca. Una mano a la cual le faltaba un dedo. La mente de Harry comenzó a trabajar mientras pateaba y golpeaba lo mejor que podía. Intentó sacar la varita de su bolsillo, pero Pettigrew lo sujetaba con fuerza y sus brazos estaban inmovilizados.

—Deja de resistirte, pequeño infeliz. Bella nos espera… —dijo la voz chillona detrás de él. Pettigrew intentaba meterlo por un pasadizo detrás de un cuadro cuando Harry finalmente logró mover su boca lo suficiente para morderlo.

Pettigrew gritó y aflojo el agarre lo suficiente para que Harry tomara su varita. Conjuró el encantamiento punzante y Pettigrew cayó de espaldas soltando un chillido y Harry se alejó trastabillando.

—¡Tú, pequeño inmundo…! —comenzó a gritar Pettigrew, pero su voz se quebró al escuchar una voz conocida.

—¡Harry!

—Parece que nuestra fiesta se interrumpió. Te veo luego, Harry… —siseó Pettigrew y se transformó. Harry se arrastró por el suelo intentando atrapar la rata, pero Colagusano era más rápido y desapareció en una esquina.

—Harry, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Remus sin aliento.

—¡Se transformó, tío Lunático! —chilló Harry con desesperación mientras buscaba en las oscuras esquinas.

—¿Quién? —preguntó Remus, acercándose a él y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

—Pettigrew.

La respiración de Remus se detuvo y se colocó frente a él, varita en mano y listo para atacar.

—Vamos a la sala de profesores. Tengo que alertar a los demás —dijo apresurando a Harry, mientras escaneaba cada corredor, en cada esquina.

* * *

—El castillo está cerrado y lo revisamos por completo. No hay señal de Pettigrew… —dijo Snape a Sirius de forma sombría.

Sirius asintió mientras revolvía sus manos nerviosamente.

—No es tan estúpido como para quedarse.

—¿Y Harry?

—Durmiendo en su habitación. Le di _poción calmante_ después de que Kreacher le trajo la cena. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero pobre Kreacher. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, temeroso de que el amo Harry fuera herido. ¿Dónde está Lunático?

Severus asintió.

—En la torre de Gryffindor. Dijo que quería hablar con los gemelos Weasley sobre algo.

—Probablemente sobre el mapa. Debimos haber pensado en eso antes —dijo Sirius mientras caminaba de lado a lado, luciendo como si quisiera patearse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Espera a que Lunático llegue y te mostraremos —respondió Sirius al sentarse en el sillón y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. ¿Cómo demonios entró? —chilló—. ¡Cerramos cada pasadizo que conocemos!

Severus se dejó caer junto a él, en una forma muy poco de Snape.

—Es una maldita rata, es fácil pasar desapercibido.

—Pero encantamos los pasadizos para reconocerlo, encantamos las puertas. ¡Pusimos una maldita línea en toda la linde del maldito Bosque Prohibido para reconocerlo! ¿Cómo es que entró? —preguntó Sirius mientras restregaba con fuerza sus ojos.

—No lo sé —murmuró Severus derrotado—. Si Remus no se hubiera aparecido por ahí… Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello.

—Dio una buena pelea por lo que nos contó —dijo Sirius quedamente.

—¡Pero tiene trece años! Pettigrew es un mago adulto que ha estado junto al señor oscuro. Quién sabe lo que aprendió, ¿qué le habrá enseñado Bellatrix en estos meses?

Ambos alzaron la cabeza cuando el retrato se abrió y un cansado Remus ingresó con un pedazo de pergamino viejo en la mano.

—Con los cumplidos de los gemelos Weasley —dijo sombríamente. Sirius pareció animarse, pero Remus negó con la cabeza—. No lo encontré, ya revisé. Definitivamente está fuera de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Severus, y Remus le explicó todo sobre el Mapa del Merodeador mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—¿Y los Weasley se lo dieron a un profesor de buena gana? —Severus sonó escéptico. Remus sonrió.

—Pueden portarse mal, pero pueden ser serios cuando se requiere. Además, tuve que prometer por mi orgullo de Merodeador que no lo usaría para cazar estudiantes. Dijeron que se lo diera a Harry cuando todo esto termine. Al parecer, piensan que es su derecho como heredero de los Merodeadores.

—Por favor, no… —suplicó Severus, pero por el brillo en los ojos de los otros dos hombres sabía que era una causa perdida.

* * *

Se sentó en la cama junto a su hijo y lo observó dormir en silenciosa vigilia. Dormido y sin los lentes parecía tener menos de trece años. Sirius pasó una mano a través del cabello de Harry. Suspiró y apoyo su cabeza en la cabecera de la cama. ¿Por qué no podían tener paz? ¿Por qué cada año tenía que traer algo peligroso? ¿Por qué Pettigrew había entrado al castillo? Esa era fácil; Bellatrix quería a Harry. Peter nunca arriesgaría su pellejo entrando a un lugar lleno de personas que querían atraparlo. ¡Oh, no! Sirius sabía que todo era obra de Bellatrix y eso lo asustaba, porque no había forma de detenerla cuando quería algo.

* * *

Los rumores sobre cómo Pettigrew había logrado entrar al castillo se habían esparcido como fuegos artificiales. Algunos decían que había sido mediante aparición, a lo cual Hermione se había apresurado a decir que de acuerdo a _Historia de Hogwarts_ no era posible. Algunos decían que había entrado por algún pasadizo secreto, pero Harry sabía que, a menos que Pettigrew conociera un pasadizo que su papá y tío Lunático no conocieran (y eso era muy poco probable), no podía haber sido así.

Cuando el lunes regresó a la torre de Gryffindor fue acosado por sus compañeros para saber los detalles. Ginny y Hermione habían estado bastante nerviosas y se habían asegurado de que estuviera bien de maneras bastante fastidiosas. Ya tenía tres padres para eso, porque ¿a quién quería engañar? Tío Sev actuaba como su padre tanto como lo hacía tío Remus.

La seguridad había sido aumentada, y Harry de nuevo tenía órdenes de no ir a ningún lugar a solas. Los profesores patrullaban los corredores en grupos y desde aquél día realizaban más recorridos durante la noche.

Hermione había pedido a la profesora McGonagall que permitiera que Crookshanks, el gato parte Kneazel que había comprado en su cumpleaños, recorriera el castillo. Sorpresivamente, McGonagall lo había permitido y Hermione les había dicho que, si Pettigrew estaba en su forma de rata, Crookshanks tenía más posibilidades que la señora Norris de identificarlo por lo que era. Al parecer, los Kneazel eran animales muy inteligentes, lo que Remus confirmó rápidamente.

Harry casi tuvo un ataque cuando la profesora McGonagall le sugirió que dejara de asistir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, pero después de rogarle y sugerir que un profesor estuviera en el campo con él, ella dejó de lado aquella atroz idea. El trato resultó ser bastante bueno pues su papá se ofrecía constantemente y le daba consejos al equipo, fruto de sus días como golpeador. Por supuesto, Harry, Fred, George y Oliver pudieron haberlo hecho sin todas las risitas que las chicas del equipo soltaban.

Cuando el clima empeoró y el viento aumentó, su suerte también lo hizo. Después de entrenar arduamente en base a las fallas de Slytherin, Oliver Wood les dio la mala noticia de que jugarían contra Hufflepuff en el primer juego. Al parecer, los Slytherin alegaban que su buscador aún estaba muy traumatizado por la experiencia cercana a la muerte que había sufrido en la clase de Hagrid.

—¡Experiencia cercana a la muerte! —chilló Harry—. ¿El idiota insulta a un Hipogrifo y logra que _me hiera_ y él es el traumatizado?

—Sólo no quieren jugar con este clima, así que Malfoy está fingiendo. ¡Apenas comenzó a fingir estar traumado! —chilló Fred.

Oliver sufrió un ataque nervioso cuando intentó hablar del equipo de Hufflepuff y las chicas soltaban risitas por Cedric Diggory. Continuó diciendo que ellas no tomaban nada en serio. Tomó un tiempo en calmarse hasta que Sirius se acercó y acarició la espalda del chico, para que se calmara.

—¿Ves? No hay necesidad de volver a planear todo sólo por un juego —dijo al final. Esa frase sólo logró que todo su avance se perdiera cuando Wood volvió a hiperventilarse.

* * *

La sala era tan suntuosa como el resto de la casa. Severus bufó mentalmente mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. A Lucius siempre le gustaba presumir. No recordaba aquellas demostraciones de riqueza cuando el padre de Lucius era el jefe de la familia. ¡Pavorreales blancos! ¡Por favor!

Lady Malfoy estaba sentada junto a su esposo, tan formal como siempre.

—Qué maravillosa sorpresa, Severus —dijo Lucius arrastrando las palabras—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?

—Pensé que debería ponerme al corriente con viejos amigos —contestó Severus con una cara de indiferencia.

—Siempre es un placer —dijo Narcisa amablemente—. No nos visitas lo suficiente.

 _«En mi opinión, creo que visito demasiado. Sería mejor nunca venir»,_ pensó Severus.

—me disculpo por ello, pero la vida en Hogwarts es algo demandante. Dumbledore siempre es muy perceptivo de mis idas y venidas. Es difícil evadirlo —dijo Severus gravemente.

—Sí, el viejo idiota puede ser muy molesto —Lucius soltó una risa.

—¿Cómo está Draco, Severus? —preguntó Narcisa—. Te tiene en alta estima.

Severus sonrió con falsedad.

—Es un joven brillante — _«Comparado con Crabbe y Goyle»_ —. Está en camino de seguir los pasos de su padre. _«Por desgracia»._

—Eso me alegra bastante, mi amigo —dijo Lucius, casi con orgullo.

Severus tomó otro sorbo de vino y apoyó su brazo en el sofá con calma.

—Les aseguro que el joven Draco está prosperando y yo personalmente velo por su seguridad en estos momentos turbios —dijo deliberadamente, observando las reacciones de la pareja con atención—, ¿no es que esté en peligro, o sí?

Listo. Sólo debía esperar a que cayeran en el anzuelo.


	22. Una disculpa atrasada

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 22**

 **Una disculpa atrasada**

Los estudiantes se alejaban rápidamente de la sombría figura mientras deambulaba por los pasillos. Realmente ninguno quería estar en su camino cuando estaba de tan mal humor. Claro, se podía decir que siempre estaba de mal humor, pero los alumnos de Hogwarts habían aprendido a diferenciar entre «de mal humor» y « _de mal humor_ » y en definitiva se trataba de un caso de _mal humor._

Rugió la contraseña a la gárgola y comenzó a subir las escaleras giratorias. Entró a la oficina y fulminó con la mirada a los hombres ahí reunidos, en especial al de ojos centelleantes. Sin decir nada, se sentó en la única silla libre frente al escritorio del director.

—Supongo que no tuviste suerte en tu encomienda, Severus —dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Severus lo miró de nuevo.

—No saben nada; Bellatrix no los ha contactado. No es que lo hayan dicho, pero tanto Lucius como Narcisa no son buenos con la Oclumancia. Si tuvieran una pista del paradero de Bellatrix, o de lo que está planeando, la habría encontrado.

—Genial. Ahí va nuestra mejor oportunidad —dijo Sirius haciendo una mueca.

Albus suspiró y apoyó su barbilla sobre las puntas de sus dedos entrelazados _._

—En verdad nunca esperé que supieran algo. Bellatrix valora más a Voldemort que a su familia. Supongo que ella considera a Lucius y Narcisa traidores por no haber ido a Azkaban por su amo.

Remus, Sirius y Severus asintieron, entendiendo el mensaje entre líneas: Si Voldemort regresaba algún día, y Bellatrix seguía libre, ella sería una de las primeras en sospechar de Severus e intentaría convencer a su señor de que era un traidor. Mucho más dependía de su captura que sólo la seguridad de Harry.

—¿Puedes pedir información a los duendes de los retiros de la bóveda Lestrange? —preguntó Remus a Sirius.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

—No, los duendes no reconocen las declaraciones del Ministerio sobre si alguien es convicto o no. Si están muertos o incapacitados de alguna manera puedo tener acceso a su bóveda, pero sólo en ese caso. Azkaban cuenta como una incapacidad, como si estuviera en coma. Pero ahora que está fuera, mi acceso está negado y ella puede sacar lo que quiera.

—Qué bueno que no nos demoramos con la copa, entonces… —dijo Severus frunciendo los labios.

—Fue una muy buena idea de Sirius actuar de inmediato o estaríamos en apuros.

Severus rodó los ojos; _apuro_. Sólo Albus minimizaría una situación así.

—Pero, nuestro problema —Remus habló con firmeza, atrayendo su atención—, es que Bellatrix tiene muchos recursos, lo que minimiza la oportunidad de encontrarla a ella y a Pettigrew.

—Tiene acceso a las bóvedas, pero no puede simplemente caminar por el callejón Diagon y entrar a Gringotts —dijo Sirius—. Y la mansión y demás propiedades de los Lestrange son vigiladas, así que también tendrá dificultades.

—Gracias al cielo por ello —gruño Severus. Estaban en el mismo punto que antes, y los Aurores no estaban nada mejor.

* * *

—Tienes que ver todos los detalles del lobo, olvida lo demás.

Severus tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba sentado cruzado de piernas en medio del suelo en los cuarteles de los Merodeadores. Supuestamente, intentando entrar a un estado meditativo.

—¿Puedes verlo? ¿Puedes verlo como en tu sueño?

—Sí… —siseó.

—Ahora tienes que ser el lobo.

No pudo soportarlo. Abrió los ojos y alzó una ceja con molestia en dirección a Sirius, quien había estado rodeándolo en círculos y ahora se hallaba frente a él.

—¿Ser el lobo?

—Sí, cuando ves al lobo en tu mente tienes que pensar en él como si fuera tú y no como un animal más. Te estás viendo a ti mismo.

—¿No se supone que debería estar haciendo esto con Harry?

—No, dije que Dumbledore quería que comenzaras el entrenamiento cuando le conté sobre Harry —otra ceja se levantó—. Bueno, tal vez con la emoción lo dije mal. El punto es que Harry sólo comenzará el entrenamiento hasta el próximo año como mínimo. Preferiría que fuera después, pero no lograré contenerlo tanto. Y no podemos mal gastar un año cuando ya estás listo para el siguiente paso. No sabemos cuándo volverá Voldemort; puede pasar en diez años, o puede ocurrir mañana. Ahora cierra tus ojos.

Severus obedeció y Sirius comenzó de nuevo a decirle que debía ver el al lobo, _ser el lobo_. Sólo pasaron un par de minutos cuando Severus abrió los ojos de nuevo.

—Esto es ridículo.

Sirius suspiró y se sentó frente a él en la misma posición.

—Lo siento.

—Pero claro que sí, esto es tan…

—Lo siento. Nunca quise que fueras; No quería ponerte en tal peligro, tampoco quería poner a Lunático en esa situación. Nunca pensé que harías lo que te dije. Me odiabas; nunca hiciste nada de lo que te dije antes. No tengo idea de por qué decidiste tomar mi consejo por primera vez aquella noche. Sé que no soy inocente, nunca debí decirlo cuando escuchabas, pero honestamente no creí que fueras a hacerlo.

Severus sólo lo miró con sorpresa; ¿por qué le estaba diciendo eso?

—Aún sigo pensando en lo que habría ocurrido si James no te hubiera salvado. Me persigue el hecho de que no me importó tu vida ni el secreto de Lunático. Me persigue el hecho de que cuando te vi cruzando los terrenos me paralicé y no pude moverme, que esa fue la causa por la que James actuó y salvó tu vida por lo asustado que yo estaba. ¡Casi moriste! James casi murió por salvarte, y si Lunático te hubiera mordido lo habrían ejecutado. Sé que crees que no fui castigado porque no me expulsaron ni me enviaron a Azkaban, pero la única razón por la que no fue así, es porque si Dumbledore hubiese llamado a los Aurores, también se habrían llevado a Lunático. Pero sí fui castigado; Pasé el resto del año en detención, y ni siquiera como las que sueles dar. La mitad del tiempo era haciendo trabajos manuales y la otra mitad estudiando las leyes que involucraban la regulación de los hombres lobo para que pudiera entender lo estúpido que fue mi error. Y así fue, tuve pesadillas de personas llevándose a Lunático y a veces aún las tengo. James, Remus y Peter no me hablaron por dos meses enteros. Estuve sólo en la torre, en el dormitorio, hasta el día que fui temblando y lloriqueando con Remus a pedirle perdón. Le dije que me hiciera lo que quisiera, que tenía el derecho de matarme si así lo quería, porque eso es lo que casi le había hecho a él.

Esas eran noticias nuevas para Severus. Nunca había pensado en lo que le podría haber ocurrido a Remus, sólo en que Black se había salido con la suya.

—No tengo excusa para lo que hice y no espero que me perdones. Nunca me he perdonado a mí mismo, pero espero que no renuncies a una buena herramienta por mi culpa.

Severus tenía que admitir (al menos para sus adentros) que estaba conmovido. No había perdonado exactamente a Sirius, pero había aprendido a superarlo para ser su amigo. Realmente nunca había esperado una disculpa, y si pensaba en ello, lo había dejado pasar porque sabía que él había cometido un error más grande. Uno que, si Sirius, Remus o Harry se enteraban algún día, haría que lo odiaran para siempre.

Sabía qué se sentía actuar sin pensar en las consecuencias. Justo como cuando había querido satisfacer a su amo y nunca pensó que cazaría a un niño, y menos que ese niño resultaría ser Harry. Sirius había pensado que nunca tomaría su consejo, y había estado a punto de no hacerlo; después de todo, Sirius era su enemigo, pero la curiosidad había ganado. Escuchar que Sirius lamentaba haberlo puesto en peligro, bueno, realmente no sabía qué decir. Pero era bueno.

Pero seguía siendo Severus Snape, y Severus Snape no se ablandaba.

—Te crees demasiado. Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, y lo único que quiero es no contagiarme de tus pulgas ni de las del lobo.

—Está bien, Sev. Si tú lo dices. Ahora cierra los ojos —dijo Sirius rodando los ojos y con una sonrisa.

Severus lo hizo.

—Sé el lobo: es tu pelaje, son tus ojos, es tu hocico. Siente el pelaje, piensa en qué debe sentirse usar tus cuatro patas.

Y siguieron así durante horas. Severus con los ojos cerrados, visualizando todo como Sirius le indicaba. Nada pasó ese día, pero según Sirius, era algo normal. Mientras más cómodo se sintiera con su forma, podría comenzar a transformar partes de su cuerpo hasta lograr transformarse por completo.

* * *

El clima comenzó a empeorar y el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor comenzó a preocuparse por el juego del día siguiente, aunque no tanto como de encontrarse a su capitán en los pasillos de Hogwarts entre clases. Harry estaba contemplando moverse bajo su capa de invisibilidad.

—¡Es una pesadilla! ¡Como si no supiera cómo juega Cedric! ¡Lo conozco desde que tengo ocho años! —se quejó Harry con Ron mientras esperaban a su profesor en el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Como si fuera una señal, la puerta se abrió y un sonriente Sirius Black entró al aula.

—¡Buenos días clase! —dijo alegremente, ignorando las miradas de sorpresa. Se sentó en el escritorio del profesor y tomó la lista.

—¡Brown Lav…! ¿Si, seños Thomas?

—No quiero ser irrespetuoso profesor, pero, ¿está seguro de que entró al salón correcto?

—Por supuesto —Sirius sonrió.

—¡Brown Lav…! ¿Señorita Patil?

—Es sólo que este es el salón de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, profesor.

—Lo sé. ¡Bro…! ¿Señor Finnigan?

—¿Dónde está el profesor Lupin?

—Oh, Remus… —Sirius agitó su mano como quitándole importancia al asunto y Harry rodó los ojos—. Está algo indispuesto por el clima y lo estoy supliendo. ¡Brown Lav…! ¿Señorita Granger?

—¿Cuáles son sus cualificaciones?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Sirius con la boca abierta—. ¿Cualificaciones?

—Sí, profesor —dijo Hermione con ese tono de sin sentido que tenía—. Lo que lo hacer estar preparado para enseñar esta clase.

—¿Le preguntaste al profesor Lupin sus cualificaciones? —preguntó Sirius a la defensiva. Harry pensó que se rompería una costilla por aguantar la risa.

—No, pero el profesor Lupin dio tutorías de Defensa a la mayoría de los alumnos durante el fiasco de Lockhart, ¿no? Así que ya sabemos que es capaz. Sabemos que usted es un buen profesor de Historia, pero eso significa necesariamente que sea un buen profesor de Historia. Si contar historias y lucir bien mientras se hace lo hiciera bueno en Defensa, el profesor Lockhart habría sido el mejor —razonó ella.

Rápidamente Harry cubrió su boca con una mano cuando la risa se le escapó y Sirius lo miró.

Sirius comenzó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez. Se sonrojó al comenzar a hablar entre dientes:

—Como expliqué en mi última clase de Historia, durante el tema sobre la caída de Voldemort —y justo como pasaba en sus clases todos excepto Harry se estremecieron—. James Potter, Frank y Alice Longbottom, Hestia Jones, Fabián y Gideon Prewett, Kingsley Shacklebolt, y yo, estuvimos en el grupo de Aurores más jóvenes de la historia. En ese entonces redujeron el entrenamiento a un año pues nos necesitaban en el campo. Soy un veterano de guerra, y fui el protegido de Alastor Moody.

Una vez más los alumnos lo miraron con admiración y algunos lanzaron miradas a Neville. Después de la clase de Historia, varios de ellos le habían preguntado a Neville sobre los logros de sus padres. Sirius había evitado contarles sobre lo que habían sufrido a manos de los Lestrange y Barty Crouch Jr., pero les había dejado saber a todos que habían sido héroes. Harry, sabiendo lo que había pasado (Pues una Black había sido responsable de ello) rescató a Neville de sus curiosos compañeros y apresuró a Neville hacia su próxima clase. Acostumbrados al temperamento de Harry, nadie lo tomó como ofensa y los dejaron en paz.

—Sólo me aseguraba, profesor. Con nuestras experiencias previas, tenemos que ser cuidadosos —dijo Hermione.

Sirius gruñó, tomó el rollo de pergamino y con dificultad volvió a su tarea.

—¡Brown Lav…! ¿Si, joven Potter Black? —siseó entre sus apretados dientes.

—Profesor ¿Es el mismo Alastor Moody que pone trampas en sus botes de basura? —preguntó Harry con inocencia.

Eso fue suficiente: los alumnos, que valientemente habían retenido la risa, se soltaron en carcajadas.

* * *

—Oh, tendré que ver eso en un Pensadero —dijo limpiándose las lágrimas de risa.

—Logró controlarnos y tuvimos una gran lección de duelo; nada como las clases de Lockhart. Cuando dijo lo que haríamos, Hermione comenzó a decirle que debíamos comenzar con los hynkypunk.

—No, sé que Sirius no es un experto en criaturas oscuras. Dejé que saliera del plan de estudios o habría sido una clase humillante. Además, es bueno para ustedes ver a un duelista experto en acción. ¿Lo combatiste en un duelo? —preguntó Remus.

—Sí —dijo Harry haciendo una mueca—. Y no me lo puso fácil. ¡Me hizo perder frente a todos!

—Nunca intentes divertirte a costa de un Merodeador —Remus desordenó el cabello de Harry.

Harry tomó un trozo de manzana de la bandeja de Remus.

—Qué mala suerte que la luna llena fue ayer y no hoy. No te habrías perdido la clase.

—No hables con la boca llena —lo regañó Remus—. Faltar a clase no es lo mejor, espero que nadie noté la relación entre la fecha y la luna. Pero si hubiera sido hoy, me perdería el partido de mañana.

La sonrisa de Harry desapareció al ver el nublado cielo por la ventana.

—Nos vamos a ahogar.

* * *

Harry no se había equivocado. Se estaban ahogando. A Remus le costaba ver a los jugadores a pesar de que estaba quieto y seco en la grada de los profesores. No había nada mejor que hechizos repelentes de agua en tiempos de lluvia. Supuso que Harry no tenía idea de dónde estaba la Snitch. Wood pidió tiempo para hablar con su equipo y vio a Hermione correr hacia ellos. Al parecer había sido de ayuda pues parecía que Harry había mejorado, pero aún no terminaba y el clima empeoraba a cada segundo. Era algo peligroso: vio un rayo pasar cerca de Harry. Tenía su varita lista en la mano; por el rabillo del ojo vio que no era el único profesor preparado para actuar.

De repente, Harry se elevó y Remus vio una mancha amarilla acercarse a él.

—Vamos Harry… —musitó. Cedric se acercaba más y comenzaba a hacer más frío. La luz se oscurecía…

 _Un terrible aullido._

 _«¡Mami, Papi! ¡Ayuda!»_

 _¡Están muertos, Remus! ¡James y Lily fueron asesinados!_

Remus bajó la mirada y se horrorizó. Cientos de dementores de dirigían hacia el campo de Quidditch, hacía los niños. Se concentró en el momento en que sus amigos le habían dicho que no lo dejarían sólo y junto a otros gritó:

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Mientras media docena de _patronus_ alejaban a los dementores, un escalofrío familiar lo recorrió y alzó la vista al cielo. Su corazón se detuvo cuando vio a Harry cayendo velozmente. El grito que soltó alertó a Sirius y Severus, justo cuando Dumbledore levantó su varita. Harry comenzó a desacelerar y los tres jóvenes profesores corrieron al campo. Mientras daba el último paso, vio que Dumbledore detenía a Severus con una mano. Severus asintió casi de forma imperceptible y permaneció detrás. Remus sabía cuánto le costaba, pero se contuvo de ir con él. Tenía que asegurarse que Harry estuviera bien. Al llegar, tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo y a Sirius de tocar al inconsciente chico: estaba pálido e inmóvil. Harry nunca se quedaba quieto. Sirius conjuró una camilla y Remus lo colocó sobre ella con un hechizo. Mientras él y Sirius acompañaban al flotante Harry hacia la enfermería, oyó a la distancia a un furioso Dumbledore ordenar a los demás profesores que aseguraran a los alumnos y que se aseguraran de que ningún otro estuviera herido.

—Gracias, Filius —Sirius tomó el envoltorio que sostenía el pequeño profesor.

—No hay forma de repararla, lo intenté, pero el Sauce Boxeador la destrozó bien. Ya sabes cómo es ese árbol… —dijo Flitwick con tristeza. Sirius hizo una mueca. Conocía muy bien al Sauce Boxeador—. Pobre chico, adora su escoba.

—Así es —Sirius suspiró—. Gracias, de nuevo.

Flitwick asintió y salió de la enfermería mientras Remus entraba.

—Los chicos quieren ver a Harry. Les dije que les avisaría cuando se despierte. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es?

—Sí… —dijo Sirius sombríamente mientras abría el envoltorio lleno de ramas y astillas de la escoba de Harry.

—Oh por… —Remus gimió—. Esto no va a ser bueno.

Un gruñido proveniente de la cama llamó su atención. Sirius lanzó los restos de la escoba a otra cama y se acercó rápidamente a su hijo.

—Vamos, cachorro. Está bien, se acabó… —dijo suavemente pasando una mano por el cabello de Harry.

—¿Qué pasó? — preguntó Harry con voz queda.

—Te caíste de la escoba —respondió Remus ofreciéndole un vaso de agua.

Harry, que estaba apoyado en sus codos intentando sentarse en la cama, levantó una ceja.

—¿Enserio, tío Lunático?

—Sí —dijo Remus acomodando las almohadas nerviosamente.

—Y yo que pensé que había decidido saltar.

Sirius mordió sus labios intentando reprimir su risa mientras ayudaba a acomodar las almohadas.

Remus miró a los dos pelinegros y gruñó:

—Veo que ya te sientes mejor.

—Me duele un poco —dijo Harry tomando el vaso—. ¿Por qué habían dementores en el campo? ¿No se supone que estarían fuera de los terrenos?

Remus se sentó en una silla y Sirius sobre la cama.

—Sí —respondió con pesadez—. Pero supongo que la multitud en el partido fue demasiada tentación para ellos.

Harry movió el vaso entre sus manos mirando su regazo y mordiéndose los labios.

—Harry… —dijo Sirius suavemente—. Está bien. Albus se hizo cargo. Estaba furioso; dijo que vendría más tarde a verte. También vendrá Sev. Pobre, estaba tan preocupado, pero no podía hacer nada. Está atendiendo a los Slytherin, un par de los menores estaban algo nerviosos.

Harry asintió y levantó la mirada, directo a Remus.

—Quiero aprender a combatirlos. Cuando me contaste de ellos, dijiste que la única defensa es el encantamiento Patronus. Quiero aprenderlo.

—Harry… —comenzó Remus con tono cansado.

—¡No digas que soy muy joven! ¡Tengo que saber! ¿Y si vuelven y no están ustedes? ¿Entonces qué?

—Remus mordió sus labios y lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Sirius, el cual asintió.

—Bien —dijo reluctantemente—. Pero tienes que hacerme caso. Y sólo haré esto porque los dementores tienen un efecto peor sobre ti.

Harry sonrió, pero su sonrisa se quebró.

—¿Es porque…?

—Porque tienes horrores en tu pasado que tus compañeros no pueden imaginar —dijo Sirius mirándolo directo a sus ojos verdes—. No tiene nada que ver con lo fuerte que eres.

Mantuvo la mirada hasta asegurarse de que Harry entendía.

La señora Pomfrey insistió en que Harry permaneciera en la enfermería el fin de semana, lo que el chico consideró era una exageración. Tanto sus amigos como el equipo de Quidditch lo habían visitado. Wood había estado bastante deprimido por perder el partido, pero le aseguró que no lo culpaba de nada. Aun así, Harry se sintió terrible y le aseguró que aprendería el encantamiento patronus rápido; no podía permitirse perder otro juego. También le dijo a Wood que su papá le había prometido comprarle otra escoba para navidad. Harry había estado devastado por su escoba, la amaba. Había sido su primera escoba de verdad; no una de juguete o de la escuela, sino suya. Y había sido su regalo por cumplir once años. Para un mago, los once años eran tan importante como los diecisiete.

Cedric Diggory también fue a verlo para asegurarse de que estaba bien y le dijo que había intentado regresar la Snitch.

—No te vi caer, Harry. Lo siento. Sólo noté que habías caído cuando estabas casi en el suelo y ya tenía la Snitch.

—Está bien, ganaste limpia y justamente —dijo Harry.

Cedric mordió su labio.

—Lamento lo del año pasado. Es sólo que… Bueno, todos estaban asustados. Pero debí pensarlo mejor. Te he conocido desde que eras pequeño y me ayudaste a escapar de Filch aquella vez en primer año cuando me enseñaste ese pasadizo secreto. Debí pensarlo mejor.

Harry lo miró severamente.

—Sí, debiste —no iba a pretender que no le había dolido—. Pero eso ya pasó y mi tío dice que no es bueno obsesionarse con los errores. Tenemos que aprender y seguir adelante —le ofreció una mano a Cedric—. Amigos.

Cedric sonrió y estrechó la mano de Harry.

—Amigos.

Harry también recibió la visita de su tío Sev, el cual había ido con el pretexto de entregarle pociones a Poppy, y tuvo que aguantar la perorata de la inutilidad, maldad y peligros del Quidditch. Cuando Harry comentó que era raro que alguien que apostaba cada año con la profesora McGonagall y que siempre quería la brillante copa en su oficina, dijera cosas feas del juego, Severus fingió sordera.

Otra visita que tuvo fue de Dumbledore, quien le aseguró que los dementores no volverían a los terrenos. Harry y Dumbledore hablaron largo rato sobre lo que Harry escuchaba cada vez que los dementores se le acercaban. Justo como había hecho Remus, Dumbledore le dijo que se enfocara en recordar a la mujer que lo amaba.

—Y recuerda, Harry, que los que nos aman, nunca nos dejan realmente —dijo y Harry sonrió y le respondió:

—También tú recuerda eso, abuelo.

Dumbledore lo miró desconcertado.

—Tus padres y tu hermana. Te están cuidando, ¿cierto? Siempre están contigo.

—Eso espero —Dumbledore sonrió. Besó suavemente la cabeza de Harry antes de salir de la enfermería.

* * *

 **Nota del traductor:** Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo. Intentaré volver al ritmo normal, y adelantar algunos capítulos ésta semana.


	23. Realmente el hijo de tus padres

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 23**

 **Realmente el hijo de tus padres**

Harry _en verdad_ odiaba a Draco Malfoy; con pasión. No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más que asfixiar al rubio idiota. Con su rubia cara y sus rubias muecas y su rubia arrogancia, y sus rubios amigotes… Bueno, sus amigotes no eran rubios. Pero Harry odiaba todo de Draco Malfoy.

—Sólo ignóralo —dijo Hermione. Pero era difícil. Malfoy no paraba de molestar a Harry imitando su caída. Harry deseaba tanto embrujarlo.

Después de la clase de Defensa, Harry se dirigió directo al escritorio del profesor. Remus miró la ansiedad en su rostro y suspiró.

—Comenzaremos tu entrenamiento del _Patronus_ después de las vacaciones, ¿Está bien, cachorro?

—Pero…

—Estoy algo retrasado con las calificaciones —dijo Remus, señalando los ensayos que acababa de sacar de un cajón—. A menos que prefieras comenzar en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade, aunque creo que es cuando beberás la poción.

—No, no, está bien. Después de las vacaciones, entonces —se apresuró a decir Harry y salió corriendo del aula antes de que Remus pudiera decir otra cosa. En su premura no logró ver la sonrisa satisfactoria en la cara de su tío mientras decía:

—Tan fácil.

* * *

Las clases continuaban como de costumbre: Pociones era la más odiada, e Historia y Defensa estaban empatadas como las favoritas, por lo cual Sirius estaba algo molesto, pues había sido el favorito durante mucho y no era un buen perdedor. Se quejaba tanto que Harry no paraba de reír. En ocasiones su padre era un bebé, pero aun así no era el más extraño. Su tío Sev estaba muy orgulloso de impartir la clase más odiada.

Mientras más se acercaba el fin del curso, también el último fin de semana de Hogsmeade. Harry le dio dinero y una lista de cosas para comprar a sus amigos.

—Pero ten cuidado, Ron —susurró por millonésima vez—. No debe verte.

Ron y Neville rodaron los ojos.

—Lo sabemos, Harry —dijo Neville.

—¿Entonces le pediste a ella comprar nuestros regalos? —preguntó Ron.

—¿Quién dijo que les compraré regalos a ustedes dos? —dijo Harry inocentemente.

—Claro que lo harás —Ron agitó su mano, quitándole importancia al asunto—. ¿Entonces qué son?

Harry se salvó de responder pues Hermione entró a la Sala Común.

—¿Listos? —les preguntó a Ron y Neville. Ambos chicos asintieron—. ¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien, Harry?

—Claro que sí, Hermione —respondió rodando los ojos—. Pasaré el día con papá y tío Lunático.

No era exactamente una mentira: Pasaría el día en los cuarteles de los Merodeadores. Tío Sev llevaría la poción allí pues no había forma de saber el tiempo exacto que duraría el trance de Harry, así que no querías arriesgarse a que alguien fuera a buscar a Severus a su mazmorra y encontrara a Harry ahí. Harry estaba pensando cómo hacer que sus amigos se fueran rápido sin parecer que ya quería deshacerse de ellos, cuando Hermione asintió, facilitándole las cosas.

—Bueno, entonces vamos. Tengo muchas cosas por hacer, y quiero pasar a la librería.

—Obvio… —gruño Ron mientras él y Neville echaban a correr detrás de ella.

Harry se sentó en el sofá y esperó. Su pierna temblaba y miraba su reloj cada diez segundos. Después de un minuto, que Harry podía jurar habían sido dos horas, comenzó a resoplar. Cinco minutos después, el retrato finalmente se abrió y su sonriente padre entró.

—Hola, cachorro. ¿No llego tarde, o sí? —preguntó inocentemente. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada y comenzó a empujar a su padre hacia afuera mientras éste saludaba a los demás alumnos en la sala común. Comenzaron a caminar hacia el ala de los profesores, o más bien, Harry estaba corriendo, pero tenía que volver o detenerse para esperar a Sirius.

—¡PAPÁ!

—¿Qué? Es un bello día, deberíamos detenernos y disfrutar las vistas.

Harry bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Se colocó detrás de Sirius y comenzó a empujarlo de nuevo.

—No veo porqué tanta prisa —dijo Sirius reteniendo una sonrisa.

Después de lo que fueron horas para Harry (cuando en verdad habían sido cinco minutos más) finalmente llegaron a los cuarteles de los Merodeadores, donde Severus y Remus los estaban esperando, así como una humeante copa sobre la mesa. Harry corrió hasta la copa y se sentó en sofá frente a él, impaciente por beber la poción, y no apartó su mirada de ella.

—Oh sí, hola Harry —dijo Remus.

—Hola —Harry lo saludó con la mano sin mirarlos.

Severus rodó los ojos. Se levantó de la silla, se acercó a Harry y señaló un cojín que estaba en el suelo.

—Siéntate ahí en la posición que te enseñe para meditar —dijo.

Harry obedeció y sentó cruzado de piernas. Había aprendido a meditar para limpiar su mente cuando Severus le había enseñado Oclumancia. Harry tenía muchos secretos que guardar, especialmente sobre Severus y Remus, y no podían arriesgarse a que alguien usase Legeremancia, sin que él lo supiera.

Sirius acercó la copa a ellos y Harry lo tomó reverentemente. Luego, con un suspiró, el animago dijo:

—Nadie agitará sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos… ¿Qué? —preguntó ante la mirada de Severus y las risas de los demás—. Siempre quise decir eso. Oh, bueno… —bufó e hizo un puchero.

—Tienes que beberla toda. Entrarás a un estado meditativo del cual saldrás una vez que hayas visto la forma que tomarás. ¿Entendiste? —dijo Severus.

Harry asintió. Bebió toda la poción y un escalofrío lo recorrió por el terrible sabor. Antes de que pudiera siquiera bajar la copa, estaba en su propio mundo. Con los ojos cerrados y sus sentidos apagados.

Sirius se arrodilló y recogió la copa. Agitó una mano frente a la cara de Harry, donde no hubo ninguna reacción.

—Ahora esperamos —dijo.

—¿Qué crees que será? —preguntó Remus desde su asiento. Sirius se encogió de hombros, pero Severus sonrió.

—Tengo una idea.

—¿Cuál? —chilló Sirius.

—Tendrás que esperar… —dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

—¿Qué sabes que nosotros no? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Severus sólo volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Corría entre los árboles. Al mirar hacia abajo vio piernas largas y pezuñas. ¡No era cierto! ¿O sí? Siguió corriendo; tenía que hallar una manera de ver su cuerpo entero. Finalmente vislumbró un estanque y corrió hacia él. Echó un vistazo y saltó. ¡Sí! ¡Era cierto! ¡Lo era! ¡Justo como su padre! ¡Un ciervo! Miró más de cerca: era café claro, casi color crema, y en su frente había una pequeña mancha de pelaje más claro con la forma de su cicatriz. Miró aún más de cerca y volvió a saltar; sus ojos eran verdes. Extraño; los ciervos no tenían ojos verdes. Bueno, ¿qué podía hacer? Miró hacia los árboles y sonrío internamente. ¡Se iba a divertir tanto!

Estaba a punto de echar a correr, cuando sintió un tirón. ¡Oh, no! ¡No, no, no, no, no! Intentó resistir, pero el tirón se hacía más y más fuerte hasta que todo a su alrededor se oscureció. Abrió los ojos y encontró tres caras mirándolo. Bufó con fuerza y cruzó sus brazos.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Harry —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Harry bufó de nuevo.

—¡Lo estaba pasando bien!

—¿Viste tu forma? —preguntó Sirius y Harry asintió—. Entonces la poción realizó su cometido y el estado meditativo concluyó, aun cuando querías estar más tiempo ahí divirtiéndote.

Harry hizo un puchero.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Severus con impaciencia.

Harry decidió alisar las arrugas de su túnica.

Sirius comenzó a agitar su pie contra el suelo mientras Harry consideraba ir por un vaso de agua.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dinos! —chilló Sirius.

—Un ciervo… —dijo Harry con orgullo—. Justo como papá.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó un atónito Sirius inclinándose hacia frente y apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

Severus sonrió triunfante y Sirius lo miró entornando la vista.

—¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo?

—Bastante simple, de hecho —dijo Severus sacudiendo una invisible pelusa de su túnica.

—¿Quieres ilustrarnos? —preguntó Remus.

Harry se sentó más erguido para escuchar.

—Hay varios factores que influyen en la forma de animago de una persona. Una es la personalidad: Los ciervos son criaturas nobles, así como Harry, y, por más que odie admitirlo, Potter lo era también. Otro factor es la genética: La posibilidad de que Harry fuese un cérvido era mayor debido que la forma de su padre era la de un ciervo y la de su madre una cierva.

Harry se sorprendió. No sabía que su madre podía transformarse en una cierva.

—Nunca supe que Lily bebió la poción —dijo Remus.

—No lo hizo —respondió Severus quedamente.

—¿Entonces cómo conoces su forma? —preguntó Sirius.

—Sólo lo sé —dijo y no dio más explicaciones.

Sirius abrió la boca para replicar, pero Remus lo detuvo con una mirada que claramente decía _olvídalo._

—Ahora, viene la parte que sé que no te gustará, Harry. Tienes que estudiar a tu animal. Debes conocer la fisiología del ciervo de cabo a cabo, y luego debes estudiar el proceso de transformación. Entonces, para empezar, tendrás que escribir un ensayo describiendo, con todos sus detalles, al ciervo.

—¿Qué tan largo? —gimió Harry.

—Tan largo como sea necesario para que describas todo lo que tiene un ciervo y cómo funciona su cuerpo. Tienes que entenderlo; tiene que ser natural para ti —explicó Severus.

—Pero tú ya estás entrenando… —gimoteó Harry.

—Sí, pero ya estudié la forma y la transformación a profundidad —replicó Severus con una sonrisa.

—¿De verdad? —pregunto Remus con curiosidad—. Si no tenías interés en completar el proceso, ¿Por qué aprendiste la fisiología del lobo?

—¡Porque ya conoces a tío Sev! No puede dejar pasar la oportunidad de hundirse entre libros —Harry sonrió y Remus comenzó a reír, pero Sirius vio a Harry guiñarle un ojo a Severus.

* * *

—Entooonceees… —dijo Sirius apoyándose sobre el escritorio y acercando su cara a la de Severus—. ¿Te importaría explicarme qué fue todo eso?

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. Ahora, por favor, estás invadiendo mi espacio personal —Severus lo empujó lejos de él y se levantó de la silla. Caminó hasta el armario y comenzó a buscar entre ingredientes.

—Me refiero a que estudiaste la fisiología del lobo aún antes de que supieras tu forma —replicó Sirius con calma sentándose en el escritorio.

Severus abrió un frasco y lo olfateó.

—Tal vez tuve necesidad de hacerlo —dijo casualmente.

—¿Por qué?

—No es tu asunto.

—Oh, vamos, dime —chilló Sirius.

—Tendrás que vivir con la tortura de querer saber y no lograr enterarte —dijo Severus sonriendo.

—¡No puedes hacerme eso!

—Mírame.

* * *

—Puedes ir a casa, ver a tu familia —dijo Sirius—. Nos quedaremos de todas formas. No quiero arriesgarme a hacer el viaje.

McGonagall levantó una ceja.

—¿Y a cuántos estudiantes transformados en animales encontraré esta vez?

—¡Una vez! ¡Eso paso sólo una vez!

McGonagall lo miró a través desde detrás de su silla en la sala de profesores y Sirius se retorció como un chico de primer año en problemas. Ella tenía sus labios presionados en una pequeña línea y sólo continuó mirándolo.

—Sólo intento hacer algo bueno, ¿sabes? No es un crimen… —dijo Sirius a la defensiva, pero en verdad intentaba recordar si era un crimen.

—Bien —dijo ella finalmente—. Quiero ver a mi hija y a mis nietos. Pero más te vale que nada le pase a mis Gryffindor, señor Black.

Sirius tragó saliva y asintió vigorosamente. Ignoró por completo a Flitwick, Sprout, Remus, Vector y Hagrid que estaban riendo detrás de él. Fulminó con la mirada a Remus cuando éste tuvo el acierto de decir que el único Gryffindor que se quedaría para navidad, era Harry.

—Y no estoy segura de que pueda controlar a Harry —bufó McGonagall.

—¡Hey!

* * *

El amanecer del día de Navidad fue brillante y no tan temprano. Como de costumbre, Harry se despertó debido a una húmeda lamida.

—¡Feliz navidad, papá!

Se levantó y fue a la sala de estar, donde encontró a Remus y Severus. Saludó y abrazó a cada uno.

—Gracias por prestarme tu capa anoche, Harry —dijo Severus mirando al animago que acababa de transformarse de vuelta—. Me ayudó a evitar ser despertado a horas indignas.

Harry frunció el ceño y miró el reloj. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa:

—¡Ya pasan de las diez! ¿Cómo lo lograron?

Sirius gruñó y murmuró algo, mientras Remus y Severus sonrieron.

—Digamos que _alguien_ me dio una fuerte poción para dormir que terminó en la taza de tu padre —dijo Remus con calma.

—Sabía que debí haber sospechado cuando Lunático decidió ofrecerme chocolate caliente antes de dormir —gruñó Sirius.

—¡Gracias, tío Sev! —dijo Harry lleno de felicidad y abrazó a Severus. Sirius los miró fijamente.

—¡Todos están en mi contra!

Ignoraron las quejas de Sirius y comenzaron a intercambiar regalos. Mientras los desenvolvían y se agradecían entre ellos, Harry dejó escapar un jadeo de asombro.

—¡Papá!

—¿Si, hijo? —dijo Sirius con calma mientras observaba a Harry desenvolver con mucho cuidado su regalo.

—¡Es una Saeta de Fuego! —chilló Harry con asombro.

—Eso espero, si no, fui timado —Sirius comenzó a reír—. ¡Ummm! —gruñó cuando fue tacleado al suelo.

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!

—No es nada. También es de parte de Lunático y Sev —dijo Sirius.

Severus no se movió lo suficientemente rápido y pronto estuvo en la misma posición que Sirius. Después de agradecerle profusamente, Harry repitió el proceso con Remus, quien ni siquiera hizo amago de moverse.

—¿Puedo probarla, por favor? —suplicó Harry.

—Terminemos el intercambio y podemos ir después del almuerzo —dijo Remus con calma para tranquilizar al intenso chico.

* * *

—¡Muy bien! —gritó Sirius—. ¡Es mi turno!

La mancha borrosa que era Harry continuó zumbando y moviéndose.

—Quiero probarla! —gritó Sirius de nuevo, después de realizar un _Sonorus_ en su garganta.

—Lo siento, Canuto. Pero no creo que quiera parar… —dijo Remus palmeando la espalda de su amigo.

—¡Pero quiero probarla! —gimió Sirius.

—¡Guau! ¿Es una Saeta de Fuego? —dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Cuando se giraron, Remus dijo con voz débil:

—¡Nymphadora! ¡No nos asustes así!

—Lo siento —dijo sonriendo tímidamente—. Mamá y papá están dentro. ¡Ya que no vendrían a casa decidimos venir aquí para celebrar!

—¡Harry! ¡Baja! ¡Ted, Andy y Nymphadora están aquí! —gritó Sirius mediante otro encantamiento _Sonorus._

—¡No me llames Nymphadora! —gruñó Tonks.

—Lunático te llamó así y no dijiste nada —dijo Sirius con un puchero.

Tonks se sonrojó y murmuró:

—Él puede.

Sirius sonrió animadamente y un brillo malvado apareció en sus ojos mientras miraba a Remus, el cual era ajeno a lo que pasaba pues estaba viendo a Harry descender. Tonks miró a Sirius con los ojos entornados; la sonrisa de Sirius sólo se ensanchó.

Harry corrió hacia el trío; jadeando, abrazó a Tonks.

—¡Feliz navidad, Tonks! ¿Viste lo que me dieron?

—Claro —dijo ella casi babeando mientras examinaba la escoba que Harry le había dado—. ¿Puedo probarla?

—Claro.

—Después del té —dijo Sirius, y luego agregó—. Y después de mí.

Tonks sacó un paquete de su capa, se lo dio a Harry y dijo:

—No es una Saeta de Fuego, pero escuché lo que pasó con Pettigrew y pensé que te sería útil.

Harry le sonrió mientras desenvolvía el regalo.

—Guau, Tonks. ¡Gracias! —dijo, abrazándola de nuevo. Ella lo ayudó a ponerse la funda para varita de piel de dragón en el brazo.

—Si algo como eso ocurre de nuevo, así ya no tendrás tu varita en el bolsillo (donde no puedes alcanzarla) —explicó—. ¿Ves? Sólo tienes que agitar la muñeca y la varita llegará a tu mano —lo demostró con su propia funda para varita—. Es equipamiento estándar de Auror. No sé por qué tu viejo no pensó en conseguirte uno.

—¡Hey!

—Debe ser la edad —suspiró Harry.

—¿La edad…? Tú… tú…

—En definitiva, es la edad. Si fuera más joven ya sabría que responder… —dijo Tonks con una sonrisa.

—¡Castigados! ¡Ambos! —chilló Sirius.

—Sirius, ya no soy una alumna —Tonks volvió a sonreír con calma.

—Y son vacaciones. ¡No puedes castigarme! —Harry sonrió mientras él y Tonks entrelazaban sus brazos y se dirigían al castillo.

Sirius corrió detrás de ellos, gritando:

—¡Deja de reír, Lunático!

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Según entiendo por los libros, la forma del Patronus refleja el animal representativo o algo positivo de tu vida: un protector. El de Harry era un ciervo, porque su padre era su protector, así que su Patronus toma la forma de animago de su padre. El de Tonks era un hombre lobo, porque esa es la forma animal de Lupin. Así que imaginé que el de Snape es una cierva, porque esa sería la forma de animaga de Lily, si ella hubiera sido una. Y él lo sabe.

He leído teorías que dicen que el patronus de Snape era una cierva, porque ese era el de Lily, pues Harry lo dice en el séptimo libro; pero, en el tercer libro, Lupin dice que un Patronus es único para cado mago o bruja, lo que implica que dos personas no pueden tener el mismo Patronus. No sé si JKR dijo algo sobre esto en una entrevista, pero sólo considero como canon lo que hay en los libros; así que algo que ella no dijo en los libros puede quedar abierto a la interpretación, pues es imposible seguir la pista de todas sus entrevistas. Y nada en los libros dice que el Patronus de Lily fuera una cierva, excepto cuando Harry se lo dice a Voldemort, ¿y cómo lo supo él? ¿Quién se lo dijo? Creo que tuvo que adivinar. Incluso verifiqué ésta información en _HP Lexicon._

Así, en mi opinión, debía haber otra explicación. Tal vez no la hay, tal vez ella cometió un error y olvidó mencionar que el Patronus de Lily era una cierva, y que dos personas pueden compartir el mismo Patronus. Pero por error o no, es un hecho que no lo hizo, y eso me da rienda suelta para interpretarlo como quiera. Así que, entiendo que Lily era representada por una cierva por lo siguiente: Snape no pensaría en Lily como una cierva porque era esposa de un ciervo. ¿Por qué? En primer lugar, Snape no supo hasta el tercer libro que James era un animago. Segundo, ¿realmente la veía como la esposa de James?

Así que eso deja su forma de animaga. Ella no se convirtió en una, pero de haberlo hecho, habría sido una cierva. Ésta es la teoría que estoy usando aquí.

Sé que Lupin estaba _enfermo_ en Navidad, pero en mi historia, gracias a los años que Remus ha usado la poción matalobos, sólo necesita una mañana para descansar e intenté ver cuando sería la luna llena según el calendario de JKR, y es alrededor del dos de enero. Así que pretendamos que incluso si la luna llena fue en esos días, no fue el 24 de diciembre, por lo cual, Remus estaba bien.


	24. Enfrentando tus miedos

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 24**

 **Enfrentando tus miedos**

El almuerzo de navidad fue muy agradable. Harry le contó a su tía y tío todo lo que había hecho (excepto cierta actividad extracurricular) y Tonks les contó lo que pasaba en el mundo exterior, lo que no era mucho. Aunque había carteles de Bellatrix Lestrange y Peter Pettigrew por todos lados, las personas seguían ocupándose de sus asuntos: Al parecer, todo el mundo mágico pensaba que los convictos fugados estaban detrás de Harry, y por ende la zona cercana a él era la única en peligro. Además, las noticias de que el Ministerio de Magia había puesto a los Dementores en Hogwarts y Hogsmeade habían sido altamente publicitadas, por lo cual se creía que pronto serían capturados.

Al parecer, eso era erróneo; según Tonks, los Aurores no tenían más idea de dónde estaba el par de Mortífagos que cualquier civil. Aun cuando Pettigrew había estado en Hogwarts mediante medios mágicos de viaje, podían estar en cualquier lugar. Además, Dumbledore había pedido que las protecciones antiaparición hasta Hogsmeade, o al menos poner un sistema en el pueblo, pero Fudge se había negado diciendo que los dementores eran más que suficiente.

Sirius estaba frustrado y no sólo por el problema Bellatrix-Pettigrew. Había logrado que Remus y Tonks se sentaran juntos y notó las miradas de afecto que su prima bebé le lanzaba a su mejor amigo, pero el obstinado hombre lobo no lo había notado. Lunático nunca se daba cuenta cuando una mujer lo quería; estaba tan convencido de que lo odiarían por su pequeño problema peludo, que nunca notaba nada; usualmente era necesario que Sirius le diera un nada discreto pequeño empujón en la dirección correcta, pero ésta vez era más complicado; se trataba de su prima bebé, no podía ser tan obvio, debía tratar el asunto con delicadeza. Tenía que propiciar una relación duradera, pues cualquier amorío sería desastroso para relaciones interfamiliares, y al mismo tiempo debía inculcar el miedo en Remus de que si hería a su prima bebé, habrían serias consecuencias. ¡Él era casi su tío, después de todo!

Pero no había forma de negar que la pequeña Nymphadora era perfecta para Remus, justo como Lily había sido el opuesto de James y lo había ayudado a madurar, Tonks era perfecta para Remus. Era enérgica y extrovertida, en contraste con la calma y correcta forma de ser de él; la necesitaba para salir de su caparazón, y, lo mejor de todo, ella era una de las personas que ya sabían de su condición, así que era un problema menos.

Después del almuerzo, y después de que Tonks y Sirius volaron en la Saeta de Fuego, Harry y Remus (Sirius había dicho que estaba retrasado con las calificaciones y que debía empezar lo antes posible) acompañaron a los tres Tonks a la oficina del director, donde viajarían mediante red Flu a Grimmauld Place, para que no tuvieran que aparecerse. Cuando entraron a la oficina, encontraron al director y a un muy amargado profesor de pociones, con su mueca habitual en el rostro.

—¡Oh! ¡Alégrate, Severus! ¡Es navidad! —dijo Andrómeda pellizcando (para horror de él) la mejilla de Snape—. Siempre fuiste un chico gruñón.

Harry tuvo que retener la risa con mucha dificultad. Andrómeda había sido Premio Anual el año en que sus padres, Sirius, Remus y Severus llegaron a Hogwarts, y, por ende, al haber sido una Slytherin, había sido la encargada de los de primer año de su casa. Severus nunca lo había superado; desde entonces lo había tratado como aquél niño pequeño que había cuidado. Andrómeda y Tonks se habían casado justo al terminar Hogwarts y Tonks había nacido un año después. Era difícil recordar que ella era sólo siete años mayor que los demás, especialmente cuando solía tratarlos como niños.

—Adiós, profesores —dijo Tonks mordiendo sus labios—. ¡Y feliz navidad! —gritó mientras giraba dentro de la chimenea.

Mientras Ted entraba en la chimenea después de su hija y esposa, Severus miró a Harry:

—¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara, muchacho!

* * *

—Es… Es…

—Sí… —dijo Harry con calma mientras le daba a Oliver su nueva escoba en la sala común.

Oliver cayó de rodillas e hizo una reverencia a la Saeta de Fuego. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas de alegría.

—La copa es nuestra… —susurró.

—¿Puedo probarla, Harry? —preguntó Ron sin quitar sus ojos de la escoba.

—Claro —dijo Harry—. El próximo entrenamiento iremos más temprano y puedes usarla.

Oliver miró a Ron con sospecha y pegó la escoba a su propio pecho.

—¿Y si la rompes?

—No la romperás, Ron, confío en ti —dijo con firmeza Harry, rodando los ojos—. Además, papá y Tonks ya la usaron y aún está en una pieza, ¿no es así, Oliver? Si quieres también puedes probarla.

Oliver abrió aún más los ojos y una amplia comenzó a aparecer en su cara, cuando repente dijo con voz seria:

—¿Resolviste el problema de los dementores, Harry?

—Sí, tengo mi primera clase antidementores el jueves.

—Bien —dijo Oliver con tono soñador de nuevo.

* * *

Harry esperaba a Remus en el salón de Historia de la Magia. Mientras encendía las luces, vio a su padre y tío llegar con un baúl grande que flotaba a su lado. Lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Otro Boggart —dijo Sirius sombríamente mientras acomodaba el baúl en medio del salón, mientras Remus sacudía su varita, causando que las sillas y las mesas se movieran hacia las paredes—. Que quede claro que estoy en contra de esto.

Remus, quien parecía que estaba de acuerdo con él, pero que había decidido ir en contra de su raciocinio, explicó:

—Esto es lo más cercano a un Dementor que conseguiremos; no será lo mismo, pero un Dementor sería peor. Normalmente sólo te haría entrenar el encantamiento patronus, pero como es muy probable que te encontrarás con uno en el futuro cercano, no quiero que esa sea la primera vez que uses el encantamiento.

Harry no entendía, ¿No era suficiente con lograr realizar el encantamiento?

Remus continuó con tono de dar clase:

—Verás, Harry, la clave para lograr un patronus fuerte es concentrarte en un recuerdo muy feliz: mientras más feliz sea, más poderoso será el patronus. Esa es la parte curiosa, ¿sabes? Es fácil recordar momentos felices en condiciones normales, pero cuando los dementores invocan tus peores recuerdos, es más difícil recordar lo bueno. Por eso es que quiero que practiques con el Boggart, para que te acostumbres a pensar en algo feliz cuando sientas a los dementores.

Harry asintió despacio.

—El patronus es un protector —continuó Sirius—. Toma la forma de un animal que representa algo positivo de tu vida, algo que te hace sentir a salvo. Tu patronus está formado por aquello que un Dementor consumirá: Recuerdos felices y sentimientos buenos. De esta forma tu patronus te protege.

—Para invocar tu patronus —dijo Remus—. Tienes que concentrarte con toda tu voluntad en el recuerdo más feliz que tengas y decir: _Expecto Patronum._

Mientras pensaba en un recuerdo feliz, Harry se concentró en la primera vez que su papá le había dejado subirse en una escoba por sí solo y repitió el encantamiento en voz baja mientras movía su varita. Un gas plateado salió de su varita.

—¿Vieron eso? —preguntó emocionado.

—Sí —dijo Sirius con orgullo, poniéndose detrás de Harry—. ¿Estás listo?

Harry asintió y con eso Sirius asintió a Remus, quien agitó su varita desde detrás del baúl, el cual se abrió y un Dementor emergió de él. De inmediato, Harry comenzó a chillar _«¡Expecto Patronum!»,_ pero nada ocurrió. La oscuridad lo rodeó, el ambiente se tornó frío y Harry comenzó a escuchar los gritos de su madre:

 _—¡A Harry no! ¡A Harry no! Por favor… haré cualquier cosa…_

 _—A un lado… hazte a un lado, muchacha…_

 _—_ ¡Harry!

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron para encontrar a los preocupados de Remus. Estaba sentado en el suelo apoyado contra el pecho de Sirius, el cual pasaba una mano por el cabello de Harry con nerviosismo, intentado despertarlo y calmarse a sí mismo.

—Perdón… —murmuró acomodándose un poco mientras notaba el sudor frío resbalando detrás de sus lentes.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Remus ofreciéndole un trozo de chocolate. Harry lo comió mientras sus guardianes lo veían fijamente.

—Le dijo que se hiciera a un lado —susurró—. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius con voz ronca.

—Voldemort… dijo «A un lado, hazte a un lado, muchacha», pero ella no lo hizo. No tenía que morir, ¿por qué lo hizo? —les preguntó mirando a Sirius a los ojos.

Sirius puso una mano en su hombro y otra en su rostro:

—Porque te amaba, Harry. Ella nunca habría dejado que algo te ocurriera.

—Pero…

—Sin peros, Harry. Ellos te amaban y por eso dieron sus vidas para protegerte. Haríamos lo mismo —dijo Remus—. Esa fue su decisión y también es la nuestra, no tienes palabra en esto —Harry asintió bruscamente sin mirarlos mientras daba otra mordida a su chocolate.

—Y respecto al porqué Voldemort le perdonaría la vida —intervino Sirius—. Honestamente no tengo idea. Ella hija de muggles, era lo que odiaba. Realmente no entiendo. Tal vez no creyó que valiera la pena… pero… ¿Cuándo tuvo Voldemort problemas para matar?

Harry estaba realmente confundido. Desde siempre había sabido que sus padres habían muerto protegiéndolo, y según Dumbledore, el sacrificio de su madre había sido la mayor protección. ¿Pero su padre no había muerto intentando protegerlo? ¿Su sacrificio no contaba? Otros padres habían muerto intentando salvar a sus hijos; ¿Por qué su sacrificio no había contado? Esas era preguntas que siempre se había hecho, pero el hecho de que Voldemort había querido matarlo a él y no a su mamá era nuevo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué era tan importante en un bebé como para que el más terrible mago quisiera matarlo? Siempre había asumido que él había sido el daño colateral cuando Voldemort había ido a buscar a sus padres.

—Si no quieres continuar entenderemos más… —comenzó Remus, pero fue interrumpido por Harry poniéndose de pie y apuntando su varita al baúl.

—Estoy listo para otro intento.

Sirius y Remus inhalaron hondo y se pusieron en las mismas posiciones de antes: Remus listo para abrir el baúl, Sirius preparado para atrapar a Harry, ninguno en la cercanía del Boggart. Harry pensó con ganas de nuevo, y decidió que usaría el recuerdo de la llegada de su carta de Hogwarts y como se convirtió así en un estudiante oficial sería suficiente. Remus abrió el baúl, el Dementor emergió de nuevo y Harry gritó con fuerza:

— _¡Expecto Patronum! ¡Expecto Patronum!_

Mientras la oscuridad lo envolvía otra vez, escuchó otra voz que reconoció como la de James Potter:

— _¡Lily toma a Harry y vete! ¡Es él! ¡Vete! ¡Corre! Yo lo detendré…_

—Harry, Harry… Despierta cachorro… —murmuró Sirius mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

Harry abrió los ojos y vio que su padre lo sostenía de nuevo mientras Remus estaba arrodillado frente a ellos. Harry abrazó a Sirius y apretó su cara en su pecho.

—Cachorro, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Sirius con preocupación mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de Harry, el cual permaneció en silencio, con la cara oculta donde Remus y Sirius no podían ver las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

—¿Cachorro? —volvió a preguntar Sirius con suavidad, presionando su cabeza en el cabello de Harry.

—Intentó detenerlo mientras mamá y yo huíamos… —murmuró Harry contra la túnica de Sirius—. Papá intentó darnos tiempo para salvarnos…

Dos profundos suspiros le hicieron saber que lo habían escuchado. Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que alguno se moviera de nuevo y Harry insistió en que quería otro intento. Dijo que no estaba pensando en un recuerdo lo suficientemente feliz y que no podía permitirse perder otro partido. Remus se acercó al baúl murmurando sobre como sólo un Potter querría aprender un ridículamente avanzado encantamiento sólo para Quidditch. Harry pensó en otro de sus recuerdos más felices y decidió que la navidad de segundo año bastaría: la primera navidad con su padre y sus dos tíos. Una vez más, el Dementor emergió:

— _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

Los gritos comenzaron de nuevo, excepto que esta vez sonaban como si vinieran desde una radio con mala recepción. Harry aún podía ver el progreso del Dementor mientras una sombra plateada salía de su varita y se colocaba entre él y el Dementor. Las piernas de Harry se sentían como si fueran de gelatina, pero aún se mantenía de pie.

—¡ _Riddíkulo!_ —gritó Remus y en un instante el Dementor volvió al baúl.

—¡Bien hecho Harry! —dijo Sirius, ayudándolo a Harry (el cual estaba sudoroso y temblando) a sentarse en una silla. Remus se acercó y les dio chocolate con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Aún no tiene forma… —musitó Harry.

—Fue mucho más de lo que esperábamos para tu primera vez, Harry —dijo Remus sentándose a su lado.

—¿Puedo…?

—No —dijo Sirius con fuerza—. Tuviste un intento más del que íbamos a permitir. Tienes que descansar, la próxima semana lo intentaremos de nuevo.

—¡La próxima semana! —chilló Harry—. ¿Por qué no mañana?

—Harry… —comenzó Remus con paciencia interrumpiendo a Sirius, el cual parecía a punto de perder la cabeza—. Esto consume mucha energía. Puedes sentirlo, aunque no quieras admitirlo. Si lo hacemos más de una vez a la semana, te enfermarás. No, es esto o nada. Recuerda que prometiste obedecerme —agregó con voz severa cuando vio que Harry iba a protestar.

—Bueno… —murmuró Harry, masticando su chocolate y lanzándole a los adultos miradas de rebeldía.

* * *

—¿Cómo les fue? ¿Está bien? ¿No lo cansaron demasiado?

—Por dios Severus —dijo Sirius—. ¿Quieres causarnos un paro?

Severus había estado esperando a Sirius y Remus en el Cuartel de los Merodeadores, y cuando escuchó que el retrato se abría se colocó detrás de él, para que fuera lo primero que vieran.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Está bien. No, no lo dejamos exhausto, aunque él quería eso —bufó Sirius mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá. Remus y Severus se sentaron en los sillones con más calma.

—¿La escuchó de nuevo? —preguntó Severus con voz queda.

—Sí… —respondió Remus presionando su sien—. Y también a James —frunció el ceño y agregó—: Harry escuchó a Voldemort.

—¿QUÉ?

—Bueno, él estaba ahí —dijo Sirius con impaciencia.

—Harry comentó que Voldemort le dijo a Lily que se apartara —continuó Remus con una expresión de confusión—. ¿Sabes por qué hizo eso?

Severus en definitiva lucía incómodo.

—¿Cómo quieres que sepa lo que pasaba por la mente de ese lunático?

—Lo conocías mejor que nosotros —Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez no estaba interesado en Lily y Potter —dijo Severus en voz baja—. Tal vez sólo estaban en el camino.

—Voldemort mataba por diversión —dijo Sirius y rodó los ojos—. Que estuvieran en el camino sólo habría sido más diversión para él. Y eso es otra cosa; Dumbledore nos dijo que Voldemort quería matar a Harry. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué perder tiempo y energía con un bebé? ¿Cómo es que un niño de un año era tal amenaza para él?

—¿Cómo se supone que sepa eso? ¡Pregúntale a Dumbledore! —gruño Severus con furia y se marchó, azotando el retrato al salir.

—¿Qué le sucede? —preguntó un sorprendido Sirius.

—Él amaba a Lily, imbécil —dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco—. No es un tema agradable.

—Oh, vamos Lunático. Nunca hubo nada entre ellos que no fuera una amistad.

—No, por parte de Lily no. Pero cualquiera podía ver que Severus la amaba… —con la mirada de incredulidad de Sirius, agregó—: ¿Cuál es el patronus de Severus, Sirius?

—Una cierva… —dijo Sirius, comprendiendo de pronto—. Por eso sabía la forma animaga de Lily. Ella es su patronus.

—Es bueno saber que si te das cuenta de las cosas —dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

 _«¿Que si me doy cuenta de las cosas?» ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Señor no noto que cierta metamorfomaga está enamorada!»_

* * *

Mientras las semanas pasaban, Harry tenía las lecciones antidementores, los entrenamientos de Quidditch, las clases de siempre, la investigación del ciervo que tenía que hacer sin que sus amigos supieran, algo que le encantaba a Sirius, pues significaba que así Harry tardaría más, y también pasaba tiempo con sus amigos.

Los adultos tampoco tenían una vida simple: además de las clases y tener que calificar trabajos, Sirius y Remus tenían las lecciones antidementores con Harry, lo que también los dejaba agotados, pues sentían el efecto del Dementor. Sirius además tenía el entrenamiento de animago con Severus, el cual se frustraba cada vez más. Hasta ahora, sólo había logrado transformar parte de su piel en pelaje, el cual apenas era escaso y delgado.

—Tienes que creer que de verdad puedes hacerlo Sev —suspiró Sirius—. Es como cualquier otro tipo de magia: si sabes que puedes, lo haces.

—Sí, lo sé. Ser el maldito lobo —gruñó Severus—. No es tan simple, ¿sabes?

Lo sé —dijo Sirius mientras se sentaba frente a él en el suelo—. Ya pasé por eso. Y como te dije, tienes que creer que puedes hacerlo. No me refiero a que digas «Oh, claro, puedo hacerlo» ¡y Pum, lo haces! No, es más complejo. Debes confiar en ti, tienes que creer y _querer_ lograrlo.

—¿Acaso crees que no quiero…? —comenzó Severus, pero Remus, el cual había estado calificando trabajos en la sala todo el tiempo, dijo acercándose al dúo en el suelo:

—Sirius, ¿por qué no lo dejas así por hoy?

—Pero, Lunático…

—Por qué no tomas una ducha? Estás exhausto. Deja que Severus y yo charlemos.

—Sirius gruñó, pero obedeció. Se puso de pie y salió de la sala. Remus le indicó a Severus que se sentara en uno de los sillones y él se sentó en el otro, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas.

—¿Tienes miedo de tu lobo? —preguntó directamente.

—No tengo miedo de nada —bufó Severus.

—Bien —dijo Remus con calma—. Pero sería perfectamente entendible considerando el primer encuentro que tuviste con una criatura similar a un lobo real. Yo estaría aterrorizado de tener que acercarme a otro. Me aterrorizaría aún más de tener que convertirme en uno.

—Sirius dijo que no le hablaste por dos meses —comentó Severus como si no estuviera interesado, pero no logró engañar al hombre lobo.

—Cierto, lo hice. Para ser honesto, durante un tiempo creí que nunca lograría volver a verlo, y menos aún, volver a ser su amigo.

—¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? Me refiero a perdonarlo.

Remus suspiró lentamente y apoyó su espalda en respaldo del sillón. Con una expresión pensativa explicó:

—Una noche, después de su castigo, Sirius volvió al dormitorio. Yo estaba solo ahí, no recuerdo qué estaban haciendo James y Peter, pero sí recuerdo a Sirius: Estaba pálido y tembloroso. Lo miré por primera vez en meses y vi que el tiempo no había sido amable con él. Parecía que había perdido mucho peso en poco tiempo, y así era. Sirius, que se alegraba con el banquete de bienvenida y siempre tenía hueco para comer más, no se había alimentado bien en todo ese tiempo. Después descubrí que McGonagall lo había forzado a comer con la amenaza de alimentarlo ella misma en el Gran Comedor. Tenía ojeras y me dijo que no había dormido en varias noches, algo que yo ya sabía.

» En ese par de meses, Sirius sólo se había ido a la cama cuando sabía que nosotros ya estábamos dormidos, y se levantaba antes que nosotros para no forzarnos a interactuar. Ese día caminó hacia mí y me dio su varita. Dijo «Puedes usarla, lo merezco, pero por favor, sé amable». Lo miré confundido, no tenía idea de a qué se refería y claro que le pregunté qué demonios pasaba. Simplemente me miró a los ojos y me dijo: «Mátame».

Severus palideció; creía que Sirius había exagerado cuando le había contado que le había pedido a Remus que lo matara.

—¿Mi reacción exacta? Enfurecí. Le dije que tenía que dejar de ser un estúpido idiota y se desmoronó. Comenzó a llorar y a decir que casi me había matado y que yo tenía el derecho de matarlo. Me asusté demasiado; ¿por qué se había roto de esa forma? Sirius siempre era tan orgulloso, tan fuerte, nunca dejaba que nada lo molestara: Ni sus crueles familiares, ni los Gryffindor que decían que no pertenecía a nuestra casa y que volviera a Slytherin. Por cierto, esa es una parte de su animosidad hacia ti; Slytherin representa a su familia y ellos sólo lo hirieron. Creo que la primera vez que se conocieron dijiste que querías estar en Slytherin ¿no? —Severus asintió y Remus continuó—: Bueno, con la simplicidad y las tonterías que puede pensar un chico de once años, Sirius decidió que eras como su familia y, por ende, un enemigo. James estaba celoso de ti, por Lily. Pero Sirius proyectó hacia ti toda su ira y odio que sentía por los Black. No fue correcto ni justo, pero lo hizo. Pero me estoy desviando; vi al fuerte y orgulloso Sirius de una forma que nunca creí posible: roto; y verlo así rompió mi corazón. Internamente ya me había dado cuenta de que Sirius no lo había hecho a propósito, lo había hecho movido por el momento y el enojo, y creyó que no irías.

Severus asintió.

—Tal vez lo provoqué… Bien, me burlé de que siempre estabas enfermo —admitió Severus con un gruñido.

Ahora fue Remus quien asintió.

—Sirius es temperamental y muy protector con los que quiere. Pero, especialmente, raramente piensa antes de hacer algo. El mejor ejemplo es que fue detrás de Peter aquella mañana de noviembre. Pero el hecho es que yo tenía quince años y estaba dolido, y aunque me di cuenta de que no lo había hecho a propósito poco después del incidente, mantuve mi enojo y James y Peter también, siendo leales a mí, pero no me di cuenta de cuánto lo había herido hasta ese momento.

» Fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de qué tanto significaba él para mí, qué tanto me importaban los tres. Era mi hermano y nada me dolía más que verlo así. No olvido ni perdono lo que hizo; no puedo, puso en riesgo nuestras vidas. Pero lo perdoné a _él._ Nadie es perfecto, todos cometemos errores, y algunas veces para seguir con las personas que amamos, tenemos que pasar por alto esos errores y seguir con la vida.

Severus asintió lentamente. Remus lo miró con calma. Después de un rato, el último dijo:

—Con la poción matalobos que amablemente me preparas, soy perfectamente seguro. Puedes venir una noche y pasarla con nosotros. Sólo tienes que esperar a que me transforme y asegurarnos de que la poción haga efecto. Una vez que estemos seguros, Sirius puede abrirte la puerta. Tal vez así podrás enfrentar tus miedos.

—Te he visto transformado. La noche que Quirrell raptó a Harry.

—Esa noche estabas tan preocupado por Harry que estoy bastante seguro de que el hecho de que estabas en el mismo lugar que un hombre lobo no quedó completamente registrado en tu mente. Ésta vez estarás perfectamente consciente de dónde y con quién estás.

—Bueno… Mmm… Eso puede ser… Mmm… Útil… —dijo Severus—. Académicamente hablando, claro.

—Por supuesto… —respondió Remus rodando los ojos.


	25. Lo que me hace sentir a salvo

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 25**

 **Lo que me hace sentir a salvo**

Harry se dejó caer abatido en una de las butacas en la sala común de Gryffindor. Ron y Neville alzaron la vista de su juego de ajedrez, mientras que, sin dejar de mirar su tarea, Hermione preguntó:

—¿Qué ocurre, Harry?

—¡Es inútil! —chilló—. ¡No puedo producir un patronus decente!

Hermione lo miró y se cruzó de brazos sobre su tarea.

—Harry, el encantamiento patronus es material de séptimo año. Muchos magos tienen problemas para realizarlo aun cuando están cualificados. Es totalmente entendible que alguien de trece años no lo domine después de un par de lecciones.

—¿Y si los dementores van al partido de nuevo, Hermione? ¡No podemos perder! —chilló Harry y Ron asintió. Para sorpresa de todos, fue Neville quien respondió:

—En primer año el profesor Flitwick me ayudó porque tenía problemas con el encantamiento de levitación y me dijo que debía creer que podía hacerlo. La mitad del trabajo en un hechizo es creer que puedes lograrlo; si piensas que no es así, tu magia no se enfoca. Tal vez ese es tu problema, todos te dicen que no puedes porque eres joven y estás bloqueando tu magia inconscientemente.

Harry se encogió de hombros, pero parecía pensativo.

—Papá le ha estado diciendo eso a mi tío en un proyecto que tienen. Tal vez tienes razón.

—Oh, ¿en qué están trabajando los profesores Black y Lupin? —preguntó Hermione con emoción.

Harry se pateó mentalmente, pero, después de todo, era hijo de un Merodeador:

—Oh, con una transformación que mi tío no puede lograr. Papá es genial para Transformaciones, pero no se le da muy bien a mi tío, así que no es nada —dijo y eso pareció satisfacer a Hermione, haciendo que Harry se sintiera muy orgulloso de sí mismo. Había logrado responder con la verdad, sin decir propiamente la verdad. ¿Y qué si ella había pensado que se refería a tío Lunático y no a tío Sev? No era su culpa. Sólo debía concentrarse el partido del día siguiente y esperar que los dementores no se acercaran.

* * *

—¡Ese es mi chico! —gritó Wood, mientras el equipo abrazaba a Harry.

—¡Bien hecho equipo! —dijo la voz emocionada de su padre—. ¡Muy bien hecho!

Harry se dio vuelta para ver a sus sonrientes padre y tío Lunático acercándose a los Gryffindor que celebraban en medio del campo de quidditch. Se separó del equipo y corrió hacia ellos; tenían miradas extrañas y sus ojos estaban algo brillosos.

—¿Lo vieron? ¡Lo hice! —dijo abrazando a su papá—. ¡Lo hice!

—Sí, lo vimos —respondió Sirius algo ronco.

—¡Ni siquiera sentí a los dementores!

—Sí… Sobre eso… —dijo Remus con embarazo—. No eran dementores reales.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

—Minerva y Severus están con ellos en este momento —explicó Sirius—. Severus no está nada feliz.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué eran?

—Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Montague se disfrazaron como dementores y tu patronus los embistió. Estaban enredados en unas túnicas, la última vez que los vimos —dijo Remus mordiéndose el labio.

Harry se imaginó al cuarteto con ojos soñadores.

—¡Harry! —gritó Fred—. ¡Vamos! ¡Es hora de la fiesta!

—¡Un segundo! —gritó por respuesta y se dirigió a Sirius y Remus—. ¿Cuál su forma? No pude ver.

—¿Por qué no vienes mañana y lo invocas de nuevo? —sugirió Remus—. Estarás sorprendido.

* * *

—Los Slytherin son astutos, ingeniosos, pero, sobre todo… ¡Sutiles! —dijo Severus en un suave y peligroso susurro a los cuatro alumnos que estaban en su oficina—. Así que díganme, ¡¿por qué no fueron sutiles?!

Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Montague, parados en fila, con sus manos unidas en su espalda, miraron al suelo sin decir nada, sabiamente.

—¿Se dan cuenta que dado que toda la escuela los vio no tengo otra alternativa más que castigarlos?

Severus estuvo satisfecho de ver un ligero temblor recorrerlos. ¿Cómo se atrevían a desgraciar de tal forma a su casa?

Los cuatro tragaron saliva.

—¿Qué creen que dirán sus padres cuando sepan que fueron tan idiotas? —se paró frente a Malfoy. Cuando el chico levantó la cabeza, sus ojos estaban abiertos con terror en su cara más pálida que lo usual. Le agradó ver que el chico sabía que Lucius, maestro de la sutilidad y la astucia, no estaría nada contento.

—Los cuatro servirán su castigo con la profesora McGonagall. No los salvaré ni les daré los puntos que pierdan. Tendrán que ganárselos…

El cuarteto asintió vigorosamente.

—¡Ahora fuera de mi vista!

Salieron corriendo tan rápido como su dignidad les permitió. Severus azotó la puerta y se dejó caer en su silla, frotando su puente nasal. Slytherin sería la burla de toda la escuela. Quería que esos cuatro limpiaran calderos el resto de sus vidas por avergonzar de tal forma a _su_ Casa. ¡Como si el resto del mundo no los viera mal ya! En momentos como ese, odiaba no poder castigarlos como realmente quería. Sabía que no todos los Slytherin eran tramposos, pero gracias a personas como esos cuatro, su mala reputación aumentaba cada año. Sólo podía esperar el día en que pudiera dejar su rol de espía; Slytherin no sabría ni que la había golpeado; se aseguraría que su Casa dejara de pagar las consecuencias de unos cuantos. Ansiaba poner a Malfoy en su lugar, tal vez, incluso podría salvar al chico de la influencia de Lucius.

* * *

Harry se despidió de sus amigos después del desayuno y siguió a Sirius y Remus hacia los cuarteles de los merodeadores. Sus tres amigos estaban somnolientos y tenía la duda de si habían captado lo que les había dicho. También estaba cansado, pues la fiesta se había extendido hasta la madrugada, pero quería ver su patronus. Para su sorpresa, Severus los estaba esperando en los cuarteles; Harry supuso que tenía entrenamiento.

—Ésta vez no usaremos el Boggart, Harry —sonrió Remus. Harry lo miro extraño; podía jurar que su tío tenía ganas de saltar. Eso solía ser más propio de su papá.

—Adelante —lo apuró Severus.

Harry cerró los ojos y recordó el momento de la victoria y cuando invocó el patronus perfecto el día anterior.

— _¡Expecto Patronum!_

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver lo que había salido de su varita: En medio de la sala había un perro lobo plateado trotando. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Sirius cabizbajo.

—¿No dijeron que el patronus era la representación animal de algo positivo en tu vida? ¿Algo que te hace sentir seguro? —preguntó Harry y Sirius asintió con una expresión dolida.

—No conozco a ningún perro lobo —dijo Harry confundido.

La mirada dolida de Sirius se transformó en una sonrisa y comenzó a reír:

—No, no conoces ninguno.

Remus se compadeció y sonriendo explicó:

—El perro lobo, Harry, es un híbrido de un perro y un lobo. Creo que tu alma no podía decidir entre nosotros y nos mezcló. ¿Ves? El perro y el lobo, animagos, y el hombre lobo.

—¡Ah! —Harry asintió y sonrió—. Eso tiene sentido. Ustedes tres siempre me han protegido y son mi patronus. Sí, eso me gusta. Ummm… —no pudo terminar pues su padre lo atrapó en un abrazo. Remus se unió rápidamente y para sorpresa y deleite de Harry, también Severus lo hizo.

Harry comenzó a reír cuando Severus notó lo que había hecho y se alejó con un salto del abrazo grupal como si se quemara. Con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Harry, dijo:

—Muy bien hecho, Harry. Una sorprendente demostración mágica.

* * *

El tiempo pareció acelerar de nuevo y antes de que lo notara ya era la noche de la luna llena. Severus caminó hacía los cuarteles de los merodeadores con un propósito.

—No tengo miedo. No hay razones ni motivos para que tenga miedo. Tengo plena confianza en mis habilidades para preparar pociones… —repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza mientras se acercaba al retrato. Se detuvo frente a él y respiró hondo. Levanto su puño para para tocar y se quedó congelado. Bajó la mano y la volvió a elevar. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando el retrato se abrió para revelar a un sonriente Sirius.

—Adelante Sev, ya se transformó y está bien.

Severus hizo el amago, pero no se movió. Sirius lo miró con simpatía y dijo:

—¿Sabes qué? Dejaré abierto y puedes entrar cuando estés listo.

Sirius volvió al interior y Severus vio que se ponía a calificar ensayos. No podía ver a Lunático, Dio un paso cauteloso, luego otro y rápidamente cerró la puerta y cerró los ojos.

Después de unos momentos, los abrió y notó que Sirius lo ignoraba. Miro alrededor y vio al hombre lobo acurrucado en una alfombra frente a la chimenea. Lunático lo miró y Severus se quedó quieto. El hombre lobo pareció notarlo y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus patas y continuó mirando el fuego.

Sirius se puso de pie y caminó hasta la chimenea. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y comenzó a acariciar las orejas de Lunático. El hombre lobo hizo un sonido de alegría.

—Le gusta —dijo Sirius mirando a Severus—. ¿Quieres intentarlo? Mira, es seguro.

Severus avanzó con cautela hacia ellos. Se apoyó en una rodilla, listo para girar de ser necesario, pero no movió sus manos.

—Aquí Sev, no te herirá.

Severus acercó una temblorosa mano y toco la cabeza de Lunático antes de retraer su mano rápidamente. Notó que además de no comentar nada sobre su atípico comportamiento, Sirius también sostenía al hombre lobo de forma que pudiera controlarlo de ser necesario. Racionalmente, Severus sabía que no habría necesidad de ello. Remus estaba al mando y sus instintos no harían nada, pero agradecía el gesto de Sirius. Acercó su mano de nuevo y la dejó más tiempo antes de quitarla de nuevo.

Lunático se estiró y Severus se puso alerta, pero no se movió. Sirius volvió a rascar detrás de las orejas y Lunático volvió a soltar un sonido de satisfacción.

—Qué bueno chico —lo arrulló Sirius—. Eres un gran cachorro, ¿no? Sí, sí lo eres.

Lunático lo miro como si dijera «¿A quién llamas cachorro?» y Severus no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

La noche siguió en calma y lentamente Severus se sintió más confidente y comenzó a examinar al hombre lobo más de cerca.

* * *

¿Dónde estamos abuelo? —preguntó mientras él y Dumbledore caminaban por un pequeño pueblo.

—Visitaremos a un viejo colega mío— respondió Dumbledore sonriéndole. Guiñando un ojo, agregó—: Creo que te agradará.

Harry asintió y continuó caminando. Jaló el cuello de su atuendo verde botella semiformal. No tenía idea de porqué estaba ahí, y honestamente, preferiría estar usando ese tiempo en su investigación sobre su forma de animago y la transformación. Era el fin de semana de Hogsmeade, pero los planes de Harry de pasar el día en la biblioteca mientras los demás estaban en el pueblo, se habían arruinado cuando Dumbledore le preguntó a Sirius si podía llevar a Harry a dar un _paseo_. Sirius se habría negado, pero tenía que admitir, que por más psicótica que fuera, Bellatrix jamás se atrevería a atacar a Albus Dumbledore.

Llegaron a una bonita casa de dos pisos y con un movimiento de su varita Dumbledore abrió la puerta de la valla.

—Deja de jugar con tu atuendo, Harry —lo reprendió Dumbledore mientras avanzaban hacia la puerta. Harry hizo una mueca; además de su túnica semiformal, también usaba una capa de terciopelo negra, con los escudos familiares de los Black y los Potter. Era lo que solía usar en actos formales y no había nada que Harry odiara más; preferiría pasar una tarde charlando con Draco Malfoy que ir a un acto formal.

La puerta se abrió para revelar a un enorme y gordo hombre que con voz melosa dijo:

—¡Albus! ¡Qué sorpresa!

—¿De verdad, Horace? Me sorprende pues fuiste tú quien especificó la hora después de que amablemente accediste a responder una de mis muchas cartas —dijo Dumbledore con calma mientras hacía entrar a Harry a la casa.

—Oh, bueno… —balbució Horace—. Adelante.

Mirando alrededor, Harry notó que Horace era un hombre que le gustaban los lujos. El salón al que habían entrado tenía una bonita chimenea y estaba adornada con cómodas y mullidas butacas.

—Harry —dijo Dumbledore poniendo una mano en el hombro del chico—. Él es Horace Slughorn…

—Exprofesor de pociones y jefe de Slytherin en Hogwarts —terminó Harry. Lo sabía pues su tío Sev había tomado el puesto después del retiro de Slughorn y porque muchas de las aventuras de los merodeadores habían ocurrido en sus clases, así que Harry conocía los nombres de todos los profesores que habían tenido.

—Veo que el muchacho me conoce. Después de todo es el hijo de Lily —dijo Slughorn con emoción—. Tienes sus ojos.

—Eso me han dicho —todos se lo decían, especialmente Severus, quien solía decir que era lo que más le gustaba de las facciones de Harry. Le gustaba ver a su mejor amiga en sus ojos. Usualmente cuando algún extraño se lo decía, se molestaba mucho, como si no él no fuera una persona. Era el hijo de James y Lily o el niño que vivió. Pero cuando su papá o sus tíos le decían algo similar, no le molestaba. Si podía recordarles un poco de sus amigos, ¿quién era para negárselos? Pero por la forma en que los ojos de su abuelo brillaron con el comentario, y como hizo esa sonrisa que disfrazaba como una de alegría, Harry supo que eso era exactamente lo que Dumbledore quería explorar, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Ella era una de mis favoritas. No es que tuviera favoritos, claro —agregó Slughorn mirando a Dumbledore—. Pero era brillante. Pudo haber sido fabricante de pociones si lo hubiera querido. Ella y Severus Snape eran los mejores estudiantes de su año, en muchos años me atrevería a decir. Siempre trabajaban juntos, hasta para los TIMOS. Algo pasó después de eso porque nunca volvieron a trabajar juntos. Al menos eso fue bueno porque los demás tuvieron oportunidad de tener brillantes compañeros.

Harry frunció el ceño. Sabía que Severus y Lily se habían distanciado, pero siempre había asumido que había sido porque ella había empezado a salir con su papá; pero según Sirius y Remus, eso había ocurrido hasta su séptimo año. Slughorn los invitó a sentarse y preguntó:

—Entonces, Albus, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

—Lo sabes —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Necesito ese recuerdo.

—Te lo di el año pasado.

—Sí, pero ésta vez necesito la versión que no esté alterada —respondió con la misma calma.

—No estaba alterado —Harry vio que Slughorn se agitaba.

Dumbledore sólo le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía «No me engañas», y Harry vio cómo Slughorn se ponía más nervioso. Comenzó a tener una idea de qué se trataba todo eso.

—No tengo nada más para darte, Albus.

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Entonces lamento haber perdido mi tiempo. Debería llevar a Harry a su cita, entonces —Harry estaba seguro de que no tenía ninguna cita—. ¿Te importa si uso tu baño? Me temo que tenemos un largo camino por delante.

—Para nada. Primera puerta a la izquierda.

Harry miró a su abuelo marcharse, pero no tenía idea de cómo podía convencer al hombre para que le diera a Dumbledore lo que quería. Miró a Slughorn y luego alrededor: había muchas fotografías y cartas sobre un mantel. Tío Sev le había dicho que Slughorn le gustaba coleccionar alumnos favoritos, para moldearlos desde detrás de bambalinas. Lily había sido de su agrado; había mostrado un gran potencial para pociones y Slughorn quería guiarla. Pero también le había dicho que lo que más le gustaba a Slughorn era que lo adularan.

—Escuché que usted fue el que ayudó a Damocles Belby a crear la poción matalobos —dijo de repente. Severus había mencionado que Belby había estado en lo que Slughorn llamaba el Club de las Eminencias.

—Oh, no —dijo Slughorn con falsa modestia—. Belby es brillante, yo sólo fui su guía en la escuela.

—Sí, pero mi tío dice que todo lo que aprendemos en Hogwarts es la base de todo lo que logremos después, así que básicamente usted lo instruyó.

—Oh, ¿enserio dijo eso? —Slughorn se sonrojó—. ¿Tu tío, dices? No sabía que James o Lily tuvieran hermanos.

—Remus Lupin; no está relacionado por sangre, pero como si lo estuviera.

—Oh, sí, Lupin. Un chico brillante también, pero para Defensa y Encantamientos. El pobre chico no pertenecía a un laboratorio de pociones. Fue responsable de fundir varios de mis mejores calderos; Claro que sabe de la poción matalobos, ¿no?

Harry asintió, pero dejó que Slughorn siguiera hablando, sintiendo que el hombre lo disfrutaba.

—Siempre estaba con tu padre, Otro de los mejores amigos de tu padre era Sirius Black. Pudo haber sido brillante para pociones si no hubiera pasado la mitad de su tiempo en la escuela bromeando. Gryffindor, como tus padres, una lástima; Tuve a su hermano, pero me hubiera gustado tener el juego completo.

A Harry no le gustó lo que dijo, pero lo dejó continuar.

—Es mi papá, bueno, mi papá adoptivo. Ambos me criaron.

—Oh, no sabía eso —dijo mirando los emblemas en la capa de Harry con anhelación—. Apuesto que te hicieron un pequeño Gryffindor —con la sonrisa tímida de Harry, agregó—: Ya veo. No es que lo necesitaras, nunca conocí a una Gryffindor más grande que tu madre. Le decía lo que pensaba a alguien, sin importar quién fuera. Pequeña descarada valiente —sonrió un poco y luego su sonrisa se desvaneció—. No creo que la recuerdes mucho.

—No —dijo Harry—. He visto algunos recuerdos y fotos, pero es todo. Era muy bonita.

—Hermosa, la mitad de los chicos de Hogwarts estaban detrás de ella —Slughorn sonrió con tristeza.

—Aunque sí recuerdo cómo murió —Harry no sabía por qué le contaba eso a un extraño, pero algo le decía que debía seguir—: Por los dementores que están en Hogwarts; la he escuchado. Voldemort… —Slughorn casi brincó de su butaca al oír el nombre—. No quería matarla, pero no se apartó cuando se lo dijo. Murió para salvarme.

Los ojos de Slughorn estaban llorosos. Harry continuó:

—El profesor Dumbledore no cree que Voldemort —Slughorn volvió a retorcerse—. Se halla ido en verdad. Y lo que sea que le está pidiendo podría ayudarlo a asegurarse de que el sacrificio de mi madre no fuera en vano. Podría ayudarlo a que ninguna otra buena promesa para pociones pierda la oportunidad de brillar.

En ese momento Dumbledore regresó, como si hubiera estado esperando eso para hacer su entrada. Harry vio a Slughorn toser un poco para ocultar ojos brillosos.

—¿Estás enfermo Horace? Deberías ir a revisarte —dijo Dumbledore con preocupación.

—No, algo se me atoró en la garganta. ¿Ya se van?

—Sí, debemos irnos. Como mencioné, Harry tiene una cita. ¿Nos vamos, Harry?

Harry se puso de pie y extendió su mano a Slughorn:

—Fue un placer conocerlo, profesor.

—El placer fue mío, muchacho. Vuelve cuando quieras —dijo apretando la mano de Harry.

—Lo haré señor —respondió Harry y siguió a Dumbledore. Cuando casi llegaban a la valla, Slughorn gritó desde la puerta:

—¡Albus, espera! —invocó un frasco, y tocando su sien con la punta de su varita, extrajo un hilo plateado que Harry reconoció como un recuerdo, y lo metió en el frasco. Se lo ofreció a Dumbledore, y en un murmullo dijo:

—Sólo estaba tratando de informar a un alumno, nunca pensé que él… No sabía… —dijo con voz perturbada.

—nunca creí que lo supieras, Horace —dijo Dumbledore con calma—. Todos cometemos errores. Gracias —con una sonrisa él y Harry siguieron avanzando. Cuando estuvieron fuera del alcance auditivo de Slughorn, comentó:

—Realmente eres el hijo de tu padre, Harry.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo mi primer papá?

—¿Quién dijo que estaba hablando de James? —dijo y Harry sonrió.

 **Nota del autor:** Ahora saben por qué elegí esas formas de animago para Harry y Severus. Pensé que Cornamenta fuera el patronus de Harry no aplicaba para esta historia, y al mismo tiempo pensé que no podría elegir entre sus «padres», así que quise que fuera la representación de los tres. Aún quise que Harry tuviera algo que lo conectara a James, así que decidí que fuera su forma de animago.

La información del perro lobo vino de Wikipedia.

Cambié a Flint por Montague en la escena, porque en la historia Harry es amigo de Flint.

 **Nota del traductor:** Espero les guste éste capítulo, ¡hasta la próxima semana!


	26. En el que Severus gruñe

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 26**

 **En el que Severus gruñe**

—¿Qué opinas de Slughorn? —preguntó Sirius.

Él y Harry estaban acostados en el sofá en los cuarteles de los merodeadores. Ellos, Severus, Remus y Dumbledore habían visto el recuerdo que Slughorn les había dado. No habían descubierto nada nuevo; Dumbledore ya había deducido mucho, pero eso confirmaba su teoría: Voldemort había elegido hacer siete Horrocruxes, pues ese era el número mágico más poderoso y probablemente el anillo de Sorvolo era uno, pues lo estaba usando en el recuerdo.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—No soy su mayor fanático, pero no lo conozco mucho como para que no me agrade. No me gustó cómo habló de ti y del tío Regulus, como si fueran objetos. Dijo que le «hubiera gustado tener el juego completo».

Sirius soltó una risa.

—Eso suena como el viejo Sluggy. No es tan malo, pero le gusta rodearse de personas importantes, y los Black eran muy importantes. Supongo que por eso Albus quiso que fueras en tu atuendo formal; quería que Slughorn se interesara en ti. Imagina, con ser el niño que vivió sería suficiente, pero agrega que eres un Black y un Potter y su opinión sobre ti se elevó por los cielos.

Harry gruñó. Odiaba que las personas fuera superficiales.

—Tenía su pequeño grupo de favoritos: Reggie, Cissy, Andy y Bellatrix estaban ahí, por supuesto, pues eran de la familia Black. De nuestro año estaban Severus y Lily. No por sus orígenes, pues Lily era hija de muggles y Severus un Prince en desgracia, pero eran jóvenes promesas. Eso es algo que sabe identificar: jóvenes promesas. Intentó tenernos a James y a mí, pero no quisimos, en especial porque no mostró ni un poco de interés en Lunático, a pesar de que era el mejor alumno de nuestro año en varias clases. Sabía que era brillante, pero también sabía que, como hombre lobo, Lunático nunca tendría oportunidad de tener un puesto grande, así que lo hizo a un lado. Eso no le gustó ni a Cornamenta ni a mí.

Harry hizo una mueca; con cada palabra le agradaba menos Slughorn.

—Sé que es superficial, Harry, pero no tiene prejuicios ni es malo. No creo que le importara que Lunático es un hombre lobo, pero sabe que a la sociedad mágica sí y por ello actúo por sus intereses. Después de todo, es un Slytherin, y asociarse con Lunático no era bueno para sus intereses. Aun cuando parece superficial, en el fondo Sluggy es bueno: Hizo varias pociones de curación especiales para las mañanas después de la luna llena, aun cuando Dumbledore no se lo pidió. Fue más allá de su responsabilidad de hacer las pociones estándar para la enfermería. Aunque no recibía nada a cambio, le importó.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Bueno, tal vez el sujeto _no era tan malo._ Miró su reloj y gruñó:

—Tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Si tengo suerte, todavía puedo investigar media hora.

—O puedes relajarte, disfrutar el día… —sugirió Sirius.

—No, gracias papá. Me voy —dijo palmeando las rodillas de Sirius y echándose a correr. Mientras corría, Harry negó con la cabeza al pensar en el puchero de Sirius: su papá haría cualquier cosa para retrasar su transformación tanto como pudiera.

* * *

—¿Qué es esto, Hermione? —preguntó Ron desde su lugar en la mesa durante el desayuno. Neville le lanzó una mirada que claramente decía «como si no supieras». Pero, realmente, Ron prefería ser positivo y esperar que algún año Hermione se olvidara de aquello.

—Tu horario de estudio para los exámenes, Ronald —respondió Hermione en su tono de sin sentido mientras les pasaba a Harry y Neville sus respectivos horarios.

—En el tuyo, Harry, puse espacio para lo que sea que estés estudiando con los profesores Black y Lupin.

—¿Qué? —chilló Harry.

—Oh, vamos Harry. En todo el año no te has quejado por no poder ir a Hogsmeade, es obvio que estás ocupado en algo —dijo Neville rodando los ojos.

—No nos importa Harry. Todos tienen cosas que hacen con su familia y no se las cuentan a sus amigos. Es normal, además, conociendo al profesor Lupin probablemente se trata de un montón de libros… —agregó Ron con un escalofrío.

Harry sonrió al ver la mirada ofendida de Hermione:

—¡No hay nada malo con leer libros, Ron!

—Es una tradición familiar —dijo Harry con todo de disculpa—. Pero no le puedo contar a nadie, perdón. Cuando me dejen hacerlo, serán los primeros en saber.

* * *

Mientras las semanas pasaban, y el fin del curso se acercaba, Severus progresó con su forma de animago. Había logrado convertir toda su piel en pelaje.

—¡Bien hecho! —lo felicitó Sirius.

—Aún me falta mucho —gruñó Severus, pero Sirius insistió.

—Ya lo lograrás.

* * *

—Muy bien, equipo, ¡quiero que salgan mañana y ganen! —dijo Sirius al equipo de quidditch durante el último entrenamiento antes de la final—. Tengo una gran apuesta con el profesor Snape, ¡y no puedo esperar a sacar la copa de sus sucias manos! —finalizó con una mirada perdida.

—Ejem, ejem —Harry se aclaró la garganta—. No se supone que apueste con otros profesores, señor, y tampoco debería decirnos.

Sirius lo miró con sorpresa y luego al resto del sudoroso equipo.

—¡Todos los profesores apostamos! ¡Lo saben!

—Lo sabemos, profesor —dijo Angelina con todo de negocios—. Pero no se supone que nos lo diga. Debe fingir que no lo hace.

—¡Pero entonces no sabrán lo que está en juego! ¡He perdido apuestas con ese hombre durante años! ¡ _Necesito_ ganar! —chilló Sirius y Oliver palmeó su espalda con simpatía.

—¡Lo entiendo profesor!

* * *

Otra falta ocurrió y Severus se encogió en su asiento. Genial, de esa forma sólo animarían más los rumores que habían comenzado después del desastre de los dementores falsos. Sirius saltaba a su lado; estaba tan convencido de que ganaría la apuesta, ¡Oh! Pero no lo haría. Severus le había dejado claro a su equipo que quería una victoria, especialmente después de lo que había hecho Malfoy. Necesitaban recuperar el renombre de su casa.

¿Y qué estaba haciendo Malfoy? Seguía a Harry en lugar de buscar la Snitch. Severus sabía que Harry no tenía la intención de atrapar la Snitch antes de que su equipo tuviera la ventaja necesaria en puntos para ganar la copa. Quería detener el juego y asegurarse de que Malfoy fuera tras la Snitch, pero NOOO… Los jefes de casa no podían hacer eso. Sólo el capitán podía, estúpida regla. Severus fue torturado mientras Malfoy no hacía nada, y aún _peor_ , Harry lo estaba distrayendo para alejarlo de la Snitch. _¡Atrapa la maldita Snitch, chico idiota! ¡Ahora mientras aún podemos ganar la copa!_

—¡TÚ MALDITO TRAMPOSO! —gritó Lee Jordan y Severus sólo pudo estar de acuerdo. Tendría una charla con Flint. Usualmente el chico era rudo, pero nunca hacía una trampa tan evidente. Sospechaba que Malfoy tenía algo que ver con eso. Por desgracia Malfoy solía obtener lo que quería porque nadie en Slytherin era tan idiota para ir en contra del hijo de Lucius Malfoy. Flint no era diferente a los demás, y cómo Severus sabía bien, muchas veces para sobrevivir debías ir en contra de tus principios. Miró el marcador y gruñó. Sólo podía esperar que Malfoy lograra vencer a Harry y darles tiempo a sus compañeros para anotar.

 _Oh no, oh no, por favor, no…_

—¡SÍ! —gritó Sirius y Severus tuvo que cubrir su oreja.

—¡No tienes porqué dejarme sordo, Black!

—Creo que me debes algo de dinero, Severus —dijo Sirius con alegría extendiendo su mano.

—Y a mí —agregó Minerva mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Remus, algo poco frecuente en ella.

Severus gruñó de nuevo. Gruñó e hizo una mueca mientras les daba el dinero, gruñó cuando le dio la copa a Albus, gruñó cuando Albus la arrancó de sus manos. Gruñó cuando Albus le dio la copa de quidditch a Minerva frente a toda la escuela. Gruñó mientras la copa pasaba por cada miembro del equipo de Gryffindor. Gruñó cuando Sirius se burló de que Harry se había sonrojado porque una chica de Ravenclaw lo había felicitado, y gruñó aún más cuando vio a Sirius abrazar la copa contra su pecho y negar con la cabeza cuando Minerva intentó quitársela para llevarla a su oficina.

—Debe estar en la oficina del jefe de casa, Sirius —dijo ella.

—¡Pero soy subjefe! —chilló.

—Sí, y yo soy la jefa. Ahora dámela.

* * *

—Ron, ¡Trelawney es un enorme fraude! —dijo Harry.

—Lo sé Harry, pero fue raro. Se puso rígida, sus ojos se desenfocaron y habló con voz diferente. ¿Y si era una profecía verdadera?

—¿Qué es lo que dijo? —preguntó Hermione a la izquierda de Ron. El trío y Neville caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor después de su último examen.

—PASARÁ ÉSTA NOCHE. EL SEÑOR OSCURO ESTÁ SOLO Y SIN AMIGOS, ABANDONADO POR SUS SEGUIDORES. SUS SIRVIENTES HAN ESTADO ENCADENADOS DOCE AÑOS. HOY, ANTES DE LA MEDIA NOCHE… LOS SIRVIENTES SERÁN LIBRES Y SE REUNIRÁN CON SU AMO. EL SEÑOR OSCURO RESURGIRÁ DE NUEVO CON LA AYUDA DE SUS SIRVIENTES… HOY… ANTES DE LA MEDIA NOCHE… LOS SIRVIENTES… SE REUNIRÁN… CON SU AMO…

—¿Creen que tiene algo que ver con Lestrange y Pettigrew? —preguntó Neville frunciendo el ceño—. Estuvieron encerrados doce años.

—Pero escaparon hace casi un año —dijo Harry—. Y dijo que buscarán a su amo esta noche.

—¿Tal vez significa que dejarán de intentar atraparte? —dijo Hermione.

—La única vez que lo intentaron fue en Halloween, apuesto que ya se rindieron —comentó Harry, pero los otros parecían escépticos—. Bueno, le diré a Dumbledore, ¿felices?

Eso pareció tranquilizarlos. De repente, Harry miró a su alrededor.

—¿No vamos a la torre? Éste no es el camino.

—No, iremos con la profesora McGonagall antes —dijo Hermione con sencillez—. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Los chicos soltaron risitas al recordar la forma que había tomado el Boggart de Hermione durante el examen final de Defensa. Le había tomado veinte minutos a su tío tranquilizar a Hermione y convencerla de que no había reprobado todas las materias.

Harry decidió que había sido bueno ir a ver a McGonagall, pues le había contado sobre Trelawney y ella había prometido contarle a Dumbledore. Había apretado los labios mientras se lo contaba, y Harry sabía lo que ella opinaba de Trelawney, pero tenía planes para la tarde y no tenía ganas de ir a buscar a su abuelo, a dónde fuera que estuviera. Además, tampoco creía mucho en lo que Trelawney había dicho.

* * *

Harry escuchó un fuerte chasquido y alzó la mirada.

—Hola Kreacher, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó desde su cama.

Kreacher sostenía una copa en una de sus manos y con la otra jalaba su pequeña funda de almohada.

—Kreacher ha traído jugo al amo.

—Gracias —dijo Harry tomando la copa y poniéndola en la mesita de noche—. No tenías que molestarte —agregó mirando a Kreacher. El elfo estaba nervioso, retorcía sus manos y no lo veía directamente.

—Amo, tenga cuidado. A Kreacher le agrada el amo Harry. Kreacher no quiere que nada le pase al amo Harry.

Harry salió de la cama y se arrodilló. Puso una mano en el hombro de Kreacher:

—Tranquilo. Nada pasará. Nada ha pasado desde Halloween y eso sólo fue un susto. Estoy bien.

Parecía que Kreacher quería decir algo, pero comenzó a golpear su cabeza.

—Hey, para, Kreacher. ¿Qué te dijimos sobre castigarte? ¿Sabes qué? Creo que estás estresado. ¿Por qué no descansas hoy y te tomas el día libre mañana?

Kreacher se lanzó para abrazarlo y comenzó a lloriquear:

—¡Oh, el amo Harry es muy bueno y Kreacher es un elfo malo!

—No, hey, eres un elfo bueno —dijo Harry palmeando la espalda del pequeño elfo y lanzó una mirada confundida a Ron y Dean, quienes miraban el intercambio. Los dos chicos no sabían qué hacer.

—Kreacher, ve a descansar —dijo Harry con voz queda—. Mucho.

Con un último sollozo, el elfo desapareció.

—Ese es un elfo loco —dijo Ron.

—No sé por qué está más raro de lo normal —Harry parecía preocupado—. Hablaré con papá más tarde —dijo, bebiendo su jugo.

* * *

Horas después, a Harry le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos mientras leía. Quería terminar esa parte; ya le había entregado a su papá el ensayo, pero quería asegurarse de que no hubiera razón para que Sirius le dijera que tenía que estudiar más.

—Iremos al Gran Comedor a cenar, ¿vienes? —preguntó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras bostezaba.

—No, quiero terminar de leer —dijo apuntando su libro hechizado para parecer otro.

—Oh, ¡Pociones! —chilló Dean—. ¡Harry, los exámenes se acabaron!

Harry sólo se encogió de hombros y Dean, Seamus, Ron y Neville se fueron. Continuó leyendo, pero cada vez parpadeaba más y más y los minutos pasaron. Las palabras se hacían más borrosas, y la almohada se hacía más suave; en poco tiempo Harry se quedó dormido.

Un ligero chasquido se escuchó y con una sonrisa, una voz chillona dijo:

—Bien, ¿dónde tienes la capa de tu padre, Harry?


	27. Sé el lobo

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Sé el lobo**

Cuando Remus salió de su habitación, se detuvo y frunció el ceño. Sirius estaba sentado en el sofá: uno de sus brazos apoyado en su rodilla y en la otra apoyaba el codo de su otro brazo. Tenía la cara apoyada en su puño y miraba fijamente un grupo de pergaminos.

—Canuto, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Remus sentándose junto a su preocupado amigo.

—El ensayo de Harry… —murmuró Sirius.

—¿Tan mal está? —Remus hizo una mueca.

—¡No! —exclamó Sirius con desesperación—. ¡Es perfecto! ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto?

Remus intentó comprenderlo al ver la cara de dolor de su amigo, pero no pudo resistirlo.

—Eso es horrible Canuto. ¿Cómo se atrevió a entregarte un ensayo perfecto? Los chicos ya no tienen respeto en éstos días, ¡desconsiderados! ¡Pequeño descarado!

—Esto no es divertido, Lunático —siseó Sirius, mirándolo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?

Remus soltó un suspiro y pasó una mano por su cabello:

—Es la última semana del curso, y después no tiene permitido hacer magia. Sería inútil comenzar ahora, así que dile que tendrá que esperar hasta septiembre.

—¿Y luego?

—Y luego, Canuto, no podrás retrasarlo más. Lo lamento —dijo simpáticamente.

Sirius se desplomó en el sofá con miseria. Remus soltó una risita. Sirius lo miró cuando la risa se convirtió en una palabrota. Siguió la mirada de Remus y palideció. Ambos se echaron a correr.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos con cansancio. Sintió una superficie dura en su espalda. Cuando logró enfocar, vio a una mujer sonriéndole. Un escalofrío lo recorrió; no era una sonrisa benévola, era una que hizo que su cuerpo se agitara. Era terrible; luego, reconoció el rostro. Se parecía mucho a tía Andy, pero las facciones de tía Andy que irradiaban paz, en ella irradiaban maldad.

—Qué hermoso que nos acompañes, Harry —dijo con voz melosa mientras pasaba la punta de una varita por su cara. Harry se asustó al notar que era su varita.

—Qué grosera soy. No me he presentado, ¿cierto? Soy tu tía Bellatrix. Estoy seguro que tu papi traidor a la sangre te ha contado todo sobre mí —dijo poniéndose de pie. Harry miró a su alrededor: estaba en una habitación cubierta de polvo y parecía que los muebles habían sido masticados. Un recuerdo lejano de las historias de los merodeadores llegó a su mente, y Harry supo dónde estaba. Intentó ponerse de pie, pero Bellatrix lo seguía apuntando con su varita.

—No, no, Harry. No te muevas.

Se detuvo, apoyándose sobre sus codos.

—Debes estar preguntándote por qué no te he matado aun —dijo Bellatrix como si estuviera ayudando a un niño pequeño—. No temas, lo haré. Pero antes quiero llevarte con mi amo para que pueda vengarse. Y claro, quiero tener un poco de diversión… _¡Crucio!_

Sintió como sus huesos estuvieran ardiendo; nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni siquiera al final de su primer año. Sus ojos se echaron hacia atrás y mordió sus labios para no soltar ningún sonido. No le daría esa satisfacción. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, el dolor desapareció de repente.

—No te romperé por completo —dijo Bellatrix con un puchero—. Sabes, Harry. Tu papi debió darle a Kreacher la prenda —soltó una risa macabra—. Verás, Kreacher no quería obedecerme, no, para nada. Pero está obligado por su magia a obedecerme porque soy una Black. Por supuesto —dijo inclinando su cabeza—, no podía herirte directamente. La magia no permite a un elfo doméstico dañar directamente a su amo. Pero pude llamarlo y ordenarle que metiera a cierta rata al castillo en Halloween y a la torre de Gryffindor hoy.

Un chillido extraño se escuchó y por primera vez Harry vio a un calvo hombre con cara de rata tratando de apartarse hacia la pared.

—Verás, le di a Kreacher jugo de calabaza con un poco de poción para dormir y le ordené que te lo diera. Pero más importante, le ordené desde el principio que no le dijera a nadie sobre mis órdenes ni que diera ninguna pista. No tuvo opción, y ahora, gracias a él y a la bonita capa que tienes, Peter pudo traerte sin que nadie lo viera. ¿No es perfecto Harry? Sólo nosotros tres.

Harry estaba temblando, producto de los efectos de la maldición cruciatus y de furia. Vio que Pettigrew sostenía su capa de invisibilidad, la capa de invisibilidad de _su padre_.

—¡Aleja tus patas de traidor de la capa de mi padre! —siseó.

—No, no, no, Harry. Tú no mandas aquí. Tal vez necesitas otra lección _¡Crucio!_ —dijo Bellatrix con voz cantarina.

—Bella… —dijo Pettigrew desde la distancia. Harry apenas lo escuchó debido al intenso dolor—. No deberíamos quedarnos tanto… Alguien puede venir…

Bellatrix detuvo la maldición y miró con enojo a Pettigrew:

—Nadie vendrá Peter. No saben dónde estamos.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro, prima —dijo fríamente una voz mientras otra gritó « _¡Expelliarmus!_ ».

Sorprendida con la guardia baja, Bellatrix perdió la varita. Desde el suelo, Harry vio a Sirius presionar la punta de su varita en la mejilla de Pettigrew y a Remus, quien tenía dos varitas ahora, justo frente a Bellatrix, la cual no parecía que se rendiría sólo porque estaba desarmada. Estaban girando en círculos frente al otro. Bellatrix se lanzó contra él y Remus gritó « _¡Incárcero!_ ».

Unas cuerdas la apresaron y cayó al suelo. Sirius hizo lo mismo con Peter, y gruñó con fiereza mientras metía la capa a su bolsillo:

—Me das asco Peter. Eras tan importante para mí como James y Remus. Habría muerto por ti, pero lo arruinaste. ¡Lo dejaste todo! ¿Y por qué?

—Estaba asustado —balbució Pettigrew.

—Todos lo estábamos —dijo Remus secamente. Se arrodilló junto a Harry, quien temblaba un poco, y lo ayudó a levantarse.

—Te llevaremos con Poppy. Te dará algo para los efectos de la maldición —dijo con calma y Harry asintió.

Sirius se acercó a ellos, sin dejar de mirar a los prisioneros.

—¿Estás bien cachorro? —depositó un beso en la cabeza de Harry. No estaba bien, pero no era el lugar para hablar de eso, así que asintió.

—Deberíamos levitarlos, será más seguro —dijo Remus.

—Están callados —notó Harry.

—Bella puede ser una parlanchina maldita —dijo Sirius apretando la mejilla de la mujer, la cual flotaba en el aire acostada, y si las miradas pudieran matar, Sirius ya estaría muerto—. Así que los silencié.

Comenzaron la vuelta al castillo a través del pasadizo.

* * *

El retrato se abrió con fuerza y Severus entró hecho una furia:

—¡Lupin! ¡Cómo puedes ser tan irresponsable! —comenzó a gritar, pero los cuarteles de los merodeadores estaban vacíos. Comenzó a maldecir con enojo—. ¿Dónde estás, lobo? —siseó mientras dejaba la copa que llevaba sobre la mesa—. ¡No soy tu elfo doméstico!

Iba a volver a maldecir, cuando sus ojos miraron la pared. Ahí, pegado y activo como había estado todo el año desde que los gemelos se lo dieran a Remus, estaba el mapa del merodeador. Excepto que había dos puntos rojos que no deberían estar ahí. Severus palideció. Remus había encantado el mapa para poder identificar a Bellatrix y Pettigrew más fácil. Se acercó al mapa y vio que estaban en el túnel que llevaba a la casa de los gritos, en dirección a Hogwarts con Harry, Sirius y… Oh, no… ¡Remus!

Severus miró por la ventana y soltó una palabrota. Salió corriendo por el retrato mientras una cierva plateada salía de su varita, en dirección al vestíbulo principal. Varios alumnos lo miraron con extrañez, pues jamás lo habían visto corriendo. Estaba enfocado en su destino, que parecía no acercarse. Finalmente llegó a las puertas del castillo y echó a correr hacia el Sauce Boxeador.

Cuando se acercó más, un escalofrío lo recorrió. A la distancia, pudo ver a dos cuerpos que estaban flotando caer al suelo. Vio a Harry quedarse congelado y escuchó a Sirius gritar «¡Corre Harry!», pero no había forma de que Harry pudiese ser lo suficientemente veloz, porque Severus también vio que Remus estaba casi transformado por completo.

Severus siguió corriendo hacia ellos, mientras decía por lo bajo:

—¡Vamos! ¡Puedes hacerlo! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡No puedes dejar que Sirius se encargue de Lunático él solo! ¡Sé el maldito lobo!

Sintió su piel cambiar, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. _«¿Quieres que Harry muera?»,_ gritó en su mente, _«¡Puedes hacerlo!»._

* * *

Harry no quería dejar a Sirius solo, pero sabía que él tenía más oportunidades que él. Comenzó a alejarse, pero sus piernas estaban débiles. Su papá le había ayudado todo el trayecto. No había forma de que pudiera correr rápido, pero tenía que intentarlo. Remus no se perdonaría nunca si le hacía daño a Harry. Esa era la razón por la cual nunca dejaba que se acercara a él, ni siquiera con la poción matalobos.

Estaba a punto de correr cuando vio que Bellatrix también se preparaba para hacerlo. _¡Demonios!_ El hechizo de Remus se había desvanecido con la transformación y ella se había liberado. Tomó la varita del licántropo y comenzó a liberar a Pettigrew.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —chilló Harry y la varita llegó a su otra mano, pero era demasiado tarde. Pettigrew se había transformado y había desaparecido de la vista. Bellatrix le sonrió cuando escucharon un fuerte gruñido: Lunático y Canuto estaba peleando. Canuto intentaba alejarlo de los humanos, pero Lunático era más fuerte.

—Creo que ambos vamos a morir hoy, Harry —dijo con placer. No se veía preocupada, pues Harry moriría con ella.

De repente, un lobo completamente negro se unió a la lucha. Lunático fue sometido por los dos caninos negros. Lograron alejarlo de Harry y Bellatrix, hacia el lago.

—Creo que no —musitó Harry apuntando su varita hacia ella. Sabía que tenía que alejarse por si Lunático lograba liberarse, pero no podía dejar que _ella_ escapara. ¿Cuál hechizo había usado Remus? _«¡Ah!»_.

—¡Incárcero! —dijo, pero nada sucedió y Bellatrix comenzó a reír.

—Te olvidas del movimiento de varita, Harry —dijo echándose a correr y Harry corrió detrás de ella, lanzándole los maleficios que conocía. Pero estaba oscuro, y su brazo aún estaba débil debido la maldición cruciatus, por lo cual su puntería era inexistente. La escuchó gruñir cuando un hechizo de calor la golpeó, pero aun así siguió corriendo. Harry se detuvo de repente cuando escuchó gimoteos provenientes del lago. Gimoteos de animales heridos. Harry no sabía qué hacer: si iba hacia allá podría encontrarse a Lunático, pero su papá y tío Sev podrían estar muy heridos. Reunió todo el valor Gryffindor que tenía y echó a correr hacia el lago. Estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo de hacer que sus débiles extremidades obedecieran, y le tomó un poco notar que el ambiente estaba frío.

Su corazón casi se detuvo: ¡Dementores! Al menos una centena. Harry intentó apresurar el paso, y vio a aquellos que buscaba mientras se transformaban en humanos, pero no se movían; estaban muy heridos para hacerlo. Desesperado, Harry se dejó caer junto a ellos y apuntó su varita en dirección a los dementores.

Podía hacerlo, ya lo había hecho antes. Los gritos de su madre aparecieron, pero los despejó agitando su cabeza. No, no podía pensar en eso. Invocó cada recuerdo feliz que tenía: Divirtiéndose con sus amigos, su tío Remus leyéndole cuando era pequeño, los paseos en la motocicleta voladora de su padre. Tío Sev enseñándole a fabricar pociones en su laboratorio privado y diciéndole lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Su abuelo dándole dulces a escondidas. Recordó cuánto lo querían todos ellos y cuánto no quería que ninguno fuera herido.

— _¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!_

El perro lobo plateado emergió de su varita y embistió a los dementores. Comenzó a alejarlos, trotando en círculos alrededor de Harry y de los dos hombres desmayados, protegiéndolos mientras los dementores se iban. Harry siguió dándole fuera a su patronus, pero la oscuridad lo rodeaba cada vez más. Sus heridas dolían demasiado, y cuando Harry no vio más dementores cerca, su cabeza cayó sobre el pecho de Severus.

* * *

Se despertó con el sonido de una conversación en susurros.

—¿Cómo está? —escuchó a su abuelo preguntar.

—Herido. Tenía contusiones y laceraciones que tuve que sanar. Estaba un poco peor que Sirius y Severus, pero también los curé a ellos ya. Necesita descansar, ha pasado casi una década desde que se transformó sin la poción. Ya no estaba acostumbrado, claro, pero se pondrá bien —respondió Poppy.

Harry se quedó quieto en su cama y casi pudo ver el triste rostro de su abuelo.

—Pobre muchacho, Siempre temió que pasara esto. ¿Y los demás?

—Severus y Sirius tenían cortes, resultado de la pelea. Perdieron una cantidad considerable de sangre, pero ya les di poción reabastecedora de sangre y deberían estar bien cuando despierten. Harry fue por el que más me preocupé: Tenía signos de haber soportado la maldición cruciatus dos veces. Eso es suficiente para que cualquier mago adulto necesite descansar. ¡Pero en un jovencito! Es un milagro que lograra caminar después de eso. Le di pociones para aminorar los efectos. Medio miedo que pudiera quedar algún daño porque es tan joven, pero gracias a Dios Harry es fuerte. Además de eso, estaba exhausto. Qué bueno que las clases acabaron, porque es mejor que no ocupe su magia en un par de semanas, al menos.

—Entendible, claro. Logró alejar a todos los dementores él solo después de ser herido. Los alcancé tan rápido como pude después de recibir el mensaje de Severus, pero todo lo que vi fue el patronus de Harry desvanecerse.

—¿Y los dementores? —preguntó Poppy.

—Se fueron —respondió Dumbledore—. Cornelius no pudo negarse después de que los dementores atacaron a un niño y a dos profesores, y de que dejaron escapar a los convictos _de nuevo._ Los dejaré descansar.

Cuando escucho pasos alejándose, Harry alzó la mirada. Su papá y tío Sev estaban dormidos en dos camas junto a él. Un poco más allá estaba otra cama, pero como los hombros de la figura se agitaban, supo que no estaba dormido. Se puso de pie con torpeza, pues aún estaba muy adolorido, y se acercó a la cama. Mientras la rodeaba, vio que el hombre se ocultaba bajo las sabanas; sólo su cabello castaño se veía. Harry se sentó en la cama junto a él, sorprendiéndolo. Los ojos cafés encontraron a los verdes cuando su rostro salió detrás de las sabanas. Harry besó la frente de Remus y lo abrazó con cuidado, recordando las heridas de su tío.

—Está bien tío Lunático. Shh… Todo salió bien, todo estará bien.

—Casi te mordí… —susurró Remus como si con tan sólo pensarlo fuera a ocurrir.

—Pero no lo hiciste —dijo Harry con firmeza—. Y si lo hubieras hecho no habría sido tu culpa, no tenías el control.

Remus negó con la cabeza y Harry se acercó más a él. Los papeles estaban invertidos esta vez, y Harry consoló a Remus mientras este lloraba apoyado en su pecho.

* * *

Sirius abrió los ojos y miro a su alrededor. La enfermería, ¡genial! Odiaba ese lugar. Cuando los eventos de la noche anterior volvieron a él, se sentó rápidamente.

—Quédate sentado, Black —dijo la severa voz de la señora Pomfrey—. Curé tus heridas y cortadas, pero te ordeno descansar.

Sirius vio que Severus estaba en una cama junto a él, intentando ponerse de pie, pero la enfermera se lo impedía. No podía ver a Harry, y estaba a punto de ponerse histérico cuando notó una cama lejana, donde Harry y Remus dormían en una posición incómoda: Harry estaba sentado en la cama y recargado en la cabecera mientras Remus estaba apoyado en el pecho de Harry.

—Estarán bien, puse un encantamiento para acolchonar la cabecera. Pensé en mover a Harry, pero eso los despertaría y Dios sabe que ambos necesitan descansar —dijo Pomfrey.

—Qué ocurrió anoche? Recuerdo que estaba deteniendo a Lunático con la ayuda de un lobo negro. ¿Eras tú, verdad Severus?

—Sí —respondió Severus—, pensé que nos iba a vencer. Nunca había peleado con un hombre lobo antes. Recuerdo que salió huyendo, y que me transformé de vuelta y sentí frío. Eso es lo último que recuerdo.

—Yo también —dijo Sirius y miró a Poppy expectante. Ella suspiró y les relató los eventos de la noche anterior.

—Y esta mañana Albus entró al bosque a buscar a Remus…—finalizó.

—¡Voy a matarlo! —chilló Severus al mismo tiempo que Sirius chillaba:

—¡Estará castigado el resto de su vida!

—¡Bajen la voz! —dijo Pomfrey con tono serio—. Si despiertan a esos dos, yo los mataré a ustedes.

—¡Pudo haber muerto, Poppy! —dijo Sirius en un tono bajo, pero estresado.

—¡Y ustedes dos _habrían_ muerto, o algo peor, si Harry no hubiera hecho algo, Sirius! —dijo muy seriamente—. Albus dijo que incluso él habría llegado tarde.

Severus bufó y gruñó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Debió ponerse a salvo como le dijo Sirius, y dejar que nosotros nos cuidáramos. _Somos_ los adultos aquí.

—¡Oh! ¡Basta ya, Severus! —dijo la enfermera molesta—. Sí, debió hacerlo, pero deberías saber que Harry jamás haría algo así. Y no es que él se busque los problemas, así que no hay razón para regañarlo por siempre.

Sirius bufó también. Poppy no dijo nada más y terminó sus examinaciones. Una vez que los dejo a solas, Sirius comenzó a raspar su barbilla con su dedo y dijo:

—Azabache.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Severus.

—Tu apodo: Azabache.

Severus alzó una ceja y siseó:

—No me llamarás _Azabache_.

—Lo siento, pero no tienes opinión aquí. ¿O de verdad piensas que Lunático eligió el suyo? Cornamenta, Colagusano, ¿necesito decir más? Nop, y para tu desgracia, mi apodo fue el último en elegir. Cornamenta y Lunático eligieron cada uno dos apodos y yo no pude. ¡Eso fue injusto! Y he esperado casi veinte años para vengarme, Azabache.

Severus gruñó y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada, pero este sólo sonrió.

* * *

 **Nota del autor:** Sé que quieren saber cómo escaparon de Azkaban, pero no teman, les diré… Eventualmente.

Tuve que volver a leer la parte del último libro donde Harry derrota a Voldemort y dice «La varita salió volando hacia el amo que no podía matar». Así que supuse que Bellatrix no podría haber matado a Harry con su propia varita dado que aún era su amo. No fue exactamente desarmado, fue adormecido y Pettigrew robó la varita. Eso no es ganarla. Pero creo que sí podía lastimarlo, por ende, la cruciatus. Ella no sabía que no podía matarlo, pero bueno.

Si están interesados en saber, en mi loca cabeza, James escogió: Lunático y Canuto, y Remus: Cornamenta y Colagusano. No quise arruinar los apodos dejando de Peter los hubiera elegido. Algo tonto, lo sé.

 **Nota del traductor:** El apodo de Severus en la historia original es _Blackie._ Elegí _Azabache_ como la traducción, como un guiño al poema de Ginny, pero también consideré _Negruzco, Carbón_ y _Ébano._ Si alguno tiene una mejor traducción, por favor déjenla en los reviews. Gracias, y hasta la próxima semana.


	28. Dejándolos ir

El mundo mágico y Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling, quien permite que el mundo del fanfic sobre su creación se desarrolle, y esta historia a PadyandMoony, quien me permite traducirla.

 **Capítulo 28**

 **Dejándolos ir**

Sirius bostezó y se estiró. Estaba deshaciéndose del sueño remanente en sus ojos cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación y se paró en seco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lunático?

Remus estaba guardando sistemáticamente sus libros en cajas.

—Uh… Lunático. Sé que amas tus libros y eso, pero tienes ejemplares de casi todos en casa. ¿Por qué los empacas para las vacaciones?

—No estoy empacando para las vacaciones —dijo Remus sin detener lo que hacía—. Renuncié.

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Sirius—. ¿Por qué demonios hiciste algo tan gigantescamente estúpido?

Remus se detuvo a medio camino de meter un libro en la caja y miró a Sirius con tristeza.

—Sabes el porqué.

—No, no lo sé. Por favor, dime. ¿Y qué pretendes hacer? ¿Estar encerrado en Grimauld Place todo el año mientras nosotros estamos aquí?

Remus mordió sus labios y sin mirarlo a los ojos, dijo:

—De hecho, me mudaré. Tengo la cabaña que mis padres me dejaron. Me mudaré allí.

Sirius avanzó furioso hasta donde estaba Remus y arrancó el libro de su mano. Luego, comenzó a sacar los demás libros de las cajas.

—No voy a permitir que nos abandones a Harry y a mí.

—Sirius —dijo Remus con cansancio—, tengo que irme. Es lo mejor.

—¡Lo mejor! —exclamó Sirius—. Exactamente ¿cómo es que huir es lo mejor?

—¡Casi lo mordí! —gritó Remus, perdiendo la compostura—. ¡No puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva a pasar!

—Eso… —dijo Sirius a través de sus dientes apretados, caminando hacia Remus y deteniéndose a centímetros de su cara y presionando su pecho con su índice—. Fue un accidente que no volverá a ocurrir.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? ¿Y si vuelvo a olvidar mi poción? —gritó Remus, desesperado.

—No lo harás. Jamás lo hiciste antes, esto fue cosa de una vez. Circunstancias extenuantes… —Sirius agitó su mano ampliamente.

—Eso no me hace menos peligroso. No puedo arriesgar a Harry y al resto de los alumnos de esa forma. ¡Otro error y podría morder a alguien!

—No lo harás —dijo una nueva voz desde la entrada.

Sirius y Remus se giraron abruptamente para ver a Severus ingresar por el retrato y cerrándolo detrás de sí.

—Por Dios, Severus, ¿puedes hacer ruido al caminar? —musitó Sirius con voz débil.

Severus le sonrió y luego volviéndose a Remus, dijo:

—Dumbledore me dijo que le entregaste tu renuncia. También me dijo que la quemó.

—Severus… —comenzó Remus.

—Al parecer tiene a alguien para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras para el próximo año y quiere que vuelvas a ser tutor —continuó como si Remus no hubiera dicho nada.

—No puedo…

—Puedes esperar hasta septiembre para tomar tu decisión —agregó Severus.

—¿Y qué diferencia habría? —preguntó con cansancio.

Severus les indicó que se sentaran. Sirius lo hizo de inmediato. Si Severus estaba dispuesto a convencer al cabeza dura de Remus, entonces ayudaría. Remus se desplomó y Severus se sentó con delicadeza.

—Desde hace un par de años he estado desarrollando una nueva poción. Me tomó algo de tiempo pues todas las reuniones que tuve fueron con un disfraz, y con secretismo también. No sería bueno que un conocido mortífago esté buscando la cura para la licantropía. No se supone que nos interese eso… —comenzó Severus mientras los otros dos se quedaban con la boca abierta.

—Te refieres a que hallaste… —murmuró Sirius, pero Severus lo detuvo meneando su cabeza sombríamente.

—No aún. Pero logré alterar la poción matalobos para hacerla permanente. Terminé justo la semana pasada. Por desgracia era muy tarde para probarla en la última luna llena pues Remus ya había comenzado su dosis mensual cuando logré terminarla —finalizo Severus con un dejo amargo.

—¿A qué te refieres con _permanente_? —preguntó Remus con cautela.

—Me refiero a que sólo debes beberla una vez. Bueno, no exactamente una vez: tendrás que tomar siete dosis en la semana previa a la luna llena, pero después de eso los efectos serán permanentes y no tendrás que beberla de nuevo. En las siguientes lunas llenas, podrás mantener tu mente sin tener que tomar la poción. Por supuesto, tengo que probarlo. Asegurarme de que mis cambios no hicieron la poción original inefectiva, y claro, que funcione en la luna posterior a esa. Así que vine a pedirte que me dejes encerrarte las próximas dos lunas llenas.

Remus parecía estar entre extático y conmocionado.

—Severus… ¡Eso es genial! Eso implica no tener que volver a preocuparme jamás. ¡Nunca volver a depender de poder tener acceso a la poción!

—Lo sé. Sólo desearía haberla terminado antes de que Lestrange y Pettigrew hubieran escapado. Habríamos evitado toda esa situación.

—No es tu culpa —dijo Remus, avergonzado.

—Tampoco es la tuya —aseveró Severus—. Así que deja de tenerte lástima.

Parecía que Sirius sería capaz de besar a Severus, pero este continuó:

—También tiene un efecto anestésico para que la transformación sea como como cuando un animago cambia de forma, así que no debería debilitarte nunca más. Espero que funcione, así ya no tendrás que descansar como siempre.

—¿Cuánto llevas trabajando en esto? —preguntó Sirius.

—Casi ocho años —Sirius y Remus se sorprendieron—. Como dije, tardé tanto porque no podía contactar con libertad a los expertos en pociones para intercambiar teorías. A veces alguien puede notar algo que pasas por alto. Por ejemplo, cuando hablé con Belby tuve usar poción Multijugos para que no me reconociera. La mayor parte de los obstáculos tuve que pasarlos por mi cuenta, con un poco de ayuda de Albus. Incluso Harry me ayudó un poco —agregó con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¿Harry sabía? —preguntó Sirius con sorpresa.

—Oh, sí. Lo descubrió cuando tenía ocho años y él y Albus me han ayudado bastante —Severus le sonrió de nuevo a Sirius.

—¿Ustedes son la Asociación Licántropo? —murmuró Sirius con sorpresa.

—¿La qué? —preguntó Remus.

—Cuando Harry tenía ocho, vino a mi muy serio con un montón de pergaminos que se veían oficiales, a preguntar si podía donar dinero a la Asociación Licántropo, que era un nuevo grupo que buscaba una cura. Todo parecía en orden y le pregunté a Albus si sabía de ellos y me confirmó que era un grupo respetable. Desde entonces Harry ha aportado una suma mensual de la bóveda Potter. ¡Ustedes! ¡Ustedes tres me engañaron!

—Sí, lo hicimos —aseguró Severus con satisfacción—. La Asociación Licántropo fue fundada por Albus, Harry y yo. Así es como podemos acceder a ingredientes, calderos especiales (fundí un par), libros, ingredientes para la poción Multijugos, y claro, viajes alrededor del mundo para hablar con los expertos que podían ayudar, y así no haríamos una deducción notable en ninguna de las tres cuentas.

» No es que hiciera un impacto grande, pues las tres están muy llenas, pero no quise que Harry vaciara su bóveda y de esa forma puede ayudar. La Asociación Licántropo también provee una fachada: Harry, Albus y yo somos los fundadores, pero cuando la poción salga a la luz, será bajo el nombre de la asociación y no del mío. Los nombres de los dueños no son público, así que así no arriesgamos mi posición.

Sirius hizo un puchero, se cruzó de brazos y se desplomó en su silla. Remus agitó la cabeza: Todo estaba muy bien pensado.

—No es que no esté agradecido, pero…, ¿por qué dedicaste tanto tiempo en esto? —preguntó.

Severus lo miró, como si estuviera pensando qué decir:

—¿La verdad? Te tenía un miedo inconmensurable —dijo, y Remus se sorprendió.

—No de tu forma humana, pero sí del hecho de que pasas una noche como lobo en el mismo lugar que Harry. Oh, racionalmente sé que aún sin la poción, no lograrías traspasar las protecciones y barreras que ambos colocan en las puertas. Y cuando están en Grimauld Place, incluso sin protecciones, no lograrías pasar la puerta de acero del sótano, pero el miedo es irracional: Y no podía permitirme perder a Harry.

» Cuando Lily murió, creí que estaría sólo hasta que muriera, que no había nada para mí, pero Harry me demostró que estaba equivocado, y no puedo perderlo. Seguía imaginando a un niño pequeño destrozado por un hombre lobo —Remus se retorció con eso, pues temía lo mismo—. No pude evitarlo. Después, en especial últimamente, ha sido también por ti, Remus, pero no cuando comencé. En ese entonces apenas y podía tolerarlos a ustedes.

—Es razonable —dio Remus.

—¿Cómo van a distribuir la poción? —preguntó Sirius.

Severus apoyó su barbilla en la punta de su pulgar. Su codo apoyando en el reposabrazos del sillón.

—Es complicado. No quiero que la receta sea pública. La poción matalobos es muy complicada que requiere un verdadero maestro experto en pociones para realizarla. Eso hace que para hombres lobo que atacan (como Fenrir Greyback) sea difícil de obtener. Ya es bastante peligroso y tiene más control sobre lo que hace que otros. Cómo logra morder a los niños y llevárselos sin matarlos, jamás lo sabré. Pero imagínenlo con el control total… Sería un desastre. Incluso podría encontrar a alguien que la realicé si todos conocieran la fórmula.

Sirius y Remus se retorcieron; era una idea terrible.

—Pensamos en que acudan a nosotros para obtenerla; así tendríamos cierto control y un registro de quién la consume, pero es peligroso. ¿Qué tal si el ministerio decide hacer algún tipo de registro?

—Claro que querrían —dijo Remus con amargura—. Sé que Dolores Umbridge tiene un par de propuestas de ley nefastas. Albus dice que ella no tiene suficientes votos, pero estoy seguro, que, si se supiera lo que pasó aquí, los tendría.

—Sí, Albus está investigando si hay una manera de proteger el registro de la asociación para que el ministerio no pueda forzarnos a dárselas. Creo que así más licántropos vendrán también. Además, no queremos que la población sepa lo que tenemos planeado, sólo dejar correr el rumor por el bajo mundo. Que los hombres lobo lo sepan.

—Tengo ciertos contactos de la guerra para eso —dijo Remus—. Se pueden asegurar de correr la noticia.

—Le diremos al público que se ha desarrollado una nueva poción que hace a los licántropos inofensivos. Bueno, no exactamente inofensivos, pero que logran tener el control. Pero la receta se queda con nosotros. Creemos que tal vez con el tiempo, las personas serán menos recelosas de los hombres lobo si saben que están controlados.

—Para eso será necesario más que una poción, Severus —apuntó con amargura Remus.

—Probablemente, pero es un inicio —dijo Sirius alegremente.

* * *

—Pero, Andy… —dijo Sirius.

—Sin peros, Sirius —dijo la cabeza de Andrómeda desde la chimenea—. No voy a vivir temiendo a mi hermana lunática. Extraño mi casa y vamos a volver.

Sirius bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Después de que apenas y logró huir, debe estar lejos, Siri. Ni siquiera Bella es tan idiota para permanecer cerca.

—Albus cree que fueron a buscar a Voldemort —gruñó.

—Y concuerdo. Y por más que es un escenario terrible, creo que puedes relajar un poco la seguridad. Volveremos a casa y _tú_ deberías dejar que tu hijo se divierta un poco.

Sirius volvió a bufar.

—Ya accedí a que vuelva en el tren. Remus estará con él y también irán Filius y Pomona.

—¡Bien! —dijo Andrómeda, feliz—. Relájate Sirius, o te saldrán arrugas.

Sirius dio un salto y se miró en el enorme espejo que estaba sobre la chimenea, comenzando a examinar su rostro con preocupación.

—¡Estoy bromeando, Sirius!

* * *

—¿Tuvieron un buen año, niños? —preguntó la señora Weasley mientras abrazaba a sus hijos y luego a Harry, Hermione y Neville también.

—Sí señora Weasley, gracias —respondió Harry felizmente, mientras ella lo examinaba.

—¿Estás seguro que estás bien? Me preocupé mucho cuando me enteré.

—Sí señora Weasley, la señora Pomfrey me curó muy rápido.

Aunque nadie sabía que Remus se había transformado, la escuela entera sabía que Pettigrew había secuestrado a Harry, y que él y Bellatrix habían escapado mientras los dementores atacaban a Harry y dos profesores, quienes todos asumieron habían sido Sirius y Remus. La creencia general, era que el ataque de los dementores había propiciado es escape de los convictos.

El pobre Kreacher había estado inconsolable, y Harry intentó asegurarle que no lo culpaba; después de todo, entendía las leyes de los elfos domésticos. Para evitar que nada así volviera a ocurrir, Sirius le ordenó al viejo elfo que no aceptara órdenes de Bellatrix, Narcissa, Lucius o Draco. Dado que era Lord Black, y por ende el amo más importante, la magia reconocería esa orden por sobre la de los demás Black. Sirius quería matarse por no haber considerado eso antes. Había intentado liberar a Kreacher, pero el lloriqueo de este casi lo dejó sordo.

Harry había sido sofocado por sus preocupados compañeros después del incidente. Aún estaba débil y cansado, así que no se quejó mucho cuando empacaron sus cosas mientras él dormía durante la mayor parte del último día en Hogwarts.

Hermione estaba saludando a sus padres y Neville a su abuela, cuando Remus se puso detrás de Harry, y secamente dijo:

—Tenemos que irnos.

—Está bien, un segundo —dijo Harry.

Se dirigió a sus amigos con nerviosismo.

—No se olviden de escribir. Tenemos que hacer planes para el mundial de quidditch. Papá dijo que comprará boletos.

Neville miró a su abuela y suspiró.

—No creo que mi abuela me deje ir.

—Oh, creo que lo hará —dijo Harry con tono travieso—. Nunca subestimes a Sirius Black.

Alguien tocó a Harry en el hombro. Se giró para ver la cara de impaciencia de su tío.

—Está bien, está bien… Me tengo que ir.

Un coro de «¡Adiós Harry!» y «¡Adiós profesor Lupin!» se escuchó.

Remus gruñó una despedida y ambos se alejaron.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —escuchó Harry que preguntaba Ron.

Miró a su tío y con su pulgar e índice, intentó hacer que sonriera, pero él apartó su mano.

Caminaron hasta el callejón vacío como de costumbre y se aparecieron a una esquina oscura de Privet Drive, y caminaron hasta el número cuatro, donde Petunia abrió la puerta.

—Volvieron… —dijo con una mueca.

—Créeme, si no volviera a ver tu cara, sería mejor —dijo Remus y Petunia palideció.

Apresuró a Harry a subir las escaleras y el chico lo llevó hasta su habitación.

Remus miro a su alrededor y bufó:

—Muy espartano.

—¿Sabes? Usualmente tío Lunático es más alegre —dijo Harry sentándose en la cama.

—Hummm… —gruñó Remus y sus facciones comenzaron a transformarse en las de Severus—. Un segundo más y habría sido muy tarde.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió de par en par y una Petunia furiosa ingresó a la habitación.

—¡Escucha! ¡No puedes hablarme como si…! ¡TÚ! —gritó con terror.

Severus la miró con desdén.

—Sí, yo. Lupin está comprometido en algo más y no pudo venir. Como notaste, para tu beneficio usé poción Multijugos para imitar su apariencia en la calle para que tus vecinos no cuchicheen —dijo, aunque realmente era para el bien de Severus, pero ella no necesitaba saberlo—. Pero me niego a hacerlo aquí.

—El trato es con Lupin —gruñó.

—No puede venir… —replicó Severus en su tono bajo característico—. ¿O preferirías tener a Black aquí?

Petunia pareció estar decidiendo entre dos terribles demonios, y finalmente siseó:

—No. Pero quédate en esta habitación, chico fenómeno —terminó, arrugando la nariz con disgusto.

—No he sido un chico por mucho tiempo, _Tuney_ —sonrió Severus.

—¡No me llames así! —chilló.

—Bien, ¿por qué no vuelves a cocinar? —dijo ahuyentándola con las manos.

—¡Eras tú! ¡Lo sabía! —chilló mientras Severus cerraba la puerta en su cara.

Harry intentaba ocultar su risa con la delgada almohada.

—Siempre la he odiado… —agregó Severus con un bufido—. Esto será el infierno.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Sirius, Remus y Albus avanzaban por un camino rodeado de setos. Los tres vestían atuendos muggles, y mientras Sirius y Remus llevaban vaqueros normales, camisas y zapatillas deportivas, Albus llevaba un traje púrpura de terciopelo bastante pasado de moda. Sirius no había comentado nada sobre su vestimenta, lo que decía qué tan seria era la misión.

Si alguien los hubiera visto, habría pensado que se dirigían a algún tipo de reunión de negocios, pues Remus llevaba sobre su hombro un portaplanos de arquitecto. Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una brecha en los setos, y empezaron a andar por un camino de tierra, rodeado de setos más altos y silvestres.

Discretamente, el trío sacó sus varitas en cuanto estuvieron fuera de vista. Avanzaron con más ahínco y pronto vislumbraron lo que sólo podía describirse como las ruinas de una choza. No parecía haber explotado como la casa de los Potter, pero era obvio que nadie había vivido ahí en décadas, pues tenía aspecto de abandono: las paredes estaban mohosas y casi todas las tejas del techo habían caído. Había telarañas por doquier. Bastó con que Sirius empujara con el pie la puerta, para que esta se abriera.

Lentamente y en alerta entraron a lo que pareció haber sido la sala de estar combinada con la cocina. Pisaron la gruesa capa de polvo, y las pequeñas partículas se iluminaron por la basta cantidad de luz solar que llegaba a través del casi inexistente tejado.

—Parece que sólo hay tres habitaciones —dijo Albus en voz baja, señalando las dos puertas que había en las paredes.

—Bien —asintió Remus—. Entonces no nos tomará mucho buscarlo. Mientras más rápido, mejor. No me gusta este lugar.

—Yo vigilaré —comentó Sirius, a sabiendas que era el terreno de Albus y Remus.

Se separaron: Sirius se colocó en la puerta principal de forma que podía ver el interior y el exterior al mismo tiempo, mientras que Albus y Remus ingresaron cada uno a una habitación. Comenzaron a realizar encantamientos de detección mientras recorrían cuidadosamente cada rincón. Después de una hora, ambos se encontraron de nuevo en la entrada.

—Tiene que estar aquí—dijo Remus—. No había hechizos de ocultamiento en mi cuarto, pero pude detectar alguno cerca.

Albus asintió.

—Lo mismo en la mía. Ya lo había pensado; incluso en una cabaña miserable como ésta, Tom elegiría la _grandiosa_ habitación principal, pero debíamos contemplar todas las posibilidades. Comenzaré en un extremo y tú en el otro ¿y nos encontramos en el centro?

Remus asintió y de nuevo empezaron. Sirius recordó algo que había visto en un televisor Muggle en una ocasión: Muggles buscando metal en el desierto con un extraño artilugio consistente en un palo con un disco en el extremo. Al menos sus movimientos eran similares.

Les tomó otra hora de su agitar de varitas, y mientras se acercaban el uno al otro, una luz azul rodeó el sillón que estaba frente a la chimenea, el cual Sirius reconoció como aquél en que Morfin Gaunt se había sentado mientras hablaba con su sobrino. ¡Quién lo diría!

La luz circundó tanto el sillón como la chimenea y cuando Albus y Remus se acercaron despacio, murmurando por lo bajo los encantamientos, la luz se hizo más y más pequeña hasta que sólo cubría uno de los varios ladrillos que circundaban la chimenea. Sirius se acercó a ellos.

—Debe estar encerrado —dijo—. Tal vez está suelto, ¿deberíamos sacarlo?

—Aún no —respondió Albus—, primero debemos cancelar los hechizos protectores… —Sirius vio que mientras Albus pasaba su varita frente al ladrillo, la luz azul cambio de color un par de veces.

—Esto llevará algo de tiempo, Canuto —dijo Remus, haciendo una mueca—. Será mejor que sigas vigilando.

Sirius asintió y volvió a su puesto, mientras Remus y Albus comenzaron a murmurar de nuevo.

* * *

—¿Sabe lo que hiciste? —preguntó Petunia desde la puerta.

Severus, quien estaba leyendo en el escritorio, se dio la vuelta y levantó una ceja. Estaba esperando que Harry terminara de bañarse.

—Porque yo sí —dijo ella, entrando lentamente a la habitación.

—Lo que crees que sabes y lo que realmente sabes, son dos cosas muy diferentes —respondió Severus arrastrando las palabras.

—Oh, la escuché decírselo a nuestra madre llorando —dijo muy contenta—. Mamá le preguntó el por qué no habías estado cerca aquél verano y no pudo aguantarse más. Le dijo que la habías llamado _sangre sucia._

Severus notó que su temperatura bajaba. Lo último que quería era que Petunia, de todas las personas, le echara en cara su peor recuerdo, pero, aun así, quería saber lo que Lily había dicho.

—Dijo que te perdonaba por eso, que te amaba como un hermano y que aún quería ser tu amiga, pero no podía perdonar en lo que te estabas convirtiendo —Petunia sonrió con malicia—. ¿Sabe Harry que eres sirviente del hombre que mató a sus padres?

Severus inhaló con fuerza. Había amado a Lily más que como una amiga, pero saber que ella no había dejado de quererlo después de lo que había hecho, era un consuelo en su eterno sufrimiento. Si sólo hubiera sido menos amargado respecto a su abusivo padre y en general, con los muggles. Si se hubiera alejado de la influencia de Malfoy, Mulciber y Avery y la hubiera elegido a ella; lejos de la venganza en contra de los que alguna vez había considerado sus inferiores, pero no lo había hecho. Por más que la había amado, no lo había hecho. Muy en el fondo había sabido que no podría tener ambas cosas: ella era hija de muggles, y ellos odiaban a los que eran como ella. En ese entonces no entendía que la vida no se trataba de venganzas, no entonces, ni nunca. Después de eso, Voldemort se había convertido en su objetivo de venganza. No fue sino hasta que tuvo a su pequeña y extraña familia que entendió que su lucha se había convertido en una lucha para protegerlos a ellos.

—Sí, lo sabe —respondió fríamente—. Sabe que alguna vez serví al hombre que quería matar a todos los muggles e hijos de muggles —agregó para dejárselo claro: el hecho de que no estaba negando ser un mortífago. Petunia palideció y Severus sonrió; Sí, podía ser bastante peligroso, y era mejor que ella no lo olvidara—. Pero también sabe que ya no es así.

—¿Y se lo creyó? —siseó.

—Sí —respondió simplemente. Sería peligroso que diera tan delicada información a cualquiera, pero sabía que Petunia nunca repetiría ni una palabra de esa conversación a nadie. Nunca admitiría saber tanto del mundo mágico, ni siquiera bajo tortura; por eso Severus podía ser él mismo dentro de esa casa. Los Dursley se aterrorizaban con sólo pensar en qué dirían sus vecinos.

—Bien —dijo ella haciendo una mueca—, pues yo no. Y más te vale que te alejes de mi familia. Les traeré a ti y al fenó… chico… —intentó arreglar después de ver la mirada de furia de Severus—. La comida aquí.

—¿Esperas que pasemos dos semanas dentro de esta habitación? —preguntó Severus secamente.

—Pueden usar lo que sea que usaron para llegar para salir, pero dentro de la casa, ésta habitación y el baño de invitados es lo único que pueden usar. No te atrevas a usar el baño principal; no quiero que lo contamines —dijo, y se marchó dando zancadas. Casi chocó con Harry al salir.

—Lamento eso tío Sev —dijo Harry entrando y cerrando la puerta—. Olvidé decirte la regla del baño. Nunca nos deja usar el principal y creo que inunda el de invitados con desinfectante cuando nos vamos. Debería incendiarlo un poco, sólo para estar seguros —intentó bromear, pero Severus notó que esa forma de tratarlos hería a Harry, y le recordó a las veces que Lily lloraba por las terribles palabras de su hermana. Odiaba a Petunia mucho más. Cómo es que esa mujer lograba herir a las dos personas que más amaba, era algo que no entendía.

* * *

Después de un par de horas más, finalmente Albus dijo:

—Está listo.

Sirius volvió a acercarse a ellos y los miró con preocupación. Estaban pálidos y sudorosos.

—¿No deberían descansar? —preguntó.

—Tenemos que terminar con esto rápido —dijo negando con la cabeza, y luego miró a Albus mordiéndose el labio—. Sirius y yo podemos encargarnos, Albus. ¿Por qué no te sientas en esa silla un poco?

—Voy a fingir que no me llamaste _anciano_ , Remus, y continuaré con nuestro trabajo.

Sirius comenzó a reír y Remus lo miró mal. Con una sacudida de su varita, Sirius removió el ladrillo de la pared y, como esperaban, era menos grueso de lo normal, y el anillo de Sorvolo reposaba en el agujero de la pared. Intentó levitarlo, pero no funcionó.

—Debe estar protegido contra invocaciones y levitaciones, también —apuntó Remus.

Lentamente Albus extendió su mano y tomó el anillo. Nada ocurrió. Lo miro estupefacto, como si estuviera viendo algo más allá del anillo. Sus dedos se movieron por su propia cuenta, pero una mano los detuvo.

—No creo que eso sea una buena idea, Albus —dijo Remus—. No sabemos lo que podría pasar si te lo pones; mejor destruyámoslo rápido. Ponlo en el suelo mientras voy por la espada.

Remus se acercó a donde estaba el portaplanos y desenroscó la tapa para extraer la espada de Gryffindor. Albus miró todo como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Sirius y Remus no sabían lo que tenían frente a ellos; probablemente creían que la Piedra de la Resurrección, y las demás Reliquias de la Muerte, era sólo una leyenda, pero Albus sabía más: Poseía un de ellas, la Varita de Saúco. Y sabía que la capa de Harry era otra, pero ésta era la que más había buscado. Miró el anillo, la Piedra de la Resurrección y vio a sus padres y a su hermana… Deseaba tanto su perdón… Pero una lejana voz llegó a su cabeza:

— _No es tu culpa abuelo. Intentaste parar, tomaste una mala decisión y tío Lunático dice que eso no te hace una mala persona._

— _Tus padres y tu hermana. Te están cuidando, ¿cierto? Siempre están contigo._

—¿Albus? —murmuró Sirius.

Albus lo miró y vio la preocupación en su rostro. Sirius..., que había crecido tanto. Que había aprendido a sobrellevar que su sugerencia había ayudado a Voldemort… Recordó la culpa que Severus sentía por haber enviado a Voldemort detrás del amor de su vida… Sólo podían esperar ser perdonados, y también él sólo podía esperar eso. Albus asintió y puso el anillo en el suelo. Ya habría tiempo para ver a sus familiares muertos cuando tuviera que partir hacia la próxima gran aventura… Pero aún no era momento. Observó a Remus clavar la espada con toda su fuerza, rompiendo así la piedra a la mitad, rompiendo así la oportunidad de que Albus viera a sus padres y a su hermana de nuevo. Sólo podía esperar que Harry estuviera en lo cierto.


End file.
